ELLA Y ÉL
by samirasama cullen
Summary: Ella, es una ex modelo que intenta escapar del escándalo.Él, es un ex-agente secreto que esta escapando de un furioso jefe del narcotráfico... y ambos estan perdidos, en medio de la nada...Adapt
1. Prólogo

Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo.

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA Y ÉL<strong>

_Cuando la ex modelo Bella Swan se entera de que unas fotos suyas muy... privadas... están colgadas en Internet, decide esconderse en un lugar soleado y –eso creía– seguro, hasta que cesen los rumores. Todo va bien en el yate en el que Bella intenta relajarse, hasta que un hombre que asegura llamarse Edward Cullen y trabajar como agente secreto del gobierno se apodera de la embarcación. Su cobertura ha fracasado y debe ocultarse de los hombres que lo persiguen. _

_Desde luego las razones que Edward esgrime suenan a cuento chino pero está diciendo la verdad... y encima tiene que enfrentarse a esa mujer que está literalmente echa una furia y que no le es desconocida. La ha visto, casi desnuda, en las portadas de las revistas de moda. Es más hermosa y sexy en persona, pero el problema es que cuando se enfada resulta insoportable..._

_Ahora, esta extraña pareja se encuentra a la deriva en medio del océano, y mientras tanto la temperatura sube sin control_

_… y Bella está a punto de revelarle... todo._

**Prólogo**

De todas las humillaciones que Isabella Swan había sufrido a lo largo de su vida (y la lista era bastante larga y jugosa), la de verse desnuda en unas fotos colgadas en Internet era, sin duda, la peor. Cualquiera que tuviera un módem y una tarjeta de crédito podía contemplarla en cueros. Cada foto era más embarazosa que la anterior. Saber que esas fotos se encontraban en Internet era una desgracia constante, un peso sobre sus espaldas, un yunque sobre su cráneo.

Aquellas imágenes eran de unos cuantos años atrás y se las había hecho su ex novio, _Mike El Idiota__. __Mike_, el chico que le había profesado amor infinito, el chico que le dijo que podía confiar en él para cualquier cosa, había utilizado sus fotografías para salir de sus problemas financieros. Cuatro años después de la ruptura, había creado _.com, _la mayor humillación de _Bella_.

Tiempo atrás, _Bella_ había posado para fotógrafos profesionales demasiadas veces para llevar la cuenta. Pero _Mike_ trabajaba en un banco de inversiones y había hecho las fotos con una Kodak desechable que había comprado en una máquina expendedora. En esa ocasión, que sólo podía atribuir a un momento de absoluta locura, ella permitió que le hiciera una serie de fotos en las que aparecía totalmente desnuda en la cama, sobre la bicicleta estática y encima de la mesa de cocina masticando barritas de chocolate y Doritos.

La peor foto de todas era una en la que aparecía besando una piruleta, de tamaño gigante. En ese momento, las fotos eran graciosas, eran un chiste tonto sobre su carrera, porque ella nunca ingería nada que no hubiera sido cocinado al horno, o hervido, o sazonado con una salsa sin rastro de calorías. Jamás tomaba ningún alimento graso que su cuerpo no pudiera depurar sin problemas.

Lo que no se veía en las fotos era el malestar que sufrió justo después de ese atracón de comida basura, el círculo vicioso de culpa que empezaba después de una absoluta pérdida del control, el pánico ante la posibilidad de haber ganado treinta gramos, que siempre la obligaba a correr hacia el gimnasio o hacia el lavabo.

Ésa era una compulsión que actualmente controlaba, pero que en un momento determinado había estado apunto de acabar con su vida. Incluso ahora, cada vez que se veía en fotos de cuando medía 1,79 y pesaba cincuenta kilos, escuchaba una vieja vocecilla que la tentaba a saltarse la comida o que la urgía a irse al Colonel y pedir una bandeja de pollo, puré de patatas con salsa y una _diet Coke. _

Peor que la humillación de que esas fotos vulgares aparecieran en Internet a la vista de todo el mundo, era la conciencia de que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Aunque lo había intentado. Había rogado a _Mike_ que le devolviera las fotos y que las sacara de la Red. Le había ofrecido dinero, pero todavía entonces él estaba tan amargado por la ruptura que se había negado a ello. _Bella_ consultó aun abogado y éste le dijo lo que, básicamente, ya sabía. _Mike_ era el propietario de las fotos y podía publicarlas donde quisiera. A pesar de todo, ella llevó el caso ante los tribunales y, rápidamente, lo perdió.

Su única opción, actualmente, consistía en contratar aun matón. Opción que habría tenido en cuenta si hubiera podido saber de antemano que no sería descubierta, lo cual la humillaría todavía más, y no sólo a ella, sino también a su familia. Porque, en su familia, repleta de prolíficos pecadores, _Bella_ había sido siempre la oveja negra. Lo cual era un considerable cumplido si se tenían en cuenta los problemas recientes de tío Phill. Ninguno de ellos había estado en prisión, aunque sí en la cárcel del condado. Y verla a ella entre rejas acabaría definitivamente con su pobre madre.

_Bella_ sacó la revista que tenía en la maleta y echó un vistazo a su rostro, que aparecía en la portada del _National Enquirer. _Debajo de la foto, el titular rezaba: «La ex modelo Bella Swan, peso pesado de la profesión, continua escondida.»

Dejó la revista a un lado y llevando a _Baby Doll, _su pinscher enano bajo el brazo, salió del pequeño _bungalow. _Al parecer últimamente nunca mencionaban su nombre sin hacer algún comentario sobre los once kilos que había ganado desde su alejamiento de la profesión. «Peso pesado» era uno de los adjetivos más amables que utilizaban esos días. El menos favorito era «Gran _Bella_». Intentaba que esos calificativos no la hirieran o preocupasen. Pero, en lo más hondo, lo hacían.

No estaba gorda, ni tampoco se escondía. Se encontraba en una isla privada de las Bahamas, descansando, en unas vacaciones que su salud mental necesitaba hacía ya tiempo. Pero al cabo de dos días de descanso ya estaba desconsoladamente aburrida. Tenía una vida que vivir y un negocio que dirigir. Y ahora, gracias al sol y al aire fresco, tenía un bonito bronceado, la cabeza despejada y un nuevo plan.

Pensó que lo único que necesitaba para obligar a _Mike_ a retirar la página de Internet era un buen investigador privado y algunos trapos sucios recientes. _Mike_ nunca había sido honesto en sus negocios, y ella sabía que debía de haber mucho material del que echar mano para chantajearle. Era tan sencillo que no entendía por qué no había pensado en ello antes.

En cuanto llegara a casa, _Mike El Idiota _empezaría a caer en picado


	2. Barbie vs Superman

Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo.

**Capítulo 1: Barbie vs Superman**

_Edward Masen _empezaba a ser demasiado viejo para hacerse el Superman. La adrenalina le corría por las venas y el vello de los brazos se le erizaba, pero eso no era suficiente para mitigar el fuerte dolor que sentía en el costado y que le impedía respirar. A los treinta y seis años, el sufrimiento que le causaba su deseo de salvar el mundo era más fuerte que antes.

Se concentró en la respiración para controlar el dolor y las náuseas que empezaban a invadirlo. Por encima de los pinchazos que le taladraban la cabeza oía el ruido de los turistas y los taxistas, la música isleña y el sonido de las olas que rompían en los muelles. No se oía nada distinto de lo que de ordinario llenaba el aire húmedo de la noche, pero Edward sabía que ellos se encontraban allí. Si lo atrapaban, no dudarían en matarlo, y en esta ocasión lo conseguirían.

La luz del casino Atlantis iluminaba algunas zonas del puerto deportivo, y por una fracción de segundo la vista se le aclaró para, inmediatamente, volverse borrosa de nuevo, lo cual causó estragos en su equilibrio cuando intentó salir de las sombras. Las suelas de sus botas no hicieron el más mínimo ruido cuando subió al yate que se encontraba amarrado a la punta del muelle. La sangre que manaba del corte que tenía en el labio inferior le caía por la barbilla hasta la camiseta negra. Sabía que cuando se le agotara la adrenalina sentiría muchísimo dolor, pero tenía planeado encontrarse a medio camino de Florida antes de que eso sucediera. Ahora, a medio camino desde el infierno, se encontraba de visita en la isla Paradise.

_Edward_ encontró el camino hacia la oscura cocina y hurgó en los cajones. Dio con un cuchillo de pescado, lo sacó de la funda y comprobó el filo con el pulgar. La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas de plexiglás que se encontraban por encima de su cabeza e iluminaba retazos del oscuro interior.

No se preocupó en registrar más a fondo el yate. De todas formas no se veía demasiado, y estaría perdido si encendía las luces e iluminaba su posición.

Los cubiertos entrechocaron en el cajón cuando _Edward_ lo cerró de golpe. Si los propietarios se encontraban todavía a bordo, ya había hecho suficiente ruido para despertarlos.

Y si de repente emergía alguien de la oscuridad, debería pasar al plan B para contingencias. El problema era que no contaba con ningún plan B. Hacía una hora que había agotado la última estrategia que tenía en reserva, y en ese momento se guiaba por pura intuición e instinto de supervivencia. Si ese último cartucho fallaba, era hombre muerto. _Edward_ no tenía miedo a la muerte; simplemente no quería ofrecer a nadie el placer de matarlo.

Después de comprobar que no aparecía nadie, volvió a cubierta y rápidamente cortó las amarras. Subió las escaleras hacia el puente de mando. La vista se le aclaró por unos segundos, lo cual le permitió advertir que el puente tenía un techo de lona y ventanas de plástico. Se arrodilló al lado de la silla del capitán, entre las sombras, y la vista se le nubló otra vez.

Sintió unas fuertes náuseas y se concentró en la respiración todo lo que pudo. A tientas, valiéndose del cuchillo, extrajo una sección de la tapa del timón. Mientras extraía un manojo de cables, el corte que tenía en la frente le escoció a causa del sudor que se le deslizaba hasta las cejas. Seguía sin ver correctamente, y tardó más de lo que le hubiera gustado en localizar la parte trasera del botón de ignición. Cuando lo consiguió, desenredó los cables y los conectó. Los dos motores de a bordo arrancaron y empezaron a remover el agua; _Edward_ se agarró el costado con una mano y, con la otra en el timón, se levantó.

Puso el barco en movimiento accionando el acelerador y lo alejó del muelle. Si giraba la cabeza hacia la derecha la visión le mejoraba y de esa forma podía mantener el yate centrado y alejado de posibles peligros.

Condujo el barco fuera del puerto deportivo y hacia el puerto de Nassau pasando por debajo del puente que conectaba la isla Paradise con la capital, más allá de los cruceros amarrados al muelle Prince George. Esa noche nada le había salido bien: en ese mismo instante, en cualquier momento, todavía era posible que los motores se incendiaran, que el fuego desintegrase el techo de lona y que arrasara el suelo de la cubierta. Desde el instante en que había llegado a la isla, esa tarde, su suerte había ido de mal en peor, y no tenía ninguna esperanza de que su mala suerte le abandonara todavía.

—Perdone, pero ¿qué está usted haciendo?

Al oír esa voz femenina, _Edward_ se giró con tanta rapidez que tuvo que agarrarse a la silla del capitán para no caerse. Se quedó mirando la figura borrosa y doble de una mujer enmarcada por las luces tenues del puerto. El haz de luz del faro de la isla iluminó de pasada el suelo de la embarcación y a dos pares de pies idénticos con veinte dedos cuyas uñas estaban pintadas con laca roja. Se paseó por dos faldas rojas y azules y por dos vientres desnudos y absolutamente planos. Dos camisas blancas envolvían dos pares de pechos grandes. Luego se deslizó entre las comisuras de cuatro labios carnosos y se enredó en un montón de rizos _castaños_. La cara desapareció en las sombras cuando de ellas emergieron dos minúsculos perros que chillaban desde debajo de sus brazos con unos sonidos tan agudos que le podían provocar una hemorragia en los oídos.

—¡Mierda! ¡Sólo me faltaba eso! —exclamó, preguntándose de dónde demonios había salido.

Aquella triste imitación de perro saltó al suelo, corrió a los pies de _Edward_ y empezó a chillar con tanta fuerza que cada ladrido le levantaba las patas del suelo. La mujer avanzó y su doble imagen la siguió cuando se agachó para recoger al chucho.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Trabaja para los _Cullen_? —preguntó.

_Edward_ no podía perder el tiempo con perros, preguntas o tonterías en general. Esa mujer tenía que irse. Lo último que necesitaba esa noche era un chucho chillón y una mujer con verborrea. Ella y su perro tendrían que saltar. La punta de la isla Paradise se encontraba a menos de treinta metros y posiblemente lo consiguieran. Y si no, no era su problema.

—Haga callar a ese perro o lo lanzaré por la borda de un puntapié —contestó, en lugar de lanzarla a ella ya su chucho al mar. Maldición, se volvía blando con la edad.

—¿Adónde está usted dirigiendo el yate?

_Edward_ no le hizo caso. Echó un último vistazo a las luces de Nassau que se alejaban, a las borrosas boyas verdes de señalización y al faro. Luego dirigió su atención hacia los mandos. Tenía unas cuantas preguntas de su propia cosecha, pero tendría que esperar para conseguir las respuestas. En ese momento había temas más importantes, como el de la propia supervivencia.

La adrenalina y el dolor le hacían temblar las manos, pero gracias a su ilimitada fuerza de voluntad ya los años de experiencia, consiguió templar el pulso. Hasta el momento no había detectado que ningún barco le siguiera, pero eso no significaba gran cosa.

—Usted no puede, así, sin más, llevarse este barco. Tiene que volver al puerto deportivo.

Si la cabeza no le hubiera dolido de esa forma y su cuerpo no hubiera sido utilizado como saco de boxeo, incluso la habría encontrado graciosa. ¿Volver atrás, después del infierno por el que había pasado? ¿Devolver el yate después de haberse tomado todas esas molestias para robarlo? No había ninguna posibilidad de eso. Hacer un puente a ciegas exigía mucho talento. _Edward_ había subido a cualquier barco que uno pudiera imaginar. Cualquiera, desde un bote hinchable hasta un submarino militar. Sabía utilizar un GPS e interpretaba los mapas de navegación, uso del compás incluido. El problema era que, en el estado en que se encontraban sus ojos, lo mejor que era capaz de hacer en ese momento era intentar mantener el barco rodeado solamente de agua.

—¿Quién es usted?

Esforzó la vista para detectar la luz dorada de los controles que tenía delante y dirigió la mano hacia la radio. Falló y lo volvió a intentar hasta que sintió los botones en la yema de los dedos. El ruido radiofónico inundó el ambiente y ahogó las preguntas de la mujer. Ajustó el sintonizador hasta que la radio captó la comunicación de un operador marítimo con un barco de pasajeros y luego pasó a un canal no comercial. No encontró nada fuera de lo normal y continuó buscando. Ningún canal emitía ninguna información inusual, pero _Edward_ no buscaba información habitual ni ordinaria.

—Tiene usted que llevarme de nuevo a puerto. Le prometo que no le contaré a nadie este incidente.

«Seguro que no lo harás, cariño», pensó _Edward_ al tiempo que intentaba verla por encima del hombro. Pero no consiguió ver nada, así que volvió a dirigir su atención a los mandos. Si esa mujer cerrara la boca, por lo menos podría olvidarse de su presencia.

Hacía doce horas que no se comunicaba con el Pentágono. En su última comunicación les había informado de que no necesitaría un rescate ni más negociaciones. Los dos agentes de la DEA que buscaba estaban muertos, y llevaban bastante tiempo así. Poco acostumbrados a la tortura, obviamente habían sucumbido a manos de sus secuestradores.

—La gente se dará cuenta de que he desaparecido, ¿sabe? En realidad, ahora mismo seguramente hay alguien que me echa de menos.

Tonterías.

—Estoy segura de que alguien ya ha llamado a la policía.

La policía de las Bahamas era el menor de sus problemas. Se había visto obligado a matar a _Jacob_, el hijo mayor de _Billy Black_, y a duras penas había conseguido escapar con vida. Cuando Billy lo descubriera, se convertiría en un disgustado señor de la droga.

—Siéntese y estése quieta.

Aunque veía doble, fue capaz de distinguir las luces de un velero que se dirigía hacia ellos por babor. No creía que los _Black_ hubieran encontrado el cuerpo todavía, y le parecía improbable que el velero estuviera cargado de traficantes de droga, pero no se podía dar nada por descontado y, además, lo último que necesitaba era que la mujer se pusiera a chillar hasta desgañitarse.

_Edward_ sintió, más que vio, que la mujer se movía y, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la agarró por el brazo.

—Ni se le ocurra hacer una tontería.

Ella chilló e intentó zafarse de él. El perro también chilló, para a continuación saltar a cubierta y cerrar las fauces sobre el pantalón de _Edward_.

—¡Quíteme las manos de encima! —gritó la mujer, y le dio un golpe casi al mismo tiempo que él sentía un pinchazo en la cabeza.

—¡Joder! —_Edward_ sujetó a la mujer contra su pecho.

Tuvo que apretar las mandíbulas para aguantar el dolor que sentía en las costillas mientras intentaba agarrarla por las muñecas. La mujer se debatió, pero era débil y muy femenina, así que no era un contrincante para _Edward_. Con facilidad consiguió sujetarle las muñecas cruzadas sobre el pecho y la apretó contra sí evitando sus codazos. El pelo de la mujer, arremolinado sobre la cabeza, le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. _Edward_ le explicó en qué consistía su indefensa situación:

—Sea una buena chica y, quién sabe, a lo mejor consigue vivir para ver cómo sale el sol.

Ella se tranquilizó de inmediato.

—No me haga daño.

Era obvio que ella le había entendido mal, pero _Edward_ no se tomó la molestia de corregirla. No era a él a quien debía temer. No tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño, a no ser que ella le pegara otra vez. En esos momentos, la suerte estaba echada.

El velero se aproximaba deslizándose sobre las tranquilas aguas, que no eran más que una mancha borrosa para _Edward_, lo cual le hacía recordar su posición de debilidad. Era incapaz de ver nada con nitidez. En ese momento, la oscuridad resultaba mejor para su vista que la luz, lo que ofrecía ventajas y desventajas por igual. No necesitaba consultar aun médico para saber que tenía las costillas rotas y, por otro lado, estaba convencido de que encontraría sangre en la orina durante al menos una semana. Lo peor de todo era que _Black_ y sus hombres le habían quitado todos sus juguetes: sus armas y sus aparatos de comunicación. Se habían llevado incluso su reloj. No tenía ninguna herramienta con que defenderse, y si lo encontraban, _Edward_ no sería otra cosa que un cerdo para el matadero. Peor que un cerdo para el matadero. La mala suerte le había enviado a una débil mujer, una civil, con su irritante perro. _Edward_ sacudió la pierna y el bicho salió patinando por el suelo.

—Suélteme y me sentaré, como usted me pidió.

_Edward_ no la creyó. No confiaba en que ella no intentaría cualquier cosa y, en su estado actual, ni siquiera la vería venir. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas esa noche como para permitir que ella le diese el tiro de gracia. Entornó los ojos y consiguió que el doble mundo que le rodeaba se unificara en una sola imagen. La luz de popa del velero pasó de largo sin ningún incidente y, para increíble sosiego de _Edward_, el mundo no volvió a desdoblarse.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó la mujer.

—Soy uno de los chicos buenos de la película.

—Bien —dijo ella, pero no parecía muy convencida. Más bien intentaba apaciguarlo.

—Le estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Un chico bueno no va por ahí robando barcos y secuestrando mujeres.

Eso tenía sentido, pero estaba totalmente equivocada. A veces, la diferencia entre un chico bueno y un chico malo era tan borrosa como su vista.

—No he robado este barco. Lo he requisado. Y no la he secuestrado.

—Entonces, lléveme de nuevo al puerto.

—No.

_Edward_ se había entrenado con lo mejor que los militares podían ofrecer.

Excluyendo el fiasco de esa noche, era capaz de disparar y llevarse el botín mejor que muchos. Era capaz de trepar a cualquier instalación, conseguir lo que necesitaba y volver a tiempo para sentarse a la mesa a comer; pero sabía por experiencia que sólo una mujer histérica conseguía que una situación sólida se convirtiera en un infierno.

—No voy a hacerle ningún daño. Solamente necesito poner alguna distancia entre Nassau y yo.

—¿Quién es usted?

Pensó en darle un nombre falso, pero como lo más probable era que lo averiguara cuando intentase que lo arrestaran por secuestro, le dijo la verdad.

—Soy el capitán de corbeta _Edward Masen_—explicó, pero no se trataba de toda la verdad. No mencionó que se había retirado del servicio militar y que actualmente trabajaba para un organismo del Gobierno que no existía sobre el papel.

—Suélteme —le pidió la mujer.

_Edward_ miró sus manos borrosas, que sujetaban todavía las muñecas de ella. Tenía los nudillos incrustados en el suave cojín de sus pechos y, de repente, sintió la delgada espalda de ella pegada a su tórax. El redondo trasero de la mujer se encontraba apretado contra sus testículos y el deseo se mezcló con el dolor en las costillas y en la cabeza. Se encontraba disgustado y sorprendido en igual medida por el hecho de sentir algo más que dolor. Sintió la presencia de la mujer en toda su piel, así que obligó a ese sentimiento a retroceder y lo enterró en los rincones más oscuros, donde enterraba todas sus debilidades.

—¿Va a volver a pegarme? —le preguntó.

—No.

La soltó, y ella se alejó con tanta urgencia como si estuviera envuelta en llamas. A través de la oscuridad de la cabina, _Edward_ distinguió la figura de la mujer que desaparecía tras la esquina y, luego, volvió a centrarse en los mandos.

—Ven aquí, _Baby. _

_Edward_ se giró, convencido de que no había oído bien.

—¿Qué?

Ella recogió a su perro del suelo:

—¿Te ha hecho daño, _Baby Doll? _

—¡Jesús! —masculló _Edward_ con cara de asco.

Al perro le había puesto por nombre _Baby Doll. _Estaba claro por qué ese chucho era tan insoportable. Volvió a centrar la atención en el GPS y apretó el botón. La pantalla se iluminó con unas líneas grises y borrosas y unos números temblorosos. _Edward_ entornó los ojos y consiguió enfocar mejor la imagen de la pantalla. En el lado de babor de la pantalla se podían distinguir las líneas de la isla Andros que se acercaban, así como la cadena de las islas Berry alejándose a estribor. Le resultaba imposible leer el aumento de longitud y latitud, pero pensó que si se dirigía hacia el noroeste durante una hora antes de poner rumbo al este llegaría a las costas de Florida por la mañana.

Si de verdad es usted capitán, enséñeme sus credenciales.

Aunque no le hubieran quitado todos los documentos cuando lo capturaron, a ella no le habrían servido de mucho. Había llegado a Nassau con el nombre de Eduardo Rodríguez, y todos sus papeles—desde su pasaporte y carné de conducir hasta sus notas de bolsillo—eran falsos.

—Siéntese señora. Esto se habrá terminado antes de que se dé cuenta—le dijo, porque no tenía otra cosa que decirle; por lo menos, nada que ella pudiera creerse.

Los ciudadanos americanos vivían más tranquilos sin tener noticia de la existencia de hombres como _Edward_, hombres que operaban en la sombra, que llevaban a cabo, sin dejar rastro, ciertas misiones para el gobierno de Estados Unidos y cobraban un dinero que tampoco dejaba rastro alguno. Hombres que contestaban llamadas telefónicas inexistentes en oficinas inexistentes del Pentágono. Hombres que reunían información, frustraban las acciones terroristas y quitaban de la circulación a los chicos malos permitiendo que el Gobierno pudiera negar su relación con todo ello.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Hacia el oeste. — Ésa era toda la información que ella necesitaba.

—Exactamente, ¿hacia dónde del oeste?

_Edward_ no necesito mirarla para saber, por el tono de su voz, que era la clase de mujer a la que le gustaba mandar. Una absoluta tocacojones. Ni siquiera en las mejores circunstacias _Edward_ permitía que nadie le tocara los cojones. Y por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que una mujer le jodiera la noche más de lo que ya se la habían jodido.

—Exactamente hacia donde yo decida.

—Tengo derecho a saber adónde se me lleva.

Normalmente _Edward_ no disfrutaba intimidando a las mujeres, pero que no disfrutara no significaba que tuviera reparos en ello. Relantizó el motor hasta alcanzar una agradable velocidad de veinte nudos, accionó el control de crucero y se plantó delante de la mujer con su perro, una figura en sombras en la esquina del puente.

La luz de la luna, que atravesaba el parabrisas, iluminó el hombro y el cuello de la mujer. Ella debió de verle la cara, porque contuvo el aliento y se encogió todavía más en el rincón. Bien. Mejor que le tuviera miedo.

—Escúchame con atención —dijo _Edward_, poniendo las manos en jarras y acercándose a ella con expresión amenazadora—. Puedo facilitarte las cosas, pero también puedo ponértelas realmente difíciles. Tienes dos posibilidades: sentarte y disfrutar del crucero o enfrentarte a mí. Si decides hacer esto último, te juro que no ganarás. Bien, ¿qué es lo que deseas?

Ella no dijo ni una palabra, pero el perro salió disparado de sus brazos y clavó los dientes en el hombro de _Edward_ como un murciélago rabioso.

—iMierda! —_Edward_ agarró al chucho.

—¡No le haga daño! ¡No le haga daño a _Baby! _

¿Hacerle daño? _Edward_ pensaba aplastarlo hasta convertirlo en un montón de grasa. Tiró de él y la camisa se rasgó. La bestia gruñona abrió las mandíbulas y _Edward_ lo dejó caer al suelo. El perro chilló y huyó.

—¡Eres un mal nacido! —gritó ella—. ¡Le has hecho daño a mi perro!

Sólo cuando sintió su puño en contacto con su cabeza se dio cuenta _Edward_ de que ella le había atacado por su lado débil. Los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle, la vista se le nubló todavía más y _Edward_ le dedicó varios epítetos.

Ella fue a darle otro puñetazo, pero _Edward_ le agarró la muñeca antes de que lo consiguiera. Le puso la zancadilla, y ella cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe. _Edward_ se había cansado de jugar limpio. La obligó a ponerse boca abajo y se arrodilló sobre su espalda. Ella se debatió y peleó mientras se inventaba insultos patéticos.

—¡Quítate de encima de mí!

¿Quitarse de encima de ella? Era poco probable. Iba a amordazarla, atarla y echarla por la borda. _«Sayonara, _corazón.» La luz tenue del GPS se arrastró por el suelo hasta los pies desnudos y las pantorrillas de la mujer, que soltó una patada. _Edward_ le arrancó un trozo de la falda.

—¡Basta! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

En lugar de contestar, _Edward_ se le sentó encima con una pierna a cada lado de las caderas para mantenerla quieta. Aunque la mujer se debatía para darse la vuelta, consiguió agarrarle un tobillo y anudarle un trozo de la tela. Ella se desgañitó mientras _Edward_ le ataba los pies juntos. Luego volvió a tirar de la falda y esta vez se la arrancó por completo. Las largas piernas aparecían pálidas contra el suelo oscuro de madera. Las bragas debían de ser de color rosa o quizá blancas. _Edward_ no estaba seguro, pero no pensaba entretenerse en averiguarlo.

Ella le rogó que se detuviera, pero a él le zumbaban los oídos, y no la oyó. _Edward_ rasgó un trozo de la falda y apoyó una mano sobre su trasero.

Seda.

Las bragas eran de seda.

Con rapidez, se dio la vuelta para estar de cara a la cabeza de ella. Se levantó un poco con las rodillas contra el suelo, pero presionando con fuerza su cintura. Preparó un nudo en la tela y, aunque ella escondió las manos debajo del cuerpo, le agarró uno de los brazos y lo colocó sobre su espalda. Le ató las muñecas y se levantó. Ahora que la adrenalina le bajaba y parecía que, después de todo, era posible que sobreviviera, sus neurotransmisores empezaron a funcionar con menos interferencias y el dolor de cabeza y en el costado le provocaron más náuseas que antes.

Respirando con fuerza, pasó por encima de la mujer echada en el suelo y se dirigió al timón. Había gastado un tiempo precioso tratando con ese pasajero indeseado y su indeseable perro. Desactivó el control de crucero y subió la velocidad a cincuenta y cinco nudos.

_Baby Doll _pasó como una flecha por su lado y el sonido de las uñas arañando el suelo le destrozó los oídos. Luego, el silencio llenó la cabina. _Edward_ abrió una caja de bengalas de señalización que se encontraba a un lado del timón. Durante media hora, la vista se le aclaró lo suficiente para examinar las diez bengalas de mano. En cuanto a convertirlas en algún tipo de arma defensiva, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenían suficiente magnesio para conseguir una bomba incendiaria decente.

Volvió a dejar la caja al lado del timón y observó el GPS. Ahora se veía la silueta de Andros y de las islas Berry a popa. Cambió el rumbo unos cuantos grados hacia el oeste, en dirección a la costa de Florida. Luego, cuando estuvo bastante seguro de que no encallaría contra ninguno de los setecientos cayos e islas que conformaban las Bahamas, volvió a reducir la velocidad y activó el control de crucero.

_Edward_ apretó las mandíbulas a causa del dolor en el costado y, al alejarse del puente, dirigió la vista hacia la esquina oscura. La mujer había conseguido incorporarse. Entre las sombras pudo distinguir el blanco de la blusa, y un hilo de luz procedente de la ventana brilló sobre el rojo de las uñas de sus pies. El minúsculo perro estaba enroscado a su lado.

Sin dirigirle ninguna otra mirada, _Edward_ se alejó del puente y bajó despacio las escaleras, sujetándose el costado. La respiración se le hizo más difícil y cuando entró en la iluminada cocina, unos puntos flotaban ante sus ojos. Encontró un botiquín de urgencia al lado del horno y, en el congelador una bandeja con hielo.

En el frigorífico había botellas de vino, ron y tequila y una caja prácticamente entera de cerveza Dos Equis. En circunstancias normales, _Edward_ sólo se permitía tomar una o dos cervezas; pero esa noche necesitaba más; incluso necesitaba algo más fuerte, así que optó por el ron. Destapó la botella y se la llevó a la boca. El corte que tenía en el labio le dolió, pero a pesar de ello tomó varios tragos largos. Envolvió el hielo en una toalla de mano y se la puso debajo del brazo.

Con el botiquín bajo el brazo, atravesó el salón y encendió la luz del baño. Se encontró cara a cara con su reflejo en el espejo que había encima del lavabo. No supo qué era peor: su aspecto o su malestar. Tenía la parte izquierda de la cara hinchada y de color morado. Sangre seca procedente de la nariz le cubría la mejilla, y la sangre del corte en el labio se había deslizado por su mentón.

Tomó un trago de ron y estudió la rasgadura en la camisa y la pequeña mordedura del perro en el hombro. No era profunda, sólo un arañazo en realidad y, comparada con el resto de las heridas, ni siquiera necesitaba una inspección. Solamente deseaba de corazón que el maldito chucho fuera quien hubiera recibido todos sus golpes.

Con una sola mano _Edward_ se sacó el faldón de la camisa de los tejanos negros y la levantó. Unas feas marcas le atravesaban el torso y en el costado izquierdo tenía una marca de bota. Por lo menos se encontraba vivo. De momento.

Hurgó en el botiquín de primeros auxilios hasta que encontró un frasco de Motrin. Depositó cinco tabletas en la palma de la mano y se las tragó con ron. Luego se envolvió las costillas con una venda fría. Aunque el vendaje no resultaba de gran ayuda, se lo colocó en el lugar adecuado. Encontró jabón antiséptico y con él se lavó la sangre de la cara y el cuello. Mientras, pensó en lo que había sucedido esa noche y se preguntó cómo era posible que la misión se hubiera complicado tanto desde el principio.

La información que había recibido era errónea: sus planes para contingencias habían fallado por completo y quería saber por qué. Los datos con que contaba ubicaban a los hombres de _Black_ en una parte de la iglesia del enorme complejo, pero se encontraban claramente en otra.

Los agentes de la DEA se habían mantenido en la parte de delante del edificio, en lugar de la de detrás, pero no era eso lo importante. Los terroristas no son, precisamente, gente predecible, y los informes siempre se encuentran sujetos a cambios de última hora. _Edward_ lo sabía, estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Pero lo que nunca le había sucedido era encontrarse con todos los caminos de huida cortados de forma tan inesperada, y se le ocurría que quizás alguien de dentro no tenía ningún interés en que sobreviviera en esa ocasión.

_Edward_ se lavó los restos de sangre y se cubrió el corte de la frente con esparadrapo quirúrgico. Con el hielo envuelto en la toalla en una mano y el ron en la otra, volvió a la cocina. Sólo existía una persona del comando de operaciones especiales en quien confiara completamente: el jefe del estado mayor, el general Richard Winter, un fumador empedernido, malhablado y un excelente tirador que había servido en Vietnam y en la operación Tormenta del Desierto, alguien que conocía la vida en las trincheras y sabía lo que era encontrarse entre la espada y la pared.

El general era un tipo duro pero justo. Sabía qué era operar en la clandestinidad, qué comportaba y qué significaba. Pero _Edward_ no podía arriesgarse a contactar con él todavía. No a través de una línea insegura. No si la transmisión podía ser interferida por cualquiera que se encontrara en un radio de cincuenta metros. No mientras fuera un objetivo tan fácil.

_Edward_ dio vueltas por el yate otra vez en busca de un arma. Hurgó en los armarios del camarote, de la cocina y del salón, pero no encontró nada mejor que unas espaditas de plástico para cócteles y un juego de cuchillos de mesa.

Se vació el frasco de pastillas de Motrin en el bolsillo y abrió el bolso que encontró encima de la mesa del pequeño comedor. Desparramó el contenido encima de la mesa, buscando algún tipo de analgésico como codeína o Darvocet, pero no había nada excepto una caja de Tylenol. El bolso contenía algunos cosméticos y golosinas para perro, un cepillo de dientes y uno para el pelo y fichas de casino. Abrió el billetero y observó el permiso de conducir de Carolina del Norte. Con una mano se aplicó el hielo a la cara mientras con la otra se acercaba el permiso de conducir al ojo bueno. Por un momento pensó que el rostro le resultaba familiar, pero no fue hasta que leyó el nombre cuando reconoció a la mujer.

Bella Swan. Bella Swan, la famosa modelo de ropa interior y bañadores. Quizá la más famosa de todas. Su nombre evocaba la imagen de una mujer casi totalmente desnuda, rodando sobre la arena o deslizándose entre sábanas de satén, una mujer de piernas largas, pechos grandes y sexo caliente. Sus fotos en el _Sports Illustrated _habían sido las favoritas de los chicos de Little Creek.

_Edward_ tiró el billetero sobre la mesa. Maldición. La situación acababa de complicarse un poco. Para el Gobierno, eso iba a resultar un poco más difícil de ocultar. Además, si volvían a capturarlo antes de que llegase a Estados Unidos, la consentida mujer que se encontraba en el puente no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Sólo unos minutos antes habría jurado que su situación no podía ser peor, pero en esos momentos había empeorado, y mucho.

Con el ron y con el hielo envuelto en la toalla, y una expresión de amargura en el rostro, _Edward_ se dirigió al puente. Quizás esa mujer no fuera Bella Swan. Que el bolso de Bella Swan se encontrara en la cocina no significaba necesariamente que la mujer alta y rubia a quien había maniatado fuera Bella Swan. Bueno, quizá sí, y quizá también era posible que a _Edward_ le crecieran alas y pudiera ir volando a casa.

Subir las escaleras no le dolió menos que antes bajarlas. Tuvo que pararse por dos veces y agarrarse el costado a causa del fuerte dolor antes de poder continuar. En una ocasión, _Edward_ se había roto casi todos los huesos del cuerpo, de modo que sabía por experiencia que las costillas eran la peor. Básicamente porque dolían incluso al respirar.

En la oscura cabina _Edward_ recogió la camisa blanca. Ella se encontraba en el mismo sitio en que la había dejado; _Edward_ se dirigió hacia los mandos y depositó la botella de ron y la toalla con el hielo al lado del acelerador.

—Pronto habrá terminado todo —dijo, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Teniendo en cuenta que ella había tratado de romperle la cabeza, no sabía por qué se preocupaba. Quizá fuera porque, de haberse encontrado él en esa situación, habría hecho lo mismo. Pero él lo habría conseguido, pensó mientras volvía a sujetarse el hielo contra la cara.

—¿Puedes desatarme, por favor? Necesito ir al baño.

La única arma letal que había a bordo se encontraba al lado del ron, encima de los mandos, así que _Edward_ consideró la petición.

—Si la hago, ¿vas a intentar golpearme otra vez?

—No.

_Edward_ observó su silueta, buscando cualquier detalle que la identificara como a la mujer conocida en todo el mundo solamente por el nombre de pila. No conseguía decidirse en ningún sentido.

—Eso mismo dijiste la última vez.

—Por favor. De verdad que tengo que ir.

_Edward_ miró alrededor.

—¿Dónde está el chucho?

—Aquí, dormido. No volverá a morderte. He hablado con él, y lo siente mucho.

—Ah.

_Edward_ agarró el cuchillo para pescado, cruzó la cubierta y, tratando de mantener la espalda tan recta como fuera posible, se arrodilló aliado de ella. En la oscuridad de la esquina buscó los pies y cortó con facilidad la tela que los tenía atados.

—Date la vuelta.

Cuando ella lo hubo hecho, cortó la tela que le sujetaba las manos. _Edward_ se levantó, agarrándose el costado y con mayor dificultad que cuando se agachó.

—Todo esto habría podido evitarse si hubieras hecho lo que te dije.

—Lo sé. Lo lamento.

Un sentimiento de alarma se le encendió mientras enfundaba el cuchillo y se lo colocaba en la cintura del pantalón, a la espalda. No se fiaba de esa súbita docilidad, pero quizás ella se hubiese dado cuenta de que no había nada que hacer y que le convenía más no enfrentarse de nuevo a él. Sí, quizás. O quizá _Edward_ se volvía blando con la edad.

Ella pasó por su lado con el perro en los brazos, rumbo a la puerta. En lo alto de las escaleras, la luna le iluminó la espalda y el trasero, y _Edward_ percibió el perfume que dejó tras su paso.

_Edward_ se dirigió a la silla del capitán y cogió la botella de ron. Bebió un trago y miró la luna caribeña a través del parabrisas. Observó las olas y la vastedad del océano. Al lado de un periódico doblado había unos prismáticos y se los acercó a los ojos con cuidado, pero no pudo ver nada excepto el océano negro. Se relajó un poco.

_Edward_ siempre se había encontrado con lo peor que la vida le podía deparar, pero siempre lo había superado. Había pasado por seis meses de entrenamiento en las fuerzas especiales de la Marina, había estado en la operación Tormenta del Desierto, había capturado terroristas en Afganistán, el Yemen y en el mar del sur de China, pero esa noche había sido peor que todo eso. Gracias al ansia de _Jacob_ _Black_ por impresionar a su padre con su brutalidad y con un arma de pacotilla, ahora _Edward_ estaba vivo. No se podía decir lo mismo de _Jacob_.

Todavía recordaba con todo detalle el sonido del arma encasquillada, cómo _Jacob_ apartó los ojos de él para examinarla y cómo _Edward_ aprovechó su turno. Cómo rompió la silla con las manos atadas y cómo un trozo del respaldo le sirvió para salvar la vida. Cómo corrió por el muelle hasta esconderse en las sombras y sacar partido de esa oportunidad.

Al dejar la botella encima del periódico, vio un destello blanco reflejado en el parabrisas.

—Haz virar el barco.

La orden de la mujer le llegó de detrás, con una voz sin aliento y con cierto acento sureño. Ella encendió las luces, que inmediatamente acuchillaron las córneas de _Edward_.

—Hazlo virar o disparo.

El dolor y la luz que inundó de repente el puente le obligaron a entornar los ojos. Se dio la vuelta despacio y ya no tuvo que dudar de qué a quien llevaba en el barco era a la famosa modelo de ropa interior.

Bella Swan era igual de despampanante en persona que en las portadas de las revistas de moda. Se encontraba de pie frente la puerta, con la mitad del pelo revuelto sujeto en un moño deshecho y la otra mitad sobre los hombros, como si acabara de levantarse de la cama. Unos profundos ojos marrones, como el chocolate le miraban desde debajo de dos cejas de arco perfecto. Se había desatado la camisa de debajo de los pechos y se la había abotonado hasta abajo. Esas piernas largas y suaves eran la fantasía de todos los hombres. También hubiera podido ser la suya, si no fuera por la pistola de señales que le apuntaba al pecho. La señorita _Swan_ había estado muy ocupada.

Bueno, antes se había preguntado si era posible que esa noche fuera a peor, y ahora estaba claro que sí. Debería habérselo imaginado. Habría podido seguirla, pero prefería enfrentarse a una docena de pistolas de bengalas que bajar otra vez esas escaleras.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —le preguntó.

—Dispararte si no haces virar este barco de inmediato.

—¿Estás segura?

_Edward_ no creía que fuera capaz de dispararle. La mayoría de las personas eran incapaces de mirar a los ojos de un hombre y acabar con su vida.

—Eso hará un agujero bastante grande, y un considerable estropicio, además.

—No me importa. Haz virar el yate.

Quizá sí fuera capaz. Quizá no, pero no había ni la más mínima posibilidad de que _Edward_ volviera a Nassau.

—¡Ahora!

_Edward_ negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera por usted, _miss Septiembre_ —dijo.

Ella entornó los ojos con rabia y _Edward_ la provocó un poco más, esperando que ella iniciara un gesto para que él pudiera reaccionar.

—¿Cómo se llamaba esa revista donde aparecías en portada con ese bikini rojo? _¿Private? _

—Era _Sports Illustrated. _

_Edward_ se llevó la mano al labio partido.

—Ah, sí. —Observó los restos de sangre en los dedos y volvió a mirarla—. Ya me acuerdo.

Ella frunció todavía más las cejas.

—Fuiste un gran éxito entre los equipos ese año. Creo que Ben Cheney se agarró la zanahoria varias veces en tu honor.

—Muy amable. —En sus ojos no había ni orgullo ni diversión—. El barco —le recordó, con un pequeño gesto con la pistola—. Hazlo virar. No estoy bromeando.

—Ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo.

_Edward_ cruzó los brazos, como si estuviera relajado. En realidad, estaba preparado para desenfundar el cuchillo y clavárselo en un ojo antes de que ella tomara aliento de nuevo. Pero no quería hacerlo. No quería matar a una famosa modelo de ropa interior. Al Gobierno no le gustaba que se matara a civiles, así que lo más probable era que _Edward_ le quitara el arma de una patada, aunque eso le dolería y no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

—Si quieres que este barco vuelva a Nassau, tendrás que venir aquí y hacerlo virar tú misma.

—Si intentas cualquier cosa... —Vacilando, ella dio dos pasos hacia delante con su perro entre los pies desnudos.

—Qué, ¿me azuzarás a tu rabioso chucho otra vez?

—No, te dispararé.

_Edward_ se apartó un poco para dejarla pasar y señaló el timón.

—Tiende a vibrar por debajo de los cincuenta nudos —le advirtió.

Ella se detuvo y, con la pistola, le indicó que se apartara del todo del timón.

_Edward_ sacudió la cabeza y la observó. Esperó hasta que ella dio otro paso vacilante y entonces, de repente la agarró por la muñeca. Ella intentó soltarse y la pistola se disparó. El arma de calibre doce lanzó una bola de fuego roja contra el timón. Impactó contra el GPS e hizo pedazos la botella de ron, que explotó en todas direcciones. El ron se encendió y, como un río en llamas, atravesó el panel de mandos y se internó por el agujero que _Edward_ había abierto para hacer el puente al motor.

_Edward_ y _Bella_ cayeron al suelo cuando la bola de quinientas candelas atravesó el panel y explotó debajo de él con un fuerte estallido, lanzando lenguas de fuego a través del agujero. Las bengalas rojas se encendieron una por una e incendiaron el timón como si fueran diez pequeños sopletes. Los cables chisporrotearon y el motor se detuvo. Como si fueran los espasmos de muerte del _Titanic, _las luces parpadearon y se apagaron por completo. La única luz en la negra noche provenía de las llamas danzantes con sus destellos anaranjados del timón incendiado.

—Dios mío —dijo entre sollozos la señorita _Swan_.

_Edward_ se puso a cuatro patas y vio que el periódico se había prendido y que las llamas subían por el parabrisas hasta el techo de lona. Era evidente que su mala suerte no había terminado aún.


	3. Perdidos

Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo.

**Capítulo 2: Perdidos**

Bella iluminó con una pequeña linterna los restos del timón. El techo de lona que cubría el puente se había consumido casi por completo y sólo quedaban de él unos cuantos metros de tela chamuscada y los aros de aluminio ennegrecidos. Una brisa ligera y salada le revolvía el pelo y le hacía ondear las faldas de su camisa contra las caderas y el trasero. El aire marino removía las cenizas que cubrían el suelo y los restos de la silla del capitán y del timón.

Aquello no podía ser verdad. Aquello no le estaba ocurriendo a ella. Ella era Bella Swan y ésa no era su vida. Ella se encontraba de vacaciones, descansando. De hecho, al día siguiente regresaba a casa. Tenía que regresar a casa.

Aquello era una locura, así que debía de tratarse de una pesadilla. Sí, eso era. Ella había embarcado para tomar un último aperitivo con cóctel Nassau y se había quedado dormida en el camarote, y ahora se encontraba en medio de una pesadilla protagonizada por un demente. De un momento a otro despertaría y daría gracias a Dios por haber acabado con la pesadilla.

En la oscuridad, el extintor atravesó el aire, rebotó en el timón y se quedó clavado en el agujero.

—¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Un poco de napalm escondido en tu ropa interior? —le preguntó el tipo, loco y aparentemente real, que se encontraba detrás de ella; el tono de furia de su voz cortó el aire nocturno que les separaba.

Bella miró hacia atrás y vio esa cara magullada y golpeada iluminada por la luz de la luna. Había creído que la asesinaría y la utilizaría como carnaza de pesca. Cuando ese tipo la ató, tuvo más miedo del que había sentido en toda su vida. El miedo se le instaló en el pecho y le cortó la respiración. Había estado absolutamente segura de que le haría daño y de que luego, la mataría. Ahora estaba demasiado aturdida para sentir nada en absoluto.

—Si hubiera tenido napalm, estarías asado —replicó antes de pensarlo dos veces; cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, dio unos pasos atrás.

—Oh, no lo dudo, querida. —Él se acercó hacia ella y se llevó la mano a la espalda—. Aquí tienes.

Saco de detrás un cuchillo enfundado en piel y le agarró la mano. Ella se sobresaltó cuando sintió que se lo ponía en la palma de la mano con un golpe.

—Si quieres acabar con mi sufrimiento, utiliza esto —añadió—. Es más rápido y duele menos.

Despacio, él se dirigió hacia donde antes había estado la puerta y donde ahora solamente quedaba un marco de metal con unos retazos de lona ondeando al viento. Entonces, aspiró con fuerza y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

A la primera señal de fuego, _Baby _había escondido la achaparrada cola entre las achaparradas patas y corrido en busca de un rincón más seguro. Ella también había corrido; o más bien se había arrastrado por el suelo, y las escaleras, hacia un rincón más seguro. Se había quedado en la cubierta de popa mientras aquel loco llamado Edward combatía las llamas. Había visto, sin podérselo creer, cómo los trozos de lona incendiada volaban con la brisa. El ruido de la puerta de la cocina al cerrarse de golpe resonó en la noche. Luego, todo volvió a quedar en silencio y el único sonido en medio dé la quietud era el dulce chapoteo de las olas contra el casco del barco. Miró alrededor, a la oscuridad, a la nada, y se sintió como esos supervivientes de los huracanes que había visto en las noticias: despeinada, con la mirada errante y aturdida. Su mente captaba con dificultad su situación real: que se encontraba en algún punto del océano Atlántico en un barco averiado y sin llevar encima nada más que la ropa interior y una camisa mientras un hombre a todas luces demente dormía bajo sus pies.

Bella bajó las escaleras. Toda la noche había resultado surrealista, había sido como estar atrapada en una pintura de Salvador Dalí deformada y retorcida en la que miraba alrededor y se preguntaba «¿qué es esto?». Cuando llegó a la cubierta de popa encendió la linterna y entró en la cocina a paso lento.

_—Baby _—susurró llamando al perro. Le encontró en el banco, debajo de la mesa, alerta y asustado encima del chal que ella había descartado ese mismo día. Poco a poco, como si temiera que el coco le saltara encima, fue iluminando la cocina y el salón con la linterna. Detrás del salón, atravesando la puerta, el haz de luz se encontró con una gruesa alfombra azul, los pies de una cama y las suelas de un par de botas negras. Al verlas, el miedo que había sentido durante la noche corrió por sus venas de nuevo. Apagó la linterna.

_—Baby _—volvió a murmurar, mientras buscaba a tientas encima del banco.

Cogió el cuchillo y la linterna con la misma mano y con la otra tanteó el chal y lo levantó con el perro envuelto en él. Salió de la oscura cocina de la forma más silenciosa que pudo y se encontró, de nuevo, en la cubierta de popa. Se dirigió al mismo punto donde había estado sentada unas horas antes, mientras sorbía vino en compañía de otros pasajeros y escuchaba las historias de piratas del capitán. Cuando se sentó con los pies debajo del trasero, el frío plástico del respaldo le heló las caderas.

_Baby _le lamía las mejillas mientras ella luchaba contra las lágrimas e intentaba no llorar. Bella odiaba llorar. Odiaba estar asustada y sentirse desvalida, pero las lágrimas le brotaron antes de que intentase detenerlas.

El perro no se había asustado. Había sido valiente y fiero pero, por primera vez desde que lo adoptó, ella deseó que hubiera sido un rottweiler. Un rottweiler grande y malo capaz de destrozar los brazos, o los huevos, de un hombre.

Bella se enjugó las lágrimas y pensó en la caja de bengalas que había encontrado en el camarote. Por desgracia, no tenía el valor suficiente para entrar en esa habitación y recuperarlas. No mientras Mad Edward estuviese tumbado sobre la cama, al lado de ellas.

Dijo que era capitán de corbeta, pero ella no se lo creía. Podía habérselo inventado. Era mucho más probable que fuera uno de esos piratas modernos de quienes les había hablado Carlisle Cullen, el propietario del barco.

Bella desplegó el chal y se envolvió con él, con el perro en el regazo. Miró hacia arriba, a los restos chamuscados del puente ya las estrellas que punteaban el cielo y que en algunas zonas eran tan numerosas que parecía, que estuvieran apiladas unas encima de otras.

Apretó el cuchillo que él le había dado. Era estúpido que un criminal hubiera hecho eso, pero era evidente que no la consideraba un peligro. No creía que ella fuese capaz de utilizarlo contra él, y posiblemente tuviera razón. Una cosa era disparar a un hombre con una pistola de bengalas, o defenderse de él durante una pelea, y otra bien distinta rebanarle la garganta mientras dormía.

Lo más probable era que le hubiese dado ese cuchillo porque tenía claro que podía con ella, tal como había hecho toda la noche. Todavía sentía la presión de sus manos en sus muñecas y la solidez de su cuerpo contra su espalda. El hombre tenía los músculos duros y una fuerza bruta, y ella no era una contrincante para él. En el mismo momento en que él la había agarrado por las muñecas y apretado contra su pecho, ella supo que podía hacerle cualquier cosa y que no tenía modo de evitarlo.

Después de que la soltara por primera vez, Bella se había quedado en las sombras a la espera de que él fuera a buscarla y la hiciera pasar por la pesadilla de todas las mujeres. Temía que le arrancara la ropa, la inmovilizara y la violara. No había dudado ni por un instante que opondría resistencia y protegería a _Baby. _

No había llegado a donde estaba en la vida siendo pasiva. No era a base de sumisión a los hombres que había conseguido sobrevivir en un negocio que se alimentaba de los cuerpos de jovencitas ingenuas. Y no era para quedarse sentada que había abandonado ese negocio con la intención de empezar su propia empresa de venta por correo de ropa interior. Durante la mayor parte de su vida había luchado contra un demonio u otro, pero cuando Edward la sujetó y la ató con tiras arrancadas de su propia falda, tuvo la certeza de que esta vez no sobreviviría, de que la violaría, la asesinaría y arrojaría su cuerpo y el del pobre _Baby _por la borda, tal y como había amenazado con hacer. Pero no lo había hecho. Todavía estaba viva. Se le escapó un sollozo y apretó sus temblorosos dedos contra la boca.

Apartó la vista de las estrellas y la bajó hasta el puente quemado. La primera vez que él la agarró, se dio cuenta de que para sobrevivir esa noche necesitaba un arma. Preferentemente una Mágnum 357, como la Miltonde su abuelo. Tuvo que apañarse con una pistola de bengalas, yahora que todo había terminado, se preguntaba si habría sido capaz de dispararle, como Nicole Kidman disparaba a Billy Zane en la película _Calma total. _

Luego de que lo peor hubiese pasado, no podía evitar que las manos le temblaran y que un montón de imágenes pasaran por su mente. Retazos, de una cosa y fragmentos de otra. De cuando ella y _Baby _habían subido al yate para asistir al cóctel, de que quizás éste había sido más cóctel que aperitivo, de cuando se tumbó y de cuando se despertó y se encontró con ese loco en el puesto del capitán. La imagen de él delante de los mandos y de _Baby _ladrando furiosamente a sus pies. De cuando la ató con su propia falda. De cuando encontró la pistola de bengalas. Del susto de ver esa cara magullada.

Bella estiró los músculos y apretó a _Baby _contra su pecho. El vaso de vino todavía se encontraba donde lo había dejado antes, cuando se fue al camarote para descansar un poco. Se preguntó si los Cullen habrían descubierto que el yate había desaparecido. No lo creía porque, a pesar de que parecía que esa pesadilla hubiera durado muchas vidas, en esos momentos debía de ser la una de la madrugada. Los Cullen no volverían al puerto hasta una hora más tarde. Se preguntó cuánto tardarían en darse cuenta de que ella también había desaparecido, cuánto tardaría todo el mundo en empezar a buscarla, cuánto tardaría su familia en enterarse.

Aunque en la empresa—Bella Wear, lnc.—no tuvieran noticias de ella, nadie le daría mucha importancia. Simplemente pensarían que se estaba tomando un descanso más largo de lo previsto. Al principio continuarían trabajando como siempre en el negocio que ella había iniciado hacía ya dos años. Posiblemente se apañarían sin ella, aunque ahora nada de eso importaba: sentía que tomaba dolorosa conciencia de su situación real.

No había forma de salir del barco. Por lo menos esa noche. Era posible que hubiese un bote salvavidas en alguna parte, pero no era tan estúpida e irreflexiva como para cambiar un yate de catorce metros de eslora por un cachivache de goma. Ni aun cuando en el yate estuviese ese loco. Se encontraba atrapada y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer. No había forma de salir del yate. No había salida. Por primera vez en toda la noche se sintió totalmente desvalida.

Se encontraba a merced de las corrientes y de los piratas.

Bella despertó cuando sintió que el sol le calentaba la mejilla izquierda. Por un momento no supo dónde se encontraba, y casi se había caído del banco. Abrió los ojos al cegador sol del Caribe y se tumbó sobre la espalda. Desorientada, cerró los ojos de nuevo y entonces todo volvió a su memoria en un destello horripilante. El miedo y la vulnerabilidad en el estómago la obligaron a sentarse de repente. Miró la camisa que llevaba, que se le había enrollado alrededor de la cintura, y el chal, que le cubría una pierna y se desparramaba hasta el suelo de cubierta. Se levantó, se enrolló el chal rojo alrededor de las caderas y echó un vistazo a la puerta de la cocina, que se encontraba abierta.

La linterna todavía estaba encima del banco, pero el cuchillo había desaparecido. Buscó a _Baby _con la vista pero no lo encontró. Tampoco veía a Edward, pero le oía.

—Mierda —se oyó desde el puente de mando.

Una mezcla de expresiones malsonantes en inglés y en español salpicaron el aire de la mañana. Bella no entendía el español, pero tampoco le hizo falta. La diatriba fue sustituida por una serie de golpes, como si él estuviera aporreando madera con un martillo.

Bella se levantó y fue a la cocina. La luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas y vio que su bolso Louis Vuitton estaba tal y como lo había encontrado la noche anterior al entrar en busca de un arma: abierto y con el contenido desparramado sobre la mesa.

Los golpes continuaban y Bella levantó la vista hacia el techo. Aquel capullo no sólo la había raptado, sino que había rebuscado entre sus cosas. En el revoltijo encontró un imperdible y con él se sujetó el chal a la cadera izquierda. Se sacudió el pelo con las manos, cogió el cepillo del montón de cosas y lo guardó todo en el bolso de nuevo.

Mientras se cepillaba el pelo, se paseó por el salón hasta el camarote llamando con suavidad a _Baby. _La luz de fuera iluminaba retazos de la cama y de la alfombra azul. Bella miró en el baño, en la gran bañera con los mandos deslucidos. Buscó en el armario y encontró unas cuantas camisas de hombre estampadas con palmeras y flamencos al lado de bañadores con motivos tropicales, pero ni rastro del perro.

Volvió al salón y arrojó el cepillo sobre el sofá. Si _Baby _no se encontraba dentro, tenía que estar fuera; pero si tampoco estaba fuera... Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron a causa de un fuerte golpe por encima de su cabeza, y salió corriendo hacia la cubierta de popa. Si le hacía daño al perro lo mataría.

Subió las escaleras hasta el puente de mando de dos en dos y al llegar arriba lo que vio la hizo parar en seco. El tablero de mandos tenía peor aspecto a la luz del día todo estaba negro y derretido, y había un gran agujero en medio. _Baby _se encontraba sentado en medio del puente, tan quieto que parecía disecado, mirando fijamente al enemigo. Éste se encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la regala, las piernas abiertas y los brazos sobre los muslos. En una mano tenía una llave inglesa.

El triste destino de _Baby Doll _era tener que enfrentarse, siempre y contra su voluntad, a perros más grandes que él. Fuera cual fuere el tamaño y la raza.

Era obvio que ahora había decidido enfrentarse a Edward, y los dos machos se encontraban en un punto muerto del combate, ambos inmóviles. Ni siquiera los pelos cobrizos y cortos de Edward ni los pelos marrones de _Baby _se movían bajo la ligera brisa.

—Tu perro se ha cagado en la esquina —dijo Edward, con la voz tan ronca como ella la recordaba.

Cuando Edward volvió el rostro hacia ella, Bella lo miró con atención por primera vez. A la luz del día no tenía mejor aspecto que a la luz de la noche. Parte de la inflamación le había bajado, pero todavía estaba hinchado y con morados. Ahora resultaba sólo un poco menos aterrador.

—Estoy segura de que no ha podido evitarlo —contestó ella, decidida a no mostrar el miedo que sentía. Buscó con la mirada pero no encontró la caca de perro.

—Lo he limpiado. Pero a partir de ahora es trabajo tuyo.

Ella lo miró de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos verdes. El mismo color verde que tienen las olas del Caribe justo antes de llegar a la playa. Al lado de esa piel bronceada y de ese pelo cobrizo, por no hablar de los morados, resaltaban de forma asombrosa.

—No soporto a los perros estúpidos. Y el tuyo es el más estúpido que he visto en mi vida.

—Tú, un ladrón y un secuestrador, ¿cómo te atreves a llamar estúpido a un perrito?

—Ya te dije por la noche que he requisado el yate, y que esto no es un secuestro.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Eso dijiste, pero aquí estoy. Retenida contra mi voluntad en un barco que no te pertenece. No sé de dónde eres, pero creo que en la mayoría de países del mundo esto constituye un delito.

Edward levantó el brazo y se apoyó en la regala para incorporarse. Cuando consiguió ponerse de pie, Bella dio un paso atrás.

—Si no hubieras pegado fuego al timón, ahora estarías en Florida, cómoda y a salvo, sin ninguna preocupación excepto la de qué pedir para desayunar. O te encontrarías camino de Washington, donde por lo menos un general te lamería el culo y se disculparía en nombre de Estados Unidos de América. En lugar de eso, te pusiste histérica y lo jodiste todo.

—¡Yo!

—Ahora estoy atrapado en el Triángulo de las Bermudas durante la estación de los huracanes en compañía de una modelo de lencería y de un perro enclenque.

Tal como lo decía, parecía que todo fuera culpa de ella. El enfado sustituyó al miedo, y Bella le apuntó con el índice.

—Eh, un momento. Nada de todo eso es culpa mia. Yo estaba durmiendo cuando tú reptaste hasta el barco y «nos requisaste» a _Baby _y a _mi._,

—Más bien estabas inconsciente. Hice ruido como para despertar a, un muerto.

Edward emitió un gemido y se sujetó el costado con la mano.

—No estaba inconsciente. Estaba muy cansada —se defendió, aunque en realidad no le importaba lo que él pensara.

—Y yo estoy al mando del yate, no de ti —dijo él—. Tú no tenías que encontrarte aqui. —Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero él continuó—: Y tampoco estás secuestrada.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago aquí?

—En confianza, creo que estás aquí para fastidiarme.

_Baby _dio por concluida su actitud amenazadora y se acercó a Bella. Ella lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera se preocupó de contestarle; en lugar de eso, dio media vuelta y lo dejó solo en el puente de mando. Tenía preocupaciones más importantes que discutir con un secuestrador desquiciado.

Debía de haber una forma de alertar aun barco de rescate, reflexionó mientras entraba en la cocina y rebuscaba por todas partes hasta encontrar una caja de barritas de cereales en uno de los armarios. Eligió una de miel, con nueces para ella, una de canela para _Baby _y se sentaron ala pequeña mesa. Habría matado a alguien por conseguir una taza de café, y eso le hizo acordarse del cuchillo en la funda de cuero. Seguro que él se lo había quitado mientras dormía. Quería recuperarlo. Mientras daba cuenta del desayuno, Edward entró en la cocina llenando por completo el espacio con sus anchos hombros y sus malas vibraciones.

—¿Tienes mi cuchillo? —aprovechó para preguntarle Bella.

—Si. —Edward destrozó la caja de barritas de cereales y contestó—: Lo recuperé.

—Lo necesito.

Edward abrió una barrita de nueces y pasas con miel y miró a Bella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Simplemente lo necesito —insistió ella.

—¿Es que vas a apuñalarme por la espalda cuando no me dé cuenta?

—No.

Edward la miró con esos ojos azules mientras sacaba el cuchillo que llevaba a la espalda.

—Seguro que no —dijo, y dio un paso hacia ella.

Bella se apretó contra el respaldo y él depositó el cuchillo encima de la mesa.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A pegar saltos como si estuviera a punto de atacarte.

—No la hago —repuso Bella, pero sabía que lo hacía. Él le daba miedo, no había ninguna duda de ello. Calculó que debía de medir, por lo menos, un metro noventa. Con la cabeza casi tocaba el techo, y sabía por experiencia que tenía músculos fuertes.

—Si quisiera hacerte daño —dijo Edward— , ya lo habría hecho.

Bella no dijo una palabra. Solamente agarró el cuchillo y se lo puso en el regazo.

—Y si de verdad quisiera hacerte daño, ese cuchillo no me lo impediría.

Ella le creyó, pero por si acaso no lo soltó.

—¿Te hice daño, ayer por la noche?

Se trataba de una pregunta retórica, pero aun así ella contestó:

—Sí.

Edward mordió la barrita de cereales y preguntó:

—¿Dónde?

Bella le enseñó las muñecas, mostrándole las ligeras marcas moradas que habían dejado sus dedos en la piel. Él se inclinó para observarlas mejor y Bella aguantó la respiración, preparándose por la que él pudiera hacer. De momento se mostraba amistoso, pero no confiaba en su humor.

—Bah, esas marcas son tan pequeñas que no cuentan. —Se incorporó de nuevo y se introdujo el resto de la barrita en la boca. La miró mientras masticaba, con expresión seria, y se encogió de hombros—. Eres demasiado blanda.

—¿Estás echándome la culpa de nuevo?

En lugar de contestar, Edward sacó otra barrita de la caja.

—No hace falta que agarres el cuchillo con tanta fuerza. No voy a violarte.

¿Un criminal con escrúpulos? Bella no se sintió más segura y siguió agarrando el cuchillo con fuerza.

—Nunca he obligado a una mujer a estar conmigo —agregó él.

Ella no hizo ningún comentario, pero enarcó una ceja, como expresando sus dudas.

Edward rompió un trozo de barrita y se lo echó a _Baby, _que lo pilló al vuelo.

—Nunca lo he necesitado —continuó—. Puedes desnudarte y andar en pelotas, que el viejo Edward no sentirá nada en absoluto.

—Muy amable.

_Baby _se puso a masticar el trozode barrita de cereales.

—Soy un chico encantador. —Edward consiguió esbozar una sonrisa y echó un vistazo en dirección al salón.

Exacto. Y las medidas de ella eran 90—60—90.

—¿Funciona la radio? —preguntó Bella.

Por toda respuesta él rió en silencio y replicó con otra pregunta:

—¿Es tuyo este yate?

—No.

—¿De tu novio?

—No.

—¿Por qué no me dices quién me ha facilitado el yate? —insistió Edward.

—¿Por qué tendría que decirte nada? .

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su enorme pecho y se apoyó en el canto de la mesa de cocina.

—Cuando sepa de quién son los papeles de propiedad, podré decirte con bastante exactitud cuánto tardarás en ser rescatada.

—Carlisle Cullen —contestó Bella sin dudarlo—. Es el propietario de Dolphin Cay, la isla donde he pasado las vacaciones.

Edward la observó con detenimiento.

—Nunca oí hablar de él. ¿Es algún famoso?

—No.

—¿Quién te espera en Dolphin Cay? ¿Un Kennedy, un Rockefeller, un apergaminado y viejo millonario?

Bella nunca había salido con un apergaminado y viejo millonario.

—No. No estoy saliendo con nadie en este momento.

Ahora fue Edward quien enarcó una ceja, escéptico.

—¿Estás de vacaciones sola?

—No. Estoy con _Baby. _Por cierto, ¿cuándo van a encontrarnos?

—Es difícil de saber. Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas ya se ha comunicado el robo del barco, pero el problema es que se roban yates continuamente, o se hunden para cobrar el seguro. La guardia costera rastreará, pero nadie se tomará excesivas molestias. Excepto el propietario, por supuesto. Aunque seguro que ya habrá llamado a su compañía de seguros. Y posiblemente no se sentirá del todo mal cuando sepa que le pagarán una cantidad superior a lo que vale el barco, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encuentra.

Bella le clavó los ojos:

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé. —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Me dijiste que lo sabrías.

—Si tu tuvieras saliendo con un congresista o con alguien que tuviera contactos, la búsqueda se intensificaría y las probabilidades de un rápido rescate serían mayores. Pero estoy seguro de que están intentando averiguar tu relación con todo esto, si estás retenida contra tu voluntad o no. Y puedo decirte que nadie apostará por la primera posibilidad sólo porque eres una famosa modelo de ropa interior. —Edward mordió otro trozo de barrita y lo masticó despacio.

Bella ya no era una famosa modelo de ropa interior, pero no se molestó en decírselo. Además, nadie en sus cabales creería que ella había robado el yate.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿No hay nadie que esté buscándote? ¿Una esposa? ¿Una familia?

—No —fue todo lo que dijo Edward al salir de la cocina con la caja de barritas de cereales bajo el brazo.

Era obvio que no quería que ella supiera nada de él, y a Bella le daba igual. En realidad, no quería saber nada más de él de lo que ya sabía. Era un ladrón y existía alguien que le odiaba lo suficiente como para romperle la cara. Con esa información le bastaba. Tenía preocupaciones más importantes. Principalmente, la de encontrar la manera de volver a casa

Se levantó de la mesa y se colocó el cuchillo con la funda debajo de sus braguitas. El elástico lo mantenía sujeto. Del bolso sacó las gafas de sol de cristales azules y una goma para el pelo. Luego buscó unos prismáticos, que halló en un armario del salón. En la caja de emergencia que había encontrado la noche anterior había un espejo, una bandera de color naranja y un silbato. Por supuesto, las bengalas todavía estaban ahí, pero ahora ya no tenían ninguna utilidad. Con esas tres cosas, Bella se fue a cubierta. Edward había levantado la escotilla de la sala de máquinas, pero Bella casi no le dirigió la mirada al pasar por su lado en dirección a la proa. _Baby _se afanaba tras ella.

Años atrás, y como parte de su tratamiento contra la bulimia, había tenido que aprender que no siempre podía controlarlo todo. También había aprendido a diferenciar entre controlar ese desequilibrio y dejar que el desequilibrio la controlara a ella. Le tomó mucho tiempo empezar a reconocer la diferencia, pero había aprendido la lección y la aplicaba en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Bella no podía controlar las corrientes ni la dirección del viento, pero no estaba dispuesta a sentarse y esperar a que la rescataran. Tenía una vida que vivir. Una vida que amaba y que había conseguido a base de esfuerzo. Tenía un negocio que dirigir y un detective privado esperando a ser contratado. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse sentada y apoyarse en «el bueno de Edward».

Una suave brisa acarició las mejillas de Edward cuando sacó la cabeza de la sala de máquinas para echar un vistazo hacia proa. Se inclinó hacia la izquierda y vio que ella todavía estaba allí, sentada en la punta de proa con las piernas colgando fuera de la borda, el espejo de señalización a su lado e intentando avistar con unos prismáticos a un barco de rescate. Aunque no tenía ninguna forma de saber qué hora era, Edward calculó que debía de llevar allí unas tres horas. Podría haberle dicho que utilizar un espejo para hacer señales en el océano era inútil y una absoluta pérdida de tiempo y energía, pero no lo hizo.

En primer lugar, si alguien estaba buscándolos, no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. En segundo lugar, el espejo resultaba útil en el desierto, no en el océano. Y en tercer lugar, la mayoría de los supervivientes decía haber visto entre siete y veinte barcos antes de que alguien acabara por rescatarlos. Si había alguna embarcación por los alrededores, pensarían que el destello del espejo procedía del reflejo del sol sobre el agua. Pero no se molestó en decirle nada, porque prefería que se quedara allí, en el extremo opuesto del yate. Lejos de él. Ocupada en algo inútil y nada peligroso.

Era improbable que los rescatasen ese día. Y posiblemente tampoco al día siguiente. Lo cual a Edward le convenía. Necesitaba tiempo para que las heridas se le curaran, y lo último que quería era una señal que delatase su presencia a cualquier señor de las drogas que se encontrara por la zona.

Sintió el calor del sol sobre los hombros y se quitó la camiseta negra. La humedad era tan densa que se cortaba con la mano, y utilizó la camiseta para secarse el cuello y el pecho. Luego la tiró al suelo de cubierta.

Había pasado la noche despierto, imaginando cualquier posible situación. Al salir el sol se levantó y comprobó que los miedos nocturnos se habían cumplido: estaban parados en medio de las aguas. : Encontró los interruptores de los circuitos que habían saltado a causa del fuego y consiguió conectarlos. Mientras durara el gasóleo, los motores y generadores funcionarían y proporcionarían luz a todo el barco. Pero aunque los motores funcionaran, si no encontraba la forma de navegar y controlar la velocidad y la dirección del yate, resultaban del todo inútiles excepto para generar electricidad. Los depósitos de agua estaban medio llenos y Edward pensó que si racionaban el agua y el gasóleo tenían para unos treinta días. A partir de ese momento, las cosas se complicarían de verdad. Tanto el sistema de comunicación como el de navegación estaban destruidos por completo y no había modo de repararlos. Por la mañana había echado un vistazo y se había dado cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para que volvieran a funcionar.

La corriente les empujaba hacia el noroeste a una velocidad de unos dos nudos y medio, o tres millas por hora en el mejor de los casos, según estimó Edward. Si seguían a esa velocidad y en esa dirección, se acercarían lo suficiente a alguna de las islas Bimini para que los viesen los pescadores deportivos. Si todo iba bien, en pocos días unos simpáticos pescadores los avistarían y los llevarían al puerto más cercano.

A no ser, por supuesto, que el viento les condujera hacia el sur, en cuyo caso era posible que acabasen en aguas cubanas. Edward miró al cielo despejado y a las escasas nubes. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de un buen Cohiba.

En realidad, no temía morir en medio del mar. Descartando una tormenta o un accidente— lo cual, dado lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no era una posibilidad tan lejana— cualquier barco que flotase acababa llegando a tierra o encontrando a otro barco. La única pregunta era cuánto tardaría en producirse eso.

Al levantarse, registró todos los armarios, compartimentos, cajones y vitrinas. Encontró un equipo de pesca, comida enlatada, ropas, una máquina de afeitar y una caja de condones (extra finos). Lo que no encontró fue otra radio de más ni un equipo de retransmisión. Tampoco había armas a bordo, la cual le ponía en una situación de vulnerabilidad y reforzó su creencia de que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era descansar.

Mientras la señorita Swan roncaba en la cubierta de popa, con una pierna desnuda desde la cadera al dedo gordo del pie, él se entretuvo en buscar el radiofaro de emergencia. Lo encontró en un lado del barco, en el lugar que le correspondía, pero cuando lo abrió descubrió que las pilas no sólo eran viejas sino que estaban corroídas, lo cual inutilizaba el equipo por completo.

Buscó en la caja de supervivencia pilas de recambio, pero las que encontró eran las mismas que había en el momento de comprar el kit, en 1989. Por supuesto, tampoco podía contarse con ellas.

No le había mentido a Bella al afirmar que no sabía si alguien lo buscaba. A esas alturas el Pentágono ya debía de saber que estaba ilocalizable, y también que un yate había desaparecido del puerto de Nassau. Pero la posibilidad de que relacionaran ambos hechos era sólo una conjetura por su parte. Además, en caso de que imaginaran que era él quien dirigía el barco, lo más probable era que esperasen a que regresara, en lugar de salir a buscarlo. Al menos por el momento. Pero Billy Black era otro tema, Él sí estaría al acecho. El tipo no sabría por dónde empezar a buscar, pero seguro que lo buscaría. Ése era el problema con los señores de la droga: si uno les mataba aun hijo se disgustaban mucho. Si Billy encontraba a Edward, las cosas se pondrían realmente serias; y más valía que Bella no supiese nada sobre eso. Dormiría mejor por la noche si su mayor preocupación seguía siendo cómo utilizar el espejo de señales.

Un repiqueteo de uñas sobre fibra de vidrio procedente de estribor captó su atención. Ese molesto perro venía hacia él, seguramente con la intención de rematar el duelo de miradas. Se acercó a la escotilla de la sala de máquinas y se sentó. Ambos tenían ahora los ojos al mismo nivel. Edward se preguntó si, lanzando un palo, podría hacer saltar a esa rata en miniatura por la borda. Plaf: Adiós.

_Baby Doll _Swan volvió a adoptar la postura de disecado, decidido a librar otro combate. El perro había ganado el primero, y Edward se dijo que era sólo por aburrimiento que consentía en volver a mirar fijamente al chucho.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, el perro levantó una ceja y Edward creyó que empezaba a vencerlo.

—Te cagas encima, ¿eh, chico? —Edward utilizó su mejor tono de instructor de las Fuerzas Especiales dela Marina.

—Encantador.

Edward elevó la vista más allá de los pies, las pantorrillas, el chal rojo, los botones de la blusa blanca, los pechos y el cuello, y miró a Bella. Un azul cielo caribeño a juego con las gafas de sol de color azul, le enmarcaba la cabeza. El maquillaje que llevaba la noche anterior había desaparecido, y tenía color en las mejillas a causa del sol y el calor. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, y unos pocos mechones le caían por el cuello y se le pegaban en la piel por el calor.

Estaba absolutamente impresionante y, por el rictus de las comisuras de la boca, Edward dedujo que lo consideraba un absoluto idiota. Lo cual representaba una excelente mejora con respecto a esa mañana, cuando lo había mirado como si fuera un violador.

—Ya te dije que soy un chico encantador.

—También lo era Mike Newton.

Era obvio que no estaba equivocado en cuanto a la opinión que Bella tenía de él. No le importaba, pero la manera que tenía de sobresaltarse cuando él simplemente la miraba, o el modo en que se hundía en su asiento con los ojos abiertos de par en par a la espera de que saltara sobre ella, lo sacaba e quicio.

—El generador y los motores funcionan —le informó Edward. Salió de la sala de máquinas, sin hacer caso del dolor que sentía en el costado, y cerró la escotilla—. Tenemos que ahorrar combustible, así que sólo los encenderé por la noche un par de horas, y durante el día en caso de que necesites el váter.

Ella no pronunció palabra, y él la miró. Bella estaba observando el vendaje que llevaba en el tórax y los morados que tenía alrededor del mismo.

—Alguien te ha dado una buena paliza. ¿Qué pasó, te pillaron en medio de una violación o un saqueo?

—No fue nada tan divertido. Sencillamente apuré demasiado la bienvenida. —Ella levantó la vista hacia la suya y él añadió—: Una cuestión de tiempos y de mala suerte.

—Sé a qué te refieres —contestó Bella; él estaba seguro de que lo entendía—. ¿Dónde estabas para resultar tan inoportuno?

Edward miró aquellos ojos provocadores a través del cristal de las gafas de sol. El color que tenían le recordaba el de un buen whisky Macallan: suave, ligeramente ahumado y muy caro. Para disfrutar lentamente, y tan añejo que templaba todo el cuerpo.

Ella también tenía la madurez suficiente para saber en qué se había metido, así que, al mirarla a los ojos, Edward cambió de opinión respecto a no mantenerla informada. Decidió contárselo; no todo, pero lo suficiente.

—¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de Billy Black?

—No.

—Es el jefe del cártel de los Black y se dedica a pasar cocaína a Estados Unidos a través de las Bahamas.

—¿Eres miembro de un cártel?

Edward la miró con atención y se dio cuenta de que hablaba absolutamente en serio.

—Joder, no.

—¿Esos traficantes están buscándote?

—Es muy probable.

Ella cruzó los brazos por debajo de los pechos y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

Edward decidió ofrecerle la versión abreviada:

—Porque me pillaron en su guarida sin una invitación.

—¿Y?

—Y no supieron apreciar mi compañía.

—Estoy segura de que ya estás acostumbrado a eso.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios, lo cual provocó que Edward se fijara en ellos.

—Pero debe de haber algo más.

El sol brilló en la humedad de su labio inferior durante unos segundos. Edward se preguntó qué sabor tendría, si sería tan sexy y suave como su apariencia. Se obligó a levantar la vista y a apartar cualquier pensamiento de besar a Bella Swan .

—El hijo mayor de Billy Blackha sido asesinado.

Ella bajó los brazos y Edward esperó a que le preguntase si había sido él quien lo había asesinado.

—¿Hay agua fresca?

Sin duda, Bella era inteligente y comprendía la situación sin necesidad de que se lo contara.

O eso o era tan tonta que no lo pillaba.

—He llenado una botella y la he metido en la nevera —contestó Edward—. Todavía debe de estar fresca.

Bella dio media vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo de repente y giró la cabeza para mirarlo con esos enormes ojos pardos que atravesaban el azul de las gafas de sol.

—Supongo que no hay agua suficiente para ducharse.

—No. Tendrás que bañarte en el mar.

Edward oyó el suspiro de resignación y observó el balanceo de las caderas que se dirigían hacia la cocina y dejaban caer las puntas del chal sobre las pantorrillas.

Era exactamente igual a lo que se veía en las revistas y los anuncios de televisión: sexo húmedo y caliente desde la punta de los cabellos rubios hasta la punta de las uñas de los pies. Mientras ese estúpido perro se iba tras ella, Edward se preguntó si Bella sería tan valiente como para desnudarse delante de él y saltar al mar. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de haber incendiado el yate y haberlo dejado a la deriva en medio del océano.

Edward se sentó con cuidado en el banco donde Bella había pasado la noche. Respiró todo lo hondo que pudo y aguantó la respiración mientras se desataba las botas. La noche pasada había pensado en la posibilidad de que existiera un plan secreto del Gobierno para deshacerse de él. Ahora que había pensado mucho en ello, no creía qué fuera así. En toda misión existían por lo menos doce cosas que podían ir mal en cualquier momento. Era la ley de Murphy, y la noche anterior había estado dedicada por completo a la ley de Murphy.

Ya se dio cuenta de ello cuando el vuelo a Nassau se retrasó una hora y le hizo perder el contacto que tenía con la agencia local dela DEA. Nole importó, porque guardaba información de última hora en la memoria.

Pero desde el instante mismo en que había puesto los pies en Nassau, la misión había sido un infierno. Debería haberse retirado en ese momento, pero no pudo. Él era Edward Masen, y lo que le hacía tan bueno en su trabajo era lo mismo que había estado apunto de costarle la vida. Odiaba el fracaso. Sólo había fracasado una vez en su vida, y se lo había tomado de forma personal.

Ese odio al fracaso era lo que lo convertía en un perfecto miembro operativo del Gobierno. Además del hecho de que no tenía familia. Cuando no se encontraba en una misión secreta, llevaba una vida bastante normal.

El capitán de corbeta Edward Anthony Masen estaba oficialmente retirado de la Marina de los Estados Unidos. Había sido miembro de la sexta unidad de las Fuerzas Especiales dela Marina, y cuando se desmanteló ésta a mediados de los noventa fue reclutado por el Grupo Naval de Desarrollo de Técnicas de Guerra Especiales.

En la actualidad trabajaba por su cuenta como consejero en temas de seguridad. La empresa de Edward, Z Security, era absolutamente legal y le suministraba bastante trabajo cuando no se encontraba en alguna misión. La levantó de la nada y empleaba a miembros retirados de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Marina. Edward y sus hombres enseñaban a las grandes corporaciones a protegerse de tipos como ellos. Tipos que encontraban la forma, de penetrar en cualquier tipo de guarida.

Se quitó el vendaje y, aguantando la respiración, se palpó entre la sexta y la séptima costillas. El dolor era una buena señal, se dijo, pues lo obligaba a tomar conciencia de que estaba vivo. Ese día estaba especialmente vivo, pero había vivido situaciones peores. Por ejemplo, se acordó de una ocasión en que se encontraba colgado de una torre de perforación del mar del Norte cubierta de hielo mientras le disparaban. Para él, ésa era ahora su imagen del infierno, y cuando le llegara el momento de la muerte se acordaría de que en ese entonces había tenido su parte de eternidad. En comparación, encontrarse abordo de un yate averiado de catorce metros de eslora, con unas cuantas costillas rotas yen compañía de una fastidiosa modelo de ropa interior y su fastidioso perro no significaba nada. En realidad, unas pequeñas vacaciones en el Caribe era justo lo que necesitaba.


	4. Durmiendo con el enemigo

Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Durmiendo con el enemigo<strong>

Vestida solamente con el sujetador realzador de senos, el Cleavage Clicker, patentado por ella misma, Bella asomó la cabeza a la puerta del baño y miró alrededor. Dirigió la vista desde la puerta cerrada del camarote hasta el vestido azul que se encontraba encima de la cama del camarote. Se había olvidado de llevarse el vestido al baño. Echó un vistazo al ojo de buey y, al no ver ningún par de ojos verdes que le devolvieran la mirada, corrió a un lado de la cama y rápidamente pasó los brazos por las mangas del vestido. Era una pesadilla de vestido, estampado con manojos de cerezas, plátanos amarillos y uvas verdes. Parecía que alguien lo hubiera manchado en un puesto de frutas, o con ensalada de ambrosía, ese mejunje que su abuela llevaba a las familias que tenían algún ser querido que acababa de «pasar a mejor vida».

Se abrochó el vestido por encima del sujetador rosa. El Cleavage Clicker era uno de sus primeros diseños y en su momento había supuesto una revolución en comodidad y sujeción. Las ventas del primer año habían superado las previsiones en un veintiséis por ciento y todavía era su mayor fuente de ganancias. Estaba confeccionado con suave raso festoneado y bordado con encajes, y no sólo era cómodo sino que ofrecía tres posibilidades de realzar los pechos. Por supuesto, tan pronto como apareció en el primer catálogo, lo imitaron por todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos realzar el escote era lo último que quería, pero con ese vestido tan ajustado al pecho difícilmente podía evitarlo. Cuando terminó de abrocharse, sacó del bolso el cepillo para el pelo. Se lo desenredó con cuidado y se hizo una trenza. Lo tenía áspero a causa de la sal marina. Habría dado cualquier cosa por tomar un baño, un auténtico baño con agua y jabón, pero no se atrevía. No con el «Buen Edward» a bordo.

Se había lavado los dientes y parte del cuerpo con el agua de la botella. También había lavado las braguitas rosas y las había tendido en la barra de la ducha. Pensó que si no levantaba los brazos, nadie se daría cuenta de que no las llevaba. «Nadie» significaba «Edward».

Además de ladrón, ese tipo podía ser también un asesino. Se preguntaba por qué no se sentía aterrorizada por ello. Quizá porque, aparte de atarla y magullarle las muñecas, no le había hecho ningún daño. Y pensó que si no la había matado después de que ella lo amenazara con la pistola de bengalas y prendiese fuego al cuadro de mandos, a estas alturas ya no lo haría.

A pesar de todo, le tenía un poco de miedo. Incluso con la cara llena de heridas y el cuerpo destrozado, Edward era más fuerte que ella. Se sentía un poco más segura con el cuchillo de pescado. Pero, más importante que el miedo que tenía, era la rabia y la impotencia que le iban creciendo por dentro. Ahora que lo pensaba, «rabia» era una palabra demasiado suave para definir lo que sentía respecto a él y a la situación en que él la había metido. No importaba que, probablemente, él no hubiera tenido la menor intención de mezclarla en sus problemas. De cualquier forma, lo había hecho y ahora ella se encontraba allí frente a la posibilidad real de que ella y _Baby _murieran en medio del Atlántico. La conversación que había mantenido con él por la mañana había sumado a la preocupación de morir de hambre o deshidratación la de perecer a manos de esos señores de la droga que habían apaleado a Edward.

En esos momentos se preguntaba si utilizar el espejo de señales serviría para salvar la vida o para sufrir un destino peor que el de morir de hambre. Aun así, fuera como fuese, tenía que intentarlo. No cabía duda de que los Cullen habrían denunciado la desaparición del barco, y seguro que alguien se habría dado cuenta de que ella también había desaparecido. Debían de estar buscándola en esos momentos.

Por lo tanto, debía arriesgarse y atraer a alguien, ya fuera un señor de la droga o un guardacostas. Haría señales hasta que alguien la sacara de ese maldito yate.

Bella registró el camarote en busca de crema de protección solar y la encontró en el baño. Se embadurnó por todo el cuerpo, y se aplicó una doble capa en el cuello y la cara. Luego buscó unas sandalias, ya que la noche anterior, en algún momento, había perdido las suyas. Sólo encontró un par de zapatillas de lona que decidió no ponerse.

Con la cabeza ladeada, estudió su imagen en el espejo de las puertas del baño. Además de ser horroroso, ese vestido debía de pertenecer a Esme Cullen, una mujer doce centímetros más baja que ella y que pesaba trece kilos más.

Le venía grande a la altura de las caderas, aunque le apretaba el busto.

Los botones se le abrían por delante del pecho, y la falda le llegaba a medio muslo, incluso con los brazos bajados. Pero lo más inquietante era el manojo de fresas estratégicamente estampadas sobre la entrepierna, como una gran hoja de parra.

De repente, oyó que, fuera, _Baby _se ponía a ladrar histéricamente y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Cogió los prismáticos y el espejo y salió del camarote.

No fue hasta que llegó a la cubierta de popa, ante el interminable océano azul, que se dio cuenta de que había corrido con la esperanza de ver a la guardia costera aproximarse a toda velocidad. Esa esperanza se le marchitó en el pecho y le cayó al fondo del estómago.

_Baby, _a popa, tenía la mirada clavada en la plataforma de baño. Soltaba ladridos tan fuertes que lo levantaban del suelo. Bella se acercó al banco y miró hacia abajo. Ante ella se abría una magnífica vista de Edward totalmente desnudo. Era obvio que no tenía ningún pudor ni el menor reparo en bañarse delante de ella.

Edward lanzó un cubo atado a un cabo al mar, lo sacó y se echó el contenido por encima de la cabeza. El agua le corrió por el cabello cobrizo y le salpicó los anchos hombros, se deslizó por encima de los bien definidos músculos dorsales y por la columna. Las gotas le resbalaron por las nalgas y por la parte trasera de los muslos hasta los pies. Edward sacudió la cabeza, rociando agua en todas direcciones.

Bella dio media vuelta, sintiéndose un poco culpable de haber mirado. Sólo Dios sabía cómo se ganaba la vida ese tipo y qué pecados había cometido, pero era innegable que tenía un cuerpo de los que aparecían en las revistas de deportes, o en los calendarios de desnudos.

Incluso con la cara llena de moratones y con su evidente propensión al crimen, era el tipo de hombre que lograba que las mujeres sacaran pecho e hicieran caso omiso de los signos de peligro, como unos nudillos peludos o unos tatuajes carcelarios.

Bella, que no era tonta ni débil, tampoco se sentía atraída por hombres que la retenían contra su voluntad y amenazaban a su perro. Echó un último vistazo por encima del hombro a tiempo de ver a Edward enjabonándose los sobacos. No tenía ningún tatuaje, pero Bella no podía menos que admitir que tenía un culo estupendo. Para ser un criminal.

Se sentó en el banco y dirigió su atención a los restos quemados del puente de mando. Durante la conversación que habían mantenido antes, Bella no había podido evitar fijarse en la firmeza de su pecho y sus brazos. Era difícil no apreciar esos músculos a pesar de que estuvieran cubiertos de moratones y de un corto vello. Bella había trabajado muchos años con modelos masculinos, y sabia que un cuerpo como ése sólo se conseguía con mucho trabajo y dedicación.

Cuando se quedó ronco de tanto ladrar, _Baby _tiró la toalla y saltó al regazo de Bella. Ella le ajustó el collar y lo acarició. ¡Había sido tan buen chico durante toda aquella pesadilla! Cuando los rescataran, lo llevaría a su lugar favorito, el balneario canino, para que lo mimaran y lo hicieran sentir como un gran danés. Cuando llegaran a casa, ella también se mimaría. Una mascarilla corporal de hierbas y un buen masaje muscular le vendrían de perlas.

Con los prismáticos y el espejo en una mano, y con el perro en la otra, subió las escaleras hasta él puente de mando en busca de sus sandalias. Encontró una en el rincón y la mitad de la otra al lado del cuadro de mandos, pero el talón estaba roto, y la punta quemada. Las dejó donde estaban y se llevó los gemelos a los ojos.

No vio más que el cielo azul y el agua azul. Estuvo tanto tiempo mirando por los prismáticos que _Baby _la dejó. Se enjugó con la mano el sudor que le bajaba por las sienes y por el cuello. Odiaba la sensación de sudar, y además sospechaba que debía de oler mal. Ni una cosa ni otra mejoraban su humor mientras escrutaba el infinito en busca de un indicio de tierra o de una embarcación. No veía nada, y al cabo de un rato no sabía dónde terminaba el cielo y dónde empezaba el océano. Bella era una mujer de acción y no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse quieta mirando el horizonte a la espera de que sucediera algo. A pesar de ello, no le quedaba otra alternativa. Se sentía inquieta, nerviosa, pero no tenía nada más que hacer, así que se quedó en el puente con sus prismáticos y su espejo.

No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que la habían secuestrado. Debía tener paciencia y fe. El problema era que Bella no era una persona muy paciente y sólo tenía fe en sus propios recursos. Por supuesto, hubo momentos en su vida en que le habría gustado contar con un hombro en que apoyarse, momentos en que habría sido maravilloso poder descargar sus problemas sobre las espaldas de un hombre capaz de ocuparse de todo. Pero Bella no había encontrado a ese hombre y, en cualquier caso, seguramente no se habría dejado cuidar por él.

Bella no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el puente, pero cuando el cuerpo empezó a dolerle y el estómago a quejarse, abandonó su puesto.

Encontró a Edward en la cubierta de popa, sentado, con una caña de pescar sujeta al brazo de la silla y una cerveza en la mano. Parecía un hombre relajado, cuya ocupación más importante fuese dar cuenta de su cerveza. Su camiseta y sus tejanos estaban tendidos en la parte trasera del barco junto a unos calzoncillos largos de algodón, de un color gris marengo. Bella no quería fijarse en qué llevaba puesto, o qué no llevaba puesto, pues temía ver algo más que una caña de pescar. A pesar de eso, se fijó.

Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de nailon de cintura elástica ceñidos justo por debajo del ombligo. Se había vuelto a colocar el vendaje alrededor de las costillas y del amplio pecho. Extrajo un trozo de salmón ahumado de la lata que sostenía sobre el muslo, lo colocó encima de una galletita salada y se lo llevó a la boca. Luego metió los dedos en la lata y sacó un pequeño trozo de pescado para dárselo al perrito, que estaba sentado al lado de su pie izquierdo.

_Baby _abrió las fauces y laengulló sin masticar. Si Edward creía que podía ganarse el corazón del perro a través del estómago, estaba en lo cierto, aunque sólo hasta cierto punto. _Baby _era esclavo de su apetito por los bocados prohibidos pero, por encima de eso, era prisionero de su complejo de Napoleón. Unos trocitos de salmón ahumado no lodesviarían de su misión de derrotar a los perros mayores que él.

—Creía que odiabas a mi perro.

Edward se llevó la cerveza a los labios y bebió un largo trago.

—Así es —contestó, sin mirarla—. Sólo lo estoy cebando un poco por si más adelante necesito comérmelo.

Bella no supo si _lo _decía en broma.

—Vamos, _Baby. _—y con un gesto, indicó al perro que la siguiera al interior del barco, pero _Baby _se negó a obedecer y prefirió quedarse con el hombre que estaba alimentándolo.

Sintiéndose ligeramente traicionada, Bella fue a comprobar si sus bragas se habían secado. Estaban sólo un poco húmedas en la zona del elástico, de modo que se las puso. Escudriñó la cocina en busca de algo para comer porque, aunque no tenía reloj, supuso que era la hora de la comida. En la nevera encontró un poco de queso Brie, así como un plátano y unas cuantas uvas. Ya que _Baby _había optado por quedarse en cubierta, Bella tenía que salir también y asegurarse de que no comiese demasiado salmón y se pusiera enfermo.

Se sentó entre los pantalones húmedos y la camiseta de Edward. Necesitaba un cuchillo para cortar el Brie y, de repente, como si Edward le hubiese leído el pensamiento, le alargó el cuchillo de pescado metido en la funda.

—Te dejas esto por todos lados —le dijo.

Bella abrió la boca para darle las gracias, pero se contuvo. No necesitaría un cuchillo para nada si no fuera por él. Cortó un trozo de queso y se lo comió acompañado de dos uvas. Edward le acercó una caja de galletas y Bella eligió unas de centeno.

—Por favor, no le des más pescado a _Baby. _Se va a poner enfermo.

Edward no contestó, pero se comió el resto de salmón él solo. No le ofreció ni una loncha a Bella, lo cual le pareció bastante desconsiderado, aunque ella no esperaba la más mínima muestra de cortesía por parte de Edward. Peló el plátano y dirigió la vista al océano, para mirar a cualquier parte excepto a él. Detestaba tener que reconocerlo, pero ese hombre la ponía nerviosa, con su cara magullada y sus poderosos músculos. Mientras daba un mordisco al plátano, se fijó en su cepillo de dientes, que sobresalía de un soporte para la caña de pescar, a popa.

—¿Qué hace mi cepillo de dientes ahí?

—Lo he utilizado.

Entonces ella lo miró directamente a la cara magullada, a los ojos verdes. Tragó el bocado de plátano.

—¿Para qué? —le preguntó.

—Para lavarme los dientes.

—Dime que es una broma.

—No.

—¿Has robado mi cepillo de dientes?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Lo he requisado.

—¡Qué asco!

—Lo he empapado en ron para matar los gérmenes.

—¿Qué gérmenes? —Bella, boquiabierta, se quedó mirándole, observando la ligera hinchazón bajo el ojo izquierdo, el pómulo ennegrecido y la venda fría sobre la frente—. Eso es absolutamente asqueroso... y... y... —Mientras tartamudeaba, se levantó, con el cuchillo en una mano y el plátano en la otra. El queso cayó al suelo y _Baby _se abalanzó sobre él. Bella no le hizo caso—. ¡Y vomitivo!

Edward dirigió la mirada al cuchillo que ella empuñaba.

—Bueno, tampoco me he cepillado el culo con él.

—¡Como si lo hubieses hecho!

—¿Por qué te pones así? —Él también se levantó y señaló el cepillo con la botella—: Lo coloqué ahí para que se esterilizara con el sol.

Bella no podía creer que hablara en serio.

—Me raptas, me retienes en medio del Atlántico, utilizas mi cepillo de dientes ¡Y me preguntas por qué me pongo así! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comías la pintura de las paredes cuando eras niño o qué?

Edward no contestó a esa pregunta.

—Date un respiro —le aconsejó—. No te he raptado, y fuiste tú quien nos dejó inmovilizados en alta mar.

Pero Bella no estaba de humor para asumir ningún tipo de culpa.

—¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Me robarás la ropa interior?

Edward paseó la mirada por la parte delantera del vestido, por encima de sus pechos y por el abdomen. Tomó un trago de la cerveza mientras contemplaba las cerezas estampadas en la zona de la entrepierna.

—No lo sé — dijo, despacio—. ¿La tienes todavía tendida en el baño, o voy a tener que arrancártela?

—No, ya no está tendida en el baño —le informó Bella, apretando los labios.

Edward la miró a la cara y sonrió, enseñando los dientes blancos; bien alineados y recién cepillados.

—Bueno, puedes quedarte con ella. El rosa no es mi color favorito.

Ahora, al darse cuenta de que él posiblemente había tocado su ropa interior, Bella encontró la respuesta a aquello que se preguntaba la noche anterior: no, no era capaz de cortar el cuello a ningún hombre. Porque, de lo contrario, habría matado al «Buen Edward». Gustosamente.

—No sé por qué te pones tan rígida. Tampoco voy a contagiarte nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Se supone que tengo que fiarme de tu palabra? —Bella dio un paso atrás y lo miró de arriba abajo—. Ni siquiera sé quién eres.

—Ya te dije ayer por la noche quién soy.

Una gota de sudor le resbaló a Bella por el cuello. Se la secó con un gesto del hombro. Le dolía la cabeza, le picaban los ojos y necesitaba un baño. Se sentía tan mal que no podía tenerse en pie. Lo único que quería era meterse en una cama limpia y dormir hasta que esa pesadilla terminara.

—Ya sé lo que dijiste, pero no puedes probarlo.

—Eso es cierto. Tendrás que confiar en mi palabra.

—Estupendo.—Bella enfundó con cuidado el cuchillo mientras intentaba desesperadamente controlar sus emociones y no prorrumpir en un llanto histérico delante de él—. Se supone que tengo que confiar en la palabra de un tipo que ha robado un objeto de mi propiedad y que ha amenazado con comerse a mi perro.

Edward se encogió de hombros:

—No tienes otra opción.

—Yo siempre tengo otra opción, y mi opción es no creer ninguna palabra que salga de tu boca.

—Como quieras, pero no es conveniente para ti que discutas conmigo por algo tan trivial como un cepillo de dientes.

—No me das miedo.

—Pues debería dártelo. Te supero en peso y tamaño, y puedo tener peores intenciones de las que te imaginas.

—Tú no imaginas las malas intenciones que puedo tener yo.

En ese momento, Bella tenía muy malas intenciones. Realmente malas. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, divertido. Bella olvidó su miedo de golpe, dio un paso hacia delante y le hincó el índice en el pecho.

—No te rías de mí.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Agujerearme el pecho con el dedo?

—Quizá te dé un puñetazo en el ojo bueno y te la deje a juego con el otro. —La sola idea le habría arrancado una sonrisa de no haber estado tan enfadada en ese momento.

Edward le agarró la mano y apartó el dedo de su pecho.

—Lo más probable es que no te permita ni intentarlo. —Ella intentó soltarse, pero Edward aumentó la presión de la mano, grande y cálida—. No si la veo venir.

—Puedo esperar a que te duermas.

—Puedes, pero no te aconsejo que te acerques a mí cuando esté en la cama.

Ella intentó liberarse de nuevo, pero en lugar de soltarla, él avanzó un paso, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos.

—Y si lo intento, ¿qué? ¿Me atarás de nuevo o algo así?

Edward bajó la mirada hacia su mano, que todavía sujetaba la de Bella y era lo único que separaba los senos de ella del vello oscuro del pecho de él.

—Algo así —dijo en voz muy baja y levantó la vista hasta los labios de ella—. Seguro que se me ocurre algo. Algo un poco más divertido que un ojo a la funerala.

De repente, Bella reconoció una textura áspera en su voz. Un destello de deseo en los ojos verdes. Había percibido eso muchas veces en su vida. Pero ahora no sintió la más mínima chispa interior, ni el menor interés; ni siquiera sintió repugnancia, lo cual no la sorprendió dado que la ira la llenaba por completo.

—No te exprimas el cerebro —le replicó al tiempo que conseguía soltarse de él y retroceder unos pasos—. Nunca seré una voluntaria en tus perversas fantasías.

La luz de la cocina caía sobre la cabeza de Edward mientras éste estudiaba un mapa que había desplegado encima de la mesa. Había encendido uno de los generadores al ponerse el sol y se había vestido con su ropa seca, tiesa a causa de la sal del mar. Había puesto una cinta de Jimmy Buffet en el equipo, y la canción _Cheeseburger in Paradise _competía con el zumbido de la nevera. No le preocupaba mucho que el _Dora Mae _resultase más fácil de localizar ahora que tenía las luces encendidas. No los encontrarían tan fácilmente de todas maneras, pues no emitían ningún tipo de señal que llamase la atención.

Marcó su posición aproximada en el mapa, que había calculado observando las estrellas y valiéndose de una brújula que había encontrado en el camarote. Estaba seguro de que se hallaban entre la isla Andros y la de Bimini. Lo que no sabía era a qué distancia. Iban a la deriva, arrastrados por una cálida corriente del noroeste, pero había empezado a soplar un viento del sureste. No creía que la velocidad del barco superara los dos nudos, fuera cual fuese la dirección.

Los golpecitos de unas uñas contra el suelo atrajeron la atención de Edward hacia la puerta. _Baby Doll _Swan entró en la cocina y saltó al banco y de ahí a la mesa; irguió las orejas y fijó la mirada en Edward.

—Oh, no, otra vez no —rezongó levantó de la mesa, sacó una cerveza de la nevera, la segunda en todo el día, y la alzó en un silencioso saludo. Los Cullen no sólo le habían proporcionado un barco sino que lo habían aprovisionado de buena cerveza. En la cocina había canapés y bebida para un mes.

Por suerte, encontró provisiones más sustanciosas en la despensa. Estaba repleta de zumo de tomate, aceitunas verdes y vermut. Si hubiese sido un buen bebedor, habría podido pasar varias semanas borracho con el alcohol que había ahí almacenado. En uno de los estantes inferiores encontró arroz blanco y unas latas de peras.

Se acordó de Bella, de su mano aprisionada en la de él, y de sus pechos, a punto de hacer saltar los botones de ese horroroso vestido. Destapó la cerveza y durante medio segundo consideró la posibilidad de emborracharse por completo; la idea de evadirse de todo por medio de la bebida lo sedujo por un momento. Pero Edward ya conocía esa forma de afrontar la realidad. La había visto en su padre y se prometió a sí mismo que nunca recurriría a eso. Él era fuerte y podía evitarlo. Más fuerte que la bebida y más fuerte que su padre. Nunca permitiría que nada lo dominase como el ron había dominado a su padre.

El minúsculo perro que había encima de la mesa soltó un ladrido y Edward lo miró.

—¿Dónde está tu dueña? —le preguntó Edward en voz alta, aunque tenía una ligera idea de dónde se encontraba: la había visto sacar una tumbona de un armario y llevarla al puente.

Edward bebió un trago de Dos Equis y se dirigió hacia afuera. Bella no le había dirigido la palabra desde su discusión sobre el cepillo de dientes. Quizá debería haberle pedido permiso antes de cogerlo, pero pensó que ella se lo habría denegado y que él lo habría utilizado igualmente. Por eso, le había parecido inútil y todavía se lo parecía. Además, tal como le había dicho, no iba a contagiarle nada. Dios sabía que su revisión física anual incluía todas las pruebas conocidas por la comunidad médica, pero herviría el maldito cepillo si eso la hacía sentirse mejor.

Descalzo, subió las escaleras hasta el puente. Se acercó un poco y la miró, envuelta en las sombras de la noche. Las luces de babor y estribor todavía funcionaban, y su brillo se reflejaba en el cabello de Bella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. El pecho le subía y le bajaba a ritmo lento, pero los botones del vestido aún parecían a punto de saltar. Tenía una mano sobre el vientre, mientras que la otra colgaba aun lado de la silla con el espejo todavía entre los dedos. El chal que utilizaba como falda se encontraba arrebujado entre sus piernas, y Edward se las tapó con él. Luego recogió los prismáticos del suelo. Observó el horizonte con ellos, buscado alguna boya o algún signo que indicara la proximidad de la costa. No vio más que el reflejo de la luna en la negra superficie del mar y la ligera espuma de las olas.

La posibilidad de que lo arrestaran por robo y secuestro cuando los rescatasen era real. Por lo menos lo detendrían. Pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto: con una llamada telefónica haría desaparecer todos los cargos.

Lo único que le preocupaba de verdad era el hecho de encontrarse en medio del Atlántico desprovisto de sus herramientas letales, sobre todo de 9 mm con munición subsónica y su cuchillo de asalto K—Bar. Sin ellos se sentía desnudo y a merced de cualquier barco que se cruzara con ellos. Edward no se fiaba de nadie ni de nada, y mucho menos de los desconocidos.

Echó un vistazo a Bella y al cuchillo de pescado, que se había deslizado desde su mano hasta el suelo. Como guerrera era pésima. Dormía tranquilamente mientras él invadía su espacio, y ni siquiera estaba pendiente de su arma. Recogió el cuchillo del suelo y se lo colocó en el cinturón.

La luz de la luna acariciaba la mejilla y el labio superior de Bella. No cabía duda de que era una mujer hermosa. Era la clase de mujer con la que los hombres fantaseaban.

«Nunca seré una voluntaria en tus perversas fantasías», le había dicho, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. ¿Perversas? Sus fantasías no eran perversas. Bueno, no tanto como las de algunos tipos que conocía.

Aunque Edward no era el típico hombre que se compraba calendarios de desnudos, habría tenido que ser de otro planeta para no saber quién era Bella, para no haberla visto en calendarios, anuncios de sujetadores, vallas publicitarias y portadas de revistas. Estaría muerto de cintura para abajo si nunca hubiese imaginado cómo sería acostarse con ella, sentir su sudor y su pelo revuelto, probar su carmín.

Recordó la primera vez que vio una fotografía de Bella. Fue en Times Square, hacía más o menos unos ocho años. Esperaba un taxi delante del Hiatt cuando miró hacia arriba y allí estaba ella, con la melena castaña hacia atrás, los ojos provocadores, como si estuviera mirando a su amante, y el exuberante cuerpo cubierto solamente con unas bragas de puntillas y un sujetador a juego.

De color blanco. Su preferido.

Ese día en que la vio por primera vez se preguntó quién sería. Al igual que todos los hombres que la miraban, se la imaginó desnuda y, consciente de que nunca tendría la oportunidad de estar con una mujer como ésa, se dijo que seguramente sería un polvo horroroso. Se la veía demasiado flaca y preocupada por su maquillaje. Seguramente era de esas chicas que esperaban que el hombre hiciera todo el trabajo. Sí, eso fue lo que se dijo aunque en realidad no tenía nada en contra del trabajo, y menos aún contra ese tipo de trabajo.

Al observarla ahora, decidió que no era tan delgada. De hecho, era la clase de mujer que le gustaba: de pechos grandes y con un trasero de tamaño justo para abarcarlo con sus grandes manos. Le gustaba sentir el cuerpo suave y sinuoso de una mujer contra el suyo. Le molestaba notar los huesos. No quería tener la sensación de que en cualquier momento podía romper.

Miró los labios entreabiertos y, de pronto, pensó en besar a Bella Swan . Ahora no llevaba carmín, y Edward se preguntó cómo sería fundirse lentamente con ella en un beso y saborear sus labios. Sentir las dudas de ella, sus vacilantes intentos por detenerlo, justo antes del suspiro: el «ahhh» que le daría a entender que ella también lo deseaba, el momento en que ella rendiría a su boca, a él, a Edward Masen. El chico de cara sucia de quien su padre se olvidaba cuando se entregaba a una botella de ron, cosa que sucedía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Edward no estaba forrado de dinero, no era un actor famoso ni una estrella del rock, no era el tipo de hombre que las mujeres como Bella Swan buscaban, pero eso no le impidió preguntarse cómo sería tocar a una mujer como ella, sentir los senos blandos apretados contra su pecho mientras hundía los dedos en su fragante cabellera.

Edward se llenó los pulmones de aire frío y salado y lo espiró despacio. Todas esas fantasías lo estaban conduciendo aun lugar del que más valía mantenerse alejado. Un lugar que provocaba tal reacción en su cuerpo magullado que le exigía que hiciese algo al respecto. Un lugar donde la sangre escocía y le causaba una dolorosa quemazón en las ingles. Un lugar adonde nunca iría con una mujer como Bella. A un lugar donde ella nunca iría con un hombre como él. Edward no era rico, ni famoso, ni un modelo de rostro angelical. Una mujer como ésa no aguantaría aun hombre que desaparecíera días y semanas y que nunca le diría cuándo volvería ni dónde había estado.

Edward dio media vuelta y se alejó del puente. Era mejor para ambos que no pensara en ella en absoluto. Se sentó en la misma silla que antes, estiró el brazo para coger la caña de pescar y lanzó el anzuelo. Se concentró en el sedal para evitar el recuerdo de la modelo de ropa interior que dormía en el puente.

Supuso que quizá picaría algún pez si tuviera idea de qué estaba haciendo. Durante los últimos años había ido a pescar algunas veces a un lago o arroyo, pero nunca había sido un auténtico pescador. En realidad, había practicado la «pesca» principalmente en el patio de la vieja casa que su padre y él habían alquilado en Galveston.

Ahora que lo pensaba, debía de contar con unos siete años cuando el viejo le compró aquella caña de metro ochenta con un carrete Zebco. Todavía la tenía escondida en un armario. Era una de las pocas pertenencias que conservaba de la infancia.

Incluso ahora sentía claramente el peso de esa caña y ese carrete en sus manos. Su padre, que se encontraba en la furgoneta en ese momento, le ató un plomo al extremo del sedal y le mostró cómo lanzarlo. Los dos permanecieron allí hasta el anochecer, el uno aliado del otro, lanzando el plomo sobre la hierba y charlando de los peces que pescarían algún día. Edward todavía recordaba el tacto de las manos de su padre y el sonido de su acento cubano en la brisa húmeda y cálida.

Por desgracia, el hombre pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera con la furgoneta y nunca pudo llevar a Edward a pescar, lo que no impidió que Edward siguiese practicando y esperando. En unos cuantos años se convirtió en un excelente lanzador. Lanzando por arriba, de lado y por debajo, podía acertar cualquier blanco que se fijara. Siempre supuso que esa práctica había resultado útil y le había permitido dominar sin esfuerzo el tiro con rifle.

Cambió de postura y las costillas le dolieron sólo un poco menos que cuando andaba o estaba de pie. Se llevó los prismáticos a los ojos y observó el negro océano. Sólo había experimentado un alivio total del dolor que sentía en el costado durante las pocas horas que había pasado tendido boca arriba la noche anterior. Aunque no le habría venido mal dormir unas cuantas horas más, no podría darse ese lujo esa noche. En esos momentos cualquiera podía pillarle desprevenido.

Sin embargo, como no había dormido en dos días, cayó en un sueño profundo una hora antes d que el sol se levantara sobre el horizonte.


	5. Problemas e incomodas confesiones

Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo.

* * *

><p><strong>4: Problemas e incomodas confesiones <strong>

Edward despertó de repente, sin saber cuánto tiempo había dormido. El sol de la mañana brillaba en la superficie del agua y en los acabados cromados del yate. Sin cambiar de posición, Edward percibió movimiento detrás de él. Supo que se trataba de Bella sin necesidad de mirar, no sólo porque ella era la única otra persona que había en el yate, sino también porque a esas alturas Edward había aprendido a reconocer el sonido ligero de sus pasos. Bella se detuvo ante la puerta de la cocina un momento antes de entrar, seguida de cerca por el perrito.

Edward se levantó despacio y giró la cabeza a un lado y al otro para estirar los músculos del cuello. El barco se balanceaba sobre las olas, y las costillas le dolían más que cuando acababan de propinarle la paliza; además, tenía los músculos tensos a causa de la mala postura en que había dormido. Edward tenía treinta y seis años, y durante los últimos quince había forzado su cuerpo hasta el límite. De joven podía pasar la noche en cualquier lugar sin sufrir al día siguiente más que un ligero malestar. Pero ya no. Cuanto mayor se hacia, menos aguantaba su cuerpo. Mientras hacia unas rotaciones de hombros, oyó que Bella y el perro salían de la cocina. Miró hacia atrás y los vio dirigirse a proa. El vestido ondeaba sobre los muslos de Bella, que llevaba los prismáticos en una mano y una barrita de cereales en la otra.

Ella no le había dirigido la palabra todavía, así que Edward supuso que todavía estaba molesta por lo del cepillo de dientes. Miró al cielo despejado y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Saltaba a la vista que era una mujer testaruda, de modo que él la dejaría en paz. No había necesidad alterar la tranquilidad sólo para oír sus insultos. Ahora que Bella se había levantado y había ocupado su puesto a proa, aprovecharía para colarse el camarote y descansar un rato.

De repente, un agudo chillido desgarró la quietud de la mañana caribeña, y Edward volvió el cuerpo con tanta rapidez que sintió como si le asestaran una puñalada en las costillas. Inhaló con fuerza y corrió hacia donde estaba Bella justo a tiempo de verla saltar por la borda, con la falda del vestido volando por encima del trasero. Cayó al agua y enseguida emergió tosiendo y llorando en medio de las olas.

—_¡Baby! _—llamó, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada a su alrededor—. _Baby, _¿dónde estás?

La cabeza del perro salió a la superficie por un momento y volvió a hundirse, como una bola de pelo marrón a merced del mar azul.

—iMierda! —exclamó Edward mientras se quitaba la camiseta. A pesar del dolor en las costillas y el entumecimiento de los músculos se arrojó al océano Atlántico tras _Baby Doll _Carlyle. Sintió el impacto la fría agua salada contra su cara y su pecho. Se sumergió tras el perro y lo agarró con una mano. Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua, buscó a Bella pero no la vio. El perro tosía y agitaba las patas, frenético, tiritando. Edward estaba apunto de abandonar al perro y sumergirse otra vez en busca de Bella cuando ésta sacó la cabeza del agua

—_¡Baby! _—gritó, con la boca llena de agua.

—Lo tengo —dijo Edward mientras nadaba hacia ella.

Ella se giró y chapoteó hacia él. No sólo era una guerrera nefasta, sin que nadaba fatal. Con los ojos desorbitados, resollaba desesperadamente. Si no tenía cuidado, pronto hiperventilaría. Pero no parecía que Bella fuera a tener cuidado en un futuro cercano. Se agarró con fuerza aun hombro de Edward y estuvo apunto de hundirlo. En sus tiempos de marine, Edward aguantaba tres minutos bajo el agua y era capaz de nadar durante horas, así que ahora no tenía miedo de que ninguno de los dos se ahogara, ni siquiera el maldito perro. Sólo le preocupaba que Bella complicase más de lo necesario su regreso al barco.

—¿Está bien _Baby? _—consiguió preguntar ella mientras intentaba llegar hasta el perro.

Una ola les pasó por encima de la cabeza y esta vez Bella consiguió que se hundieran todos en un amasijo de piernas y brazos. La rodilla de ella tocó contra el costado de Edward, que abrió involuntariamente la boca, y se le llenó de agua salada. El perro le arañó el cuello mientras Bella le apretaba la cabeza contra sus pechos tratando de trepar encima de él, como si le tomara por una boya. Edward agarró a Bella por el brazo y consiguió sacar la cabeza a la superficie para expulsar el agua de la boca.

—Tranquila —le dijo a Bella, acercando el rostro al de ella. Por un instante, las narices se tocaron y ambos respiraron el mismo aire—. Tranquilízate o te ahogarás.

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró, esforzándose por decir algo, pero sólo consiguió emitir un sollozo.

—Puedo llevaros a los dos hasta el barco, pero tienes que calmarte y dejarme a mí hacer todo el trabajo. No vuelvas a agarrarte a mí de esa forma y mantén las rodillas lejos de mis costillas. —Se quedó callado un momento y añadió—: Si me das un rodillazo en los cojones, tendrás que apañártelas sola.

Bella asintió, conforme, y él le acercó el perro. Ella lo sujetó cerca de su cabeza mientras Edward le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros y sobre sus pechos. Arrastró a ambos hacia la plataforma de baño del barco, pero ella no se lo puso fácil: le dio una patada en las espinillas en dos ocasiones en lugar de seguir sus instrucciones y dejarle a él hacer el trabajo, le golpeó la mejilla contusionada al girar la cabeza para ver adónde iban y, en un intento de propulsarse, empezó a patalear dentro del agua con las piernas rígidas como tijeras. Mientras levantaba el brazo para agarrarse a la plataforma, Edward juró en su fuero interno que nunca volvería a lanzarse al Atlántico para salvar a una modelo de ropa interior y a su estúpido perro.

Edward izó a _Baby, _lo depositó sobre la plataforma y a continuación alcanzó la escalerilla y tiró de ella hacia el agua. Subir esas escaleras le haría ver las estrellas; por eso el día anterior había optado por utilizar un cubo atado a una cuerda para mojarse. Bella empezó a subir primero, y la flojedad que sentía en los músculos se hizo patente en la debilidad con que se agarraba a la escalerilla. Parecía que no tuviera tacto en los dedos, lo cual no era de extrañar puesto que había hiperventilado de verdad. El vestido se le pegaba a las caderas y el agua le corría por las piernas y las pantorrillas. Edward le posó una mano en el trasero mojado y la empujó hacia arriba.

Cuando subió detrás de ella, comprobó que no se había equivocado: sentía un dolor insoportable en las costillas. Se tumbó en la plataforma con los pantalones empapados y se concentró en ralentizar la respiración para mitigar el dolor.

Bella se sentó a su lado, apretando a _Baby _contra el pecho mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento entre sollozos. Si no tenía cuidado con eso se desmayaría. Edward supuso que eso sería un buen remedio para la hiperventilación, aunque había otros menos drásticos

—Procura respirar por la nariz, aspirando el aire despacio, con suavidad.

Edward se enjugó el agua de la cara con la mano y se sentó. Aparte de la respiración en una bolsa de papel y del desmayo, inspirar despacio por la nariz era la única forma que conocía de combatir la hiperventilación. Bella lo miró como si le hablara en un lenguaje desconocido, con ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

—No pu... puedo parar de res... respirar.

—Túmbate con los brazos debajo de la cabeza —le indicó Edward, apartándose para dejarle espacio. Cuando ella se hubo tumbado, le dijo—: Cierra la boca y respira despacio por la nariz.

El perro le lamía la cara a Bella que seguía tragando aire a grandes bocanadas. Edward sólo se había hiperventilado una vez en toda su vida, pero sabía que no era tan fácil controlar la respiración cuando uno tiene la sensación de que le falta el aire. El agua del mar lamía la plataforma; Edward sentó a horcajadas encima de las caderas de Bella y le quitó el perro de encima. Los botones del vestido se le habían desabrochado hasta el ombligo y unas gotas de agua se deslizaban desde el sujetador rosa hacia el espacio entre los pechos que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. Edward puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara y la miró a los ojos. Tenía las pestañas empapadas de agua de mar.

—Cierra la boca —le dijo otra vez, aunque se dio cuenta de que lo intentaba.

—Voy... a desmayarme —jadeó Bella.

—Concéntrate en respirar solamente por la nariz.

—No... no... puedo.

Edward estuvo apunto de taparle la boca con la mano, pero cambió idea por miedo a que ella lo acusara de intentar asesinarla.

—Bueno, pues concéntrate en esto —musitó y, sin pensarlo, acercó cara a la de ella.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no la estaba besando: sólo la estaba ayudan obligándola a respirar por la nariz para que no se desmayara.

Edward sintió que ella se ponía tensa; Bella aspiró una última bocanada y retuvo el aire mientras él presionaba sus labios contra los de ella. Luego, le acarició las mejillas.

—Y ahora relájate —le susurró, con la boca muy cerca de la de ella.

Bella puso las manos sobre sus hombros y Edward pensó que lo apartaría, pero no lo hizo. Lo miró con sus enormes ojos marrones y de repente Edward sintió el calor de las palmas de sus manos en la piel. Una corriente de deseo inundó sus venas y le tensó las ingles.

Edward detestaba la debilidad, ya fuera por la comida, las drogas o la bebida. No le gustaba reconocer que tenía debilidades, pero si alguna tenía era ésa: debilidad por el sabor de unos labios de mujer y la calidez de unas mejillas entre sus manos. Su voz entrecortada, el olor de su piel y de su cabello lo enloquecían.

Bella separó los labios como si quisiera hablar.

—Respira por la nariz —murmuró él otra vez con los labios rozando los de ella.

Bella sabía a sol y a sal de mar, y Edward se sentía como en el cielo. Las mujeres constituían un misterio para él. Eran seres ilógicos, a veces irracionales, pero él deseaba oír esa lógica distorsionada con la misma frecuencia con que anhelaba sentir el tacto de su piel en sus manos, su boca y su cuerpo. No cabía la menor duda: la debilidad por el calor y la tersura del cuerpo de una mujer era embriagadora, pero Edward siempre había logrado controlarla. Esta vez también lo conseguiría.

—Edward.

—Hmm.

—No me estás besando, ¿verdad?

Edward levantó un poco la cabeza y la miró. La inclinación de sus cejas denotaba cierta confusión, y la expresión de los ojos, cierta alarma. Sin embargo, Edward no vio ningún rastro de ese deseo que a él le palpitaba en el vientre y que empezaba a provocarle una erección.

—No —le contestó; y se incorporó—. Si te estuviera besando, te darías cuenta.

—Bien. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones.

—¿Que me haga ilusiones sobre qué? —preguntó Edward, aunque ya se imaginaba a qué se refería.

Bella se incorporó y se apoyó en los talones. Una súbita corriente de aire hizo ondear unos mechones de su pelo húmedo.

—Te agradezco que hayas salvado a _Baby, _pero tú y yo nunca tendremos una relación sentimental—dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Nunca.

Bueno, ahí estaba: una fría bofetada que atemperó la pasión que corría por sus venas. Un mensaje: Edward era lo bastante bueno para salvarle el culo pero no para besarle los labios. Por lo menos Bella era sincera.

—Querida, no te des tanta importancia —replicó él, levantándose poniendo los brazos en jarras. Le dolían las costillas otra vez, y los cortes de la frente le escocían—. Yo no me involucro en una relación sentimental con nadie. Ni siquiera lo haría por ti.

Al saltar en pos de _Baby, Bella _había perdido los prismáticos y el espejo de señales en el mar. Y, aunque no estaba segura del todo, sospechaba que había herido los sentimientos de Edward. Se sentó en la cubierta de popa, envuelta en una manta que Edward le tiró. Las olas batían los costados del yate mientras éste seguía la corriente oceánica. El sol de la mañana le calentaba las mejillas y brillaba en las paredes blancas del _Dora Mae. _

—Te estoy agradecida de verdad por haber salvado a _Baby _—le aseguró, protegiéndose los ojos con una mano. El pelaje húmedo del perro le rozó el pecho y ella abrazó su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso.

Edward no respondió y comenzó a quitarse el vendaje frío que le envolvía el pecho.

—Y a mí también —añadió ella. Bella nunca fue una buena nadadora. A pesar de ello, en circunstancias normales, habría sido capaz de llegar hasta el barco. Sin embargo, la imagen de _Baby _ahogándose, asustado y desvalido, la idea de que se hundiera bajo las olas y de que los pequeños pulmones se le llenaran de agua le había quitado el aliento, por lo que seguramente se habría ahogado después que él. Y aunque ella hubiera conseguido llegar a la plataforma de baño, Baby estaría muerto si Edward no se hubiera zambullido para salvarlo. Bella estaba bastante segura de haberlo insultado y, después de lo que había hecho por ella, Edward se merecía algo mejor que eso.

—Siento mucho haber insinuado que estabas aprovechando la situación para besarme.

Finalmente Edward levantó la mirada y tiró el vendaje sobre el asiento, lado de ella.

—La próxima vez que hiperventiles, dejaré que te desmayes.

Sí, lo había insultado y había herido sus sentimientos. O lo que tuviera él por sentimientos, porque ella no estaba segura de que ese hombre experimentase emociones humanas. Bella bajó la mano de la frente y dirigió la vista hacia la manta de lana blanca que tenía sobre el regazo. No quería pensar en Edward como en un ser con sentimientos humanos. No quería considerarlo un ser humano. Ese hombre era el responsable de la situación en que se encontraban y de ponerlos, a ella y a _Baby, _en peligro. Si no fuera por Edward, _Baby _no se encontraría a bordo del _Dora Mae, _y tampoco se habría caído por la borda.

El perro se soltó de los brazos de Bella y se abrió camino a través de los pliegues de la manta hasta que pudo saltar al suelo. Se sacudió y se acercó a los pies de Max. Por una vez, no ladró.

Mientras se encontraba debajo de Edward en la plataforma de baño e intentaba controlar la respiración, Bella tuvo la certeza de que él había estado a punto de besarla. Percibió el calor de sus labios y el deseo en sus ojos. Bella era lo bastante mayor y había estado con suficientes hombres como para reconocer esos signos.

Vale, quizá se había equivocado esta vez. Era obvio que él había intentado ayudarla a controlar la respiración, y Bella se sentía un poco tonta y avergonzada por haber malentendido sus intenciones. Bella levantó la mirada y vio las largas piernas de Edward, los dedos que desabrochaban los botones de la bragueta, los pulgares que se metían en la cintura de los pantalones y los empujaban hacia abajo.

—Siento mucho haber mal interpretado lo que hiciste. No sé qué...

—Olvídalo —la interrumpió Edward.

Los calzoncillos mojados parecían una segunda piel. Bella apartó la vista, pero sólo después de echarle una buena ojeada, tan buena que tuvo que obligarse a no mirar de nuevo.

—Dime una cosa: ¿qué hacías de vacaciones sola en Dolphin Cay? —le preguntó él, y Bella tuvo la sensación que él deseaba cambiar de tema tanto como ella.

—¿Por qué?

Edward tendió los pantalones en la borda.

—Por curiosidad.

—Quería alejarme de todo durante unos días.

—¿En Dolphin Cay?

Edward le sostuvo la mirada, temerosa de mirar por debajo de sus hombros y de que Edward se quitara esos calzoncillos.

— Exacto.

Yo habría pensado que una chica como tú preferiría pasar un tiempo en el Club Med o... —Hizo una pausa y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Unas gotas de agua clara le resbalaron por el cuello—. ¿Cómo se llama otro lugar de postín que hay en Nassau?

—El Ocean Club —le informó ella. Había pasado allí unas semanas hacía unos cuantos veranos.

—Sí, ése. Entonces, ¿qué hacías en esa minúscula isla con tu perro como única compañía?

—No tenía ganas de estar rodeada de gente.

—¿Por qué?

—No tenía ganas de que la gente me señalara y me observara.

—¿Es que todavía no te has acostumbrado? Seguro que una modelo famosa como tú siempre es el blanco de todas las miradas.

Eso era diferente

—La situación ha cambiado desde que esas fotografías aparecieron en la web.

—¿Qué fotografías?

¿Era posible que existiese alguien en este planeta que no hubiera visto esas fotografías en Internet, que ni siquiera hubiera oído hablar de ellas? No sólo se habían difundido en la prensa amarilla, sino que los telediarios nacionales se habían hecho eco del juicio.

—¿Qué fotografías? —preguntó Edward otra vez.

Bella no quería hablar de eso con él. Esa mañana no sentía tanta rabia contra él como el día anterior, y era muy probable que él le dijera algo desagradable, como que había sido una estúpida al dejar que Mike hiciera esas fotos y que se merecía lo que había pasado. Y quizá se lo mereciese, pero Bella había estado muy enamorada de Mike y había confiado en él. O tal vez Edward dijera que el único motivo por el que ella estaba molesta era que no le habían pagado por las fotos. El abogado de Mike había hecho circular esta opinión, y cada vez que la oía, Bella montaba en cólera.

Edward se acercó a la silla de pescar y se repantigó, cruzando los brazos como si se dispusiera a esperar su respuesta durante todo el día.

Una ligera barba de tres días le oscurecía la cara allí donde no es magullada. Las tiras blancas que le cubrían el corte de la frente contrastaban con la piel bronceada. Tenía todo el aspecto de un pirata, hasta tal punto que Bella pensó que nada de lo que ella pudiera decirle le importaría, pues seguramente él había hecho cosas peores que confiar en alguien tuviese en su poder fotos comprometedoras.

—Las de la página web de Mike.

— ¿Quién es Mike?

—Mi ex novio. —Se quitó la manta, que ya empezaba a picarle en los hombros—. Colgó en Internet unas fotos bastante incómodas para mi.

—¿Fotos de desnudo?

—Sí.

—¿Primeros planos?

—Planos bastante cercanos.

La brisa le hizorevolotear el vestido desabrochado a la altura del pecho y del estómago. Bella se fijó en que la tenía abierto hasta el ombligo y empezó a abotonárselo.

—¿Y por qué son tan incómodas?

—No importa.

—¿Sales bailando el mambo horizontal?

—¿El qué?

—Montándotelo. Haciéndolo. Practicando sexo.

Bella levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos verdes; luego volvió a centrar su atención en los botones del vestido.

—No.

Los dedos entumecidos por el frío y le estaba costando pasar los botones por los ojales.

—¿Estabas actuando en solitario?

Bella tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería.

—No.

—Entonces, a él, ¿le estabas...?

—iNo! —interrumpió, antes de que esa mente obsesa siguiese entrando en detalles—. Estaba encima de una bicicleta besando un pirulí.

Edward se quedó callado, pero cuando habló sonó decepcionado:

—¿Eso es todo?

—Si.

Ella la miró de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía la mirada fija en la actividad de sus dedos, que se afanaban en abrochar el último botón del vestido. Bella bajó las manos rápidamente. Entonces, Edward, con lentitud exasperante, recorrió con la vista su cuello, su mentón y su boca hasta que llegó a los ojos.

—¿Estabas sola o con tu novio? —le preguntó, con la voz un poco más grave.

—Sola.

Bella volvió a colocarse la manta encima de los hombros, protegiéndose de su mirada. De nuevo, le sorprendió que sentirse observada por él le resultara tan desagradable como se imaginaba. En realidad, no le parecía desagradable en absoluto. Más bien era inquietante. Inquietante por ese verde intenso y esa sombra de deseo que percibía en sus ojos, por la tirantez que le provocaba en el pecho. De repente, él parpadeó y el deseo, desapareció de sus ojos como si nunca hubiera existido.

—No me parece tan terrible —dijo, como si un minuto antes no hubiese pillado contemplando sus pechos.

Edward se mostraba tan desenfadado que Bella no entendía por qué de repente se había puesto nerviosa. Tampoco era la primera vez que un hombre la veía en sujetador, desde luego. Hubo un tiempo en que su escote había sido el más fotografiado de todo el mundo.

—Era un pirulí gigante —le explicó.

Edward arqueó una ceja, como diciendo «¿y qué?».

—La verdad es que no lo estaba besando, exactamente.

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo, exactamente?

Bella se lo aclaró porque, aunque resultaba un poco embarazoso, no precisamente un secreto. Además, si él se moría de ganas de saberlo, sólo tenía que pagar veinticinco pavos para verlo en Internet, como todo mundo. Después de que los rescataran, eso sí.

—Mi imitación personal de Linda Lovelace.

Las comisuras de los labios de Edward dibujaron una sonrisa totalmente masculina que se extendió a sus ojos verdes.

—¿ Imitas a Linda Lovelace?

—No me lo recuerdes. ¿O es que quieres más detalles?

—Dios, sí.

Bella se rió.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Y si te lo pido muy amablemente?

—No.

—Eres una aguafiestas, Bellita —le reprochó.

_Baby _saltó al asiento que había al lado de Bella y ella le quitó el collar empapado.

—¿Cómo se llama esa página de Internet?

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que vas a pagar veinticinco pavos para ver esas fotos?.

—Me has despertado la curiosidad por el pirulí gigante —le contesto encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te molestaría que lo hiciese?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué?

Bella no podía creer que le preguntara algo tan obvio.

—Bueno... es que salgo desnuda.

—Pero ya has posado desnuda en otras ocasiones.

—No del todo.

Eso había sucedido durante una época en que trabajaba para una importante marca de cosméticos. Estaba promocionando la línea de productos para la piel. Durante la sesión de fotos, tenía el cuerpo cubierto únicamente por una capa de aceite perfumado. Posó ante un fondo rojo, con los tobillos cruzados y los pies a la altura adecuada para ocultar el área del pubis. Desde detrás, dos manos masculinas le tapaban los pechos. Había pasado hambre durante la semana previa a la sesión. Cuando terminó, se plantó en una hamburguesería y pidió un menú número dos, ración grande.

—A mí me parece que posar en sujetador de encaje y bragas se acerca muchísimo a posar desnuda.

No era lo mismo, y Bella no sabía por qué tenía que explicárselo. Pero lo intentó de todas formas.

—Cada vez que he accedido a una sesión de fotos ha sido porque tenía control sobre mi imagen. Siempre era yo quien decidía. Lo de la página web no fue una decisión mía. No se trata sólo de un abuso de mi cuerpo, sino también de mi confianza. Yo nunca habría aceptado publicar esas fotos, y menos en una página porno de Internet. Mis padres estaban horrorizados. —Por otro lado, nunca habría aceptado mostrar una imagen suya de la etapa más aguda de su enfermedad. Fue una época en que había perdido el control, en que cada uno de los momentos del día y de la noche estaban dominados por la comida y el sentimiento de culpa. Se dedicaba a recortar recetas y comprar libros de cocina que nunca utilizaba—. No espero que loentiendas.

Edward se llevó la mano al costado y respiró profundamente.

—Bueno, tengo alguna idea de qué significa perder el control—dijo, mientras cogía la caña de pescar—. Sé loque es no tener ningún control de lo que pasa en tu vida ni de cómo te ven los demás. _Y _también sé loque es perder la confianza y sentirse traicionado.

—¿Quién fue?

Quizá sí la entendía, pero le costaba imaginarse que ese hombre imponente, que actuaba con tal desparpajo, a pesar de estar vestido únicamente con los calzoncillos, pudiera preocuparse por algo.

—¿Quién fue, Edward? —insistió.

—No se trata de quién. —La miró de reojo y volvió a centrar la atención en el sedal—. Sino de qué.

Bella habría podido decirle que sus aparejos no eran los adecuados para practicar la pesca a motor parado, pero en ese momento le interesaba más lo que él pudiese contarle que lo que estaba haciendo. Pero como él no contestaba, preguntó:

—Pues ¿qué?

Él permaneció callado.

—Vamos, Edward —suspiró Bella—. Yo te he contado lo del pirulí.

Edward la miró por un momento y luego volvió a dirigir la vista a la caña.

—Hace unos años, me «retiré» de la Marina —empezó mientras soltaba sedal con el carrete—. Durante mi carrera, he cabreado bastante unos cuantos oficiales de alto rango. Uno de ellos fue nombrado secretario de la Marina y no me quería allí, así que me dio una patada en el culo.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No siempre sigo las reglas del juego —le respondió, pero eso no significaba nada para Bella—. Hice lo que tuve que hacer para cumplir una misión, y después de eso me dieron a escoger entre el retiro o la prisión federal.

Vale, eso sí significaba algo.

—¿ Prisión? ¿ Bajo que cargos?.

—Conspiración. En ese momento, yo formaba parte del DEVGRU, el Grupo Naval de Desarrollo de Técnicas de Guerra Especiales. —Hizo una pausa y la miró como si ella supiera qué quería decir eso—. Se trataba de una unidad de antiterrorismo, inteligencia y seguridad nacional. Entre otras cosas, fabricábamos y probábamos armamento, y, al parecer, me confabulé con una empresa de contratación privada para defraudar treinta y cinco mil dólares al gobierno de Estados Unidos.

—¿Cómo?

—Cobrándoles por unas armas de asalto que no existían.

Bella necesitaba saberlo, así que decidió preguntárselo:

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Bueno —dijo mientras dejaba caer el cebo en sus manos—. Si quisiera jugarme el culo con el Gobierno, me aseguraría de que fuera por bastante más dinero que treinta y cinco de los grandes. —Se dirigió a un lado del yate, tomó impulso con la caña hacia atrás y lanzó el cebo tan lejos que Bella lo perdió de vista antes de que llegara al agua—. Hoy en día, treinta y cinco de los grandes dan para un coche decente, y no vale la pena pasar un tiempo en chirona por eso.

—¿Y por un Ferrari sí valdría la pena?

Edward meditó por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Bella sonrió.

_¿Por qué has tardado tanto en contestar?

—Un Ferrari se merece un mínimo de reflexión.

—Eso es verdad —rió Bella—. ¿Contrataste a un abogado que te defendiera?

—Sí, pero cuando las pruebas que tiene el Gobierno se encuentran clasificadas y ni tú ni tu abogado tenéis autorización para ver ese material, estás jodido completamente.

Así, de perfil, entornando los párpados ante la luz brillante del Caribe, con la línea de la mandíbula y del mentón suavizada por la barba rojiza de pocos días, parecía casi una persona de verdad con problemas de verdad. Incluso la conversación que mantenían parecía una conversación de verdad, así que, puesto que estaban comunicándose como personas, Bella supuso que a él le interesaría saber que estaba pescando con el cebo equivocado.

—No vas a pescar nada con ese aparejo.

Edward la miró por encima del hombro. El viento empezaba a secarle la punta del cabello.

—Yo creo que sí.

La manta le picaba a Bella detrás de los muslos, así que se puso de pie.

—El que utilizaba esta caña le puso una cucharilla. Necesitas un anzuelo emplomado. Algo que atraiga a los peces de aguas profundas. Es posible que tengas suerte, pero no la creo.

Edward le clavó la vista durante unos segundos.

—¿De verdad?

Vale, a la mejor no estaba interesado en saberlo. O a la mejor era tan receptivo como la mayoría de los hombres a los consejos femeninos.

—Sí.

Edward frunció las cejas y colocó la caña en el soporte de la silla.

—Quizá deberías opinar sólo sobre la que sabes: posar en ropa interior.

Sí, era como la mayoría de los hombres. Era imposible mantener una conversación de verdad con él.

—Te sorprendería enterarte de todo lo que sé. Mi abuelo organizaba salidas de pesca en Charleston, y cuando lo visitaba en verano lo acompañaba muchas veces. —Tiró la manta encima de la silla—. Y ya no soy modelo, sino diseñadora de lencería. ¿Te suena Bella Wear, lnc.?

—No —contestó Edward, y se sentó.

—Es mi empresa —le informó Bella, con no poco orgullo. Edward la contemplaba con cara inexpresiva, así que especificó un poco más—: Empecé por diseñar unos cuantos sujetadores, y actualmente tengo cientos empleados.

—¿Así que haces ropa interior en lugar de exhibirla?

—Exacto. Me sorprende que no hayas oído hablar de mi negocio.

Edward se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y bostezó. Los músculos de los hombros y los brazos se le tensaron. Un vello oscuro le ensombrecía las axilas.

—¿Haces algo comestible?

—iNo!

—Entonces no me extraña —dijo Max—. No reconocería una marca de diseño a no ser que me atragantase con ella.


	6. Amigos y rivales

Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo.

* * *

><p><strong>5: Amigos y rivales<strong>

Edward paseó la vista por las pantorrillas de Bella hasta el chal rojo, que volvía a llevar atado a la cintura. Se había quitado el vestido mojado y se había puesto de nuevo la blusa blanca, que estaba empapada por delante y por detrás debido a que tenía el sujetador mojado. Edward se preguntó si habría tendido las bragas en el lavabo, como el día anterior.

Bella se había puesto una gorra de béisbol y había pasado el pelo por la tira trasera. Tenía una caña de pescar entre las manos. Ató dos anzuelos a cierta distancia el uno del otro, en el extremo del sedal, y los dejó caer al agua. Después de soltar hilo durante unos diez segundos, accionó la palanca para bloquear el carrete.

Edward le observó el perfil: tenía los ojos entrecerrados detrás de las gafas de sol de color azul y una expresión decidida en los labios. Era obvio que intentaba demostrarle que sabía pescar mejor que él. Edward se mordería la lengua antes que admitir que no le costaría mucho demostrarlo. Bella echó la punta de la caña hacia atrás y la dejó caer de nuevo. Edward imaginó que esos cebos atraerían la atención de algún bacalao, algún besugo, o lo que fuera que viviese allí abajo.

Con naturalidad, Edward recogió su sedal, haciendo girar el carrete suavemente, hasta que el cebo apareció por la regala.

—¿Has cogido algo? —le preguntó Bella, aunque saltaba a la vista que no.

—Sólo han mordido un poco el cebo. —Edward se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la caja de pesca.

Bella levantó el extremo de la caña y volvió a bajarlo.

—Ah. ¿Puedo hacerte algunas sugerencias?

—No —contestó Edward. Cortó el cebo de su sedal y buscó alguno de esos anzuelos emplomados que ella había atado al suyo—. Pero si necesito algún consejo sobre cómo hacer un sujetador, te lo pediré.

A pesar de ser un lanzador excelente, Edward había pescado exactamente dos truchas de agua dulce en toda su vida. Veinte minutos antes no tenía interés especial en pescar alguna pieza. En el yate había comida suficiente para unos cuantos días. Pero ahora Edward se sentía atrapado en un reto no declarado y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse superar por una chica, y menos aún por ésa.

Edward era un hombre. Un hombre que comía carne. Bella era modelo de ropa interior y tenía un minúsculo perro chillón. Edward había sido miembro de la sexta unidad de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Marina en la época en que ésta capturó a Manuel Noriega, Pablo Escobar y media docena más de dictadores y capos de la droga. Edward había participado en la planificación y el rescate del presidente de Haití Jean Bertrand Aristide, y cuando la unidad seis fue desmantelada, el Grupo Naval de Desarrollo de Técnicas de Guerra Especiales lo reclutó para dirigir un escuadrón de asalto antiterrorista. ¿Qué dificultad podía tener para él pescar un pez más grande que Bella Swan?

Edward depositó la caña de pescar en el soporte de la silla. Sus calzoncillos estaban apunto de secarse, así que se dirigió al camarote y se vistió con los pantalones cortos que llevaba el día anterior. En la cocina, para desayunar, se decidió por unas uvas y las últimas barritas de cereales que quedaban y salió a cubierta.

Cuando se acercó a ellos, tanto Bella como el perro giraron la cabeza hacia él. La brisa marina jugueteaba con el dobladillo del chal que ella llevaba a manera de falda y con la cola de caballo que le salía por detrás de la gorra de béisbol. Mientras Bella, sin moverse de su puesto, continuaba izando y bajando el extremo de la caña, el perro saltó del asiento y siguió a Edward hasta la silla. Cuando éste se sentó, el perrito se le subió a las rodillas.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Edward, y apartó al perro a su muslo izquierdo. Se sacó del bolsillo las barritas de cereales y le lanzó una a Bella. A continuación, abrió una de miel y salvado, partió un trocito y se lo dio al perro. No soportaba el hambre. Ni siquiera el hambre de ese ridículo perro que se encontraba en su regazo.

—¿No me dijiste ayer que estabas en Nassau por un asunto del Gobierno?

Edward la miró. Ella dio un mordisco a la barrita de cereales.

—Sí —contestó él.

Mientras el azul del Atlántico se rizaba detrás de ella y daba al barco un movimiento de vaivén, Bella prosiguió el interrogatorio:

—Pero hoy me has dicho que te obligaron a retirarte de la Marina.

—Exacto. _—_Babymasticó, tragó, y pidió más—. Hace cuatro años.

Bella introdujo el mango de la caña en el soporte y se giró hacia él.

—¿Cómo es posible? Si la Marina te ofreció dos opciones, retirarte o ir a prisión, ¿cómo puede ser que todavía trabajes para ellos?

Edward depositó al perro en la cubierta y le dio otro trozo de barrita. Baby se lo tragó rápidamente y acto seguido subió al asiento, listo para una agradable siesta. El chapuzón de aquella mañana lo había dejado exhausto.

—Tu perro come como una lima.

—Mi perro tiene un nombre.

—Sí, y es vergonzoso para él también —repuso, aunque el chucho empezaba a caerle bien. A pesar de todo, el nombre le parecía absolutamente ridículo y Edward no pensaba pronunciarlo, ni siquiera si lo amenazaban con morderlo o torturarlo.

—Estás evitando contestar a mi pregunta.

—No lo estoy evitando. Simplemente no te contesto.

—¿Eres una especie de espía?

—No. No trabajo para la CIA.

La visera de la gorra de Bella proyectaba una sombra sobre la mitad superior de sus gafas de sol.

—¿Eres uno de esos agentes secretos?

—Ves demasiada televisión.

—Y tú cambias de tema cada vez que te pregunto algo.

—Cada vez, no; solamente cuando me preguntas algo que no puedo contestar.

—Que no quieres contestar.

—No quiero y no puedo.

Bella se terminó la barrita de cereales.

—¿Estás casado? —continuó.

—No.

—¿Divorciado?

—No.

—¿Has engañado a alguna chica para que sea tu novia?

—Ya te lo dije. Yo no me involucro en relaciones sentimentales.

—Cierto. ¿Por qué?

—¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?

Ella se acercó un poco y, con un gesto, le pidió unas cuantas uvas.

—Perdí los prismáticos y el espejo en el mar, así que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es pescar. Me aburro, y ya que me has secuestrado, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es distraerme para que deje de pensar en cómo moriré en este barco.

Edward le alargó un racimo y le paseó la mirada por el brazo, desde la tersa muñeca hasta donde se había remangado la blusa, a la altura del codo.

—No te he secuestrado, y todavía tenemos comida y combustible para un tiempo. Así que no es probable que mueras, de momento.

—A lo mejor me muero de aburrimiento. Estoy acostumbrada a mantenerme ocupada, y necesito algo que me distraiga.

Edward la observó mientras ella se llevaba una uva a los labios.

—¿Qué propones? —le preguntó, aunque él tenía algunas ideas para distraerla que no tenían nada que ver con esa charla pero sí con la forma en que Bella chupaba las uvas antes de comérselas. Ojalá ella nunca le hubiera confesado que imitaba a Linda Lovelace.

—Háblame de ti —le pidió Bella, llevándose otra uva a la boca, y centró la atención en la caña de pescar.

Edward se levantó de la silla con tanto ímpetu que el dolor en el costado le hizo apretar las mandíbulas con fuerza. Cogió la caña de pescar y se giró dando la espalda a Bella, ya que le había salido un bulto en los pantalones. Bella lo acusaría de querer entablar una relación «sentimental» con ella. Los sentimientos nada tenían que ver con la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, pero era imprescindible que esa dirección cambiara inmediatamente.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Te has casado alguna vez?

—No.

—¿Has estado apunto?

—Nunca.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca encontré a una mujer que me hiciera pensar a largo plazo.

Bella se quedó callada por un momento.

—Quizá tengas fobia al compromiso —comentó al fin.

Ojalá le hubiesen dado un dólar cada vez que le decían eso. Parecía una idea universal entre las mujeres, como si hubieran nacido con esa manía en el cerebro.

—A lo mejor es que me gusta mi vida tal como es. —El tema del compromiso, que no era uno de sus favoritos, apaciguó bastante sus ardores—. ¿Cuántas veces has estado comprometida?

—Dos.

—Quizá seas tú quien tiene fobia al compromiso.

—No, más bien soy un imán para los idiotas.

Edward la miró, miró los labios carnosos y los pómulos altos, los pechos grandes y las largas piernas. Bella Swan era un imán, cierto. Decididamente, le inspiraba pensamientos impuros.

—¿De dónde eres, Edward?

Él dirigió la vista hacia el Atlántico.

—Nací en Miami y he vivido por todo el Sur. Principalmente en Texas.

—¿En qué parte de Texas?

—En todas.

—Pero no tienes acento. Una vez salí con un texano y lo tenía realmente marcado.

Aparte de algunas cicatrices, Edward no presentaba marcas ni tatuajes, y había eliminado cualquier acento que pudiera identificarle. Pero el Sur le corría por las venas y, a veces, cuando se sentía cansado o estaba relajado, le salía el deje sureño.

—Me preocupé mucho de eliminarlo. Además, mi padre era cubano, así que tampoco hablábamos así en casa. La verdad es que tuve que esforzarme más por eliminar el acento cubano que aprendí de él.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Murió cuando yo tenía tres años.

Bella se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Debió de ser terrible para ti.

—No tanto. —Edward fijó la vista en la cresta de las olas—. No la conocía, así que no la eché de menos. Pero mi padre la echó de menos cada día de su vida.

De repente, Edward se preguntó por qué estaba contando todo eso. Él no era un hombre que hablara de sí mismo con cualquiera, y mucho menos con una mujer. Las mujeres siempre le daban unas palmaditas en la cabeza, lo analizaban de arriba abajo y le aconsejaban que siguiera alguna terapia. El hecho de que ahora le hablara así a Bella Swan era una muestra de su propio aburrimiento.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

Él la miró.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero saberlo.

—Elizabeth Johansson Masen Era sueca.

Era mejor hablar con ella que pensar en cómo chupaba las uvas.

—Mi padre decía que yo era «cubeco».

Bella sonrió e inclinó el extremo de la caña arriba y abajo.

—No es una mezcla muy común, eso es cierto. ¿Cómo murió?

—Ella y mi padre cruzaban la calle Ocho en Little Habana cuando un coche la atropelló. Él contaba que sintió cómo su mano se soltaba bruscamente de la de él.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció y la caña de pescar que tenía en las manos se quedó quieta.

—Eso es horrible, Edward. ¿Y tú dónde estabas?

Ella no mostró demasiado sentimentalismo, no lo miró con compasión ni corrió a abrazarlo, de modo que Edward continuó:

—Cogido de la otra mano de mi padre. Ninguno de los dos resultó herido. Ella murió antes de llegar al hospital.

—¿Tú lo recuerdas?

—En realidad no. Tengo un vago recuerdo de unas luces, pero eso es todo.

—Y yo que pensaba que había tenido una infancia difícil.

—¿Por qué fue tan difícil? —preguntó Edward, contento por el cambio de tema.

—Bueno, en realidad no lo fue tanto. Pero pensaba que lo había sido-. Bella miró al océano mientras la brisa agitaba la manga de su blusa. —El hermano de mi madre era predicador baptista, y no era precisamente permisivo. Era de los que no te dejaban beber alcohol, pintarte los labios ni bailar, porque eso podía excitar a alguien. Esos comportamientos eran «mundanos» y «pecaminosos». Sólo se podía bailar en la iglesia, porque el espíritu era el que te inspiraba. En mi familia, tener un tío predicador era como tener al Papa en un hogar católico. Siempre teníamos que sentarnos en el rincón de las oraciones y decir en voz alta «alabado sea el Señor». El hecho de tener a un predicador en la familia significaba, para todos nuestros parientes, estar un paso más cerca de Dios que el resto de mortales. Por eso, cuando a los tres años le pedí a Papá Noel que me trajera un pintalabios, sombra de ojos y unos sujetadores transparentes nadie en la familia sonrió. Cuando tenía quince años, me pillaron bebiendo y mi familia se escandalizo.

El extremo de la caña de pescar se agitó, pero Bella continuó:

—Mi madre estaba convencida de que había heredado los genes anormales de la familia de mi padre. Él tenía unos primos que bebían a morro y fornicaban como marineros de permiso.

Edward se rió con ganas.

—Supongo que ser modelo de ropa interior no ayudó mucho,

—Al principio no, pero cuando sorprendieron al tío Jed con una de las chicas Lyle detrás del púlpito, Millicent creo que se llamaba... —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Representó a la perfección el papel de culpable arrepentido, pero Millicent todavía no era mayor de edad y se quedó preñada, así que su propia esposa abandonó la iglesia. Después de eso la familia se comportó como las ratas que abandonan un barco que se hunde y de repente, mi trabajo ya no les parecía tan malo. —Bella le miró un momento y le sonrió—. Me alegraba de no ser ya la mayor pecadora del mundo.

Ahora, al observarla bien, ahí de pie, con los pies descalzos, esas piernas largas, y esa gorra calada hasta la mitad de la frente, Edward se dio cuenta de que ya no era para él esa insoportable modelo de ropa interior que había imaginado cuando vio su carné de conducir. Ahora era algo más que una mujer bonita con un estupendo cuerpo en medio del mar azul y bajo un cielo todavía más azul. Ahora veía a una mujer que tenía problemas como todo el mundo. Una mujer con sentido del humor, capaz de reírse de sí misma.

—¿Hermanos o hermanas?

—Una hermana mayor, Angela. Era una chica perfecta. Nunca le atrajeron ni el pintalabios ni la bebida. Tiene cinco niños perfectos y es una esposa perfecta. Tiene un marido perfecto, Erick, que en realidad es un chico muy majo.

Por un momento, a Edward le pareció que Bella envidiaba a su hermana. ¿Bella Swan, la modelo de trajes de baño del _Sports Illustrated, _envidiaba a un ama de casa? Imposible.

—No me digas que quieres tener cinco niños.

—No, sólo dos. Pero primero tengo que encontrar un marido. Por desgracia, eso significa que tengo que empezar a salir con hombres otra vez. Y parece que atraigo a hombres posesivos, o, peor aún, a hombres increíblemente necesitados a quienes acabo cuidando yo. —Hizo una pausa p respirar y preguntó—: ¿Tú quieres tener niños?

Niños era lo último que Edward quería.

—No.

Ella estudió su rostro por un momento.

—Parece que te haya preguntado si quieres tener dolor de muelas. ¿Es que no te gustan los niños?

Los niños le parecían bien, siempre y cuando fuesen los niños de los demas.

—¿De verdad quieres que me crea que no sales con nadie? —le soltó Edward en lugar de contestar a su pregunta.

Bella suspiró ante ese intento de cambiar de conversación, pero lo dejó estar.

—Hay algunas diferencias entre salir a cenar con un hombre y desear que sea el padre de tus hijos. No tengo precisamente el mejor recuerdo de los hombres. —De repente, la caña de pescar de Bella se dobló con fuerza y casi se le escapó de entre las manos—. ¡Creo que he pescado algo!

Al ver que la caña se doblaba, Edward dejó la suya en el soporte de su silla.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No. Pero tráeme la red —le pidió Bella mientras abría la puerta de la plataforma de baño. Bajó las escaleras mientras empezaba a recoger el sedal y añadió—: También debe de haber algo para tirar del anzuelo.

Edward encontró una red en la caja de la que había sacado las cañas y el resto de equipo. También había algo parecido a unos alicates.

Como era de esperar, ella estaba demostrándole que pescaba mejor que él.

—¡Date prisa! —lo apremió ella mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Ahora las olas eran un poco más altas y el agua de mar les llegaba a los pies. El primer pez que emergió era de color azul y tenía la cola y los ojos de un amarillo brillante. Edward no tenía idea de qué pez era, pero el segundo pez debía de ser una variedad de mero. Era de color beige con rayas marrones y puntos grises, y Edward calculó que pesaba unos seis kilos. Recogió los peces con la red; el de color azul agitaba la cola frenéticamente.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la cubierta de popa. Mientras Edward llevaba los peces en la red, Bella le dio algunas instrucciones:

—Hay que sacarles los anzuelos y ponerlos en un recipiente con hielo o en algún lugar frío. Puedes limpiarlos ahora, si quieres.

Ningún problema, pero no eran sus pescados.

—Creí que me habías dicho que pescabas con tu abuelo en su barco.

—Así es, pero era él quien sacaba los anzuelos y los limpiaba. —Bella frunció las cejas y lo miró—: Eso es trabajo de hombres.

—¿Y tu único trabajo es sacar los peces del agua?

—Claro —le contestó, como si Edward fuese tonto.

Pero Edward no era tonto en absoluto y se daba cuenta de que era ella quien establecía las reglas sobre la marcha. Sacó el pescado azul de la red, le extrajo el anzuelo de la boca y lo dejó sobre la cubierta.

—¿No son preciosos? —exclamó Bella con orgullo, como si fueran una creación suya.

—Están bien. —Sacó el otro y también le quitó el anzuelo. Vale, había cobrado dos piezas, ¿y qué?—. En Malasia, durante una misión, disparé a una cobra a la cabeza y me la comí para desayunar.

Bella lo miró de reojo.

—¿Y exactamente por qué me cuentas esto?

Edward dejó el pescado al lado del otro, pero no contestó. No sabía por qué le había contado esa estúpida historia. A no ser que hubiera querido impresionarla, lo cual era difícil de admitir incluso ante sí mismo.

—¿Te sientes amenazado?

Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Por mí. ¿Es que mi habilidad para la pesca amenaza tu masculinidad?

Edward rió. No se sentía amenazado, solamente se sentía ridículo.

—Tesoro, mi masculinidad está estupendamente. Hace falta algo más que tu pequeño ejercicio de pesca para que me sienta poco hombre.

—Pareces celoso.

Quizá lo estaba un poco, pero nunca lo reconocería. Nunca.

—¿De estos dos pescaditos? Bueno, quizás en otra vida.

_Baby _saltó del banco y se acercó a los pescados. El mayor sacudió la cola contra la cubierta y el perro retrocedió de un salto.

—Vigila a _Baby _mientras busco un recipiente con hielo —le dijo ella, y entró en la cocina.

Edward echó un vistazo a la puerta de la cocina.

—No seas tan mariquita —dijo en voz baja—. Vamos. —Se negaba a llamar al perro por ese ridículo nombre, así que continuó—: Acércate, _B.D., _y enséñales a esos pescados quién manda aquí.

Animado por esas expresiones de aliento masculinas, _Baby _se acercó a la cabeza del pescado, lo olisqueó un par de veces y le lamió un ojo.

—Muy bien, buen chico.

—_¡Baby! _—Bella salió de la cocina y dio un manotazo a la nevera de plástico que llevaba. La dejó en la cubierta y miró a Edward—. Creí que lo vigilabas.

Edward no recordaba haberse comprometido a nada.

—Tu perro no oye del todo bien.

Dentro de la nevera, ella había puesto dos bolsas de hielo artificial.

—El hielo del congelador está bastante derretido, pero el de estas bolsas está bien —le dijo y, levantando la vista hacia él, ordenó—: Vamos, ponlas dentro.

Edward tampoco recordaba haber aceptado ser su criado.

—Ese honor te corresponde a ti.

—Por mí, bien. A ti las manos todavía te huelen a pescado. —Y, tras fijarse en la ropa que llevaba, agregó—: y yo voy de blanco.

—Ajá.

Edward se arrodilló al lado de la nevera y colocó los pescados dentro. Entonces se percató de que su silla se estaba desplazando un poco por la cubierta y que la caña colocada en el soporte estaba prácticamente doblada , en dos.

—¡Joder! —exclamó, levantándose. Notó que el dolor en el costado remitía bajo la súbita descarga de adrenalina. Asió la caña de pescar y empezó a enrollar el sedal mientras avanzaba hacia la plataforma.

—Tráeme la red —le gritó a Bella. Las olas rompían contra la plataforma y el agua le lamía los pies. Edward levantó la caña, dando vueltas al carrete como un loco. Comparado con las dos truchas que había pescado, ese pez pesaba como un tractor.

En cuanto entrevieron el tono rojizo del pez bajo la superficie del agua, Bella lo recogió con la red y Edward la ayudó inmediatamente a izarlo a bordo. Sosteniendo la caña con una mano, estudió el brillante besugo. Pesaba, por lomenos, once kilos.

Una vez más, siguió a Bella hasta la cubierta de popa y extrajo el anzuelo.

—Fijate en esto —dijo mientras se arrodillaba y lo extendía sobre la cubierta. Era lomás bonito que había visto en mucho tiempo, con sus pequeñas escamas rojas y las delicadas aletas.

—Es sólo un pez.

Edward se levantó y dio un paso atrás para admirar su presa.

—Es enorme.

Bella cruzó los brazos.

—Bueno, pero yo he pescado más que tú.

—Tus dos pescados juntos no pesan ni lo mitad que el mío.

—¿Nunca has oído eso de que el tamaño no cuenta?

Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Tonterías. —Edward rió al ver que Bella tenía los labios apretados—. Sólo un tipo con el paquete pequeño se creería eso.

Bella frunció el entrecejo con fuerza.

—Yo sé que es verdad.

Edward rió con ganas.

—Puedo demostrarte que estás equivocada.

—Gracias, pero otra vez será.

—Cuando quieras, Bellita.

NOTA:

Linda Lovelace: Actriz porno estadounidense, famosa en los años 70 por la pelicula Garganta Profunda (No quiero entrar en mas detalles...¬¬)


	7. Situaciones desesperadas

Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo.

* * *

><p><strong>6: Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas<strong>

Bella puso arroz a hervir y mezcló orégano, romero, pimienta de cayena y un pellizco de sal en un cuenco.

«Cuando quieras, Bellita.» Edward casi se lo había susurrado al oído. Bueno, quizá no lo había susurrado y quizá tampoco se lo había dicho al oído: se encontraba demasiado lejos de ella. Aun así, lo sensación que la había asaltado era de que se lo había susurrado al oído, de que había bajado la voz hasta convertirla en una caricia íntima que le había erizado el vello de lo nuca. Una experiencia no del todo desagradable. Lo cual era malo. Muy malo y peligroso.

Ya la primera noche que lo vio supo que era un hombre peligroso, pero no se había dado cuenta de que el peligro estaba en pensar en él como un hombre y no como un ladrón o un pirata. No había querido mirarlo a la cara magullada y ver más allá de los morados y las heridas. El verde de sus ojos, su piel bronceada y su pelo cobrizo. La determinación de lo mandíbula y del mentón y lo sensualidad de sus labios, que habrían dado un aspecto blando a cualquier otro hombre, pero no a Edward. Edward tenía una sangre compuesta en un noventa y nueve por ciento de pura testosterona; no cabía lo menor duda de que era un macho cien por cien heterosexual.

Bella no quería ver al hombre que había en Edward, el hombre que podía matar dragones, que rescataba doncellas y perritos en peligro de ahogarse, que pescaba los peces más grandes.

Sólo después de haber admirado su presa desde todos los puntos de vista y de haberla sopesado con los brazos, como si fuera el mayor pescado que se hubiera capturado nunca, Edward se puso a limpiar los pescados. Lo hizo como un profesional. Habían pescado más de lo que se podían comer, así que empaquetaron los filetes y los metieron al fondo del congelador.

Mientras Edward encendía los motores y limpiaba un poco, Bella se dedicó a buscar especias en lo cocina. Encontró aceite de oliva, cinco limones y arroz en lo alacena. Mientras el arroz se cocía, aderezó cuatro filetes pescado y les añadió un pellizco de pimienta negra. Cuando el aceite estuvo caliente, colocó los filetes en lo sartén y los frió durante siete minutos por cada lado.

Bella no se consideraba una gran cocinera, pero parte del tratamiento contra la bulimia consistía en establecer una relación sana con los alimentos, en aprender a comer de nuevo. Y eso significaba aprender a preparar algo más que un plato precocinado. Había tomado algunas clases, pero de donde más había aprendido era de los libros de cocina que había coleccionado, procedentes de todas partes del mundo. Tenía ciento doce, y algunos de ellos le resultaban ilegibles, porque estaban en francés, italiano o español. Los había comprado durante los últimos años de su carrera como modelo, cuando su enfermedad se encontraba en su fase más aguda. En aquella época, todos sus pensamientos se concentraban en lo cantidad de grasa que tenía una pechuga de pollo, en las tablas de calorías y en calcular cuánto ejercicio tendría que hacer para quemar las calorías de un yogur. Esa pérdida de control y los banquetes que se daba acababan inevitablemente en un ataque de culpa y una excursión al baño.

Bueno, no era una imagen muy edificante, pero Bella había sido afortunada. Nunca había tocado una jeringa ni sucumbido a las anfetaminas, un precio que muchas mujeres pagaban por llevar esa vida de glamour, por tener ese cuerpo irreal que lo industria y el público exigían. Ahora, tres años después de todo eso, Bella todavía vigilaba lo que comía, pero lo hacía para no perder peso, pues eso podía sumergirla en otra espiral incontrolada.

La puerta de lo cocina se abrió, y Edward entró con el sol de lo tarde a la espalda y con _Baby _a sus pies. Casi tocaba el techo de lo cocina con lo cabeza y parecía llenar todo el espacio con sus anchos hombros. Se había lavado y se había puesto una camisa tejana limpia que había encontrado en el camarote. Le venía pequeña, por supuesto, y había tenido que cortar las mangas para poder ponérsela. La llevaba sin abrochar sobre el ancho pecho.

— Huele como mi restaurante favorito de Nueva Orleans —dijo, mientras servía dos vasos de un vino blanco que había encontrado en lo bodega de los Thatch.

Bella dispuso el besugo y el arroz en una bandeja, lamentando no tener un poco de calabacín o calabaza para adornar el plato. Ya había puesto lo mesa, y colocó lo bandeja en el centro.

A _Baby _le había limpiado y cocinado lo que había sobrado del pescado azul, justo lo cantidad que necesitaba. Los dos se sentaron a lo mesa y _Baby _se puso a comer de un platito que le habían dejado en el suelo.

Edward atacó su filete con el entusiasmo de un hombre que ama lo comida. No ponía los codos sobre lo mesa ni mascaba con lo boca abierta, pero se notaba que estaba disfrutando.

—Esto supera en mucho las barritas de cereales y las galletas saladas—comentó entre bocado y bocado.

Bella levantó su vaso y tomó un buen trago. Ese cumplido lo halagaba, más de lo que le habría gustado admitir, por lo que decidió mantener la guardia alta. No se encontraba en una reunión social, y él no era su novio, ni siquiera su amigo. Había cocinado para él simplemente porque tenía que cocinar para sí misma. Era una cuestión de supervivencia. Nada más.

Mientras se llevaba un trozo de pescado a lo boca, Bella lo observó. Todavía llevaba las tiritas en la frente y tenía el ojo izquierdo amoratado, pero lo hinchazón había desaparecido por completo. La luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas se reflejaba en los cromados de los utensilios de cocina. Un brillo etéreo inundaba lo cocina, dándole un aire de irrealidad. Nada parecía real. Ni él, ni ella, ni el _Dora Mae. _

Él levantó lo vista y, bajo las cejas oscuras y las pestañas negras, sus ojos verdes miraron directamente a los de Bella. Entonces Edward sonrió y a Bella le costó tragarse lo que estaba masticando. Tenía que irse a casa. No sólo tenía que contratar aun detective privado y recuperar su vida de siempre, sino que cuanto más tiempo pasara al lado de Edward más le costaría no verlo como un hombre. Un hombre que, a pesar de esas heridas, hacía que una mujer se mirase en el espejo y se tomara una pastilla de menta. Un hombre que podía abrazarla contra su enorme pecho y asegurarle que todo iría bien, que él resolvería todos sus problemas. Aunque, de hecho, él era el causante de sus problemas.

Bella se había convencido de que él no había querido involucrarla en sus asuntos ni en su huida de Nassau, que ella simplemente se había encontrado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Él tenía que huir rápidamente de la isla y no se había imaginado que ella se encontraba en el yate. Creer eso no habría debido cambiar su opinión sobre él, pero de alguna manera sí lo había cambiado. Además, desde que él había salvado a _Baby, _ella ya no podía odiarlo tanto. Al contrario. Cuanto más distante se mantenía él, más intrigada se sentía ella.

Bella, que nunca se había caracterizado por su paciencia o su sutil se moría por saber más cosas de él.

—Entonces —empezó—, si no eres de lo CIA, ¿eres uno de esos ti de las operaciones encubiertas?

—¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso?

—Sí. Si estás retirado de lo Marina, como dices, ¿qué tipo de trabajo haces para el Gobierno?

Bella tomó unos cuantos bocados de pescado y luego bebió un buen trago de vino. Edward se terminó su plato.

—Podría decírtelo —le contestó mientras alargaba el brazo, cuyos músculos captaron lo atención de Bella, para servirse otra ración—. Pero, entonces tendría que matarte.

—Muy divertido. —Bella dejó su vaso sobre lo mesa—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas los detalles menos mortíferos?

Edward se rió y, para sorpresa de Bella, comenzó a explicarle:

—Digamos que, hipotéticamente, algunas de las cosas que el Gobierno quiere que se hagan no pueden hacerse por los canales habituales. En esos casos es cuando me contratan.

—Por ejemplo, ¿qué?

—Pues quizás entrar en alguna instalación clave, o desmantelar un convoy de armas ilegales en Afganistán. —Edward mascaba despacio, pensativo, como midiendo exactamente qué podía decirle—. No es un secreto que el gobierno de Estados Unidos tiene normas y vías para cualquier cosa, y algunas de esas vías son inaceptables desde el punto de vista de vista de la política nacional. Algunos objetivos enemigos, como las plantas de armas químicas, sólo pueden atacarse en una acción militar. Pero cuando los militares trazan un plan y el presidente firma la orden, los malos ya se han enterado de todo y han retirado las armas químicas, o las cabezas nucleares, o lo que sea. Uno de los procedimientos del Gobierno para contrarrestar esto consiste en subcontratar una, o incluso cinco personas que hagan ese trabajo.

—Y una de esas personas eres tú.

—Quizás.

—Entonces, ¿eres como James Bond mezclado con Jean—Claude Van Dame?

Edward sonrió y continuó comiendo. Bella también tomó otro bocado, pero no había terminado.

—¿Qué es eso del grupo de desarrollo que mencionaste ayer?

—El Grupo Naval de Desarrollo de Técnicas de Guerra Especiales.

—Sí. ¿Es como un equipo de fuerzas especiales de lo Marina?

—En cierto modo —le contestó él mientras comía—. Casi todas las operaciones del Grupo son clasificadas y forman parte de las actividades del CUDE.

—¿Qué es el CUDE?

—El Comando Unificado de Operaciones Especiales.

Bella arqueó las cejas.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces?

Edward se llevó un poco de arroz a lo boca y lo regó con un poco de vino.

—El Grupo Naval es una unidad antiterrorista.

—Y hace exactamente lo que el nombre da a entender, aunque el Gobierno lo negaría. También invertimos mucho tiempo y dinero de los contribuyentes en desarrollar, probar y evaluar tácticas, armas y equipo. Así es cómo el Gobierno pudo dirigir esas acusaciones falsas contra mí.

—Un momento. —Bella levantó una mano—. ¿Tú probabas los equipos? ¿Equipos eléctricos?

—De todo tipo.

Una pequeña esperanza brilló en los ojos de Bella.

—Entonces puedes fabricar una radio, ¿no?

Edward levantó lo vista del plato con el ceño fruncido.

—Bella, incendiaste lo radio, el sistema de navegación y hasta el medidor de profundidad.

Bella no se tomó lo molestia de señalar lo parte de responsabilidad que él había tenido en todo eso.

—¿No queda nada con lo que puedas construir una radio nueva?

—Qué, ¿mi zapato?

—No lo sé. No sé nada de electrónica.

Edward se reclinó en el respaldo de su asiento.

—Entonces créeme: no podemos establecer contacto por radio con lo que tenemos.

El brillo de esperanza desapareció, Bella tomó otro trago y alcanzó la botella para ponerse más vino. Hizo el gesto de servirle también a él, o Edward colocó su mano sobre el vaso.

—Hay una botella de vino tinto, si lo prefieres.

Al dejar lo botella en lo mesa, Bella sintió que el vino se le subía y la hacía entrar en calor de lo cabeza a los pies. Normalmente, no era tan sensible al alcohol, pero supuso que lo falta de alimento tenía algo que ver que le hiciese más efecto de lo normal.

—No, gracias. Prefiero beber cerveza de lo botella, como los primos de tu padre.

Edward recordaba lo que ella le había contado acerca de su familia. Le había prestado atención. Para ella, eso era extraño. Lo más habitual era que los hombres prestaran más atención a su físico que a sus palabras.

—¿También prefieres fornicar como un marinero de permiso? —preguntó Bella sin pensar.

Edward se quedó inmóvil por un momento, mirándola.

—Es un tema en el que decididamente no deberíamos entrar.

Quizá Edward tuviera razón.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no creo que tengas ganas de saber nada de marineros cachondos.

No, Bella no quería saber nada de marineros. En esa cocina iluminada con ese toque de irrealidad, Bella sólo quería saber cosas de Edward Masen, el tipo que se había comido una cobra para desayunar.

—¿Tienes una novia en cada puerto?

— ¿Una novia?.

_Baby _subió al asiento y se enroscó al lado de Bella.

—¿Había más de una?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

¿Quería saberlo? Bella había viajado a prácticamente todos los países del mundo y había visto muchas cosas. Había experimentado unas cuantas también, pero estaba segura de que no era comparable a todo lo que había vivido Edward.

—¿Por qué no?

—Muy bien, pero recuerda que eres tú quien ha preguntado. —Edward se inclinó hacia delante y puso los brazos sobre lo mesa—. Si eres un chico joven que pasa meses sin comerse un ro.. —se interrumpió y recondujo sus pensamientos—: Si te privas de ciertas cosas durante meses, al final eso es en lo único que piensas. Cuando llegas a un puerto, tiendes a volverte un poco loco y saltas encima de cualquier cosa que tenga dos tetas. —Hizo otra pausa y añadió—: Lo siento, quería decir pechos.

Bella se mordió el labio para no reír. Tenía que admitir que por lo menos Edward había intentado suavizar su lenguaje, pero si creía que lo había escandalizado, estaba muy equivocado. Bella se había relacionado con demasiados fotógrafos malhablados, agentes de dudosa reputación y playboys sobones para escandalizarse por eso. El hecho de que ella no utilizara ese lenguaje no significaba que no lo hubiese oído antes. Había oído cosas incluso peores de boca de hombres que pensaban que, porque lo habían visto en ropa interior, debía gustarle que le susurrasen obscenidades en lo oreja.

—¿Y los chicos mayores? —preguntó—. ¿También tenéis tendencia a volveros locos?

Edward se apoyó en el respaldo.

—Sí, pero sabemos cómo templarnos. —Edward dirigió lo vista a los labios de Bella—. ¿Quieres conocer los detalles?

Bella entreabrió lo boca sin darse cuenta y una imagen de él le vino a la mente de forma repentina. Era una visión de los fuertes músculos de su pecho, del vello oscuro que le crecía en el abdomen y que le bajaba por el vientre plano para desaparecer bajo los calzoncillos mojados. Una visión de cómo el algodón gris le marcaba sus impresionantes dotes. «Puedo demostrarte que estás equivocada», le había asegurado él antes cuando hablaban del tamaño. Ahora, Bella le creía.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y el aire húmedo se cargó de tensión sexual. Bella lo notaba cálida y vibrante en sus venas, como el vino. Vibrante y todo era culpa suya. Había jugado con fuego.

Edward enarcó una ceja, como preguntándole en silencio si quería continuar jugando. Bella no tenía dudas de que con un hombre como Edward, ella llevaba las de perder. Ese hombre podía encender en ella un fuego devorador. Era el tipo de hombre que estaba decidido a ganar a toda costa. Todo o nada. Aunque Bella no era una mujer especialmente prudente, tampoco se acostaba con cualquier hombre que acabase de conocer.

A los diecisiete años Bella perdió lo virginidad con un chico que se llamaba Erick, y nunca lo había lamentado. A diferencia de otras mujeres que conocía, Bella jamás había tenido una mala experiencia sexual de verdad, simplemente las había tenido con diversos grados de placer, de normales a fabulosas. Tenía lo sensación de que Edward entraría en esta última categoría, pero lo había visto por primera vez hacía dos días y durante lo mayor parte de ese tiempo ni siquiera le había caído bien. En realidad, tampoco quería que le cayese bien ahora, pero parecía que no había forma de evitarlo. Era momento de retirarse. Momento de cambiar de tema.

—Entonces, ¿dónde me dijiste que vivías? —le preguntó.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—En Alexandria, Virginia —contestó.

La conversación derivó hacia lo casa de más de doscientos años de antigüedad que Edward estaba restaurando.

Ella le contó cómo había iniciado su negocio tras decidirse a establecerlo en Carolina del Norte porque ella era de allí. Él le habló de su empresa seguridad y de que lo había levantado porque necesitaba un trabajo de verdad. La tensión entre ellos se enfrió y todo volvió a su cauce. Aunque no del todo. Ahora que esa tensión había aparecido, permanecería allí, flotando entre ellos. Al igual que lo humedad, Bella casi podía tocarla.

El aire de lo sala de máquinas era espeso como el alquitrán y casi igual de negro. Edward enfocó el motor de 440 caballos con la linterna y lo apagó. Se limpió con lo camiseta el sudor de lo cara, que le bajaba hasta el pecho. Paseó el haz de luz por encima de los generadores y del depósito de agua hasta el cilindro del timón.

Quizás hubiese pasado algo por alto. Tal vez hubiera alguna forma de dirigir el barco desde lo sala de máquinas. Con lo frente y lo nariz empapadas de sudor, Edward se dirigió a lo escotilla. Mientras salía del vientre de la embarcación oyó los ladridos de _Baby _y lo suave respuesta de Bella. Después de comer, Bella le había comunicado que pensaba tomar un baño, y no había hecho falta decir una palabra más para que quedara entendido que él debía buscarse una ocupación en algún otro lugar en ese momento. Bella se llevó champú, jabón y el cepillo de dientes que se encontraba en remojo en un vaso de ron. No preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí, y él no le dio explicaciones.

Cuando cerró lo escotilla por donde había salido, Edward no pudo evitar ver el chal rojo y lo blusa blanca encima de lo silla. El mar se había calmado durante lo última hora, y Bella y el perro se encontraban en lo plataforma de baño. Ella se había lavado el pelo, estaba sentada con las piernas colgando de lo plataforma, y el pelo le caía sobre los hombros. Llevaba unas bragas rosadas y un sujetador del mismo color. Se encontraba de espaldas a Edward y aunque éste sólo alcanzó a ver el lateral de uno de sus pechos, no necesitó verlos por entero para sentir el impacto en la ingle. Había intentado no hacer caso de aquel ardor acuciante desde que, esa mañana, había estado a punto de besarla, pero ese ardor se había hecho más intenso a lo largo del día. Sobre todo durante lo comida.

Edward dio media vuelta y entró en lo cabina. Inspiro con fuerza y dejó salir el aire despacio. Estaba atrapado. El día anterior se había sentido contento con la perspectiva de dejarse arrastrar por la corriente durante unos días hasta llegar a Bimini. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que no fuera más conveniente lanzar alguna señal y arriesgarse con los Black. Bella lo estaba volviendo loco. Casi prefería que ella lo insultase y lo mirase de nuevo como si él fuera un violador en potencia a que clavase en él esos grandes ojosmarrones y le hiciese más preguntas sobre su vida sexual. Eso lo obligaba a recordar cuánto tiempo hacía que no estaba con una mujer, a imaginar qué haría ella si él, de repente, le arrancaba el chal que llevaba a manera de falda y pusiera manos a lo obra allí mismo, encima de la mesa de lo cocina. Sólo con mirarla lo asaltaba lo imagen de sus manos subiendo por las largas piernas de Bella y de éstas enlazadas alrededor de su cintura.

Bella Swan constituía una amenaza para su salud mental. Su presencia suponía un incesante ataque a sus sentidos, y no había ningún lugar donde Edward pudiese esconderse de ella, ningún rincón donde pudiera estar a salvo de su mirada, de la visión de ella bañándose en el mar, del sonido de su voz, del olor de su cabello mecido por la brisa. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil tener las manos quietas y acordarse de por qué debía hacerlo.

Con los prismáticos en la mano, Edward abandonó la cabina y se encaminó hacia el puente, arrastrando la silla detrás de sí. Aunque Bella todavía se encontraba en la plataforma de baño, _Baby _lo siguió. El perrito se sentó a sus pies y Edward se puso a escudriñar el vasto océano sin ver nada. Notó que el perro se tumbaba a su lado, así que bajó losprismáticos y lo miró.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó.

Pero _Baby _parecía conformarse con estar a su lado. Junto a la peluda cola del perro se encontraba la pistola de bengalas que había desencadenado todo el desastre. Edward la recogió y la observó.

No, no la utilizaría para señalar su posición a otro barco por mucho que Bella lo hiciese enloquecer. Pero podría resultar útil cuando se acercaran a Bimini.

Síndrome de Estocolmo. Bella decidió que _Baby _tenía el síndrome de Estocolmo. Desde que Edward la había rescatado del agua, el perro había desarrollado una especie de culto al héroe. Había establecido un vínculo con Edward sin esperar que éste diese su aprobación. Y desde allí, sentada en el sofá del salón, no le pareció que este vínculo fuera totalmente unilateral. Bella echó un vistazo por encima del ejemplar de _Pesca en agua salada _que intentaba leer sin ningún éxito. En la cocina, Edward estudiaba un montón de mapas que había desparramado sobre la mesa y apartaba continuamente a _Baby. _

—¡Quítate de ahí, _B.D.! _—le ordenó mientras intentaba trazar una línea sobre un mapa.

Edward calculó algo con el sextante y trazó otra línea. El sol se había puesto hacía una hora y los motores estaban en marcha otra vez. La luz de la lámpara iluminaba el pelo de Edward y las orejas del perrito.

Bella no sabía qué pensar acerca del afecto que _Baby _le había cobrado recientemente a Edward. Bella nunca había compartido ese afecto con nadie y tenía que admitir que estaba un poco celosa. Pero al mismo tiempo, se alegraba de que su perro hubiese encontrado compañía masculina, aunque fuera temporal. _Baby _necesitaba una influencia masculina en su vida y Bella se sentía aliviada de que Edward ya no amenazara con lanzarlo por la borda o con comérselo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde nos encontramos? —preguntó cuando se acercó a la mesa. Edward levantó la vista por un momento.

—Aquí —dijo por toda respuesta, y señaló un punto en el mapa.

Bella no podía creer que tuviese que tirarle de la lengua otra vez para sacarle información elemental.

—¿Dónde es «aquí»?

—Unos nueve kilómetros al sureste de Bimini.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

—No la sé. Hoy no hemos avanzado mucho.

Edward cogió la pistola de bengalas, una carpeta y un tubo de Super Glue.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Esta vez, Edward ni se molestó en alzar la vista.

—Voy a construir una radio, como me pediste.

Sin una palabra más, alcanzó unos prismáticos nuevos que había encontrado por ahí y se los lanzó a Bella.

—Haz algo útil.

Vale, algo lo había puesto de mal humor, así que Bella pensó que más valía despejar la zona. Con los gemelos en la mano, salió, se apartó de la luz que bañaba la cubierta de popa y se internó en la oscuridad. El cielo estaba plagado de estrellas. Bella miró alrededor hasta que localizó la Osa Mayor. El viento le revolvía el pelo, y ella se lo recogió dentro del cuello de la blusa.

Con los prismáticos observó el océano Atlántico. Edward no sólo estaba de mal humor, sino que era evidente que la evitaba. Lo cual no dejaba de tener su ironía. El día anterior era ella quien rehuía su presencia.

Parecía que Edward se encontraba siempre en el extremo opuesto del yate. Al principio, Bella creyó que era porque ella se estaba bañando y él quería respetar su intimidad, pero cuando ella ya se había vestido y se había topado con Edward en la proa, él se había limitado a darle los prismáticos y a alejarse sin decir ni pío.

En la plataforma de baño, Edward se había quitado la ropa y, con reflejos del sol en el negro cabello, se había lanzado al mar. Bella se había sentado a proa con las piernas colgando por la borda y, sujetando los gemelos en una mano, había estado observándolo mientras él nadaba alrededor del _Dora Mae. _Alguna vez él había levantado la vista y la había dirigido hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero no había parado de nadar hasta que hubo transcurrido una hora. No cabía la menor duda de que Edward la estaba evitando desde la comida.

La brisa batía el chal contra sus piernas y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Echó una ojeada a babor por los prismáticos, por encima de la espuma blanca de las olas. El yate cabeceaba sobre las olas y, por una fracción de segundo, le pareció divisar un destello. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras esperaba a que el destello apareciese otra vez. Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que volvió a verlo.

—iEdward! ¡Edward, ven! iCreo que he visto algo! —gritó. No quería ir a buscarlo por miedo a perder de vista la luz. Edward no aparecía, así que gritó de nuevo, más alto—: ¡Edward, ven! ¡Corre!

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó él al salir de la cocina—. ¿Qué quieres?

La luz volvió a brillar.

—Veo algo. Veo una luz.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura.

Edward se colocó detrás de ella, rozándole la espalda con el pecho. Cogió sus prismáticos y se los llevó a los ojos.

—¿Dónde?

Bella ya no alcanzaba a verla, pero levantó el brazo y señaló.

—Justo ahí delante. ¿La ves?

—No.

—Fíjate bien. Está ahí.

Por unos momentos, sólo se oyó el sonido de las olas que rompían contra el barco.

—Ah, sí —dijo Edward de pronto—. Ahí está.

—¿Qué es?

—No esto seguro. Está demasiado lejos. Podría ser un barco. O una boya. —Edward hizo una pausa tan larga que a Bella le entraron ganas de gritar. Finalmente, agregó—: Se mueve, así que no es una boya.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Nada.

—No puedes hablar en serio. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Edward bajó los prismáticos y la miró a los ojos en la oscuridad, pero no dijo nada.

—Por favor, Edward. Haz algo.

Él continuó mirándola y Bella estaba a punto de rogárselo de nuevo cuando le ordenó:

—Ve a buscar las bengalas que quedan en la caja. La pistola está encima de la mesa. —Y con calma, añadió—: Enciende todas las luces que encuentres.

Edward se mostraba calmado, mientras que Bella estaba histérica. Corrió hasta el armario y cogió las tres bengalas que quedaban. Encendió las luces del camarote y los dos baños. Al regresar, recogió la pistola de la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Está ahí todavía? —preguntó sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido durante una hora.

—Sí, pero necesitamos que se acerque un poco más.

—¿Cuánto?

—Tanto como sea posible.

Bella tenía la boca seca y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—¿Bella?

—Qué.

lntenta respirar hondo y despacio.

Sí, claro.

—Vale.

—Si vuelves a hiperventilar, es cosa tuya.

Bella se llevó una mano al pecho e inspiró con fuerza. No quería hiperventilar, desmayarse y que no la rescataran.

—Se acerca.

—Sí.

A Bella le pareció que habían pasado cinco minutos cuando él le alargó los prismáticos y ella le dio la pistola de bengalas.

—Apártate. No sé si esta cosa va a funcionar.

Bella retrocedió hasta estribor y observó desde la oscuridad cómo Edward cargaba la pistola.

—Llama a tu perro —le indicó.

Cuando _Baby _estuvo con ella, Edward levantó el brazo y apretó el gatillo.

No pasó nada.

—iMierda!

Volvió a amartillar la pistola y disparó. Esta vez una bola roja salió del cañón con un ruido más fuerte de la que Bella recordaba. La bengala subió en un ángulo de noventa grados hasta una altura de unos ciento cincuenta metros y estalló como en un espectáculo pirotécnico. El resplandor duró unos cuatro segundos y, acto seguido, se extinguió.

—¡Ha funcionado!

Bella estaba demasiado emocionada para quedarse quieta, así que cruzó la cubierta y se volvió en dirección a donde debía de encontrarse el barco.

—¿Canto tardarán en llegar?

—No mucho, si han visto la señal.

—¿Cómo pueden no haberla visto?

Edward le quitó los prismáticos y ella le miró a la cara. A la luz que procedía del interior del yate, Bella vio la sonrisa amarga de Edward. Para ser un hombre apunto de ser rescatado, no parecía muy contento.

—Si no esperaban verla, es muy fácil que no la hayan visto—. Edward se llevó de nuevo los prismáticos a los ojos y observó

—¿Vienen hacia aquí? —preguntó Bella, aunque se negaba a creer que los del otro barco no hubieran visto la bengala.

Sin mediar palabra, Edward se dirigió a estribor.

—¿Vienen hacia aquí, Edward? —repitió Bella. _Baby _saltó de sus brazos.

—No lo parece.

Edward bajó los prismáticos y volvió a cargar la pistola. La segunda bengala se elevó al primer disparo e iluminó el cielo.

Bella miró por los prismáticos, pero por más que se esforzó, no logro vislumbrar esa distante luz entre las olas.

—¿Dónde está?

—Se dirige hacia el este, posiblemente a Andros o Nassau.

—No la veo.

—Porque ahora se aleja de nosotros.

—Dispara otra vez.

—Deberíamos reservar la última bengala para cuando nos acerquemos a alguna isla.

—¡No! —Bella intentó arrebatarle la pistola, pero Edward no la soltó Tienen que vernos ahora y volver —protestó—. Por favor, Edward.

Entre sombras y luces, Edward la miró. En silencio, cargó la pistola y levantó el brazo. Al igual que las otras dos, la bengala subió en un ángulo de noventa grados y explotó en una roja bola de fuego.

—Ahora tienen que haberla visto—. Bella cerró los ojos y rezó una oración en silencio. Prometió a Dios un montón de cosas diferentes. Juró que rezaría más a menudo, incluso cuando no necesitara nada, y al final prometió acudir a la iglesia del tío Jed, un fanático de la Biblia, el templo y las curaciones milagrosas.

Cuando echó otro vistazo por los prismáticos, con alguna esperanza de volver a divisar la luz, no vio nada excepto el negro del océano.

—¿Cómo es posible que alguien sin problemas de visión no haya visto esas bengalas?

—Es tarde, y deben de estar todos en la cabina. A no ser que hubiera alguien en el puente observando el mar, es muy probable que no la ya visto.

Bella aguzó la vista buscando cualquier señal: una luz tenue, una sombra sobre el agua.

—Bella, ya se han ido.

—Quizá no podemos verlos porque están virando.

Bella oyó a Edward y a _Baby _entrar en la cocina y salir de nuevo. Empezaba a sentir los brazos cansados, pero se negaba a abandonar. Se negaba a creer que hubiese estado tan cerca de ser rescatada y no lo hubiera conseguido.

Edward le agarró una de las manos con que sujetaba los prismáticos puso un vaso en ella.

—Bebe un poco de agua, Bella. Estás apunto de hiperventilar otra vez.

No lo estaba, pero al final bajó los prismáticos y bebió un trago. El agua fría le humedeció la lengua y la garganta y, de repente, el desánimo la invadió.

—Aparecerán otros barcos —le aseguró Edward mientras le quitaba el vaso.

Bella le miró a los ojos y rompió a llorar. Horrorizada, se llevó una mano la boca pero no pudo contener la emoción y la desilusión. Cuanto más lo intentaba más difícil le resultaba controlarse y, al final, se le escaparon unos sollozos entrecortados.

—Quiero ése, Edward.

Edward la abrazó contra su amplio pecho.

—Chsss, tranquila —la consoló—. Todo va a salir bien.

—No, no saldrá bien —repuso Bella, llorando sobre la camisa de él; al final se derrumbó—. Quiero volver a casa. Mi familia debe de estar loca de preocupación. —Levantó la cabeza y la miró—: Mi padre tiene la tensión alta y esto la matará, seguro. —Apretó los puños contra el pecho de Edward—. Quiero ir a casa, Edward.

Edward la contempló y le acarició la espalda.

—Me aseguraré de que vuelvas a casa —le dijo. Entonces, por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, acercó sus labios a los de ella.

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó ella, los dos alientos mezclados.

—Pensaré en algo

Entonces la besó.

Esta vez no hubo duda alguna acerca de sus intenciones. La decidida presión de sus labios sobre los de ella dejaba su propósito perfectamente claro. Ahora no la estaba ayudando a respirar, ni tampoco le estaba pidiendo permiso. Con una mano jugueteó con el pelo de ella y se lo apartó de la cara. Le sujetó la cara con las dos manos y la apartó la suficiente para ver los labios entreabiertos. Le introdujo la lengua entre ellos, cálida y húmeda, posesiva y ansiosa. Bella anhelaba que la poseyera. Quería olvidarse del barco que se alejaba, de su familia, de su carrera, de la humillación de la página pomo de Mike y de la posibilidad de morir en alta mar. Quería que Edward hiciera desaparecer la decepción y el miedo que le atenazaban la garganta. Entre sus brazos, Bella quería que le hiciera creer que todo saldría bien.

Los prismáticos cayeron al suelo. Bella bajó las manos, rozándole la camisa, y las volvió a subir, palpando la solidez de su pecho y la tensión de los músculos bajo su tacto, la fuerza enorme que había en él. Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se puso de puntillas. Él bajó una mano hasta el final de su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí. Bella sintió la fuerza de su erección contra la pelvis y la ingle, y el beso, de repente, se volvió más caliente y húmedo. Ambos avivaron el deseo que les corría por las venas, comunicándosela el uno al otro a través de los labios y la lengua.

Ardiente como la bola de fuego que Edward había disparado al cielo, beso los abrasó, y Bella notó que el vello de los brazos y la nuca se le erizaba. El calor llegó a todas las zonas de su cuerpo que estaban en contacto con el de él, su vientre, sus pechos, sus manos, e incluso a las zonas que permanecían intactas, los glúteos, la parte trasera de los muslos, los dedos de los pies.

El barco cabalgaba las olas, inclinándose a estribor antes de enderezarse. Edward separó las piernas y dejó que el movimiento del barco empujara su pene duro contra ella. Ese ritmo sensual le arrancó un gemido del pecho y despertó en ella un ansia dolorosa.

Edward bajó los labios, húmedos, hasta el cuello de Bella, que ladeó la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso. Edwardnle pasó la lengua por la oreja y susurró su nombre, una cálida caricia imbuida de deseo. Luego deslizó la lengua hasta la base del cuello y lamió la sensible piel de la cavidad entre las dos clavículas mientras, con una mano, empezaba a desabrocharle la blusa. Antes de que Bella decidiera si quería dejar que se la quitase, él le desnudó los hombros y le bajó la blusa hasta los codos.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó la mente de Bella acerca de la rapidez de las manos de Edward en el mismo instante en que él le besaba la clavícula. Entonces, una de esas manos encontró uno de sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Bella retuvo el aliento al sentir que el pezón se le endurecía instantáneamente al tacto de la cálida palma de esa mano, y de inmediato decidió que debía detenerlo antes de que llegasen demasiado lejos.

—Bella —susurró él, contra su cuello.

En lugar de detenerlo, Bella le levantó la cabeza y condujo la boca de él hacia la suya otra vez. Edward apretó el pecho de ella, posesivamente, y luego relajó la mano. Le frotó el pezón con la mano por encima del encaje del sujetador. Quizá Bella no quería detenerlo. Quizá deseaba llegar hasta donde Edward quisiera llevarla. Había algo en él, algo esquivo que ella perseguía con la lengua. Algo caliente, vibrante y más grande que ella. Algo que le encendía la boca del estómago de deseo. Algo peligroso que la incitaba a despojarse de la moral al mismo tiempo que de la ropa. Bella llevó las manos al pecho de él y las introdujo debajo de su camisa. Movida por un deseo salvaje que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, enredó los dedos en el fino vello del pecho de él y le pasó una mano por los duros músculos del estómago. Edward Cullen la intrigaba y la atemorizaba. Encarnaba la fuerza bruta y la total seguridad en sí mismo; la perfección física.

Edward se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos mientras le tomaba una de las manos.

—Vamos dentro —le propuso y se giró hacia la puerta.

La idea de mostrarse desnuda ante Edward bastó para que Bella se detuviera y no le siguiera. Ya no era esa delgada y perfecta modelo que posaba en las revistas y los anuncios. Ahora tenía las caderas más llenitas y el culo más grande. ¿La compararía él con la que había sido antes? Todo el mundo la hacía. ¿Se sentiría él decepcionado al comprobar que ella ya no era la perfecta imagen de la moda?

Aunque por una parte deseaba seguir a Edward a donde éste quisiera llevarla, Bella recuperó la suficiente la cordura para apartar la mano de la de él.

—No podemos hacer esto, Edward—dijo con voz profunda y temblorosa mientras volvía a cubrirse los hombros con la blusa.

No importaba cuánto deseara hacerlo, no importaba que el deseo de que las manos de Edward recorriesen su cuerpo la estuviese consumiendo; no podía hacer el amor con Edward.

El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba agitadamente al ritmo de su respiración.

—Podemos hacer cualquier cosa que queramos, Bella —le contestó, con la voz vibrante de deseo—. No hay nadie que pueda detenernos. — Intentó atraerla hacia sí de nuevo, pero Bella se apartó.

—Hacer el amor ahora es una mala idea.

Bella no quería mirarlo mientras se abrochaba la blusa por miedo a que él detectara el anhelo en sus ojos, a sucumbir al apetito doloroso que sentía en el vientre.

—Hay otras cosas que podemos hacer aparte de hacer el amor, Bella. Podemos revolcarnos por el suelo para entrar en calor y ya veremos adónde nos lleva eso.

—No, no pienso ir al camarote contigo.

—Fantástico, entonces la hacemos aquí. En la cubierta, contra la regala, sobre la silla. A estas alturas, no soy caprichoso.

—Edward, esto no tiene gracia. —Bella cruzó los brazos debajo de los pechos.

—Por supuesto que no. —La voz de Edward expresaba frustración—. Hasta hace dos segundos parecía que ambos estábamos interesados en lo mismo.

Tenía razón. Ella había estado interesada en la mismo, pero en el último minuto la razón se había impuesto.

—Tú y yo no nos conocemos, y el sexo sería una equivocación.

—Yo no lo veo así.

Finalmente, Bella lo miró a la cara y vio que tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y una expresión agria en los labios.

—Hasta el momento en que preparé la comida, yo ni siquiera te caía bien.

—Me caías bien.

—Pues no lo parecía.

—Me caías bien, de verdad. —Suspiró y añadió—: Luego te he cogido más cariño.

Bella se consideraba indigna de tanto honor.

—Hablas de mí como si fuera un perro.

Edward cruzó los brazos.

—Ahora no, Bella.

Pero a Bella, que no era una niña, no le gustaba que no la tomaran en serio.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que no estoy dispuesto a entrar en uno de esos diálogos irracionales que las mujeres se empeñan en mantener antes, durante y después del sexo, en los que todo se tergiversa y yo quedo como un hijo de puta.

—¿El hecho de que no quiera acostarme contigo significa que soy irracional?

—No, significa que eres una...

—Más vale que no la digas, Edward—lo cortó Bella.

Edward lo dijo.

—Calientapollas.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Eso ha sido de muy mal gusto.

—Bueno, es que estoy de muy mal humor. Y si te quedas ahí, es posible que mi humor empeore. —Edward soltó aire con fuerza—. Así que hazme me un favor y vete dentro. A no ser, por supuesto, que quieras acercarte, meterme la mano en la bragueta y acabar la que hemos empezado.

Bella quizá era hormonal, pero no tonta. Dio media vuelta y entró en la cocina.


	8. Relaciones tormentosas

Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo.

**7: Relaciones tormentosas**

Bella se metió entre las sábanas de la cama de matrimonio y se tendió de costado. No era una provocadora. Él la había besado y ella le había correspondido, le había devuelto el beso. Era él quien tenía las manos largas. Había sido tan rápido que ella casi no se había dado cuenta de que le desabrochaba la blusa. Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo hasta que se la había bajado por los hombros. No, no era una provocadora. Era una chica sensata.

Por otro lado, ella no había mantenido las manos exactamente quietas. Pero es que él ya tenía la camisa desabrochada. El único lugar donde Bella había podido apoyar las manos era el musculoso pecho de Edward... y su abdomen. Vale, se le había escapado un poco la mano, pero eso no la convertía en una provocadora. Edward deliraba.

Se tumbó de espaldas y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. Después de esas dos últimas noches, acostarse en una cama con sábanas limpias era como estar en el cielo. Se esforzó por apartar los pensamientos sobre Edward y, mecida por el vaivén constante del yate, enseguida cayó en un profundo sueño. Pero ni siquiera en sueños pudo escapar de Edward por completo. Soñó con él, soñó que sus labios y su boca la arrastraban a una montaña rusa de sensaciones.

—Bella.

Ella abrió los ojos en la oscuridad del camarote y, al no ver nada, volvió a cerrarlos.

—Despierta, Bella.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

La luz del salón se colaba a través de la puerta abierta e iluminaba esquina de la cama, así como las pantorrillas y los pies de Edward. Se ha puesto los tejanos negros y las botas; estaba de pie con las piernas abiertas.

—Tienes que levantarte.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Bella, pero enseguida recordó que no tenían forma de saberlo.

—Has dormido unas cuantas horas.

Bella se incorporó e inmediatamente se dio cuenta del violento cabeceo del yate.

—Nos ha pillado una tormenta —le dijo Edward—. Tienes que ponerte un salvavidas.

—¿Es fuerte?

—Si no la fuera, no te habría despertado.

—¿Dónde está _Baby? _

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y depositó a _Baby _encima de la cama. El perrito saltó a los brazos de Bella y, en ese momento, una ola golpeó la portilla y el barco se escoró súbitamente hacia un lado. Bella miró por las pequeñas ventanas redondas, pero no vio nada. El pánico le subió por la columna hasta la cabeza.

—¿Vamos a hundirnos?

Él no contestó, y apartó bruscamente las sábanas.

—¿Edward?

En el otro extremo del camarote, Edward encendió la luz. Tenía el pelo mojado y aplastado contra las sienes y llevaba un impermeable amarillo.

—¿Quieres la verdad?

En realidad no, pero Bella pensó que era mejor saber la verdad que quedarse especulando.

—Sí.

—Las olas tienen una altura de entre dos y tres metros, y sopla un viento de unos quince nudos. Si tuviera forma de gobernar el barco no sería grave, pero el yate va a la deriva como un corcho.

Como para confirmar esas palabras, una ola estalló contra la cubierta de babor. El _Dora Mae _se ladeó hacia estribor y las luces parpadearon. Edward, se agarró a la puerta, y Bella y _Baby _rodaron hasta el borde de la cama.

—Si el agua entra en la sala de máquinas, nos quedaremos sin luz —añadió Edward a la lista de malas noticias.

Cuando el yate volvió a equilibrarse, Bella se puso de pie.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Lo único que podemos hacer es aguantar. —Edward se acercó a Bella y le tendió un chaleco salvavidas—. Ponte esto.

Bella pasó un brazo y luego otro por el chaleco rojo y amarillo.

—¿Y tu?

Edward se abrió el impermeable y le enseñó su cinturón salvavidas de color verde botella. Bella le dio a _Baby _para que la sostuviera mientras ella se abrochaba el chaleco por encima del abdomen. Le venía demasiado estrecho a la altura del pecho, así que la dejó abierto.

—¿ Y _Baby? _Necesita un chaleco salvavidas.

—No hay ninguno del tamaño de esta pequeña rata —replicó Edward, y salió del camarote.

Ella salió tras él y observó que por la nuca le resbalaban gotas de agua que se descolgaban de las puntas del pelo.

—¿Lo has asegurado todo?

Excepto unas almohadas del sofá que se encontraban al lado de las revistas que Bella había estado leyendo el día anterior, todo en el interior del yate estaba perfectamente asegurado con listones.

—Sí.

El _Dora Mae _se inclinó hacia la izquierda, y Bella sintió que su estómago se inclinaba hacia la derecha.

—Puede ahogarse. —Bella agarró a Edward por la parte posterior del impermeable—. Edward, tenemos que hacer algo.

Edward sintió el tirón en la espalda y miró por encima del hombro a los ojosmarrones y asustados de Bella. Ella esperaba que él hiciera alguna cosa para salvar a su perro. Lo veía en esa bonita cara. También esperaba que la salvara a ella. De repente, sintió toda esa responsabilidad como un lazo alrededor del cuello. Él no era el salvador de nadie. El trabajo que realizaba para el Gobierno nunca era una cuestión personal. Aparte de los datos que constaban en los informes, él nunca sabía nada de las otras partes involucradas. Nunca conocía a aquellos a quienes ayudaba, o a quien ayudaba a eliminar. No quería conocerlos.

Bella se agarró a su brazo en un momento en que el barco se ladeó a estribor. Empezaba a ponerse pálida. Edward conocía esa sensación. Una hora antes casi arroja su cena por la borda.

—Siéntate en el sofá antes de que te caigas.

En lugar de hacerle caso, Bella recorrió la distancia que la separaba del baño la más deprisa que pudo. El sonido de la lluvia y la furia del océano ahogaron los sonidos que salían del baño. Pero Edward no tenía que oírlos para saber que Bella estaba mareada. Durante una tormenta todo el mundo se mareaba.

Sujetando a _Baby _con un brazo, Edward se dirigió a la cocina donde había reunido el kit de supervivencia, la boya salvavidas y la lancha hinchable plegada. Dado que la fecha de la última inspección era 1989, no tenía, muchas esperanzas de poder inflarla. El kit de supervivencia, al igual que el resto del equipo de emergencia del barco, era una mierda. Había dos pequeñas cajas con aparejos de pesca y dos linternas impermeables con pilas agotadas.

Edward dejó al perro en el banco de la cocina, tiró el impermeable encima de la mesa y sacó el cuchillo de pescado que llevaba en la caña de la bota. Con él cortó dos trozos de espuma de poliestireno de diez centímetros cada uno de la boya salvavidas, y luego hurgó en la bolsa de lona que había llenado con las provisiones que necesitarían en caso de que tuvieran que abandonar el _Dora Mae. _Al final encontró el rollo de cinta adhesiva plateada que había usado antes para sellar la puerta y evitar que entrara el agua. De repente la proa se elevó y Edward agarró el perro de Bella. Levantó la vista hacia las ventanas de la cocina y el salón, pero no pudo ver el caos exterior. Lo que sí vio fue su propio reflejo con el perro de Bella en los brazos, como si éste tuviese la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Por desgracia, él no las tenía. Durante su carrera en la Marina se había encontrado otras veces en mares embravecidos y tormentas tropicales, pero siempre a bordo de un destructor. En 1998 había sobrellevado el huracán Mitch abordo de un submarino de ataque tipo Seazoolf. Sano y salvo bajo la superficie del mar.

_Baby _lamió la barbilla de Edward, que miró los negros ojos del perro. Incluso el chucho de Bella la observaba como si Edward fuera capaz de obrar un milagro y salvarlos a todos en un acto de magia. Su carga se hacía más pesada por momentos. El lazo alrededor de su cuello se estrechaba.

Edward colocó los trozos de poliestireno a ambos costados del perro y los envolvió, junto con el lomo y el vientre del animal, en cinta adhesiva. Cuando hubo acabado, el perro parecía una salchicha plateada con patas; Seguramente eso no conseguiría salvarle la vida a _Baby, _pero lo mantendría a flote.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Bella salió tambaleándose. Tenía la cara blanca como el papel y los labios prácticamente descoloridos. Mientras dirigía al sofá echó un vistazo a la cocina. Entonces el barco se escoró con violencia a babor y Bella cayó de rodillas al suelo, así que se arrastró hasta su objetivo. En el exterior, una lluvia y un mar invisibles azotaban las ventanas.

Edward se sujetó a la mesa y esperó a que la turbulencia les diera un descanso para acercarse al sofá.

—Esto es la mejor que se me ha ocurrido —dijo mientras dejaba el perro en el regazo de Bella.

—Gracias, Edward. —Se tumbó de lado y apretó a _Baby _contra su pecho—. Sabía que, en la más profundo de tu corazón, apreciabas a _Baby._

—Sí, también le he cogido cariño.

—Ya. Como a un perro.

—Sí, como un virus.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Bella.

—_Baby _y yo somos como perros.

—Es posible que tú me gustes un poquito más que un perro.

—Sí lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?.

—Me besaste como si te gustara más que un perro.

Una ola se estrelló contra la cubierta de estribor con tanta fuerza que Edward cayó de rodillas y resbaló por el suelo. Las luces parpadearon y se apagaron, luego los motores se pararon y el interior del yate quedó sumido en una oscuridad tan absoluta que Edward no veía a un palmo de su nariz.

—¡Edward! —el grito de pánico de Bella desgarró la oscuridad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él—. ¿Estás todavía en el sofá?

—No sé dónde estoy. ¿Dónde está _Baby? _—Pasaron unos momentos muy tensos hasta que Bella dijo—: Aquí está. —Bella habló a unos centímetros de los pies de Edward—. ¿Volverán a encenderse las luces?

El generador de emergencia no se había puesto en marcha la noche anterior, así que no era probable que la hiciese entonces.

—No, a no ser que vuelva a encender los motores.

—¡No salgas a cubierta!

—Querida, no pensaba hacerlo.

En la oscuridad, Edward gateó hacia la cocina y encontró la bolsa de lona en el suelo. Mientras la levantaba y la dejaba en el sofá, la vista se le acostumbró un poco a la oscuridad y empezó a distinguir algunos tonos de gris.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

—Sólo en el codo. Creo que sobreviviré. —Bella se quedó callada un momento y luego preguntó—: Edward ¿crees...?

No acabó la frase, pero Edward intuyó la que quería preguntarle.

—¿Que si creo qué?

Edward casi no podía oír su voz a causa del viento que ululaba en el exterior.

—¿Crees que saldremos de ésta?

Bella y _Baby _subieron al sofá y Edward se quedó sentado en el suelo con espalda apoyada en el brazo del mueble.

—Bueno, tenemos alguna posibilidad.

Era verdad. En muchos momentos de su vida había llegado a creer que había terminado, pero todavía estaba allí. Vivito y coleando.

Bella agarró la manga de la camiseta de Edward y la retorció con sus largos dedos.

—¿Has estado alguna vez cerca de la muerte, Edward?

Más veces de las que podía contar.

—Un par.

Transcurrieron unos instantes y Bella le habló en un tono sólo un poco más alto que el mar embravecido:

—Yo estuve a punto de morir una vez. Me asusté y no quiero volver á pasar por eso.

La cabeza de Bella estaba muy cerca del hombro derecho de Edward, que casi sentía el calor de su aliento en el brazo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Abrió la bolsa de lona y sacó una linterna.

—Se me paró el corazón en el lavabo de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York.

Edward encendió la linterna y dirigió el haz de luz al hombro y la boca de Bella, iluminándole la cabeza a _Baby. _El pequeño perro temblaba como una hoja. Edward miró al rostro ensombrecido de Bella y se preguntó si ella tendría alguna insuficiencia cardiaca o si habría abusado de las drogas.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó de nuevo.

—Me di un atracón de langosta y puré de patatas con doble ración de mantequilla y luego me metí los dedos en la garganta —le contó como quien describe un acto habitual—. Mis electrolitos se volvieron locos y cortocircuitaron el corazón. No era la primera vez que me desmayaba, pero la primera que se me paraba el corazón.

—¿Estuviste a punto de morir por vomitar?

—Sí.

Edward tenía tanta aversión a vomitar que no podía creer que alguien la hiciera a propósito.

—¿ Te metías los dedos en la garganta? ¿Por qué?

Edward se fijó en la expresión de los labios de Bella mientras ella le explicaba en un tono neutro:

—Para estar delgada, por supuesto. Estaba de moda el "look de huérfana" y yo no tengo ese lookde forma natural.

La proa del yate se elevó y cayó en picado y Bella se aferró con más fuerza a la manga de su camiseta. No volvió a hablar hasta que el _Dora Mae _se equilibró de nuevo. Cuando prosiguió, Edward percibió el miedo en su voz.

—Una vez, una chica se metió una sobredosis en una fiesta en el Nephente, en Milán. Heroína. Muchas chicas se meten heroína para estar delgadas. Yo no. Yo ayunaba o vomitaba.

—¡Dios Santo! —exclamó Edward en la oscuridad—. ¿Por qué no buscaste otra forma de ganarte la vida?

—¿Como qué? Tengo una educación básica. ¿De qué otra forma podía ganar varios millones al año sin asistir un solo día a la universidad? —Bella rió, pero la risa sonó seca y desprovista de humor—. Pero no todo era malo, Edward. Había aspectos del trabajo que me gustaban. Había cosas divertidas. Conocí a algunas personas que todavía son amigos míos. Conocí lugares increíbles. El trabajo me dio la oportunidad de ser portavoz de grandes causas y me abrió las puertas al negocio de la lencería. —Fuera aullaba el viento, y Bella reclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward. Continuó hablando, como si hablar fuese a mantenerlos a flote—. Había aspectos de ese trabajo que eran adictivos. El dinero. Los viajes. La ropa. Las atenciones. Es difícil dejar todo eso, Edward. Pasar de ser alguien a no ser nadie.

Mientras el barco se balanceaba con violencia, Bella le contó cómo se recuperó de la bulimia y le explicó que su problema no se debía a una carencia vital o a una infancia de malos tratos, sino aun deseo de perfección.

—¿No tienes miedo de volver a caer en eso?

—A veces. Pero no puedo obsesionarme con eso. Simplemente tengo que comer como cualquier persona normal y asegurarme de no aumentar ni bajar de peso sin ton ni son. _—Baby _se rebulló, inquieto, y Bella le acarició la cabeza—. Tengo que recordarme a mí misma que el control y la perfección son una ilusión y que estoy perfectamente con el cuerpo que tengo —añadió Bella—. No tengo que ser perfecta.

—Bella, tú eres perfecta.

—No, pero estoy aprendiendo a vivir con mis muslos.

—Tus muslos son perfectos. —A Edward le costaba creer que estuviese manteniendo esa conversación con Bella Swan, de entre todas las mujeres. Y en cualquier otra circunstancia, no habría gastado saliva—. Cuando te conocí, una de las primeras cosas que pensé es que eras más guapa en persona que en las portadas de las revistas.

—Edward, eres un encanto.

A Edward nunca le habían acusado de ser un encanto. Lo meditó durante unos momentos y decidió que no le importaba que Bella Swan le dijera eso. Y de no ser porque se encontraban en medio de una tormenta, nole habría importado mostrarle todo lo encantador que podía llegar a ser.

—No me gustan las chicas huesudas —aseguró—. Me gustan las mujeres. Las mujeres que tienen pechos y caderas, y un culo a la medida Para mis manos.

—Pues tienes las manos grandes —rió Bella, pero la risa se truncó de repente, cuando el barco recibió un golpe por babor. Edward afianzó los pies y Bella se agarró al sofá. Cuando el _Dora Mae _se enderezó, Bella volvió a agarrarse a la manga de Edward y, finalmente, confesó—: Edward, estoy asustada de verdad.

—Lo sé —Edward posó su mano sobre la de ella y le dio un apretón suave.

—Háblame. Mientras oigo tu voz sé que estoy viva y tengo menos miedo.

En las situaciones más difíciles Edward prefería el silencio, pero si hablar la ayudaba, estaba dispuesto a hablar hasta quedarse afónico. Se la debía.

—¿Qué es loprimero que vas a hacer cuando nos rescaten?

—Llamar a mamá y papá. Sé que estarán locosde preocupación por mí —contestó Bella—. Luego conseguiré quitar esas fotos mías de Internet.

—¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

—Contrataré a alguien para que chantajee a Mike y lo obligue a cerrar esa página web.

Edward pensó que probablemente existían formas más directas de hacerlo_, _pero no le sugirió ninguna porque, una vez que desembarcasen del _Dora Mae, _Bella ya no sería asunto suyo.

—¿ Y tú? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué es la primero que vas a hacer?

—Comerme unas buenas costillas.

—¿Antes de llamar a tu padre?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía veintiún años.

Bella se quedó en silencio y se oyó el martilleo de la lluvia contra la puerta y las ventanas.

—Lo siento, Edward. ¿Cómo murió?

—Era alcohólico. Y créeme, no es una buena forma de morir.

Su padre era la persona a quien Edward había tratado más desesperadamente de salvar. Lo había intentado y había fracasado, y Edward no necesitaba que un psiquiatra lo analizara y le explicase por qué vivía de la forma en que vivía, por qué arriesgaba la vida por gente a quien no conocía y por un gobierno que lo utilizaba según sus propias necesidades. Él ya lo sabía.

—Sé lo que las drogas y el alcohol pueden hacer a las personas —dijo Bella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Sé que a veces no hay nada que uno pueda hacer para ayudar.

Edward se rió con más amargura de la que pretendía.

—Dios sabe que lo intenté, pero nada de lo que hice cambió el final. Cuando yo era pequeño, él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo borracho. Es una forma de vida difícil para un niño.

—¿Qué hacías tú cuando él bebía?

—Ésos son recuerdos tristes ahora —murmuró Edward. Recuerdos de los que no le apetecía hablar, ni con ella ni con nadie. Edward tomó la mano de Bella, enfocó la palma de su mano con la luz de la linterna y se la acarició con el pulgar. En ese momento, el yate se escoró a estribor y Edward le apretó la mano con fuerza.

—Jugaba mucho con los niños del barrio —dijo—. Cuando fui la bastante mayor, me alisté en la Marina.

—¿Por qué la Marina?

Edward sonrió en la oscuridad.

—Me gustaba el uniforme. Pensé qué ligaría más si llevaba uniforme.

Una vez que se hubo alistado, fijó su meta en Little Creek y el programa de las Fuerzas Especiales. Parecía hecho a medida para él. Mientras estaba en la Marina, se licenció en ciencias políticas y empresariales y fue seleccionado para ingresar en el National War College, en MacNair. Cuando estaba apunto de ascender a capitán de corbeta, lo habían obligado a retirarse.

—¿Funcionó?

—Sí. —Edward se llevó la mano de Bella a los labios y le besó los nudillos. Luego la miró a los ojos. La luz proyectaba sombras en su pelo y sobre su nariz—. Ya te dije que soy un chico encantador.

Bella sonrió débilmente.

—Seguramente menos de lo que te crees.

Edward le pasó la punta de la lengua entre los dedos.

—Tienes suerte de que no pueda mostrarte cuán encantador puedo llegar a ser —murmuró sobre la piel húmeda.

La respuesta de Bella fue interrumpida por un violento cabeceo del yate y por el impacto de una ola contra las ventanas que inclinó el yate con fuerza hacia babor. Edward soltó la mano de Bella y afianzó los pies en el suelo, pero resbaló. O las bombas de achique no funcionaban o no daban abasto. El _Dora Mae _tardó más que antes en equilibrarse de nuevo. Los quejidos del yate eran más alarmantes que el ulular del viento. Debía de ponerse serio. Debía informar a Bella de la que podía ocurrir dentro de un instante. No podía aplazarlo más. Gateó hasta donde se encontraban Bella y el perro y los iluminó con la linterna. Ella la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el terror.

—Bella —empezó Edward mientras se arrodillaba a su lado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar la respiración?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Quizás un minuto.

—Si el yate vuelca no se hundirá enseguida. Tendrás que encontrar una bolsa de aire y buscar por dónde salir. La puerta de la cocina puede estallar y las ventanas pueden romperse: debes salir por donde te resulte más fácil. Llevas puesto el chaleco salvavidas, así que en cuanto salgas del yate saldrás a flote.

—¿Vamos a volcar?

—Es una posibilidad. El problema es que el yate se está colocando en posición perpendicular al viento y a las olas. La mayor parte de las olas nos golpea por babor. Lo que tienes que recordar es no dejarte llevar por pánico.

—Demasiado tarde.

—Lo digo en serio. Cuando esto se llene de agua, será la situación más difícil de tu vida, pero no puedes darte por vencida por miedo. Tienes que salvarte. Y no te salvarás si te dejas llevar por el pánico.

Bella tenía el pecho agitado por la respiración.

-¿Y tú?

—Estaré justo detrás de ti. Cuando lleguemos a la superficie, desplegaré la balsa y subiremos a ella. —Edward se guardó sus recelos acerca de la balsa.

—¿ Y _Baby? _Él no lo conseguirá. —Bella sujetaba al perro bajo el brazo mientras se tapaba la cara con la otra mano.

Probablemente estaba en la cierto, y como si _Baby _la hubiera comprendido, se liberó del brazo de Bella y se acercó a las rodillas de Edward. Con su pequeña lengua rosada le lamió los pantalones y el brazo.

—Me aseguraré de que el perro sobreviva —soltó Edward antes de poder contenerse.

Bella se incorporó y, visiblemente harta de que el cabeceo del yate la derribase, se deslizó hasta el sofá y apoyó la espalda en él.

—Gracias, Edward.

Ese «gracias» se le clavó en el pecho como un cuchillo para pescado, y Edward tuvo que desviar la mirada. Si no fuera por él, ni Bella ni su perro se encontrarían en peligro de perder la vida. Estarían en casa, a salvo en una cama mullida. Quizá Bella estaría diseñando sujetadores en sueños.

—Bella, siento mucho haberte metido en esto —dijo.

—Yo también. Y yo siento haber destrozado el puente. De verdad que lo siento mucho.

El tono de autorreproche de Bella le clavó más hondo el cuchillo en el pecho. Ésa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Bella, que no eran pocas. Le gustaba más de la que estaría dispuesto a reconocer jamás. Edward agarró a _Baby _y se acercó a ella.

—Para ser una mujer, estás bastante bien.

—¿Eso es un cumplido?

Edward se fijó en su rostro, en la luz que le caía sobre el mentón y sobre los labios generosos.

—Sólo es una constatación.

—Mejor, porque no me ha parecido tan encantador como lo que aseguras que puedes llegar a hacer. —La proa se elevó y Bella resbaló hacia él—. Para ser un Steven Segal de pacotilla, tú tampoco estás mal.

Edward soltó una carcajada seca y forzada.

—Steven Segal es un mariquita.

—¿Por qué sabía que ibas a contestar eso?

Bella le tomó de la mano otra vez y se la sujetó con firmeza. Cuando reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro, Edward acercó la cara a su pelo. Olía a flores y a agua de mar, como un jardín al lado de la playa.

Bella Swan no era como él se había imaginado esa noche, cuando encontró su carné de conducir. No era una mujer frívola ni histérica. No era una modelo consentida cuya única cualidad era el aspecto que ofrecía en tanga. Era muchísimo más que eso. Era una persona que se enfrentaba a sus miedos y que era más valiente que muchos hombres que Edward había conocido. Era una superviviente, eso sí, una superviviente de piel muy fragrante. Era una luchadora.

Bella estaba terriblemente asustada. Edward lo notaba en el modo en que le apretaba la mano. Aun así, controlaba su miedo. Edward, que había conocido a mucha gente que no era capaz de eso, no podía menos que apreciar y admirar la fortaleza de Bella.

El Atlántico continuaba azotando el _Dora Mae. _En la oscuridad del interior del yate, Edward sujetaba la mano de Bella y escuchaba el sonido de su voz, que saltaba de un tema a otro. Le habló de su negocio, de su familia, de cuando expulsaron a _Baby _de la escuela para perros. Y a cada momento, el cuchillo en el pecho se le hundía con más fuerza. Cada vez le costaba más no tomarla entre sus brazos y hundir su rostro en su cuello. Por mucho que intentase evitarlo, cada contacto, cada sonido de su voz y cada suspiro de ella penetraban en su corazón.

El barco se escoraba a babor y en más de una ocasión Edward pensó que ya no recuperaría la posición. Mantuvo la mano de Bella entre las suyas mientras el viento aullaba. Eso fue todo. Sólo la mano de Bella entre las suyas. El tacto de su cálida palma le resultaba más íntimo que las innumerables ocasiones en que había hecho el amor con una mujer. Continuó sujetando esa mano hasta que los vientos se aplacaron y el mar se calmó. Entonces la estrechó en sus brazos mientras ella se dormía con la cabeza reclinada sobre sus costillas doloridas.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol penetraron al fin por las ventanas, Edward la tendió en el suelo, le colocó un cojín debajo de la cabeza y salió a comprobar los daños que había sufrido el barco.

Por segunda vez desde que había puesto un pie en el _Dora Mae, _Bella se despertó después de pasar una noche infernal convencida de que iba a morir. Oyó que la puerta de la cocina se abría y se incorporó apoyándose en los codos. Lo primero que notó fue la absoluta falta de movimiento. El yate estaba inclinado hacia la izquierda, pero totalmente quieto. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas y daba en los hombros de Edward, que estaba de pie en la puerta. Ya no llevaba puesto su chaleco salvavidas.

Bella se puso de pie y echó un vistazo a _Baby, _que estaba dormido en el sofá. Se quitó el chaleco salvavidas, la tiró al suelo y siguió a Edward al exterior. Se protegió la vista con una mano y miró a la luz matutina. A unos cien metros se abría un paisaje de arena dorada, palmeras imponentes, acantilados recortados y vegetación espesa. Algunas palmeras y pinos caribeños, derribados por la tormenta, se encontraban medio sumergidos. El _Dora Mae _había embarrancado en una bahía poco profunda de aguas turquesas.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—No lo sé.

—¿Crees que hemos llegado a una isla? —se preguntó en voz alta—. ¿O quizás a la punta de Florida? —añadió, con esperanza.

Edward señaló los acantilados y los peñascos que había a su izquierda.

—Eso no parece Florida. —Edward también se puso la mano sobre los ojos, a modo de visera—. Se supone que hay setecientas islas en las Bahamas. Creo que hemos llegado a una de ellas.

—¿Crees que puede haber un Club Med al otro lado? O, a la mejor, es una de esas islas remotas que pertenecen a algún rico y farnoso.

Edward bajó la mano con que se protegía la vista.

—Quizá de alguno de tus amigos.

Ella no tenía amigos que fueran propietarios de islas.

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Edward se dirigió a la plataforma de baño y, una vez allí, ató con una cuerda el bote salvavidas a la parte trasera del yate. Edward tiró de una cuerda de nailon unida al bote y éste se hinchó en cuestión de segundos. Con la misma rapidez, el aire silbó por varios puntos y unas burbujas subieron a la superficie desde debajo del bote.

—¡Mierda!

Edward cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. El bote se hundía a ojos vistas.

—Bueno, supongo que fue una suerte que no tuviéramos que abandonar el barco ayer por la noche. No queda más remedio que nadar. —Edward se volvió hacia Bella y añadió—: ¿Crees que serás capaz?

—Sí.

Bella no tenía intención de dejarse llevar por el pánico ni de hiperventilar, así que estaba segura de que podría nadar hasta la playa.

Juntos, reunieron comida y el equipo necesario para explorar la isla. Bella se cambió de ropa y se puso el vestido con estampado de frutas. Encontró un par de zapatillas sin cordones que se le caían de los pies. Edward, con la cinta adhesiva en las manos, se arrodilló delante de ella.

—¿Qué pasa si me convierto en una princesa? —preguntó Bella mientras él le pegaba la cinta alrededor de la zapatilla para sujetársela al pie. Edward levantó la mirada por su tobillo y su rodilla, hasta el dobladillo del vestido.

—¿Qué?

—Como Cenicienta.

Edward la miró y luego tomó el otro pie.

—Entonces yo soy el Príncipe Encantador.

¿El Príncipe Encantador? No, pero estaba cogiéndole cariño. Cuando los zapatos estuvieron bien sujetos, Bella se cepilló los dientes y el pelo. Luego, le ofreció el vaso con el cepillo de dientes a Edward. Sin pronunciar palabra, él lo utilizó. Cuando hubo terminado, metió el bolso de Bella y el saco de lona con los alimentos en una bolsa de basura y la hinchó soplando. La ató tan fuerte como pudo y los tres, Edward, Bella y _Baby, _saltaron por la popa al agua. La espuma de poliestireno atada a los costados del perro le permitía flotar con facilidad.

Las tranquilas y cálidas aguas de reflejos azules no tenían nada que ver con la tempestad de la noche anterior. Estaban tan en calma que costaba creer que perteneciesen al mismo océano que por poco les arrebata la vida.

Cuando llegó a unos seis metros de la playa, Bella hizo pie y avanzó andando entre las olas. Éstas le acariciaban con suavidad las pantorrillas cuando ella recogió a _Baby _y lo llevó en brazos hasta la orilla. La arena estaba cubierta por los residuos de la tormenta y, cuando Bella dejó a _Baby _en el suelo, éste corrió a investigar los restos de una palmera caída.

Bella no sabía si la isla estaba habitada o si, simplemente, habían salido de una situación mala para meterse en otra peor. Pero resultaba tan agradable estar en tierra firme que, de momento, no le importaba.

Tenía frío, estaba empapada y, de repente, le entraron ganas de tumbarse sobre la arena y besarla. En lugar de eso, se puso de rodillas sobre la húmeda arena y levantó la cara hacia el sol. La noche anterior había rezado para que un barco los rescatase, pero éste no había aparecido. Quizá Dios le estaba ofreciendo una forma distinta de salir del _Dora Mae. _Otra oportunidad de ser rescatada.

Al sentir el calor del sol en el rostro y el viento fresco en los pulmones, una intensa emoción le nació en el pecho. Estaba viva. La noche anterior se había temido en varias ocasiones que no vería salir el sol. En varias ocasiones había estado apunto de caer en la histeria, pero Edward la había impedido con el contacto de su mano y el tono tranquilizador de su voz en la oscuridad del barco.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, ella y _Baby _estaban vivos todavía, pese a que habrían podido ahogarse con facilidad. Bella inspiró con fuerza y espiró lentamente. Ahora que todo había acabado, dirigió un breve agradecimiento a Dios y sintió una confortable calidez interna, como si estuviese viviendo una experiencia religiosa. En realidad nunca había vivido una, pero de niña había visto a varios feligreses en éxtasis. Si no de una experiencia religiosa, sí se trataba de un momento maravilloso, porque se sentía viva y notaba el vestido mojado pegado a su piel y la arena dentro de los zapatos y entre los dedos de los pies.

Edward abrió la bolsa de plástico y dejó caer el bolso al lado de Bella.

—Vamos, Bella —ordenó, estropeando ese momento.

—¿No podemos sentarnos un poco para disfrutar el regreso a tierra firme?

—No. —Edward abrió la bolsa de lona y le dio el chal—. La luz del sol quema.

—¿Quién eres? ¿John Wayne? —Bella escurrió el agua del vestido la mejor que pudo y luego se envolvió con el chal—. Y tú tienes que cortarle las alas acuáticas a _Baby _antes de que vayamos a ningún lugar —agregó, poniéndose en pie.

—¿Las qué?

—El poliestireno.

—Ven aquí, _B.D. _—le dijo Edward al perro, que se encontraba con la pata levantada al lado de una palmera. Al oír la voz de Edward, _Baby _corrió hasta sus pies.

—¿Cómo la has hecho? —Bella sostuvo al perro mientras Edward le quitaba los trozos de poliestireno de los costados—. Nunca viene a la primera cuando yo la llamo.

—Sabe que yo soy el perro dominante —contestó Edward. Su cabeza inclinada rozó la nariz de Bella. El pelo se le había rizado y olía a él, una mezcla de jabón, mar y Edward. Él levantó la vista hasta los labios de Bella y sus manos se detuvieron. Por un momento, Bella entrevió el deseo en esos bonitos ojos verdes. Pensó que él iba a besarla y levantó la mano para enredar los dedos en su cabello. Pero él apartó la mirada y ella volvió a bajar la mano. Estaba decepcionada y confundida. Después de todo la que habían pasado juntos la noche anterior, sus sentimientos hacia él se habían hecho más profundos. Bella admiraba su fortaleza; no sólo la fortaleza física que la impulsaba a confiarle su seguridad y la de _Baby, _sino también la fortaleza de carácter. Edward tenía sentido del honor. Nunca rehuiría su responsabilidad ni traicionaría la confianza depositada en él. Edward nunca la utilizaría para hinchar su ego o para vender fotos donde apareciese desnuda.

Bella no lo amaba, pero Edward tenía muchas cualidades admirables. No, no lo amaba, pero cuando la miraba como si se la fuera a comer, el estómago se le encogía y su mente fantaseaba con la forma que tendría su trasero bajo los tejanos.

_Baby _soltó un gañido, llamándole la atención.

—Sé un buen chico ahora —le dijo mientras Edward le quitaba el resto de la cinta—. Eres un perro muy valiente —lo felicitó una vez que quedó liberado de las alas.

Edward murmuró algo en español mientras tiraba la bolsa de plástico poliestireno dentro de la bolsa de lona. Por el tono de voz, Bella dedujo era mejor no pedirle que la tradujera. Los tres iniciaron la marcha en dirección a la densa arboleda.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? —preguntó Bella mientras se cambiaba a _Baby _de brazo y se colgaba el bolso del hombro.

—Hacia arriba —fue toda la información que le dio Edward.

Bella la siguió y pasaron entre dos palmeras. En pocos minutos se encontraron rodeados por la vegetación y tuvieron que caminar en fila. Unos recios helechos rozaban las pantorrillas de Bella. Edward se detuvo varias veces para tenderle la mano.

_Baby _saltó de los brazos de Bella y salió corriendo en pos de una iguana. Lo llamaron para que volviera pero, por una vez, no hizo caso al perro dominante y Edward tuvo que ir tras él. Cuando finalmente la atrapó y la llevó de regreso, abrió el bolso de Bella y lo metió dentro.

—Creí que sabía que tú eras el perro dominante —le recordó Bella mientras Edward cerraba el bolso a medias.

Edward frunció el ceño y miró con dureza a _Baby. _

—Tu perro tiene un grave problema de oído.

Bella ni siquiera intentó disimular la sonrisa.

—O quizá no seas el perro dominante.

—Querida, no hay ninguna duda acerca de quién es el perro dominante aquí.

—Ajá. Quizá yo sea el perro dominante.

Edward se apartó un poco y se enjugó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Sé que te gustaría creer que lo eres, pero no tienes el equipo necesario para ser el perro dominante.

Bella no creía que se refiriese al equipo que llevaban en la bolsa de lona. Era tan pretencioso y tan machista.

—¿De qué equipo se trata? —preguntó con una risotada.

—Creo que ambos lo sabemos. —Edward le paseó la vista por los botones del vestido, por encima de los pechos y hasta por el manojo de fresas estampadas encima de la ingle—. 0 quizá necesitas que te lo enseñe —añadió con un brillo de picardía en los ojos azules.

—Paso.

Edward: se encogió de hombros, como diciendo «tú te la pierdes». Ambos empezaron a subir entre arbustos de guayaco de pequeñas flores púrpura y Bella se preguntó qué haría Edward si ella le metiese la mano en el bolsillo trasero y le permitiera atraerla hacia sí. Los pájaros tropicales cantaban y se llamaban entre ellos por encima de sus cabezas. Llegaron a un pequeño arroyo que Edward cruzó primero.

—Quédate ahí —le indicó. Depositó la bolsa de lona en el suelo y regresó a ayudar a Bella, con un pie a cada lado del riachuelo. Bella habría podido cruzarlo sola, pero cuando él le tendió la mano, ella se la dio tal como había hecho la noche anterior y esa mañana. Cuando las palmas de las manos entraron en contacto, un cosquilleo le subió por la muñeca. Bella saltó el arroyo y Edward clavó los ojos en ella. Ahí estaba otra vez: ese oscuro deseo en los ojos luminosos y verdes que no podía ocultar. Un anhelo que despertaba pasión en lo más profundo del estómago de Bella.

Edward le soltó la mano y miró a otro lado.

—¿Te pesa el perro?

_Baby _pesaba unos dos kilos y medio, pero después de cargar con él durante un rato, empezaba a dolerle el hombro.

—Un poco.

Edward agarró el bolso de Bella y se lo colgó a la espalda. A continuación recogió la bolsa de lona y echó a andar de nuevo. Bella deseó tener una cámara para hacerle una foto a Edward transportando el bolso con _Baby, _que asomaba la cabeza y llevaba el collar de puntas metálicas que le daba un aspecto tan fiero. Edward Cullen llevando a cuestas al perro que había querido arrojar al Atlántico. De alguna forma, bajo ese aspecto duro yesos músculos desarrollados, Edward era como un gatito.

_Baby _decidió que ése era el mejor momento para soltar un ladrido y empezar a forcejear para salir del bolso.

Edward colocó su pesada mano encima del perro.

—Si me obligas a perseguirte otra vez, _B.D., _dejaré que esa iguana te coma.

Bueno, quizá no fuese un gatito, pero tampoco era el tipo malo por el que quería hacerse pasar.

Tardaron diez minutos más en llegar a la parte más alta de la isla, una explanada impresionante en la que crecían muchos pinos caribeños y una rica vegetación. Se dirigieron a uno de los extremos y miraron hacia abajo. La parte posterior de la isla parecía menos hospitalaria que la parte delantera, con sus abruptos acantilados y laderas verticales. Pinos y palmeras. No habla ningun Club Med. No había ninguna celebridad descansando en su isla privada. Sólo kilómetros de océano y un cielo infinito.

Se abrieron paso entre los matorrales hasta el centro de la explanada y descubrieron una laguna. La fuente de agua fresca se encontraba rodeada de pinos y hierba alta. El agujero tenía unos quince metros de diámetro y la superficie del agua se rizaba bajo la brisa.

Edward depositó el bolso y la bolsa de lona en el suelo, y _Baby _aprovechó para estirar las patas. Edward se arrodilló encima de una roca de la orilla, ahuecó las manos y bebió.

—¡Joder, está fría! —exclamó mientras Bella se sentaba a su lado.

De la bolsa de lona, Bella sacó una cantimplora que habían llenado agua del grifo.

—¿Tienes idea de qué hacer ahora? —le preguntó.

Todavía tenía la parte trasera del vestido y el corpiño mojados, así que dejó caer el chal a la altura de la cintura con la esperanza de que la brisa la ayudara a secarse.

—Exploraremos un poco más y luego encenderemos una buena hoguera. Después de la tormenta de anoche, debe de haber aviones de rescate sobrevolando la zona.

—¿Qué tal un faro? —inquirió Bella—. Lo vi en una película con Anne Heche y Harrison Ford. Se encontraban atrapados en una isla y buscaban un faro para destruirlo. Entonces se suponía que alguien iría a arreglarlo y los rescataría.

—¿ Un faro de navegación?

—Sí, creo que era eso.

Bella se quitó los zapatos y observó sus pies sucios. Sacó una pastilla de jabón del bolso y se deslizó hasta el extremo de la roca.

—Debería encontrarse en la parte más alta de la isla y sin vegetación alrededor —dijo Edward.

Se puso de pie y miró en torno así con los brazos en jarras. Los dedos extendidos apuntaban a la entrepierna.

—Quizás hacia allí —dijo, señalando al oeste,

Bella apartó la vista de él e introdujo los pies en el agua fría.

—Ve tú. _Baby _y yo nos quedaremos aquí esperándote.

—¿Estás segura?

Bella asintió y se restregó los pies con el jabón.

—_Baby _necesita un descanso.

Edward rió y, de nuevo, se hincó a su lado. Le tomó la barbilla con la mano y le levantó el rostro hacia él.

—Muy bien, si _Baby _necesita un descanso... —le susurró muy cerca de los labios.

Bella no estaba segura de que se refiriese a _Baby. _Con tanta naturalidad como si la conociese desde siempre, Bella se acercó y entreabrió los labios junto a los de él. La lengua de Edward le hizo el amor delicadamente a la suya. El beso fue tan suave y cálido que Bella notó un calor intenso en su interior. Dejó caer el jabón al suelo y llevó una mano a la hirsuta mejilla de Edward, Dejó correr los dedos por el pelo corto y recio, pero él se apartó y el beso terminó antes de la que ella esperaba.

—Compórtate —le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Edward tomó la cantimplora, una caja de frutos secos, una manzana y una bolsa de galletas Ritz. Bella se quedó con un trozode Camembert, una manzana, una caja de galletas y un apetito que, de pronto, no tenía nada que ver con la comida.


	9. Acercamientos peligrosos

Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo.

* * *

><p><strong>8: Acercamientos peligrosos<strong>

Todavía no era mediodía, pero el sol estaba alto y calentaba los brazos y la espalda de Bella . Terminó de lavarse los pies y los brazos y hurgó en su bolso de Luis Vuitton hasta que encontró su pequeña polvera. Con el diminuto espejo se estudió con detenimiento el rostro, por partes. Tenía un aspecto espantoso, así que rebuscó otra vez en el bolso hasta que encontró sus utensilios básicos: unas pinzas, una pequeña botella de leche hidratante Estée Lauder, rímel, colorete y brillo de labios de color rosa. Mientras se depilaba algunos pelos del perfecto arco que formaban sus cejas, se dijo a sí misma que no se estaba acicalando para Edward.

Eso fue la que se dijo a sí misma, aunque no con mucha convicción, porque el solo recuerdo de los besos de él le provocaba un agradable cosquilleo en la espalda y le encendía las mejillas, como si volviese a tener dieciséis años y le gustara Tyler Crowley, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Tyler Crowley nunca se enteró de que ella existía, pero Edward sí. Se la hacía saber cada vez que posaba los ojos en ella. Desde los catorce años se había dado cuenta de que los chicos —y de mayor, los hombres— la miraban. Pero Edward era diferente. Sus ojos expresaban algo más profundo, más oscuro y fascinante, como todo lo pecaminoso y la prohibido. Y Bella siempre había tenido debilidad por lo pecaminoso.

Se aplicó rímel en las pestañas hasta que cobraron un aspecto más denso y, luego, se puso el colorete y el brillo de labios. Cuando hubo acabado de maquillarse, dejó los cosméticos a un lado y observó los pinos y los altos matorrales. Un insecto se le acercó al rostro y la espantó con una mano. Estaba segura de que era martes, pero habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde el sábado por la noche que parecía que hubiese transcurrido un mes.

De repente, _Baby _ladró a dos libélulas y estuvo a punto de caerse al agua, pero Bella lo agarró a tiempo. Advirtió que el sol ya estaba encima de su cabeza y pensó que debía de haber pasado una hora ya y que Edward todavía no había vuelto. Se levantó, recogió sus cosas de la hierba y se trasladó a un agradable lugar situado detrás de unos arbustos, justo debajo de un pino. Extendió el chal en el suelo, y ella y _Baby _se sentaron a comerse las galletas y el queso.

Por primera vez en varios días, Bella se encontraba sola con su perro. Ahora que no tenía a Edward a su lado, prometiéndole que volvería a casa, empezó a imaginar una vida de reclusión en esa isla. Una severa dieta a base de reptiles y pescado. Los tres solos, cada vez más viejos y locos. Edward con un aspecto tan desastroso como el de Tom Hanks en _Náufrago. _Ella con la pinta de Ginger en _La isla de Gilligan._

Bella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y tuvo que luchar contra el pánico para no perder el conocimiento. Ni siquiera hacía una semana que había desaparecido. Si alguien la estaba buscando (y estaba segura de que su familia la estaba haciendo), seguro que todavía faltaban algunos días para que se abandonase la búsqueda. Bella inspiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire despacio. Se esforzó por desterrar el pánico de su mente.

Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, se preguntó qué estaría entreteniendo a Edward durante tanto tiempo. Su imaginación empezó a deambular de una posibilidad catastrófica a otra. Temió que se hubiera roto una pierna o que se hubiese despeñado por un acantilado. Debería haber ido con él. ¿Y si él la necesitaba?

Entonces recordó que se trataba de Edward, un hombre capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y de todos aquellos que estuviesen bajo su protección. Si se rompía una pierna, seguro que se las apañaría para entablillársela y seguir adelante.

Bella tomó a _Baby _en brazos y le rascó el pecho. Hacía tan poco tiempo que conocía a Edward que no se explicaba cómo había llegado a conocerlo tan bien, cómo se había convertido en alguien tan importante para ella. Bella nunca había necesitado a un hombre antes. Sí, había deseado a algunos. Pero nunca los había necesitado.

Si, por cualquier razón, Edward no se encontraba en la isla, Bella y Baby encontrarían sin duda la manera de encender un fuego y asar una iguana. Así que, ¿a quévenían esas palpitaciones sólo por pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Edward? ¿Por qué se sentía como si él fuera algo imprescindible en su vida?

Miró a los acuosos ojos de _Baby y _dio con la respuesta: síndrome de Estocolmo. Tanto ella como _Baby _sufrían un caso agudo.

Bella oyó un ruido en el matorral que había a su espalda y se giró. _Baby _ladró tres veces y Edward apareció entre el follaje.

—No es precisamente un perro guardián —comentó mientras emer gía del arbusto y se quedaba de pie delante de Bella .

Bella notó una extraña calidez en el pecho, al lado del corazón, en la boca del estómago. Levantó la vista hacia él y casi se avergonzó de la alegría que sentía de volver a verlo. Edward se quitó la camisa por la cabeza, y a Bella la calidez se le extendió por todo el cuerpo y le endureció los pezones. Edward se enjugó el sudor de las sienes y se frotó el pecho con la camiseta. El fino vello se le rizó y Bella fijó la vista, fascinada, en una gota de sudor que le bajaba por el vientre y se le introducía por la cintura de los téjanos.

—¿Encontraste el faro? —preguntó Bella apartando la mirada.

Bella no creía en el amor a primera vista. O a segunda vista. Ni siquiera creía en el amor que surgía al cabo de unos días, sobre todo si, durante dos de esos días, el objeto de su deseo la había mantenido aterrorizada. Esa súbita atracción hacia Edward no era lógica. No tenía ningún sentido. El síndrome de Estocolmo no tenía sentido.

—No.

Esa palabra hizo que la mirase de nuevo.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Encenderemos una hoguera grande. Seguramente alguien verá el humo —contestó Edward—. En la parte oeste hay varios nidos de pájaros. —Bajó los ojos hasta los labios de ella—. Unos cientos, posiblemente.

—¿Qué? —¿Es que mientras ella había estado preocupándose por él había estado observando pájaros?

— ¿Has estado contando pájaros mientas _Baby y _yo estábamos aquí sentados?

Edward enarcó la vista de nuevo.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¿No crees que eso es poco considerado?

Edward levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

Bella dejó a _Baby _en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que _Baby y _yo podíamos estar preocupados por ti?

—No. —Edward tiró la camisa encima de la bolsa de lona y se arrodillo delante de Bella apoyándole uno de sus fuertes brazos en el muslo. El árbol que tenían por encima de sus cabezas proyectaba su sombra sobre el rostro de Edward y sobre sus hombros desnudos. Ese día no llevaba el vendaje aire alrededor de las costillas, y los morados se apreciaban claramente en la piel bronceada—. No creo que a tu perro le preocupe gran cosa aparte de la próxima comida.

—Eso no es verdad.

En ese momento, el perro saltó sobre la bolsa de lona, dio tres vuelta encima de ella y se tumbó a echarse una siesta.

—_Baby _es muy sensible.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué creo?

—No.

—Que _Baby _no estaba preocupado en absoluto.

—Lo estaba.

—Creo que tú estabas preocupada.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, hay muchas cosas que habrían podido ocurrirte.

Edward sonrió con los ojos.

—¿Como qué?

—Habrías podido romperte una pierna o caerte por un acantilado.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a hacer algo así?

—No lo habrías hecho a propósito —suspiró Bella —, pero habría podido ocurrirte.

—No, no habría podido ocurrirme. —Edward le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y lo pasó por detrás de la oreja—. ¿Sabes qué más creo? Creo que me gusta la idea de que Bella Swan se preocupe por mí. —Le acarició la mejilla y Bella aguantó la respiración—. Te pones muy guapa.

—Me he depilado las cejas —confesó Bella , casi sin aliento.

—No me había fijado en tus cejas.

—Y me he puesto un poco de brillo en los labios.

Edward le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior y luego apartó la mano de ella.

—Sí, eso sí que la he notado. —Se sentó y reclinó la espalda contra tronco del árbol. Bella echó en falta su tacto. Edward encogió las piernas y apoyo los brazos sobre las rodillas. Una ramita de guayaco le rozó la mejilla y Edward la apartó.

—Hay muchas cosas de ti en las que sí me fijo.

—¿Como cuáles?

La rama volvió a rozarle la mejilla, de modo que Edward sacó el cuchillo de pescado y la cortó. Mientras se guardaba de nuevo el cuchillo en la caña de la bota, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Edward desvió la mirada y la deslizó hacia abajo, por los botones de su vestido y sus piernas hasta sus pies.

—La primera noche pensé que tenías los dedos de los pies más sexys del mundo. —Edward cogió la pantorrilla de Bella y colocó su pie encima de la hierba, delante de sí—. No soy entendido en el tema, pero me fijé en la laca roja de uñas. —La miró de nuevo y luego le anudó la ramita de guayaco alrededor de la pantorrilla, como a una bailarina polinesia. Bella sintió las puntas de sus dedos sobre su piel, y una descarga eléctrica le subió hasta la parte posterior de las rodillas— Además, mientras te ataba con la falda, me di cuenta de que llevabas unas braguitas de color rosa. —Edward sonrió y arrancó unas cuantas hojas de la rama mientras la trenzaba—. Tengo muy buen recuerdo de eso.

Bella hizo cuanto pudo para refrenar su reacción al tacto y a la visión de Edward Masen, el devorador de serpientes, mientras éste le ataba flores moradas alrededor de la pantorrilla. Sin embargo, por confusa e indeseada que fuese esa sensación, no pudo hacer nada contra ese hormigueo en el estómago ni contra el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

—Es curioso, pero mis recuerdos de esa noche no son tan agradables.

Edward se rió.

—Me lo imagino.

—¿Quieres saber qué pensé de ti esa noche?

—Tesoro, creo que una pistola de bengalas apuntando a mi pecho lo dice todo.

De repente, Edward la agarró por la pantorrilla y tiró con fuerza. Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta, se encontró tumbada boca arriba debajo de Edward, que se sostenía con las palmas de las manos en tierra.

—Y, a pesar de que intentaste matarme, te deseo más de la que nunca he deseado a ninguna mujer. —Edward acercó su rostro al de Bella —, Pero creo que ya lo sabes —dijo justo antes de besarla.

El contacto de esa boca provocó en Bella una corriente de deseo por toda su piel. Los labios de él presionaban y jugaban con los de ella. La lengua de Edward la acariciaba con suavidad, y Bella se dejó ir, rindiéndose al deseo. O quizá fue que, como en todos los aspectos de su relación con Edward no tenía otra opción. Edward se acostó a su lado y dedicó un tiempo a explorarle la boca. Los labios de Bella cedieron un poco más y el beso se hizo profundo, un sensual encuentro de lenguas y labios. Edward sabía a oscura pasión y a sexo explosivo.

Ese lento beso la sedujo y la atormentó hasta tal punto que toda su atención se concentró en la húmeda calidez de la boca de Edward. Una ola de calor le recorrió los pechos, el vientre y la entrepierna. Bella deslizó la mano sobre los tensos músculos del brazo de Edward, sobre su hombro, hasta su cuello. Enredó los dedos en el cabello rizado de él y sintió en los labios el gemido de placer de Edward.

El levantó la cabeza para contemplarla. Bella notaba su aliento sobre la mejilla y la mirada abrasadora de sus ojos verdes. Esa forma de mirarla, esa oscura intensidad, la hacía sentir hermosa y deseable y la llenaba de pasión.

Edward bajó la vista por la boca y la barbilla de Bella, hasta la parte delantera del vestido. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y Bella se miró el vestido, desabrochado, que mostraba el inicio de los pechos y el sujetador. Las rápidas manos de Edward habían empezado a trabajar, de modo que Bella se agarró la parte delantera del vestido.

Edward le sujetó la muñeca.

—Deja que te mire —le pidió con voz ronca. Enterró la cara en su cue llo y murmuró—: Por favor, Bella .

Edward rozó la piel de su cuello con los labios y succionó el hoyuelo en la parte inferior del cuello. Acto seguido, soltó la muñeca de Bella y recorrió el borde de su sujetador con los dedos.

—Eres tan hermosa, tan suave...

Edward no era un hombre paciente, así que introdujo la mano y posó la palma de su mano sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Por todas partes —añadió.

Edward jadeó al sentir que el pezón de Bella se endurecía bajo su tacto, hiriéndole casi la palma de la mano. Con la rodilla le separó las suyas y, al mismo tiempo, volvió a acercar su boca a la de ella. La lengua penetró entre los labios de Bella , caliente, húmeda y hambrienta. Y Bella , casi sin darse cuenta, se abrió a él. Edward subió la rodilla entre sus piernas, y al sentirla contra susbragas, Bella tuvo el deseo de un contacto más íntimo. De carne contra carne. De su fuerte erección contra su cadera. El beso fue más voraz, más pleno, y tan hermoso que le arrancó un hondo gemido del pecho.

Edward retrocedió un poco yla miró. Con la respiración agitada, bajó la vista hasta la mano que cubría el pecho de Bella .

—Bella , si vas a detenerme, hazlo ahora.

Bella no había pensado en detenerlo, así que tampoco la hizo ahora.

—He visto que hay condones en el yate —le dijo mientras le acariciaba los bien dibujados músculos del pecho, del brazo, de su abdomen, hasta llegar a la bragueta. Edward aguantó la respiración al notar la palma de la mano de Bella encima de su rígida erección.

—Son demasiado pequeños —repuso él, después de exhalar el aire que había aguantado—. ¿Usas algún anticonceptivo?

Bella llevaba un DIU desde hacía cinco años, y nunca había fallado.

—Sí —contestó.

—Gracias, Dios mío.

La lascivia brilló en los ojos de Edward mientras le quitaba una parte del sujetador, desnudando a Bella bajo su ávida mirada. La admiró durante unos largos segundos y luego bajó el rostro hasta el pecho de ella y tomó el pezón entre sus labios. La lengua de Edward lamió y jugueteó con él hasta enloquecer a Bella . Con cada roce cálido de esa lengua, Bella sentía que la tensión entre sus piernas aumentaba.

Bella bajó la mano hasta la bragueta de él e intentó abrirla, pero Edward se la impidió rodeándole la muñeca con los dedos. Edward levantó la cabeza _y _Bella notó el aire frío contra su piel caliente y contra su pezón húmedo. Edward se quedó completamente quieto por unos instantes antes de volverse hacia su derecha.

—¿Edward?

El le puso un dedo sobre los labios. Por encima del sonido de su corazón y de su rápida respiración, Bella también lo oyó. A la lejos, unas voces masculinas hendían el aire húmedo y quieto. Bella empezó a abotonarse el vestido mientras Edward se ponía en pie. Bella se arrodilló a su lado y escuchó. Desde el otro lado de la fuente, las voces se acercaban. Hablaban en español. Un gran alivio inundó a Bella mientras acababa de abrocharse el vestido. Ella, Edward y _Baby _podrían regresar a casa. Por fin.

Entre la alta hierba y los matorrales, Bella vio que tres hombres de piel morena se acercaban a la otra orilla del agua en dirección a ellos. Levantó la mirada hacia Edward, y sus manos quedaron inmóviles. El deseo ardiente desaparecido de su semblante. Como si hubiera corrido una cortina ahora tenía los ojos entornados, atentos, vigilantes. Entonces, Edward clavó en ella esos ojos fríos e inexpresivos. Bella reconoció la expresión firme de la boca y la mandíbula de Edward. Ya la había visto antes, en la oscuridad esa primera noche en el _Dora Mae._

Edward señaló el chal y el perro y, con un gesto, le indicó que se escondiese detrás del árbol. A Bella no se le ocurrió ponerse a discutir. No era el momento. Recogió el chal y, de rodillas, se acercó a _Baby. _Lo recogió d encima de la bolsa de lona y gateó entre los matorrales que Edward apartaba para que pudiese pasar. Entre el follaje, Edward le alargó la bolsa de lona y el bolso. Bella se abrochó los últimos botones del vestido con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba a _Baby._

Por encima de los latidos en las sienes, Bella oyó que las voces se acercaban. Aparte de la poco que había aprendido aquí y allá, Bella sabía muy poco español. No entendió ni una palabra. Los matorrales volvieron a moverse y Edward pasó entre ellos a gatas. Para ser un hombre tan grande, no hizo el menor ruido.

Las voces se acercaron más, y Bella calculó que debían de encontrarse donde ella antes se había lavado los pies. Edward levantó una rodilla al lado de Bella y sacó el cuchillo de la bota. Los músculos de Bella se helaron ante la visión de la larga y afilada hoja.

_Baby _irguió las orejas y justo cuando Bella iba a cerrarle el hocico con la mano, el perro rompió a ladrar y se escapó de sus brazos. Bella se disponía a llamarlo y a salir tras él, pero Edward se tiró encima de ella y le tapó la boca.

—Deja que se vaya —le susurró al oído.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza al oír que los excitados ladridos a _Baby _se alejaban cada vez más. Las voces se callaron y Bella sintió que el pánico le atenazaba el estómago, como el día en que creyó que _Baby _se ahogaría en el océano Atlántico.

—¿Es que quieres morir? —susurró Edward, fulminándola con la mirada.

Acto seguido, Edward volvió a dirigir la atención hacia la que estaba ocurriendo a la orilla de la laguna. Bella dejó de forcejear. No, no quería morir. Pero tampoco quería quedarse sentada mientras alguien hacía daño a _Baby._

El perro comenzó a ladrar con más furia, como en los momentos en que saltaba del suelo con cada ladrido. Bella siempre había temido que complejo de Napoleón le acarreara su propia Waterloo, y hoy eso parecía estar a punto de suceder. Una risita se sumó a la algarabía y, enseguida, se oyó un aullido lastimoso.

Bella no pudo reprimir el gemido que le brotó de la garganta. Aspiró por la nariz y se le nubló la vista. _Baby _era sólo un perro, pero era su perro, ella lo quería. A veces era un incordio, pero eso no concernía a nadie más que a ella, y el perro la necesitaba.

Edward notó la humedad de las lágrimas de Bella entre sus dedos y la miró a los ojos, abiertos de par en par. Entonces lo hizo de nuevo. Abrió la boca e hizo una promesa que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir. De hecho estaba bastante seguro de que no podría cumplirla, pero eso no le impidió musitarle al oído:

—Voy a traerte el perro otra vez. Pero tienes que estarte calladita o no viviremos lo suficiente para rescatarlo.

Bella asintió, y el enorme peso de la confianza que ella depositaba en él lo abrumó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Arriesgar la vida por un pequeño perro chillón? ¿Por una minúscula rata rencorosa?

Edward le quitó la mano de la boca y le hizo una señal para que permaneciese tumbada. Por supuesto, Bella no le hizo caso sino que, arrodillada a su lado, se puso a observar a través de los matorrales. Unas botas se dirigieron hacia ellos _y _se detuvieron a menos de un metro de donde se en contraban, justo en el lugar donde Edward había tumbado a Bella en el suelo y le había besado el pecho. El lugar donde ella había encendido el deseo de Edward con tal intensidad que éste no había oído a esos hombres hasta que casi estuvieron encima de él.

Esos hombres hablaban en un español latinoamericano y llamaban «teniente» al que marchaba al frente de ellos, pero no se trataba de un teniente del ejército colombiano. En realidad, Edward no creía que ese hombre tuviese experiencia militar. Alrededor del árbol, la hierba estaba aplastada, y si se inspeccionaba de cerca resultaba obvio que alguien había pisado esa área recientemente. Edward había limpiado rápidamente la zona con una rama rota de árbol, pero no había tenido tiempo de acabar el trabajo y, a pesar de todo, el «teniente» no había reparado en ello.

El hombre dio la orden de que exploraran la zona en busca de los propietarios del perro. Se hallaba tan cerca que Edward pudo ver las costuras del uniforme y el cuchillo de combate KBar que llevaba en la caña de la bota. Se apreciaba un bulto debajo de la pernera del pantalón, y Edward habría apostado cualquier cosa a que llevaba una pistolera en la cadera. Y dentro de esa pistolera, naturalmente, habría una semiautomática de 9 mm. Edward ya se había dado cuenta de que ese hombre portaba un M60. Esos chicos iban armados hasta los dientes y buscaban problemas.

Buscaban alijos de droga, y si descubrían a Edward, le pegarían un tiro inmediatamente. A no ser que fueran miembros del cártel de los Black Edward necesitaba preguntarse qué harían con él en ese caso. Ya había recibido una muestra. Aunque no creía que estos hombres pudieran reconocerlo, todavía llevaba en el cuerpo las marcas delatoras de la que había sufrido a manos de Billy Black. Sin embargo, con independencia de lo que le hiciese a él, Bella se llevaría la peor parte. Al pensar en lo que ella podía sufrir, apretó el puño del cuchillo con más fuerza. Si se presentaba la oportunidad se ocuparía de ese hombre sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Las botas prosiguieron la marcha, y Edward se permitió respirar. Sin hacer ningún ruido, apartó con la mano los arbustos para observar. Había dos hombres de pie al lado del agua. Uno de ellos tenía agarrado a _Baby _por el collar, y el perro colgaba en el aire. Los hombres rieron y Edward se volvió hacia Bella , que todavía tenía la marca de la mano de Edward alrededor de la boca. Había achicado los ojos en una expresión homicida. Joder, sí Bella hubiese contado con un arma de asalto, Edward habría apostado por ella

Edward espió a los hombres mientras registraban los matorrales y la hierba. Se apartaron del agua y volvieron colina abajo. Edward se guardó de nuevo el cuchillo en la caña de la bota y se puso la camiseta. Le ordenó a Bella que se quedase donde estaba y, sorprendentemente, Bella le obedeció. Manteniéndose en la sombra, Edward siguió a los tres hombres hacia la playa. Había un cuarto individuo sentado en una lancha hinchable varada en la arena de la orilla, con un remo a cada lado.

Uno de los hombres levantó al perro de Bella y se la pasaron entre ellos como si se tratara de algún tipo de premio.

_Ba__by _ladraba mientras ellos reían _y _bromeaban. Edward deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Bella se hubiese quedado en su sitio y no estuviera viendo lo que le hacían a su perro. No habría resultado impropio de ella cargar colina abajo montada en cólera divina.

Edward levantó la vista hacia el _Dora Mae, _que parecía todavía más escorado a babor. Intentó recordar si él o Bella habían dejado algo a bordo que pudiera identificarlos. No lo creía. Anclada al lado del _Dora Mae _había una lancha descubierta de doce metros. Conocida entre las fuerzas de la ley y el negocio de la droga como «planeadora» a causa de su velocidad, la única utilidad de la lancha consistía en recuperar bolsas de narcóticos y correr más que la policía. La guardia costera también las llamaba «pulverizadoras» por razones obvias.

Era una lancha rápida típica, pero ésta en concreto no presentaba ninguna marca que la identificase y estaba pintada del color de las olas. Los motores de 250 caballos tenían que haber hecho suficiente ruido como para despertar a un muerto. A pesar de eso, no la habían oído. En esos momentos, Edward estaba con la cara hundida en el escote de Bella y nada existía para él salvo Bella , sus profundos ojos marrones que la miraban con deseo, el tacto de su piel satinada y el sabor de su boca. Bella había absorbido por completo su atención, y eso era peligroso. Edward nunca había sido tan descuidado. No volvería a suceder. No podía permitirse que volviese a suceder. Sus vidas dependían de ello.

Por encima del sonido de las olas y de los continuos ladridos del perro, Edward alcanzaba a oír muy poco, pero ese poco bastó para confirmar sus peores sospechas. Eran miembros del cártel de los Black en busca de los restos de droga esparcidos por la tormenta.

Sin salir de las sombras, Edward se acercó un poco más. Observó y escuchó. No fue muy difícil darse cuenta de que esoscuatro hombres no formaban un equipo muy organizado. Más bien eran cuatro tipos que habían decidido aprovechar que el jefe no estaba por ahí para pasarlo bien.

Los cuatro subieron a la lancha y remaron hacia el yate, llevando a _Baby _consigo. Lo tenían colgando de la borda y el perro ladraba y se quejaba. Edward se prometió en esos momentos que, si surgía la oportunidad, les haría pagar eso caro. Edward no era un gran amante de los perros, y menos de los perros chillones, pero cualquier hombre que disfrutase torturando a un ser más débil que él merecía sufrir.

Con respecto al momento o la oportunidad de rescatar al perro, Edward no tenía ni idea de cuándo se presentaría. Dio media vuelta, caminó colina arriba durante diez minutos y encontró a Bella en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, sentada, con las piernas encogidas y los brazos alrededor de las rodillas.

—¿Dónde está _Baby?_

—Todavía no la tengo —le dijo, en lugar de darle las malas noticias que consistían principalmente en que no le parecía posible rescatar al perro sin que alguien resultara muerto—. No creo que le hagan daño. En cuanto a ti, eso es otra cosa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no son gente amable? A la mejor nos llevan a Míami.

Bella había estado llorando. Incluso con los ojos hinchados, era una mujer sensual, y Edward tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no debía dejarse distraer. Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que era posible que alguien me estuviese buscando? —le preguntó con expresión seria.

Bella se sacudió la tierra y las hojas del trasero.

—¿Los narcos?

—Sí.

Bella fijó la vista en él.

—¿Los narcos tienen a mi perro?

—De momento.

Edward recogió del suelo el saco de lona y le pasó el bolso a Bella .

—¿Tienes algún plan?

—Todavía no. Estoy en ello.

Sin una palabra, Bella le siguió y, en cinco minutos, llegaron a los acantilados de la playa. Edward se preguntó qué haría Bella cuando descubriese que era posible que Edward no pudiera rescatar al perro, que la vida de él y la de ella eran un precio demasiado alto. Se preguntó si alguna vez lo perdonaría. Se preguntó por qué le preocupaba eso.

No tenía toda la culpa de lo que había ocurrido, ni sentía un gran afecto por ese perro fastidioso. Cuando regresasen a casa, Edward no creía que volviera a ver a ninguno de los dos. Bella se iría y viviría su vida, al margen de él. Y él viviría su vida al margen de Bella. Una vez que se encontraran de vuelta en Estados Unidos, no creía que Bella la considerase algo más que un recuerdo pasajero.

Edward apartó una rama y dejó que Bella pasara delante de él. Entonces, ¿por qué arriesgar su vida por un perro? ¿Por qué preocuparse de la que ella pensara de él? No tenía por qué, pero se preocupaba, y la peor de todo era que no sabía el motivo. Si lo hubiese sabido, habría podido hacer algo al respecto, detener ese proceso. Matarlo. Cortarle la cabeza.

Soltó la rama y se dijo que se preocupaba porque se sentía responsable de ella. Lo malo es que no se lo creía del todo.

Encontraron un lugar a la sombra debajo de un pino caribeño, justo en el borde del acantilado. Los vientos y las tempestades habían torcido las ramas, que crecían alejándose del océano, en dirección a tierra. Las gruesas agujas del pino ofrecían un escondite perfecto y alfombraban el suelo. Asomaron la cabeza al precipicio y otearon la playa por turnos con los prismáticos, que habían tenido la precaución de incluir entre los artículos que se habían llevado del _Dora Mae _esa mañana. Observaron a esos hombres mientras descargaban bebidas y sillas del yate y luego volvían a la lancha rápida, pero, para sorpresa de Edward, no se marcharon. En cambio, embarcaron en la lancha un gran radiocasete y una nevera portátil roja y remaron deregreso a la playa. Una vez allí, desplegaron las sillas, enchufaron la música y se prepararon para la fiesta.

—¿Puedes ver a _Baby?_

Edward escrutó la zona hasta que vio al perro atado con un trozo de cuerda una de las sillas.

—Lo veo.

Si hubiera estado solo, habría escogido una posición cercana a la acción y aguardado la oportunidad de entrar en acción, por ejemplo, cuando cualquiera de ellos se internase en la arboleda para orinar. Pero con Bella no se atrevía a acercarse.

—¿Edward?

Edward bajó los prismáticos y la miró.

—Qué.

—¿Eres un buen agente secreto?

—No soy un agente secreto. Estás pensando en la CÍA. La agencia para la que yo trabajo no existe.

—Bueno, seas la que seas, ¿eres bueno?

—El Gobierno cree que sí. ¿Por qué?

—Porque —dijo mientras le quitaba los prismáticos y observaba la playa— creo que podríamos acabar con todos esos tipos, o esperar a que se emborrachen hasta perder el sentido, rescatar a _Baby _y robarles la lancha.

Edward ya había pensado en eso, pero su plan no incluía acabar con nadie.

—Voy un poco por delante de ti.

—Bueno, entonces ¿cuál es nuestro plan?

—Nuestro plan consiste en que tú te quedas aquí y yo me ocupo del resto.

—Quiero hacer algo.

—No.

—Edward...

—Bella , no puedo trabajar si tengo que estar pendiente de ti. —Edward le arrebató los prismáticos—. Sé lo que hago. Debes confiar en mí.

—El último chico que me dijo eso colgó mis fotos en Internet.

—Bueno, yo no soy ese chico.

Bella le acarició el brazo y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. No era más que un contacto amistoso, un gesto inocente que provocó un intenso ardor en la ingle de Edward, como si ella hubiera acercado la mano a sus pantalones y le hubiese tocado otra parte del cuerpo. Mierda.

—Ya la sé —le contestó Bella —. Bueno, ¿cuál es tu plan?

—Para empezar —dijo, fijándose en los hombres que estaban en la playa—, no puedo hacer nada hasta que sea de noche. Además, eso les dará la oportunidad de beber un poco más.

—¿Y si se marchan?

—No la harán. Lo más probable es que caigan inconscientes donde están, o que se arrastren hasta el _Dora Mae _para dormir la mona.

—¿Y luego qué?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabré con seguridad hasta que baje. Todavía nos queda una hora.

Los hombres subieron el volumen de la música y, cuanto más bebían más alta sonaba. Su repertorio se componía de salsa, música latina y, sobre todo, Guns N' Roses. Justo antes de la puesta de sol, colocaron en fila las botellas vacías y las acribillaron con sus armas de fuego automáticas. _Baby, _muy prudentemente, se refugió debajo de la silla mientras los tipos disparaban a la arena. Las palmeras y los pinos caribeños fueron los siguiente blancos. Luego, los acantilados. Edward y Bella se tiraron al suelo y Edward protegió a Bella con su cuerpo mientras las balas arrancaban las ramas por encima de sus cabezas. Mientras Axl Rose cantaba _Welcome to the jungle, _agujas de pino y trozos de corteza llovían sobre la espalda de Edward.

—Jodidos estúpidos —gruñó.

—Edward...

Bella giró la cabeza hacia él, con la boca a muy poca distancia de la de él. Entre las sombras del pino, los dedos dorados del sol poniente le acariciaban el rostro y arrancaban destellos de su cabello. Se echó a temblar, y Edward la abrazó con firmeza.

—No me gusta que me disparen —dijo Bella .

—No es de mis cosas favoritas, tampoco.

—No quiero tener más miedo. He tenido miedo durante demasiado tiempo. —El sudor le empapaba las sienes, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Respiraba entrecortadamente debido al esfuerzo que suponía reprimirse—. Y tengo miedo. —Bella perdió la batalla y se le escapó un so llozo—. Estoy harta de tener miedo. Creo que no puedo soportarlo más.

—Lo has soportado mejor que muchos hombres que conozco.

—Odio llorar. No quiero llorar.

—Llorar está bien —le aseguró Edward, mientras le daba la vuelta y contemplaba sus ojos llorosos. Apoyándose sobre un codo, añadió—: Si yo fuera una chica, también lloraría.

—Pero un chico como tú no llora nunca, ¿no?

Edward miró hacia abajo, a la fiesta de la playa. Los temas se sucedían en el radiocasete y la brisa transportaba la música de cantina mexicana. Edward había visto llorar a hombres maduros y soldados endurecidos por la guerra, pero él sólo había llorado una vez. La noche en que su padre murió, se quedó en la casa de su viejo, solo, y lloró como un niño.

—Los chicos como tú no se asustan.

Edward posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Bella y secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por su piel sedosa. Estaba equivocada. La sola idea de fallarle, de que cualquier cosa le hiciese daño, le asustaba terriblemente.

—Exacto —respondió, finalmente—. Los chicos como yo no se asustan por nada.


	10. Improvisación estratégica

Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo.

* * *

><p>9: Improvisación estratégica…<p>

Bella levantó la vista y miró a Edward. La única señal de que todavía esta ba viva era el calor que notaba en el pecho de Edward. Tenía los dedos de las manos y de los pies entumecidos, como si se encontrara en la nieve, y temía quedarse helada de puro miedo. Durante los tres últimos años, Bella había vivido con ese miedo y la había mantenido a raya con dificultades. Ahora no estaba segura de poder lograrlo.

—Quiero sentirme a salvo otra vez, Edward.

Bella había sido secuestrada por error, amenazada y amordazada, había estado a punto de ahogarse al intentar salvar a su perro y había sobrevivi do a duras penas a una tormenta. Le habían robado a _Baby _y, ahora, unos traficantes de drogas disparaban contra ella. Si a todo eso añadía el acci dente con la pistola de bengalas, el rescate frustrado de la noche anterior y la preocupación constante, tenía todos los ingredientes.

Aquella primera noche en el _Dora Mae, _Bella creyó que iba a morir y luchó para seguir viva. La noche pasada, durante la tormenta, la había asal tado el mismo miedo. Y ahora debía enfrentarse a esa última amenaza con tra su vida. Bella llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Edward y la acercó a la de ella. Durante los últimos días, las pocas veces que se había sentido casi segura había sido entre los brazos del hombre que había puesto su vida en peligro. La fuerza de esos robustos brazos era la único que la hacía sentirse viva.

—Edward— susurro.

Edward no tuvo que preguntarle qué quería. Lo sabía. Pegó sus labios los de ella y Bella se abrazó a él mientras se dejaba inundar por el calor de ese beso. Ese calor se propagó por su cuerpo como una llama e hizo retroceder el miedo. Edward la poseyó con los labios y con la lengua y Bella se centró en él, en la textura y el sabor de su boca. El olor de Edward la llenaba todo.

Bella le acarició el cuello y los hombros. Introdujo las manos debajo de la camisa de él y se las calentó contra su pecho. Edward era tan fuerte y vigoroso, tan potente y masculino que sentir el latido de su corazón bajo la palma de la mano le resucitaba los sentidos. Bella quería más. Mucho más.

Bella pasó los labios por el cuello de Edward.

—Hazme el amor, Edward —le pidió.

La mano de Edward encontró su muslo desnudo y se deslizó por debajo del vestido. El contacto de esa palma cálida y el deseo provocaron un flujo repentino entre las piernas de Bella.

—No es un buen momento. —La voz de Edward sonó tan densa como la sangre en las venas de Bella.

No era posible que hubiese entendido bien.

—¿Qué?

—No es un buen momento.

Sí, la había entendido bien, pero no podía creer que estuviera dicien do eso. Ése era Edward, el chico de manos rápidas que era capaz de desnudar a una mujer antes de que ella se diese cuenta. Edward, el hombre que la había acusado de calientapollas hacía menos de veinticuatro horas.

Ella escudriñó su cara oscurecida por las sombras.

—¿Cuándo será un buen momento para ti? ¿Dentro de unas horas, cuando posiblemente estemos muertos?

—Bella, haré todo la que esté en mi mano para que vuelvas a casa, sana y...

—Lo sé —la interrumpió ella—, pero no puedes garantizarlo. —Le desabrochó el botón de la bragueta—. Es posible que todo lo que somos, todo lo que podríamos llegar a ser desaparezca esta noche, Edward. En una remota isla en medio del Atlántico.

Todas las esperanzas y los sueños sobre su empresa, sobre formar una familia algún día, morirían con ella. Ya no habría «algún día» para ella. Su madre y su padre nunca sabrían qué le había ocurrido y tendrían que vivir para siempre con el interrogante de si se encontraba viva o muerta. Los conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca perderían la esperanza. La buscarían durante el resto de sus vidas.

—No importa cuánto lo desees, no puedes prometer que mañana es taremos vivos.

Los cinco botones se desabrocharon y Bella deslizó la mano dentro de la bragueta. Debajo de la tela de algodón de los calzoncillos, Bella lo en contró completamente erecto y apretó la palma de la mano contra esa in creíble calidez. Sintió que el fuego le subía por la muñeca, le aceleraba el pulso y penetraba en su corazón. Eso era todo la que necesitaba de él en ese momento.

—Dame algo en que pensar aparte del miedo.

Edward respiraba agitadamente y tenía las pupilas dilatadas, pero aun así se resistía.

—Me lo debes —añadió Bella. No podía creer que la estuviese obli gando a recurrir al chantaje emocional—. Es culpa tuya que me encuen tre aquí, así que haz que valga la pena.

La mano de Edward subió por el muslo de Bella hasta el elástico de las bragas.

—Es un argumento convincente —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Me parece demencial que estemos discutiendo esto.

Bella deslizó su mano más abajo y le palpó cuidadosamente los tes tículos. Edward aguantó la respiración.

—Supongo que no eres de las que gritan, ¿no?

No, esa noche no.

—Me controlaré.

Por la visto eso era la que Edward necesitaba saber, pues metió la mano entre sus piernas.

—Dios —exclamó—, ya estás mojada.

Los dedos de Edward se introdujeron por debajo de las bragas y separa ron los labios húmedos. Bella susurró su nombre y giró el rostro hacia su nombro. Las yemas de los dedos de él acariciaron su punto más sensible, y Bella mordió el duro músculo del hombro de Edward.

—Bella.

—¿Mm? —Bella le besó en el lugar que le acababa de morder.

—Nada. Sólo Bella.

Con cada caricia, Edward saciaba el intenso deseo de Bella y la dejaba con única ansia de sentirlo dentro de sí.

Bella deslizó la mano dentro de los calzoncillos de Edward y cerró el puño alrededor de su mástil. Él jadeaba mientras ella movía la mano arriba abajo, a lo largo de su miembro, sintiendo la tersa dureza y la increíble calidez en su mano. Bella frunció los labios para recibir el beso de Edward y tomó en su mano la punta del pene. Apretó y Edward emitió un gemido profundo. Él abrió la boca, pegada a la de ella, y Bella saboreó su pasión, caliente y vibrante, en la lengua. La música procedente de la playa llegaba sus oídos, pero nada existía más allá de Edward, de su olor, de la suavidad de su piel, de su sexo.

Edward se puso de rodillas y le quitó las bragas. Se colocó entre las pier nas de Bella e insertó los dedos en la cintura de los téjanos. Lentamente, los bajó por los muslos, descubriendo primero el vello rojizo y tupido que crecía en su bajo vientre. Luego liberó su erección, grande e imponente. La tomó en su mano y dirigió su vista a Bella. Entre las sombras del pino, el sol del Caribe se ponía, bañándolo en su luz dorada.

—Quítate el vestido, Bella —le dijo, con la voz ronca—. Quiero ver te. Quiero verte entera.

El aire que rodeaba a Bella estaba cargado de deseo. Ella se desabrochó cada uno de los botones hasta el final. Levantó la mano para atraer a Edward hacia sí, pero él colocó las manos en sus caderas y bajó el rostro hacia su vientre. Le besó el ombligo y el estómago, y enterró el rostro entre sus pe chos, lamiéndoselos y raspándolos ligeramente con las mejillas ásperas. La erección de Edward rozó el interior de los muslos de Bella, que sintió un esca lofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Con manos temblorosas, Bella atrajo el rostro de Edward hacia el suyo. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando él se dispuso a penetrarla. Él empujó la ancha cabeza de su pene caliente dentro de ella y empezó a menear las caderas adelante y atrás, con un ritmo lento y cadencioso que dio tiempo a Bella para colocarse bien antes de que él le sujetase los muslos y, con un embate final, entrase hasta el fondo. Bella, sin aliento, se agarró a los hom bros de Edward. Él la llenaba por completo y su calor la quemaba en lo más hondo. Un gemido incontrolado brotó de la garganta de Bella al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con una pierna.

Edward inspiró con fuerza y aguantó el aire. Al contacto de las manos de Bella, sus músculos se habían vuelto de piedra.

—Bella —musitó en la mejilla de ella—. Dios, eres increíble. Tan ca liente. —Edward salió a medias de ella y luego se inclinó hacia delante.

Una ola de calor corrió por toda la piel de Bella. Le bajó por las piernas hasta las plantas de los pies. Le subió por el vientre, hasta los pechos y brazos. Cada arremetida era mejor que la anterior y la hacía desear más. Deseaba más. Más. Deseaba más. Más de él.

Dentro y fuera, con más fuerza. Más deprisa. Bella no podía respirar. A pesar de todo, continuaba. Continuaba recibiendo un placer exquisito, justo cuando creyó que iba a incendiarse, él le pasó una mano por debajo del trasero y le levantó la pelvis, buscando más profundidad.

—Edward—susurró ella sin resuello—. Edward, no te detengas

—No tengo ninguna intención —consiguió responder él mientras la embestía.

Debajo de la camiseta de Edward, los vientres de ambos se tocaban y la piel, sudorosa, se les pegaba. Edward la envolvió con los brazos y Bella se sintió consumida por completo por él. Sintió que la tomaba, la rodeaba y la llena ba por completo, que la conducía al orgasmo con cada acometida de sus ca deras y su pene aterciopelado. Todo su mundo estaba concentrado en ese lugar interno al que él llegaba y en la intensidad con que la sentía. La cabe za le daba vueltas. Quizá dijo algo en voz alta, pero no estaba segura. Cerró los párpados y notó que Edward le cogía el rostro entre las manos.

—Bella, abre los ojos y mírame.

Ella consiguió hacerlo, aunque con dificultad. Todo su mundo se re ducía al punto en que su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el de él y a la sen sación que la invadía y que la inducía a abrirse a cada embate de las cade ras de Edward.

—Quiero que me mires. Quiero verte a los ojos cuando te corras—le dijo.

Edward vio cumplido su deseo. Inmediatamente, la primera ola de or gasmo arrastró a Bella con furia. Bella arqueó el cuerpo y se colgó de Edward mientras su cuerpo la conducía a la cumbre del placer más vertiginoso. Bella abrió los labios y Edward la besó, tragándose el largo gemido, tragándose a Bella por completo y exigiéndole más. Debajo de ese pino caribeño, Edward alabó a Dios y maldijo en un mismo suspiro, repetidamente, hasta que hundió los dedos en el pelo de Bella y un rugido nació en lo más profundo de su pecho. El movimiento de caderas se hizo más rápido y más fuerte has ta que Edward se clavó en ella una última vez.

En la calma súbita, el aire se llenó con la respiración agitada de ambos. Bella no estaba segura de cuánto rato había transcurrido, pero Edward había aguantado su propio peso con sus brazos durante la mayor parte del tiempo mientras la cubría con su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward.

Bella deslizó los dedos por su cabello y soltó una risita.

—Creo que sí.

—Dios, creo que nunca me había corrido con tanta fuerza. Eres maravillosa para fo...—se cortó—. No. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Quiero decir que eres una mujer maravillosa.

Bella rió en silencio. Ese desliz de Edward era uno de los mejores cumplidos que había recibido jamás de un hombre.

—También me gustaría ser maravillosa follando.

—Bueno, lo eres.

Por encima de sus jadeos, el sonido de la salsa irrumpió en su paraíso particular y el mundo real los invadió. Edward la besó en la frente y murmuró algo que ella no consiguió entender. Con el corazón desbocado y la piel todavía sensible al contacto con él, sintió que Edward se apartaba de ella y se ponía de rodillas. Los últimos rayos de luz brillaron sobre el húmedo sexo de Edward cuando éste se puso los calzoncillos. Echó un vistazo entre los ar bustos y se giró hacia ella.

—Te mereces algo mejor que esto, Bella. Si de mí dependiera, ahora nos daríamos un chapuzón y luego volveríamos a empezar, esta vez despa cio de verdad —le dijo mientras se abrochaba los pantalones—. Pero no tenemos tiempo, y debemos hablar en serio.

Bella se incorporó y se puso las bragas. Si de ella hubiese dependido, habría permanecido en los brazos de Edward, disfrutando de la calma. No quería hablar en serio, pero sabía que tenían que hacerlo. Esa noche no ha bía ocasión de remolonear ni de descansar. Tampoco de darse un chapu zón para volver a empezar.

—No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en volver. Puede ser una hora, quizá más. Lo importante es que te quedes quieta aquí. No importa lo que oigas ni lo que veas.

Eso quería decir que aunque él tuviese problemas, ella no debía acu dir en su ayuda. Bella se puso el vestido y se la abotonó.

—Todavía creo que debería ir contigo.

—No. -Edward le sujetó la barbilla con los dedos y le levantó el rostro hacia él—. No puedo protegerte contra cuatro hombres armados. —Edwardbajó la mano—. Si me sucede cualquier cosa, quiero que hagas lo siguiente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No va a sucederte nada.

—Quiero que esperes hasta que esos hombres se hayan marchado definitivamente —continuó Edward como si no la hubiese escuchado— Entonces, haz una hoguera en la playa. Hazla grande y aliméntala con todo el plástico que encuentres en el _Dora Mae. _El plástico produce un humo muy negro que se puede ver a distancia. —Edward cogió los prismáticos y oteó la playa—. No olvides mantener el fuego vivo durante la noche. Si empapas la arena con el aceite que encontrarás en el barco, te será más fácil.— Bajó los prismáticos y se los dio—. Esos nidos de pájaro que te dije que había visto están muy secos; arderán bien.

—Edward...

—Qué.

—No va a pasarte nada —repitió Bella, como si por el mero echo de decirlo bastantes veces pudiera hacerlo realidad. No quería a contemplar si quiera la posibilidad de que le ocurriese algo.

—Espero que no. —Edward se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse—. Prométeme que no te moverás de aquí.

—Te la prometo.

Edward le puso la mano en la nuca y le dio un beso rápido.

—Cuando venga a buscarte, tienes que estar preparada.

—Lo estaré. —Bella le acarició el brazo—. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

—Cariño, siempre tengo cuidado.

Cuando Edward se apartó, Bella le apretó el brazo.

—Prométeme que volverás.

Edward le tomó la mano y se la besó.

—Haré todo la que pueda —aseguró.

Había solamente dos reglas vitales en todo conflicto, dos principios de guerra que Edward seguía: ganar a cualquier precio y descartar el fracaso co mo opción. Edward se había encontrado en demasiados conflictos para no creer en esos dos principios más que nunca.

Se hincó al lado del arroyo que bajaba por la ladera de la colina y re cogió un poco de barro con los dedos. Se lo esparció por la frente, el con torno de los ojos, las mejillas y la barbilla. También se embadurnó con él los brazos y las manos.

La música procedente de la playa enmudeció y Edward echó una ojeada a través del follaje. Era noche cerrada, así que no contaba con buena visibili dad. Un poco más abajo de donde se encontraba, a la izquierda, vislumbró los destellos de una fogata. Por encima del sonido de las olas, se oían los ruidos y las fanfarronadas típicos de una borrachera. La música latina volvió a sonar. Era el tipo de música con la que Edward se había criado, la música que le traía recuerdos de botellas vacías y de ceniceros que se estrellaban contra la pared.

Edward avanzó hasta la primera hilera de árboles y se convirtió en una sombra más. Tres de los chicos malos estaban sentados frente al fuego bebiendo mientras que el cuarto estaba repantigado en una de las sillas, apa rentemente sin sentido. No veía a _Baby, _pero la cuerda con que la habían sujetado se encontraba atada todavía a la pata de la silla. Edward se agazapó detrás de una palmera y escuchó, observó y esperó.

Los tres tipos que se encontraban frente a la hoguera eran iguales a to dos los hombres que se reunían para emborracharse. Se quejaban de sus mujeres y de sus novias, y se quejaban de su trabajo. Se quejaban de lo pe sado que era recoger la droga y transportarla a los barcos a tiempo, como si trabajaran para la oficina de correos.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba escuchando, más bebían y más escandalo sos se ponían. Hablaron acerca de la muerte de Jacob Black y de la re compensa que su jefe ofrecía por la cabeza del hombre que la había mata do. Quinientos mil pesos. Era una pena que nadie tuviera la más remota idea de quién era ese gringo ni de dónde se había metido.

Edward se volvió hacia el lugar donde estaba Bella. La distinguió en la os curidad, sentada, con los codos sobre las rodillas, observando la playa con los prismáticos. El vestido era un lago azul en su regazo y la luna acaricia ba sus largas piernas y sus labios carnosos. Centró de nuevo su atención en la playa, pero sus pensamientos no se encontraban por completo en el tra bajo. Levantó la mano y se la acercó a la nariz. Todavía estaba allí, entre sus dedos. El olor de Bella Swan. El aroma de su sexo. Lo inhaló con fuerza y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba. El deseo se le despertó en la entrepier na y la polla se le puso dura debajo de los téjanos. Cerró los ojos y se ima ginó que la besaba allí. Allí, entre los muslos, donde ella estaba mojada y lo deseaba. Lo deseaba a él.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que algún día él tendría una relación sexual con Bella Swan mientras unos traficantes de droga se montaban una fiesta no muy lejos, se habría partido de risa. Edward se había considerado siem pre un chico afortunado, pues había sobrevivido a muchas circunstancias extremas, pero nunca habría pensado que lo fuese tanto.

Desde el día que había requisado el _Dora Mae, Edward_ se la había imaginado desnuda debajo de su cuerpo. Se la había imaginado como la culminación de la fantasía de cualquier hombre. Había imaginado que Edward Masen hijo de un inmigrante cubano alcohólico, follaba con una supermodelo.

Edward cerró el puño y bajó la mano. Había sido poco previsor. Lo ha bían pillado con la guardia baja, la cual no era frecuente. No tenía ninguna sensación de triunfo masculino. No tenía ninguna prisa por contárselo los colegas. Sólo sabía que se había dejado arrastrar por la lascivia en cir cunstancias extremadamente peligrosas. Había ido demasiado lejos y, si se presentaba una nueva oportunidad, volvería a hacerlo, una y otra vez.

Edward se quedó sentado en las sombras durante media hora más y lue go desanduvo el camino entre los árboles y arbustos y se dirigió a un pun to donde la isla se curvaba y la playa se perdía de vista. Si había algo en lo que Edward siempre había confiado, era su instinto; pero últimamente su ins tinto estaba fallando. Le había fallado durante la operación en Nassau y le había fallado respecto a Bella también. O quizá no era que su instinto le fallase, sino que él no lo escuchaba.

Las olas le lamieron la punta de las botas cuando se agachó para sacar el cuchillo de la caña de la bota. En el caso de Bella, la última posibilidad parecía la acertada. La deseaba y, por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo que eso podía conducirlo a la muerte, no prestaba atención.

Ahora que ya había estado con ella, sabía sin sombra de duda que ha bía sido un error, y no por la amenaza física que conllevaba. Hacer el amor con Bella Swan no había sido lo espectacular que se había imaginado. No había sido lo lascivo que podían ser mil fantasías sexuales diferentes. No, ha bía sido mejor. Mucho mejor. Estar con ella, mirarla a la cara mientras pe netraba su húmedo y cálido cuerpo, lo había hecho atisbar algo mucho más fuerte que el sexo. Algo más fuerte que el deseo que nacía en la entrepier na y marcaba el ritmo y la profundidad. Poseerla hasta el punto de que ella no supiese dónde empezaba él y dónde terminaba ella le había hecho en trever la que podía ser su vida junto a ella. Y, durante unos instantes, se ha bía prestado a eso. Había permitido que ese sentimiento se le instalara en el pecho, le quitara el aliento y le robara la razón.

Pero no había sido más que un destello. Una fantasía, después de to do. En la vida real, Edward no era un chico «para siempre» y Bella no era el ti po de mujer que se quedaría con alguien como él, un hombre que no po día garantizar que estaría allí al día siguiente.

Edward se adentró en el agua y apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Bella era una civil, exactamente igual que cualquier otro civil. Y ése era su trabajo, exactamente igual que tantos otros que había realizado. Los años de disciplina le habían enseñado a distanciarse de todo excepto de la necesario. Cuando las olas le llegaron al pecho, Edward se colocó el cuchillo entre los dientes para no perderlo y empezó a nadar. Recorrió unos ciento cincuenta metros procurando que lo único que emergiese del agua fuera su cabeza a la altura de los ojos. No provocó la más mínima perturbación en la superficie mientras nadaba paralelamente a la costa.

En la distancia, el _Dora Mae _semejaba una enorme ballena embarrancada, un desecho triste, patético. Cuanto más se acercaba, más se parecía esa silueta a un yate, pero no por ello resultaba menos triste o patético. La planeadora se encontraba fondeada unos seis metros a la izquierda del ya te, pero sobresalía tan poco del agua que Edward no la habría visto si no hubiera sabido dónde se encontraba.

La lancha se mecía suavemente sobre las olas cuando Edward la alcanzó y subió a ella. Se sacó el cuchillo de la boca y esperó unos momentos a que la vista se le acostumbrara a la luz del interior del casco. Había tres barri les de plástico en el lado de estribor, junto a la que parecía ser una caja de municiones del ejército. Edward echó un vistazo a la playa y divisó a los cua tro hombres. Entonces levantó la tapa.

Bingo. Un alijo de todo tipo de armas. A la luz de la luna, Edward distin guió varias ametralladoras MP4, pero no encontró munición. Había apro ximadamente una docena de cartuchos de dinamita y de cabezas detonadoras, pero sonrió cuando su mano topó con algo.

«Hola», susurró mientras sacaba una de sus armas favoritas: un rifle ca libre 50 con mira telescópica. En cuanto terminó el entrenamiento en las Fuerzas Especiales de la Marina y obtuvo su título, lo enviaron a entrenar se como francotirador en Fort Bragg.

Edward había pasado meses escondido entre las malas hierbas de Caroli na del Norte disparando a blancos de papel y vehículos de mentira mien tras las pulgas se cebaban en sus pantorrillas y muñecas. Unos cuantos años después había puesto en práctica ese entrenamiento en la operación Tor menta del Desierto, donde abatió objetivos necesarios y aprendió muchas cosas sobre la vida y la muerte.

Entonces era sólo un niño.

Era imposible adivinar para qué querían esos chicos de la playa un ar ma capaz de abrir un boquete considerable desde una distancia de dos ki lómetros y medio. Edward hizo un rápido inventario de la que tenía y de lo que no tenía. No tenía munición para las MP4, y se imaginó que esos hombres la habían gastado toda disparando contra los árboles. No tenía detonante para la dinamita, pero en la caja encontró balas del calibre 50.

Después de echar un rápido vistazo a la playa, se deslizó por la borda de la lancha y, sosteniendo el rifle y la munición por encima de su cabeza, nadóhasta el _Dora Mae. _El interior del yate estaba oscuro como una tumba, excepto por los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban por las ventanas. El hecho de que el barco hubiese sido saqueado y que todo se encontrara desparramado por todas partes no mejoraba precisamente las cosas. Se enca minó al camarote y, en el trayecto, notó que sus botas pisaban cristales. Tar dó menos de un minuto en encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Se guardó media docena de condones en el bolsillo, abrió varios de ellos y cubrió el rifle con el látex. Luego metió las balas en el último condón y lo ató. De nuevo, abandonó el yate.

Mientras se sumergía en el mar y se dirigía de nuevo hacia la lancha rá pida, Edward sintió alivio. De nuevo, se encontraba en territorio familiar. Las cosas, definitivamente, empezaban a mejorar. Todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era arrancar a _Baby Doll _Swan de debajo de una silla vigilada por un traficante de drogas inconsciente, llevar a Bella y al perro a la lancha sin que los malos se dieran cuenta y poner rumbo a las Bahamas. Sería un juego de niños.


	11. Misión Imposible

Ohaio preciosas!

Que gusto que les este gustando esta trama...

El héroe de la historia ciertamente es Baby... (ojos soñadores) él conquistó mi corazón desde el principio...

Por un momento me vi tentada a ponerle el nombre de cierto descendiente Quileute, pero al leerlo ,me di cuenta que la primera vez que Bella y Edward se conocen, el diálogo ( y la historia en general) no tendría sentido... (consultese capítulo 1, la escena previa al disparo con la pistola de bengalas)... además, no quería herir a las chicas del Team Jacob. Honestamente, ese chico es demasiado bueno para la Bella original y no es correcto convertirlo en la mascota de nadie. (Seguro, seguro, ahora si me caen los jitomatazos, je)

Disfruten el capitulo... que se ira poniendo cada vez mas interesante.

Un besote!

Matta ne!

**Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo.**

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>**: Misión imposible.**

Bella veía poca cosa más allá de la luz del fuego en la playa. Tenía los ojos adoloridos, pero no quería dejar los prismáticos. Hacía por lo menos una hora que Edward se había ido. Debía de encontrarse por allí, en algún lugar, pero ella no había logrado verlo. Unas cuantas veces le había parecido vislumbrarlo, pero en realidad lo único que había visto eran olas. Bajó la mirada hacia la playa. Tampoco había podido ver a _Baby, _aunque sabía dónde se encontraba.

Una música de mariachis llegaba hasta Bella con tanta claridad como si una banda de ellos se encontrara tocando en la playa. No era una gran amante de ese tipo de música, y tuvo claro que, a partir de ese momento, la odiaría. Tenía el abundante pelo castaño sucio y picaduras de mosquitos en los brazos, y su único consuelo era que nadie le disparaba en esos momentos. Y que nadie le disparaba a Edward, tampoco. Todavía no, por lo menos.

Al final, se le cansaron los brazos y bajó los prismáticos. Se había en vuelto las piernas con el chal, pero los mosquitos de la isla eran fastidiosos y le habían picado a través de la tela. Estaba cansada y dolorida, y tenía tan ta hambre que habría vendido su alma por un plato de macarrones con queso y una barrita de chocolate. En lugar de eso, mató a un mosquito que se estaba dando un banquete en su cuello. Si Edward no regresaba pronto, Bella acabaría perdiendo tanta sangre que no podría ni andar.

El mero hecho de pensar en él le provocaba una sonrisa. No era lógico. No tenía ningún sentido. Pero claro, el síndrome de Estocolmo no te nía sentido. En todo ese torbellino, Edward había sido lo único constante. Lo único estable. Real.

Como si el mero hecho de pensar en él fuera una invocación, Edward apareció de repente a su lado. Llevaba a _Baby _debajo del brazo, y Bella nunca había visto nada tan maravilloso. Deseaba estampar un enorme beso en los labios de Edward y, después, besarle todo el cuerpo. El perro gimió con emoción cuando Bella se puso de pie, pero no pudo ladrar porque la mano de Edward le tapaba el hocico.

—Necesito la cinta adhesiva —le dijo Edward en voz apenas audible—. Está en la bolsa de lona.

Cuando Bella la encontró, Edward le pidió que cortara un trozo, con el que le envolvió el morro al pobre perro.

Aunque sabía que era necesario, Bella sintió lástima por él.

—¿Puede respirar?

—Sí, señora —contestó Edward, con voz de hombre ocupado en su tra bajo, mientras le daba el perro—. Sólo que no puede ladrar.

Aunque _Baby Doll _intentaba quitarse la cinta adhesiva con la pata de lantera, su cuerpo tembloroso expresaba su alegría.

—No sabes la cerca que has estado de convertirte en ciudadano mexicano —le dijo Bella mientras lo apretaba contra sus pechos.

—Colombiano —la corrigió Edward.

Se arrodilló delante del saco de lona y Bella se dio cuenta de que lleva ba un rifle a la espalda. Del bolsillo trasero le sobresalía una gorra de béis bol gris. Y, aunque no estaba segura, le pareció que el cañón del rifle esta ba recubierto con algún tipo de goma.

—¿Vas a matar a esos tipos? —le preguntó Bella.

—¿Tienes alguna objeción?

Edward sacó de la bolsa los dos trozos de espuma de poliestireno y se pu so de pie.

¿Tenía alguna objeción? No, si no quedaba otra solución.

—No —contestó.

Bella sujetó a _Baby _mientras Edward volvía a colocarle las alas acuáticas.

—¿Has matado alguna vez a alguien?

En lugar de contestar, Edward le preguntó:

—¿Crees que podrás nadar sin hiperventilar y sin hacer ruido?

Con tal de salir de la isla, ella podía hacer cualquier cosa.

—Sí.

—Bien, porque de eso depende que podamos largarnos de aquí.

Edward se arrodilló otra vez delante de la bolsa. Sacó la linterna y un mapa, para a continuación guardar el chal dentro. Acto seguido, llenó el saco el bolso de Bella con piedras grandes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Esto va a ir a parar al fondo del lago. No quiero dejar nada que pue da identificarnos.

—Ahí tengo el cepillo de dientes. Lo voy a necesitar.

—Tendrás uno nuevo mañana por la mañana.

Pero lo que Edward no le dijo era que también podía estar muerta maña na por la mañana.

—Necesitaré mi monedero. —Al oír el elocuente gruñido de desespe ración de Edward, agregó—: Vale, pero necesito la American Express.

Edward sacó el dinero en metálico que Bella tenía en el monedero, pero no la tarjeta de crédito. Con la mano que tenía libre, Bella se remetió el di nero en el sujetador.

Con un solo movimiento, Edward se puso en pie y se colocó la linterna y el mapa bajo un brazo. Luego, del bolsillo trasero extrajo algo cuadrado. La luz de la luna brilló en el envoltorio de papel plateado, y Bella pensó que se trataba de una de esas chocolatinas que el servicio de los hoteles deja en cima de las almohadas.

—¿Es chocolate?

—Un condón.

Por unos instantes Bella la observó en la oscuridad. Tenía que estar de broma.

—Creí que dijiste que éstos eran demasiado pequeños para ti.

Edward la miró.

—No son para mí.

Por una fracción de segundo, a Bella le pareció que Edward sonreía.

—Coge esto —le dijo Edward, y le lanzó la linterna. Edward abrió el condón, estiró el látex y enfundó la linterna con él. Cuan do hubo acabado, la ató a su cinturón.

—Quiero que me sigas sin hacer ningún ruido.

Enrolló el mapa y la envolvió con un condón.

—Tú y yo, y tu mascota, vamos a nadar hasta esa lancha, subiremos a bordo y saldremos pitando de aquí. —Edward se ató el mapa al cinturón—. Cuando te diga que hagas algo, quiero que lo hagas. No la pienses dos veces Simplemente, hazlo. Ahora mismo quiero que digas «Muy bien, Edward».

Bella no estaba en el ejército. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes. Pero confiaba en Edward e iba a poner su vida y la de _Baby _en sus manos.

—Muy bien, Edward.

Edward se llevó las manos a las caderas y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Vas a llamar la atención más que un faro en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué hago?

—Ahora me encargo de eso. Pero primero tenemos que repasar el P.O.

—¿P.O.?

—El plan de operaciones —le explicó Edward—. Cuando estemos a bordo de la lancha, me colocaré en la parte trasera y, cuando te la diga, quie ro que enciendas los motores.

—¿Yo?

—¿Has conducido alguna vez una lancha?

—No, pero una vez conduje una moto.

Edward se pasó la mano por la barba.

—Es más sencillo que conducir una moto. Sólo tienes que girar la lla ve y empujar el acelerador manual hacia delante.

—¿Tengo que meter alguna marcha?

—No te preocupes por eso. Está lista para arrancar.

—Vale, girar la llave y empujar el acelerador —repitió Bella con el es tómago encogido—. Si en lugar de eso, tiro del acelerador, ¿iremos hacia atrás?

—Sí, y ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

El estómago de Bella se encogió todavía más. Podría hacerlo. Seguro.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí, mantén la cabeza agachada. —Edward se ajustó el rifle a la espal da—. ¿Lista?

No del todo.

—Sí, Edward.

—Pues vamos allá.

Bella, de pronto, se sintió mal. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. O escapaban de la isla o morirían. Siguió a Edward hasta el lago y esperó mientras él sumergía la bolsa y su bolso de Louis Vuitton en el agua. Todas sus posesiones desaparecieron dentro de esa laguna. Bella sujetó con fuerza a _Baby _mientras bajaban la colina en dirección a la playa. Tal como había prometido, seguía a Edward. Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de los tejanos de él, como había pensado hacer esa mañana, y ninguno de ellos hizo el menor ruido.

Se arrodillaron al lado del arroyo que esa mañana habían atravesado en su trayecto hacia la cima de la colina. Edward le dio la gorra de béisbol y, mientras Bella se recogía el pelo debajo de ella, Edward hundió los dedos en el barro y se la esparció por el rostro y los brazos. Luego le tocó a ella, y Bella cerró los ojos chocolate mientras él le untaba las mejillas con el barro sucio, frío y húmedo.

—Piensa que se trata de una mascarilla —le susurró Edward.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Ese barro está limpio —replicó.

Edward arqueó una ceja y le dirigió una sonrisa. Su rostro estaba tan cer ca del de ella, que al sonreír, la rozó con la mejilla.

—¿Barro limpio? Eso sí que es una novedad.

La música de mariachis dejó de oírse y Edward se giró para observar la pla ya. Las voces apagadas de tres hombres se oyeron por encima del sonido de las olas; sus juramentos no sonaban tan estridentes como antes. Edward aga rró un puñado de barro y, con toques rápidos, le embadurnó las piernas y los brazos a Bella. _Baby _intentó saltar de sus brazos, pero ella lo aferró con más fuerza. Luego, Edward se levantó y ella lo siguió a través de los árboles y los arbustos. Bella estaba asombrada del sigilo con que Edward se movía pese a su corpulencia. Avanzaban por las sombras más oscuras, y Edward a veces se fundía tanto con ellas que Bella tenía que agarrarse a la camisa para no per derlo. A veces, ella alargaba la mano y tocaba la espalda de Edward sólo para asegurarse de que aún estaba allí, cálido y vivo. Y cada vez que lo hacía, Bella se sentía un poco más fuerte.

Edward la condujo a una parte de la playa que se encontraba alejada de los hombres borrachos y, juntos, se internaron en el océano. Las olas pasa ban entre sus pantorrillas y luego entre sus rodillas y muslos, limpiándole el barro que ya empezaba a provocarle picores. Bella caminó hasta que só lo los hombros le sobresalían del agua y, a partir de ese momento, ella y _B__aby _empezaron a chapotear contra la corriente con poco éxito.

La tercera vez que Edward volvió atrás a buscarla, le agarró la mano por debajo del agua y se la colocó sobre el cañón del rifle. Bella sujetó a _Baby _con la otra mano y, sin medir palabra, Edward los arrastró. Bella intentaba ayu dar impulsándose con los pies, procurando no hacer ruido, pero tenía la sensación de que Edward no necesitaba su ayuda.

El agua salada se le metía en los ojos y en la boca. Perdió uno de los zapatos y tenía los músculos de las piernas y de los brazos agotados. Parecía que llevasen una hora nadando cuando, por fin, llegaron a la lancha. Edward cortó la cuerda del ancla, cogió a _Baby _de los brazos de Bella y la depositó dentro de la lancha. Con una mano se sujetó a la embarcación y con la otra empujó a Bella por el trasero hacia arriba. Bella se tumbó en el suelo de la lancha como un pez exánime y se quedó mirando al cielo nocturno. Estaba tan cansada y tenía tanto miedo que no podía respirar con normalidad. Edward tiró el rifle dentro de la barca y le dio con él en el hombro. Luego lancha se meció con fuerza cuando Edward subió a bordo y cayó encima de Bella, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Inmediatamente, Edward la liberó de su peso y se puso a cuatro patas.

—Recuerda —murmuró—: cuando te haga una señal, gira la llave y empuja el acelerador.

Una señal. ¿Qué señal? Bella tenía la garganta tan seca que no podía de cir nada. Sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

—Bella —Edward levantó la visera de la gorra que Bella llevaba—, ¿estas hiperventilando otra vez?

Bella se tapó la boca con una mano y asintió. Dios mío, hiperventilar justo ahora. Allí, dentro de una lancha que pertenecía a unos traficantes de drogas, mientras éstos se emborrachaban y se lo pasaban en grande practi cando el tiro al blanco contra cualquier cosa con sus metralletas. Bella tenía que girar la llave y apretar el acelerador. ¡Ése no era un buen momento pa ra desmayarse! Un pequeño chillido de angustia salió de sus labios.

—Vamos, cariño —murmuró Edward mientras le frotaba los brazos—. Relájate. Puedes hacerlo. Sólo relájate. Respira despacio por la nariz.

Bella se concentró en el perfil oscuro del rostro que tenía delante, en la tranquilidad de la voz de Edward y el olor del agua de mar en su piel. Notó que _Baby _reposaba la cabeza encima de su pantorrilla. Bella se esforzó al máximo por controlar el miedo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Bella aspiró profundamente y llevó una mano al pecho de Edward.

—¿Qué señal? —consiguió preguntar, luchando por mostrar una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—Levantaré la mano y, cuando quiera que gires la llave y empujes acelerador, cerraré el puño.

—Vale, Edward.

—Ésta es mi chica. Recuerda, hagas la que hagas, mantén la cabeza agachada.

Edward le dio un beso rápido y gateó hasta la parte trasera de la lancha.

Mantener la cabeza agachada. Girar la llave. Empujar el acelerador. Podía hacerlo. Bella se tumbó sobre el estómago y se arrastró por entre dos barriles de plástico y una especie de cajón. Se deslizó al lado de un asiento alargado, hasta el timón. Con el tacto, localizó el timón, la llave y el acele rador.

Levantó la cabeza un poco para mirar por encima del asiento y al enarcar las cejas sintió la frente cubierta por el barro. La negra silueta de Edward, dibujada al fondo acababa de apoyar el cañón del fusil contra uno de los motores. Más allá, la hoguera de la playa despedía una luz de color naranja. Los tres hombres estaban de pie alrededor del fuego, y las metralletas estaban en la lancha hinchable a una distancia de unos treinta metros de ellos. El sonido de sus voces y risas ebrias le erizaban el vello de la nuca. Bella sentía el aire nocturno como un manto pesado y húmedo sobre su piel. Uno de los tres hombres se separó de los otros y se dirigió hacia el cuarto, que estaba inconsciente encima de la silla. Le propinó una patada en el pie y luego tiró de la cuerda, sacando su extremo de debajo de la silla. El hom bre miró a sus pies y, despacio, se agachó para recogerla. Se quedó con templándola como si no diese crédito a la que veía. O, mejor dicho, lo que no veía.

Se giró hacia los hombres y su voz llegó por encima del agua hasta Bella:

—_¿Perro?_—llamó en español.

Bella le echó un rápido vistazo a Edward, una fracción de segundo, desean do que se diera prisa. _Baby _subió al asiento, pero Bella, sin apartar los ojos de la playa, lo obligó a bajar. Uno de los hombres se volvió hacia la lancha y Bella contuvo el aliento. El hombre caminó hasta la orilla del agua, y Bella oyó que las voces de la playa subían de tono, excitadas.

—Vamos, Edward —murmuró Bella con el rostro pegado al respaldo del asiento.

Como si éste la hubiera oído, levantó la mano, la miró y cerró el puño.

Bella se dio la vuelta y, sin que la mano le temblara, encontró la llave, la llave y empujar el acelerador. Eso fue exactamente la que hizo.

No pasó nada. Lo intentó otra vez y el motor emitió un ruido pero enseguida se paró.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —masculló Bella.

Oyó que las voces de la playa aumentaban de volumen, y probó de nuevo.

Nada. Lanzó una ojeada por encima del hombro y vio que los hombres corrían hacia la balsa. Entre el caos, Bella oyó la voz de Edward.

—Es el momento de irnos, cariño.

Bella giró la llave, pero el motor petardeó y se paró. Lo volvió a intentar y esta vez el motor se encendió con un ruido ronco. Bella apretó el acelerador al máximo. La lancha salió disparada hacia delante y el sombrero de Bella salió despedido. Sujetó el timón y lo mantuvo firme. La lancha chocaba contra las olas y la noche se llenó con el tableteo de las metralletas. Bella agachó la cabeza y esperó que Edward hubiese hecho lo mismo. No podía ver hacia dónde se dirigían, pero supuso que no importaba mucho siempre y cuando se apartasen de la playa. La noche era tan oscura que no habrían podido ver nada de todas maneras.

Entonces, de repente, una explosión, como un trueno, encendió el cielo. Bella miró hacia atrás y vio que el _Dora Mae _estallaba en una gran bola de fuego. Sonaron dos explosiones más y trozos del yate salieron volando en todas direcciones. Edward se levantó, y su silueta se recortó contra las llamas que devoraban el yate. Con las piernas separadas levantó el puño en un ges to triunfante, como si fuera el campeón mundial de los pesos pesados.

Edward había pasado buena parte de su vida profesional en el frío y la hu medad. Aunque no era su forma preferida de pasar la noche, ya estaba acos tumbrado a ello. Pero Bella no. Edward encontró una manta en el fondo de la lancha y se la dio.

—Quítate la ropa mojada —le aconsejó mientras tomaba el control del timón.

La luz que brillaba en la isla se alejaba. Edward se desató la linterna y el mapa que llevaba atados al cinturón. La lancha estaba equipada con todo tipo de artefactos y era todo la que un traficante podía necesitar para localizar los alijos de droga flotantes en el Atlántico. Edward se sentó junto a Bella y le enfocó el rostro con la linterna. A Bella le temblaban los dedos y tenía dificultades en desabrocharse los botones. Se le habían amoratado labios y apretaba con fuerza al perro contra su pecho.

Con una mano en el timón, Edward la ayudó a quitarse el vestido. Lo arrojó al fondo de la lancha. Luego, se las apañó para desprenderle la cinta del hocico a _Baby. _El perro emitió una serie de fieros ladridos mientras Edward los tapaba a los dos con la manta.

—Quédate ahí un poco más —le dijo Edward, fijándose en el GPS

Encendió las luces de la lancha y desplegó el mapa. Sobre los mandos encontró un lápiz y una libreta, y utilizó el lápiz para marcar las coordenadas. Quería asegurarse de que la guardia costera encontrase la isla y a los cuatro traficantes de droga.

Edward no creía que la explosión del _Dora Mae _hubiera matado a nadie: seguramente sólo había hecho llover un poco de fuego encima de esos tíos y les había chamuscado un poco el pelo.

A algunas personas les habría parecido excesivo hacer explotar ese ya te, pero a Edward no. A pesar de que no creía que esos hombres fueran capa ces de reparar el _Dora Mae, _no estaba dispuesto a dejarles la opción de in tentarlo. Tampoco quería arriesgarse a que encontraran cualquier cosa que Bella o él hubieran podido olvidar y que les permitiera seguirles la pista. Además, había muy pocas cosas en este mundo comparables a una buena explosión.

Edward encendió la radio, y no le sorprendió no oír nada. De todos mo dos, el hecho de que no detectara a ningún barco por la zona no significa ba que no hubiera ninguno. Sintonizó a la guardia costera y alcanzó el mi crófono.

—¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? —le preguntó a Bella. No quería anunciar a la guardia costera ni a nadie que Bella y él se encontraban en una lancha rápida robada.

—Marie —le contestó temblando.

—Grupo de guardacostas de los cayos de Florida, grupo de guarda costas de los cayos de Florida, aquí el barco _Marie _¿Me reciben? Cambio.

Esperó medio minuto antes de repetirlo. Nada. A la luz de la panta lla, leyó su posición y determinó que la tormenta los había arrastrado unas noventa millas al sureste de los cayos. Sesenta millas al sur de su anterior posición a bordo del _Dora Mae._

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Bella, con las mandíbulas apreta das—. ¿Estamos cerca de Florida?

—A unos ciento treinta kilómetros —respondió él, demasiado cansa do para convertir con precisión millas náuticas a kilómetros. Cuando lle gara a casa, dormiría por la menos tres días seguidos.

—¿Quieres compartir mi manta?

—No, ya no falta mucho.

Los tres motores de la lancha les permitían viajar a una velocidad superior a cincuenta nudos, pero no tenían ninguna protección contra el viento así que Edward mantuvo la velocidad a veintiséis nudos. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y plagado de estrellas.

—Ed... Edward.

—Qué.

La miró. Había sacado una mano de debajo de la manta y se estaba quitando el barro de la frente. Los mechones del pelo castaño le caían sobre el rostro y en ellos brillaba el pálido reflejo de la luna. La luz dorada del cuadro de mandos caía sobre sus labios y sobre su boca, como miel, mientras hablaba.

—De verdad pensé que íbamos... que íbamos a morir —balbució, un poco más alto que el rugido de los motores.

—Ya te dije que me aseguraría de que llegaras a casa.

—Lo sé.

_Baby _sacó la cabeza de la manta, miró alrededor y volvió a meterse en ese rincón cálido y seguro junto al pecho y el vientre de Bella.

Ese perro no sabía lo afortunado que era. Edward sí, y habría preferido no saberlo.

Incluso ahora, sintiendo el frío y el viento cortante en los dedos de los pies y las mejillas, el recuerdo de esa piel suave le provocaba una ola de ca lidez en el vientre. Habría sido mucho mejor que se hubiesen separado sin que él llegara a saber la maravilloso que era hacer el amor con ella. Habría sido mejor que hubiera pasado el resto de su vida como cualquier otro hombre, imaginando cómo sería sujetar ese rostro entre las manos y besar esos labios.

Ahora que ya lo sabía, le resultaría mucho más difícil renunciar a ello. Renunciar a ella.

Ahora sabía que debajo de esas curvas de modelo había una mujer con coraje y determinación, el tipo de valor que él admiraba.

Cuantas más millas recorría la lancha en dirección a la costa de Florida, más se acercaba el momento en que la entregaría a los guardacostas. Una vez que hubiera realizado el trabajo, tendría que poner distancia entre ambos. Bella no le pertenecía, pero cuando ella le apoyó la cabeza en hombro, Edward no consiguió apartarla. Mantuvo una mano en el timón y con la otra se acercó el micrófono a la boca.

—Grupo de guardacostas de los cayos de Florida, grupo de guarda costas de los cayos de Florida, aquí el barco _Marie. _¿Me reciben? Cambio.

Nada.

—Edward, cuando nos rescaten, por favor, no me dejes.

Edward no podía prometerle eso.

—¿Edward? —Bella levantó la cabeza y la miró.

Por primera vez, Edward no hizo una promesa que no podía cumplir. Un crujido procedente de la radio le evitó responder. Se oyó la voz de un guardacostas.

—_Edward. _Guardacostas. Roger, Skipper, por favor, comunique su posición, cambio.

Edward se quedó quieto y admiró el hermoso rostro de Bella Swan. Luego se acercó el micrófono y dio el primer paso hacia casa…

… y hacia una vida sin ella.


	12. De nuevo, la vida

**Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo.**

* * *

><p><strong>11 De nuevo, la vida...<strong>

Bella llegó al Hospital Central de los Cayos de Florida aproximada mente a las dos de la madrugada. Era la primera vez en muchos días que sabía qué hora era. Le asignaron una habitación individual para que es tuviera en observación durante la noche. Sentía los brazos y las piernas muy pesados y no podía levantarlos. Se preguntó por qué no se moría de ganas de saltar de alegría. Había estado esperando ese momento desde el sábado por la noche. Había pasado un infierno, había tenido que luchar para sobrevivir, y ahora no sentía más que aturdimiento. En esos mo mentos, tenía insensible algo más que las puntas de los dedos de las ma nos y de los pies.

Un estado letárgico se había apoderado de ella desde el momento en que ella y Edward habían empezado a alejarse de la isla, y ese estado había ido empeorando cada hora. Pensó que debía de estar relacionado con la adre nalina que había consumido todas sus energías. Además, sólo había dis frutado de una comida decente en varios días.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo habían estado a bordo de la lancha de los traficantes de droga, pero cuando ella y Edward subieron al bote de los guardacostas, el médico de a bordo la había examinado y le había diag nosticado hipotermia, deshidratación y agotamiento. El agotamiento era algo que ella misma podría haberse diagnosticado. Eso era fácil de detec tar. pero la hipotermia y la deshidratación la habían sorprendido. En especial la deshidratación, porque todavía tenía el sujetador y las bragas empapados.

Le habían puesto el gota a gota y la habían obligado a quedarse tumbada en la enfermería. Mientras, Edward había estado charlando con el comandante en algún lugar del puente. Se había quedado sola, pero por lo menos tenía a _Baby _consigo.

Cuando llegaron al puesto de guardacostas, Bella se sentía peor. Estaba tan cansada que le costaba pensar. Una ambulancia la esperaba, y la trasladaron hasta allí en una camilla, todavía envuelta en la manta que Edward le había dado.

Alguien le quitó a _Baby _de los brazos y Bella rogó que la dejaran con ella, pero fue en vano. Le aseguraron que le darían comida, bebida y una excelente atención médica en el centro de acogida de animales local.

Edward habría podido hacer algo para que no se llevasen a _Baby _de su la do. Podría haberlos intimidado con la mirada, simplemente, pero Bella no veía a Edward por ninguna parte. Se sentía extremadamente débil y deso rientada y, aunque veía todo la que ocurría alrededor, era incapaz de en contrarle sentido.

Se fijó en el personal militar y médico, pero nada de lo que veía le re sultaba familiar. Dirigió la vista más allá de las luces que iluminaban las instalaciones buscando a Edward, ya que no podía controlar nada de la que le sucedía. Estaba segura de que si lo encontraba, él lo arreglaría todo. Pe ro no lo veía por ninguna parte.

Al fin, mientras la subían a la ambulancia, Bella distinguió a Edward. Es te le dirigió un rápido gesto de despedida y subió a un coche que le estaba esperando. Desapareció tras unas ventanillas oscuras y, luego, se marchó. Bella sintió un pánico inesperado en la boca del estómago y se dijo a sí misma que todo iba bien. Ahora se encontraba a salvo y no dependía de Edward. Ya no lo necesitaba.

Entonces ¿por qué se sentía así? Incluso ahora, que estaba en un cómodo hospital y en una cálida cama, ¿por qué sentía que la necesitaba tanto?

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Una enfermera con una bata malva y turquesa le tomó el pulso.

«Confundida», pensó.

—Cansada —respondió y, mientras se rascaba el cuello añadió—: Y devorada por los bichos.

—Le traeré un poco de calamina —le dijo la enfermera y le soltó la muñeca.

Poco después de su llegada al hospital, habían avisado a sus padres y le habían comunicado que éstos se encontraban ya en camino hacia Florida.

—Podré irme cuando mis padres lleguen, ¿verdad?

—Eso tendrá que preguntárselo al médico. —La enfermera anotó al go en el informe de Bella— La cocina está cerrada, pero tenemos algo pa ra picar en la nevera del fondo del pasillo. Si tiene hambre, tenemos pudin y zumos.

La confusión y el hambre le hicieron recordar que en los últimos días solo había comido un poco de queso con galletas saladas. Tenía las manos y los pies fríos y sentía un vacío por dentro, como si fuera a desmayarse. No era en absoluto una sensación nueva, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo oyó esa voz íntima y familiar que le decía que si no comía esa no che habría perdido un kilo al día siguiente.

—En realidad me muero de hambre, así que comeré la que haya.

—Voy a ver qué encuentro. —La enfermera sonrió y se giró hacia la puerta.

—¿Hay alguien esperando para visitarme? —le preguntó Bella antes de que saliera.

La enfermera asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró en ambas direc ciones.

—No. Antes había un sheriff, pero parece que se ha marchado.

Bella sabía a quién se refería. Ese hombre había querido hacerle unas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido durante los últimos días, pero ella la había aplazado hasta la mañana siguiente. Al principio él había insistido, pero al final se había dado por vencido. Bella supuso que el hombre había cedido porque su aspecto era fiel reflejo de su malestar, pero le daba igual. Estaba cansada de verdad, pero por encima de su agotamiento, quería hablar con Edward antes de declarar nada.

—¿Ha visto a un hombre alto con un ojo morado y el pelo cobrizo?

—No, creo que me acordaría de alguien así —contestó la enfermera y abandonó la habitación, haciendo rechinar la suela de goma de los zuecos sobre el suelo de linóleo a cada paso.

Bella se rascó una picadura de insecto que tenía en el cuello y luego el dorso de la mano, donde tenía la aguja del gota a gota. La enfermera le tra jo una sopa de verduras, un trozo de pan, un poco de pastel y una Coca Cola. Después de comer, apartó la bandeja y pensó en Edward. Se pregunta ba adonde lo habrían llevado y cuándo volvería a verlo. No tenía la menor duda de que él le haría una visita antes de que se fuera del estado. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos como para que se marchara sin decirle nada. El le había salvado la vida y, además, habían hecho el amor. Y sí, Bella sabía que eso no había sido una muestra de amor para ninguno de los dos pero había sido una comunicación íntima de la que nunca se arrepentiría. Y de la que nunca se olvidaría, sobre todo porque había sido el único hom bre a quien le había rogado que se acostara con ella. Bueno, quizá no ro gado, pero sí había tenido que convencerlo.

Bella intentó permanecer despierta por si él venía, pero el agotamien to pudo con ella. Soñó que iba al centro de acogida de animales a recoger a _Baby y _que ambos quedaban atrapados allí. En ese sueño, Bella aporrea ba la puerta del centro y llamaba a Edward, pero éste no acudía. La despertó una suave y familiar voz con acento sureño:

—¿Isabella Marie?

Bella abrió los párpados y miró a los pies de la cama. Vio los ojos hin chados de su padre. Los tenía rojos y húmedos, como si llevase días sin dor mir. Tenía las mejillas pálidas y las arrugas de la frente más pronunciadas.

A su lado se encontraba su madre, con un pañuelo de seda sobre el pe lo, que por lo general llevaba perfectamente peinado en forma de globo. Pero ahora, un lado del globo estaba deshinchado y unos mechones desordenados le caían sobre la frente. Tenía las ojeras muy pronunciadas y los labios pálidos.

Bella se deshizo en lágrimas. No era el lloriqueo de una adolescente: Soltaba sollozos largos, de dolor, como cuando tenía ocho años y su padre la había dejado por accidente en la gasolinera. El pánico la invadió en cuan to se dio cuenta de que se había ido, y cuando él regresó a buscarla experi mentó un alivio tremendo. Ahora se sentía igual, a los treinta años, y to mar conciencia del sufrimiento que había causado la hacía sentirse peor. Parecía que ambos habían envejecido diez años desde la última vez que los había visto, una semana antes.

Su madre se apresuró a enjugarle las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Ahora estarás bien. Mamá y papá han venido para llevarte a casa.

—Me han quitado a _Baby _—lloró Bella—. Y lo han dejado en el centro de acogida.

—Traeremos a _Baby _de vuelta. —Su padre le dio unas palmadas en la rodilla—. Luego vendrás a casa y te quedarás con nosotros unos cuan tos días.

Bella tenía un millón de cosas que hacer. Tenía un negocio que dirigir. Sí, había gente muy capaz que podía encargarse de ello durante su ausencia, pero Bella Wear Inc. le pertenecía. Quería hablar con el departamento co mercial y con _marketing _para obtener las cifras del nuevo catálogo. Estaban preparándose para participar en una feria que se celebraría al cabo de tres meses y quería echar un vistazo a los esbozos preliminares del stand_. _Pero al ver el rostro de sus padres, se dio cuenta de que necesitaban mimarla un poco para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Y quizás ella lo necesitara también.

—¿Prepararás tu plato especial de macarrones con queso y salchichas?

Su madre esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa.

—También te haré tu pastel de nueces.

A pesar del llanto, Bella también sonrió. Por primera vez desde que ha bía empezado todo, sintió que estaba en casa de nuevo. Pero había algo que no la dejaba disfrutar por entero del regreso. Le faltaba algo.

Edward.

No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba ni de por qué no se había puesto en contacto con ella.

—Hemos estado muertos de preocupación —le dijo su madre—. La reunión familiar de los Swan será este domingo, ¿te acuerdas? Todo el mundo estará encantado de verte.

Bella sintió de repente un pinchazo de dolor en la frente. Había sobre vivido a una tormenta en el mar y había escapado de los traficantes de dro ga sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con la horrorosa tía Su y su ca zuela de guisantes. Y esta vez, Bella tendría que enfrentarse sola al peligro porque Edward se encontraba «desaparecido en acción».

En la base aeronaval de Cayo Hueso, Edward solicitó una línea segura pa ra ponerse en contacto con Washington. El hecho de que el general Withlook fuese el primero en responder fue el primer indicio del problema en que se encontraba Edward. Lo segundo fue el helicóptero Pavehawk que la reco gió y la llevó inmediatamente al Pentágono.

Una vez allí, el personal de seguridad lo condujo a un despacho de la cuarta planta. De día, se dominaba desde allí una hermosa vista del Potomac y del monumento a Jefferson. La vista de ese monumento iluminado Por la noche tampoco estaba mal.

Habitualmente, Edward se reunía con el general en una pequeña habitación del sótano. Ésta era la segunda vez que invitaba a Edward a ese despacho. Por ese motivo y por la hora avanzada que era, Edward sabía que estaba me tido en líos y se preparó para recibir una dura reprimenda.

El general Jasper Withlook estaba sentado detrás de su enorme mesa de caoba, sobre la que descansaban una pantalla de ordenador, en un extremo, y un águila de bronce en el otro. Durante media hora, con los huesos molidos, Edward explicó todo la sucedido desde que abandonó Nassau el sábado anterior. Bueno, quizá no todo. Omitió unos cuantos detalles personales relativos a su comportamiento con Bella.

El general lo escuchó y luego le largó una diatriba. El general Withlook era calvo como una bola de billar, tenía las cejas muy pobladas y llevaba gafas bifocales. Era el único hombre que Edward había conocido capaz de mon tar en cólera sin pestañear. Era una táctica extraña concebida para asustar a los hombres.

—Se suponía que esta vez debía ceñirse a la planeado, Edward. ¡Las di rectrices eran claras!

—Cuando la información que se me da es inservible, no hay plan que valga. Y, por la que a mí se refiere, sólo existe una directriz: hacer el trabajo y salir volando, señor. No he fallado. La información que recibí era errónea.

Edward nunca llegaría a saber si el general estaba de acuerdo con eso o no, pues continuó atronándole los oídos con todos los calificativos posibles. Algunos en especial le gustaban tanto que los repitió una y otra vez. Los favoritos eran «descerebrado» y «gilipollas». Al terminar, el general espera ba que Edward se hubiera encogido de miedo ante este acto de intimidación verbal. Tendría que haberlo conocido mejor.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de usted, general Withlook—le dijo Edward con una sonrisa—. Se toma su tiempo para halagarme antes de joderme vivo.

Detrás de las gafas bifocales, el general, por fin, parpadeó.

—Descanse, Masen —le ordenó, y Edward se sentó frente al escritorio, en una silla incómoda. Supuso que eso pretendía el general.

—No es para tomárselo a broma —continuó, si bien en un tono de voz un poco más sosegado— Usted requisó un barco con una civil a bordo.

—Le expliqué que mi visión era deficiente y que pensé que yo era el único a bordo.

—Pero el hecho sigue siendo que usted secuestró a una famosa mode lo de ropa interior y que ha estado incomunicado durante cuatro días. A la deriva en el Atlántico, según dice.

—Sí, señor.

—Ha provocado usted un jodido incidente que el Gobierno tendrá que negar.

—¿Y eso por qué, señor? —preguntó, aunque adivinaba la respuesta.

—Desde el mismo instante en que se confirmó la desaparición de la señorita Swan, los medios difundieron la noticia por todo el país y por media Europa.

Sí, eso se imaginaba.

—Ahora todos querrán saber la historia. Posiblemente la invitarán al programa de Letteman. —El general se inclinó hacia delante y fijó la mi rada en Edward—. Usted ha pasado un tiempo con ella. ¿Cómo podemos conseguir que se quede calladita?

—Es una mujer inteligente. Sabe lo de los Black, y le recordaré que no le conviene reconocer su relación con nada de la sucedido en las Bahamas. Hablaré con ella.

—Negativo, Edward.

—Me escuchará —insistió Edward, con más convicción de la que sentía.

Lo cierto era que, ahora que ella había tenido un tiempo para pensar a solas, no estaba tan seguro que ella no quisiera presentar cargos contra él.

—Quiero que se mantenga alejado de la señorita Swan y totalmen te al margen de todo esto, Edward. La oficina se encargará de la situación. —El general se levantó. Tema cerrado. Fin de la entrevista—. Creo que tie ne algo para mí, ¿no?

Edward se puso de pie y se llevó la mano a la espalda, de donde sacó el ma pa y el libro de contabilidad que había encontrado en la lancha, y dejó el mapa encima de la mesa.

—Encontrarán a cuatro de los traficantes de Billy Black en estas coordenadas.

—¿Muertos?

—No lo creo.

Luego, Edward dejó sobre la mesa el libro. Le había echado un buen vis tazo en la lancha. No le había costado mucho darse cuenta de qué tenía en las manos y qué significaba. El libro recogía fechas, horas, posición de ali jos de droga, descripciones y cantidades y los nombres de los barcos. Esta ba escrito en español, y Edward había decidido apaciguar al general con esa información en lugar de entregar el libro a los guardacostas.

Las relaciones públicas de los militares no marchaban bien última mente, y él estaba ofreciéndoles una magnífica oportunidad de mejorar su imagen ante los ciudadanos. Si no la jodian, cosa que siempre podía ocu rrir al tratar con los chupatintas.

—Creo que esto le parecerá interesante, señor.

El general Withlook ojeó el libro encuadernado en piel y luego levantó la vista.

—Ésta es la razón por la que le aguanto, Edward —dijo mientras pulsaba un botón del interfono—. Tiene usted más vidas que un gato, y más suerte que un irlandés. Ahora, váyase y hágase una revisión.

Edward rechazó la orden del general sobre la atención médica y se dejó es coltar fuera de la habitación por el personal de seguridad. Bajó en ascen sor hasta el aparcamiento donde un Cadillac negro lo esperaba. Una vez en el asiento trasero del coche, reposó la cabeza en él y se relajó por primera vez desde aquel almuerzo con Bella en el _Dora Mae. _Pero no se relajó del todo por miedo a quedarse dormido. Las luces de la ciudad pasaban velo ces al otro lado de la ventanilla y el rumor de los neumáticos húmedos sobre el pavimento llenaba el interior del coche. Esa vista y esos ruidos le eran familiares y le recordaron que ya estaba en casa. Casi.

Después de un breve recorrido de quince minutos, el Cadillac se de tuvo delante de la casa de doscientos años de antigüedad que Edward tenía en Alexandria. Ahora estaba en casa. Por fin. Edward salió del coche y dio unos golpecitos en el techo del automóvil. El Cadillac se alejó salpicando el agua de los charcos a su paso. Las luces exteriores de la casa estaban encendidas, tal y como las había programado, pero en el porche había cuatro números consecutivos del _Journal. _Edward no había previsto ausentarse más de un día y, por tanto, no había cancelado el servicio.

No tenía llave. No la necesitaba. Cuando compró la casa, tres años atrás, diseñó e instaló su propio sistema de seguridad.

Un teclado numérico en el interior y en el exterior controlaba los de tectores de movimiento, las luces exteriores y las cerraduras de las puertas. Edward subió la escalera de la puerta principal, abrió el teclado numérico y marcó su código. Recogió los periódicos empapados y atravesó la oscuri dad de la casa hasta la cocina. Sacó la basura de debajo del fregadero y ti ró los periódicos.

La luz pálida de la luna y del porche trasero se colaba por la ventana que había encima del fregadero e iluminaba las encimeras de color rojo es tilo años cuarenta, el papel de pared de un rosa cálido y la cafetera croma da. Excepto por la instalación del sistema de seguridad y ventilación de los dos baños, no había realizado las reformas que había planeado.

Sin encender las luces, Edward subió las escaleras hasta la habitación del primer piso. El suelo de madera crujía bajo su peso. Edward se sentó en un ex tremo de la cama para quitarse las botas. Había estado despierto durante cuarenta y ocho horas y ahora, inesperadamente, le vinieron a la memoria imágenes de Bella. De cuando ella se bañaba en la plataforma de baño del _Dora Mae. _De cuando él la besó en la cubierta de popa. De cuando la es trechó en sus brazos mientras la tormenta amenazaba con tragarse el yate, de cuando acarició y besó sus pechos desnudos, de cuando le hizo el amor mientras el sol se ponía en una isla desconocida de algún lugar del Atlán tico. Cálidos recuerdos e imágenes desfilaron por su mente, y él estaba demasiado cansado para resistirse.

Se quitó la ropa y se quedó de pie totalmente desnudo. La luz exterior que se colaba por la persiana proyectaba sombras rayadas en el suelo e ilu minaba una parte de la cómoda. Edward pasó por encima de un montón de ropa y alcanzó un maltrecho medallón de san Cristóbal que colgaba del espejo. Levantó los brazos y se pasó el medallón por la cabeza. Había per tenecido a su padre, y el contacto frío del metal en el pecho era una sensa ción familiar.

Las sábanas limpias le acariciaron la piel, y Edward se preguntó si Bella es taría durmiendo plácidamente allí donde se encontrase. La última vez que la vio estaba pálida y parecía agotada, así que Edward se imaginaba que la ha brían mantenido en el hospital bajo observación.

Pensó en llamar a Cayo Hueso para informarse de su estado. Luego cambió de idea. Sería mejor cortar por lo sano. Permanecer fuera de su vi da. No porque el general Withlook se lo hubiera dicho, sino porque a pesar de que la responsabilidad hacia Bella y su perro le había pesado mucho, ha bía llegado a necesitarla. Había algo especial en la calidez de sus ojos, en la manera en que lo miraba, en la forma en que había compartido con él su vida y su cuerpo. Era algo que le ensanchaba el pecho, que había penetra do en un rincón muy profundo de su alma que no conocía. Era algo que lo inducía a un estado temerario y lo incitaba a obrar en contra del senti do común y a hacerle el amor a pesar del peligro en que se encontraban. Era algo que anulaba la razón y la prudencia, y que le provocaba un anhe lo de que todo eso volviera a suceder de nuevo.

Edward la había salvado de morir ahogada, y también de los traficantes de drogas. Pero él no había sido tan afortunado. No había sido capaz de salvarse a sí mismo de ella.

Definitivamente, era mejor para ambos que él se mantuviera apartado de su camino.

Ella no tenía cabida en la vida de él, y, por supuesto, él no encajaba en estilo de vida de ella.

Una de las consecuencias positivas de su desaparición fue el revuelo que suscitó en la prensa. El mismo día en que se difundió la noticia de su desaparición, las líneas de bustiers delicadamente bordados y de camiso nes de seda con calados de rosas y tangas a juego se agotaron y ahora había pedidos en espera. Durante esos cuatro días, las ventas por catálogo habían sobrepasado todas las expectativas en un sesenta y tres por ciento.

El negocio florecía. La vida era agradable e incluso el _Enquirer _se ha bía tomado un descanso y ya no la llamaba **«peso pesado».** Ahora los titu lares decían: **«La tetuda Bella aparece por fin.»** Prefería **«tetuda»** a **«peso pesado»** o **«gran Bella».**

El _Enquirer _había inventado una historia acerca de una fuga pasional con un extraño hombre que Bella habría conocido en el casino del Crystal Palace. Otro periódico especulaba acerca de la posibilidad de que Bella se hubiera escondido a causa de una desgraciada operación de cirugía plásti ca. Pero la tesis favorita de Bella era la de un periódico que contaba que ha bía sido abducida por los extraterrestres y que ahora vivía en un pueblecito del noroeste.

Todas esas especulaciones le habían dado más fama de la que ella ha bría podido comprar nunca, y tuvo que aumentar la producción del Cleavage Clicker para satisfacer la demanda.

Las oficinas de Bella Wear Inc. se distribuían por un espacio de mil me tros cuadrados en uno de los cinco almacenes de tabaco restaurados que había en el centro de Durham. Esa zona en plena decadencia se había transformado en una ecléctica mezcla de negocios, oficinas y apartamen tos. Bella había tomado en arrendamiento el espacio no sólo porque se ajus taba a sus necesidades, sino porque formaba parte de su historia. Ella tenía un vínculo con ese lugar. Muchos de sus parientes habían trabajado en ese mismo almacén, fabricando mecánicamente Chesterfields hasta que se produjeron los despidos de finales de los años setenta. A veces, especialmente los días en que había humedad, casi se podía oler el dulce aroma de las hojas de tabaco.

Ansiosa por volver a su vida normal, Bella regresó a su casa y a su trabajo el primer viernes después de que la rescatasen del Atlántico. Pero hacia las dos del mediodía, ya no se sentía tan segura de que hubiese hecho bien al volver tan pronto. Había necesitado toda la mañana y parte del mediodía para ponerse al corriente de lo sucedido desde el sábado anterior. Ahora, estaba tan cansada que lo único que le apetecía era tumbarse a echar la siesta.

En lugar de eso, cerró la puerta de la oficina para hacer saber a todo el mundo que quería disponer de un poco de tiempo para sí. Todo el mundo asomaba la cabeza por esa puerta cada cinco minutos con cualquier excusa tonta o cualquier pregunta. Bella sabía que sólo querían asegurarse de que de verdad estaba viva y de que había vuelto al trabajo. Era muy ama ble de su parte, pero un poco abrumador.

Bella quería lanzar en primavera una nueva línea de bragas y sujetado res sin costuras y sin aros y, además, tenía que revisar los esbozos del _stand _de promoción de la feria que se celebraría en Madison Square Garden. La línea de lencería de microfibra era obra de la diseñadora principal, Alice, y tenía un gran potencial de ventas. Ese tejido de alta tecnología transpira ba, se adaptaba al cuerpo y tenía sólo un inconveniente. Ese sujetador só lo se podía confeccionar hasta la talla 90, a pesar de que la empresa que te nía la patente del tejido aseguraba que soportaba hasta la talla 95. Bella en persona había querido comprobarlo y no había quedado satisfecha. Bella Wear Inc. tendría que añadir un aro a todos los sujetadores sin costuras de la talla 95.

Bella se sentó en su sillón de piel, frente a su mesa de trabajo, y se qui tó las zapatillas amarillas Manolo Blahnik. Con los pies descalzos encima de la alfombra, empezó a estudiar los borradores. Cuanto más los obser vaba, más le parecía que algo estaba mal. Faltaba algo que no era capaz de definir.

La vista se le nubló, y Bella se masajeó las sienes. Le dolía la cabeza y, además, esa mañana le había venido la regla y tenía calambres. Quizás ése fuera el problema. Fuera cual fuese la causa, se le antojaba muy extraño en contrarse en su oficina otra vez, casi como si su vida real estuviese a bordo del _Dora Mae, _como si su vida en ese despacho no fuera real. Pero los hechos decían lo contrario. Ésta era su vida. Esto era real. Encontrarse a bor do de un barco a la deriva, sobrevivir a una tormenta en el mar o escapar en una lancha de unos traficantes de droga, ninguna de estas cosas formaban parte de su vida. La horrible mezcla de emociones que albergaba ha cia Edward, la terrible sensación de que no podría sobrevivir sin él, eran cosas que todavía se encontraban presentes allí, en los márgenes de su conden sa, como un rayo de luz inaprehensible o un retazo de conversación casi inaudible.

Por otro lado, a veces se preguntaba si el tiempo que había comparti do con Edward no había sido sólo un sueño. Ahora que él no estaba a su lado, no había nada que demostrase que ese tiempo pasado con él hubiera sido real. Nada excepto la ramita de guayaco trenzada alrededor de su pantorrilla. Las flores moradas se habían caído, y sólo unas cuantas hojas le recordaban la noche en que él se la había puesto.

Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, Bella se sentía confundida, como flotando en el aire. Esperando. Esperando recibir noticias de él. Y cada vez que sonaba el teléfono y no era él, Bella se quedaba frustrada y decepcionada.

Paseó la mirada por la oficina, por los objetos que ella misma había escogido para decorarla, desde las cortinas de color azul y lavanda hasta la prímulas que había plantado en pequeños tiestos colocados en puntos estratégicos del aparador blanco, así como en una esquina de su mesa Luis XIII.

También había elegido el ventilador de techo que silenciosamente ha cía circular el aire de la habitación, y las sillas adamascadas de color crema estilo reina Ana. Los colores y los diseños se combinaban para crear un de licado espacio femenino. Todo se encontraba exactamente como lo había dejado. A pesar de ello, todo presentaba un cariz distinto.

Tenía un bonito bronceado en las piernas del tiempo que había pasa do en el _Dora Mae _a la búsqueda de un barco que los rescatase, y no había querido ponerse medias a pesar de que siempre le había parecido que no llevarlas era vulgar. Su ropa también le parecía distinta. El vestido rojo sin mangas le venía más holgado de la normal a la altura de las caderas, y no podía soportar los zapatos. Pero no se trataba de que no llevara medias, o zapatos, o de que hubiese perdido peso. Era algo más.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y la jefa de oficina, Rosalie Hale, asomó la cabeza:

—¿Tienes un minuto?

Bella bajó las manos, abatida.

—Por supuesto.

—Necesito tu aprobación para estas compras. —Y le puso una carpe ta encima del escritorio.

Bella la abrió y echó un vistazo a la lista de material de oficina. Lo primero que se preguntó fue: «¿Por qué me molesta Rose con esto?» La res puesta se le ocurrió antes de que acabara de formular la pregunta: «Porque a ti te gusta controlar todos los aspectos del negocio, desde las estrategia y los objetivos hasta los sujetapapeles» Cerró la carpeta casi antes de empezar a mirar la lista. Había contratado a gente muy competente, y el negocio que había iniciado por sí misma ya no la necesitaba tanto. Le había hecho falta encontrarse a la deriva en el _Dora Mae _para darse cuenta de que no tenía que controlarlo todo.

—Parece que está bien —le dijo.

Durante una temporada, la compra de material se había restringido a lo mínimo indispensable, pero esos tiempos habían pasado. Ya no necesi taba restringirlo todo tanto.

—Eres una mujer competente. Por eso te contraté. No necesitas mi aprobación sobre la tinta de impresora y el papel de la copiadora.

El rostro de Rose expresó una mezcla de confusión y alivio.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres revisarlo?

—Estoy segura.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió Rose.

—Sí, gracias.

—Has pasado por un infierno.

Rose no lo sabía bien. Nadie lo sabía. Nadie conocía la verdad. Nadie excepto ella y Edward. Durante los primeros días, que pasó junto a sus padres, Bella se confió un poco a ellos. Les dijo que Edward estaba con ella en el _Dora Mae, _pero no les contó todo. No les dijo que él la había secuestrado. Omitió muchos detalles porque sus padres ya estaban bastante preocupados, y eso que no sabían que había estado en peligro de muerte en tres ocasiones en un período de pocos días.

La historia que refirió a la prensa era una versión dulcificada de la ver dad. Cuando salió del hospital y se encontró con los periodistas, les dijo que se había quedado atrapada y a la deriva durante un paseo en yate por el Atlántico. Nada más.

—Estoy bien —le respondió a Rose, pero no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera verdad. Lo era, pero era una verdad a la que no estaba acostum brada. Lo cual no tenía ningún sentido y era una señal de que, obviamen te, había perdido la cabeza. Bella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa un poco más sincera—: Gracias.

Rose abandonó el despacho, cerró la puerta a su espalda, y el sonido de las suelas de sus zapatillas se alejó por el pasillo. Bella apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y hundió la cara entre las manos.

Ya antes de abandonar el hospital, había recibido la visita de dos caba lleros de aspecto oficial que insistieron en la necesidad de que guardase cierta discreción. Apelaron a su sentimiento patriótico y su prudencia. Esos hombres habrían podido ahorrarse el viaje y la saliva. Bella no era tonta. No necesitaba que el FBI, la CIA o cualquier otro organismo le recordaran que su vida podía correr peligro si revelaba dónde había estado, había visto y con quién la había visto. Bella sabía que no podía hablar de ello con nadie. Con nadie excepto con Edward, pero tampoco podía hablar con él porque no sabía cómo ponerse en contacto con él; y él no se había puesto en contacto con ella.

Bella suspiró profundamente y alcanzó el calendario de mesa. Antes de marcharse a las Bahamas había organizado su agenda para los cuatro me ses siguientes. Los días estaban ocupados en reuniones y comidas. Algunas de ellas eran importantes y otras no. Ninguna de ellas era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Levantó la vista: quizá se trataba de eso. Su vida resultaba decepcio nante. Ahora que no se encontraba en peligro y que no necesitaba que un hombre fuerte la salvara, quizá la vida le parecía aburrida.

A las tres y diez, Bella se puso los zapatos, cogió el bolso a juego y se di rigió a su cita de las tres y media en el salón de belleza. Allí le aplicaron un masaje completo y un tratamiento herbal, le depilaron las cejas, le hicie ron la manicura y le pintaron las uñas de los pies con laca rosa y margari tas blancas.

Cuando acabaron con la pedicura, Bella se miró en el espejo y pidió que le cortaran el pelo: corto. Escogió un color parecido al de la granada para que le hicieran mechas y cuando estuvo lista, unos rizos caoba le caían por la nuca y le rozaban la punta de las orejas. El corte le realzaba los ojos y les daba una expresión dramática. Se pasó los dedos por el cabe llo corto y sonrió. De alguna manera, sentía que ese corte reflejaba su au téntico yo, fuera quien fuese.

En cuanto llegó con el BMW a su garaje, _Baby _emitió una serie de la dridos desde dentro de la casa. Cuando Bella entró, el perro la recibió con alegres saltos y la siguió pegado a sus talones mientras ella se dirigía a la co cina, dejaba las bolsas de la compra y colocaba un jarrón de tulipanes y de rosas blancas en la encimera. Ese día _Baby _llevaba una camiseta sin man gas con la frase: **«Malo hasta la médula.»** Bella la sujetó entre sus brazos y le rascó la cabeza.

—¿Qué te parece mi pelo?

_Baby _le lamió las mejillas, temblando de emoción.

—Eres un perrito con mucho estilo. Sabía que te gustaría.

El teléfono sonó, y en cuanto Bella oyó la voz de su madre recordándole la reunión de los Swan, se dio cuenta de que había deseado que fuera Edward. Otra vez. Pero no la era, y la decepción se transformó en enfado.

El enfado se prolongó durante los cinco minutos de conversación y, cuando finalmente colgó, se quitó los zapatos rojos y, con cuidado, se desprendió la ramita de guayaco de la pantorrilla. Lo único que quería era olvidarse de Edward Masen, así que dejó la ramita trenzada encima de la nevera.

Le puso a _Baby _su comida especial baja en grasas en su cuenco especial Wedgwood y lo depositó en el suelo de madera que había instalado poco después de firmar la hipoteca.

Había comprado la casa hacía un año y había pagado un poco más de medio millón por ella, todo porque ella y _Baby _se habían enamorado del patio trasero. Parecía un pequeño jardín inglés, con su fuente decorada con una ninfa dentro de una concha, y además tenía espacio de sobra para la caseta castillo de _Baby._

El interior de la casa no la había entusiasmado tanto, así que la había redecorado con los mismos tonos vibrantes de lavanda, rosa y verde que imperaban en el exterior. Al igual que su oficina en el centro, era un espa cio femenino, un poco recargado pero acogedor.

Mientras subía al primer piso para cambiarse el vestido rojo, oyó el timbre de la entrada y volvió sobre sus pasos. Esperaba encontrar a su padre de pie ante la puerta, con una expresión de alivio en los ojos al com probar por sí mismo que su pequeña de treinta años se encontraba bien.

Bella abrió la puerta y se quedó inmóvil, con la frase **«bienvenido papá»** helada en los labios. No era quien ella esperaba, o, mejor dicho, era quien ella había estado esperando durante todos esos días. Al ver a Edward de pie en el umbral, el corazón y el estómago de Bella dieron un vuelco.

Tenía ante sí el familiar rostro de Edward, pero ahora estaba recién afei tado y el corte de la frente era sólo una fina línea roja. El masculino con torno de su mandíbula y de sus pómulos le pareció más perfecto de la que recordaba, quizá porque los morados y la hinchazón habían desaparecido. Pero la boca era exactamente como la imagen que conservaba en la me moria: generosa y perfecta.

Unas Ray-Ban le ocultaban los ojos, pero Bella no necesitaba verlos para saber que eran del color esmeralda del mar Caribe. Y tampoco le hizo falta verlos para saber que, en esos momentos, estaban recorriendo su cuerpo. Lo notó claramente en las plantas de los pies. Sintió que su mirada la rozaba por aquí, se entretenía por allá, y su calor invadió todo su cuerpo. Edward llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de algodón. Se había enrollado las mangas por encima de los codos y llevaba un reloj plateado en la muñeca.

Con una mano sostenía una cajita delgada del tamaño de un lápiz, envuelta en papel rosa y una cinta. La última vez que Bella la había visto él había levantado la mano en un gesto de despedida y había desaparecido en un coche.

—Me gustan tus uñas de los pies —comentó Edward, esbozando una sonrisa.

Bella no sabía si reír o llorar. Si echarle los brazos al cuello y besarle el apuesto rostro o si propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Edward ni si quiera se había preocupado de llamarla desde que habían vuelto. Ella ha bía esperado otra cosa, más que nada porque habían hecho el amor. Bella había tenido que convencerlo y, para colmo, no estaba segura de que no lo haría otra vez.

Por suerte, años de guardar la compostura y una educación arraigada en la mejor tradición sureña acudieron en su ayuda. Bella se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, cruzó los brazos y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te has perdido? —preguntó con la frialdad de un vaso de Coca Cola helado.

Edward desplegó una sonrisa completa.

—No, señora. Yo no me pierdo, aunque de vez en cuando pierdo un poco el norte.


	13. Sindrome de Estocolmo

Ohaio Chicas lindas!

Estoy muy emocionada... hemos llegado a la parte de la historia que se pone más interesante...

Mil gracias por apoyarme en esta travesia...

A partir de ahora, muchas querremos tener a este Edward en casa... (mirada soñadora)

Un besote a todas.

Matta ne!

**Samirasama Cullen**

**Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo.**

* * *

><p><strong>12: Sindrome de estocolmo... ¿o ésto es el colmo?<strong>

_Baby _apareció como una flecha desde la parte trasera de la casa, la drando como si se hubiera lanzado tras un gato. Pasó entre los pies de Bella, salió corriendo por la puerta y empezó a dar saltos sobre las patas traseras alrededor de Edward. Éste se agachó y la recogió con la mano que tenía libre.

—Hola, _B.D. _—la saludó, y lo levantó un poco para observarlo—. ¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto?

—Su camiseta de seda.

—Aja —le dio la vuelta—. Excepto por esa camiseta de mariquita, tie ne buen aspecto. ¿Algún problema desde que ha vuelto a casa?

Bella no hizo caso del comentario despectivo sobre la camiseta.

—El veterinario dice que tiene una ligera infección en la orina y que su sistema inmunológico se ha debilitado un poco, pero estará bien cuan do termine con la medicación.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás tú, Bella?

Bueno, ésa era una buena pregunta. Sintió que el corazón se le acele raba y, de repente, le faltó el aliento. Abrió los brazos en un gesto que in dicaba que estaba perfectamente.

—Hoy he ido a la oficina.

—Me gusta tu pelo.

—Gracias. —Bella se pasó unos rizos detrás de la oreja y dirigió la vis ta al jeep negro aparcado detrás de Edward—. ¿Es tuyo?

Edward echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—Sí.

—Me imaginaba que eras el tipo de hombre que conduce un todoterreno.

La risa silenciosa de Edward llenó el espacio entre los dos, y _Baby _le lamió la barbilla.

—¡Eh, tú, chucho! —Edward apartó el perro de su cara—. Tranquilízate o sufrirás un accidente.

—Sólo está contento de verte.

Edward dejó al perro en el porche y luego se enderezó despacio. Miró a Bella a través de los cristales oscuros de las gafas de sol.

—¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Estás contenta de verme?

El sonido de la voz de Edward al pronunciar su nombre traspasó a Bella como un rayo de luz atraviesa la niebla, pero no sabía si cometer la teme ridad de responder que sí estaba contenta. Ladeó la cabeza.

—Estoy a punto de volverme loca y morderme una mano —dijo des pacio.

—No puedo permitir eso —dijo Edward con una sonrisa—. Quizá de berías invitarme a pasar para que pueda asegurarme de que no te autolesiones.

Bueno, ya que estaba aquí. Bella dio un paso atrás.

—Pasa.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, oyó que Edward cerraba la puerta detrás de sí y la seguía. _Baby _corrió a su comida, y Bella sacó una botella de vino tinto de una de las bolsas que había dejado sobre la encimera.

—Te vi en televisión el miércoles —le dijo Edward al entrar en la cocina.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y sacó dos vasos.

—Tenía un aspecto horrible.

—Nunca tienes un aspecto horrible.

Edward estaba siendo amable y ambos la sabían, pero cuando Bella le vantó la vista hacia él, le pareció que hablaba en serio. Se había quitado las gafas de sol y esos maravillosos ojos verdes la miraban con sinceridad.

—¿Vino?

—No, gracias.

—Es verdad. Eres bebedor de cerveza.

—Sí, como tus primos por parte de padre. —Edward le dio la cajita que llevaba en la mano—. No sabía si querrías verme, así que pensé que podría sobornarte un poco con esto.

Bella tomó el regalo y lo agitó.

—¿Por qué tendrías que sobornarme?

—Después de todo lo que pasó, no estaba seguro de que no quisieras sacarme los ojos.

Bella rompió el papel y el lazo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sintió como si un ridículo fuego se encendiera en su interior y le calmara el enfado. A di ferencia de los regalos de otros hombres que había recibido en el pasado, éste no era caro ni lujoso.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Ningún hombre me había regalado nunca un cepillo de dientes.

—Es un Oral-B, como el que tenías.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

—Pensé que te lo debía.

—Sí, me lo debías. Lo trataré bien.

Bella dejó el cepillo de dientes al lado de las bolsas de la compra y sacó un jarrón Waterford del armario.

—¿Sabes? Posiblemente no debería tener ganas de volver a verte —le dijo mientras llenaba el jarrón con agua—. Pero _Baby _yyo todavía sufri mos los efectos del síndrome de Estocolmo.

—¿Síndrome de Estocolmo? ¿No tiene uno que ser secuestrado para sufrir el síndrome de Estocolmo?

Bella cerró el grifo del agua y lo observó: el pelo cobrizo de Edward brillaba bajo la luz de la cocina; su presencia le llenaba todos los sentidos; notaba el suave olor a sándalo de su colonia. Se había equivocado respecto a los morados. Todavía tenía uno pequeño en la comisura del ojo.

—¿Vamos a volver a discutir eso?

Edward negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en la nevera.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tú y tu perro sufriréis esos efectos?

Bella colocó el jarrón en la encimera y se puso a arreglar las flores que había comprado en el mercado. Resultaba tan extraño tenerle allí, en su ca sa, hablando con ella en la cocina, en lugar de en el _Dora Mae. _Pero, al mis mo tiempo, no resultaba extraño en absoluto. Era como si la conociese de toda la vida. Lo cual era otra prueba de que de verdad estaba volviéndo se loca.

—Yo no puedo hablar en nombre de _Baby, _yno estoy del todo segura respecto a mí misma.

—¿Cenamos?

Bella levantó la vista del tulipán que tenía entre las manos.

—¿Invitas tú?

—Por supuesto. Pensé que podríamos comer un bistec y hablar de tus planes para quitar esas fotos de Internet.

Bella ya había puesto en marcha su nuevo plan.

—He llamado a un detective privado y voy a verlo el lunes.

—Contrátame a mí en su lugar.

Bella no se habría sorprendido más si él le hubiese sugerido que lo contratara para llevarla a la luna.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo tu ayuda?

—Claro.

Si había alguien capaz de obligar a Mike a cerrar su página de Internet y de recuperar esas fotos, esa persona era Edward. Edward, el hombre que comía cobras y rescataba perros en el mar. Que la había salvado de los tra ficantes de droga y había hecho volar el barco en pedazos. Edward el héroe. Bella sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, y el corazón se le aceleró imperceptiblemente.

—¿Cuánto me cobrarás?

—Por tratarse de ti, te ofrezco mis servicios a un precio ridículo.

—¿Cómo de ridículo?

—Lo hablaremos durante la cena. —Edward le quitó el tulipán de las ma nos y le acarició la punta de la nariz con él. Luego, la puso en el jarrón—. Estoy hambriento, y pienso mejor después de comer.

Una de las últimas cosas que Bella deseaba hacer en esos momentos era volver a ponerse los zapatos.

—De verdad que no tengo ganas de salir, pero dejaré que me cocines la cena aquí.

Edward abrió una de las bolsas y echó un vistazo dentro.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Unas cuantas verduras. Leche, pollo, hamburguesas, y no sé qué más.

—Una chocolatina tamaño gigante —dijo Edward mientras sacaba la ba rrita de caramelo.

—Por supuesto.

Edward la dejó en la bolsa.

—¿Tienes arroz para acompañar el pollo?

—Ahí arriba. —Bella señaló uno de los armarios. En el estante inferior había alimentos y en los dos estantes superiores, algunos de los libros de cocina en lengua extranjera que nunca había utilizado.

Edward se puso detrás de ella y levantó el brazo; al abrir el armario, su pecho rozó la espalda de Bella. Edward sacó una caja roja. El contacto no había sido nada, sólo un ligero roce de los tejidos, pero a Bella le provocó escalo fríos por toda la espalda.

—¿Sólo tienes arroz de cocción rápida? —preguntó Edward justo encima desu cabeza—. No puedo preparar arroz con pollo con esto.

Bella apoyó las manos en la encimera. Lo más fácil del mundo habría sido apoyarse en la sólida comodidad del pecho de Edward. Entregarse a sus brazos y fundirse en ellos. Cerrar los ojos y dejar que él apartara cualquier otro pensamiento. Sentir de nuevo su calor y su fuerza.

—¿Qué lleva el arroz con pollo?

—Pollo, arroz, especias, un poco de salsa de tomate, un poco de cer veza y pimientos.

Antes de que Bella pudiera sucumbir a la tentación, Edward volvió a de jar la caja en el armario y se apartó de la encimera, alejándose de ella. A Bella le pareció que él intentaba poner algo más que distancia física entre ellos. Era como si quisiese guardar una distancia profesional, y la extraña sensación de estar como suspendida en el aire, a la espera, la asaltó de nuevo.

—¿Sabes encender una barbacoa?

—Sí, puedo hacerlo. —Edward extrajo un paquete de pollo de la bolsa—. Eh, Bella.

Bella frunció el ceño y puso una rosa en el jarrón.

—¿Sí?

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

Bella, que pensaba que las había contestado todas, levantó la vista.

—¿Cuál de ellas?

—¿Cómo estás? —Edward recorrió su rostro con la mirada—. Sincera mente.

—Estoy bien. —Bella volvió a dirigir la atención a las flores y escogió un hermoso tulipán cerrado—. Todo es un poco raro, pero pronto me adaptaré de nuevo. Hoy ha sido mi primer día en la oficina, así que no estaba...

—No te estoy preguntando por tu trabajo. —Edward le sujetó el mentón con los dedos y le levantó la cabeza—. Te estoy preguntando por ti.

Al tacto de sus dedos, Bella sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba y que la garganta le picaba. Dejó el tulipán sobre la encimera y contempló esos familiares ojos verdes. Miró el rostro de la única persona que podía comprender aquello que ni siquiera ella misma entendía.

—No sé cómo me siento. Sé que se supone que debería estar contenta de encontrarme en casa otra vez, y lo estoy. Pero al mismo tiempo, siento que algo ha cambiado y no sé qué es. Mi casa, mi trabajo, mi vida, todo parece igual pero no sé. Me producen una sensación distinta. Desconcertante. Extraña.

Edward enarcó las cejas, agachó un poco la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Tienes recuerdos recurrentes, o problemas para dormir?

—No.

—¿Pesadillas?

—Soñé que no podía sacar a _Baby _del centro de acogida para animales.

—Aja. ¿Y sueños de muertos o de muerte?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—No.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Desde que he vuelto no. —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Me cuesta concentrarme.

Edward le posó las manos en los brazos.

—Parece que tienes un ligero trauma. Es frecuente en personas que han pasado por una situación difícil. Quizá deberías buscar ayuda.

—¿Un psiquiatra?

—Sí.

No, Bella no quería hablar con un médico. Ya había seguido una terapia antes, durante varios años, y le había ayudado, pero en esa situación no necesitaba acudir a ningún profesional. Sólo quería hablar con Edward. Sólo el contacto de las cálidas palmas de sus manos en los brazos la hacía sentirse mejor, como en aquella tormenta o aquella noche en que habían hecho el amor.

—¿Has ido alguna vez al psiquiatra?

—No —rió Edward—, tengo miedo de la que pueda descubrir.

—¿Temes que descubra que estás más loco que una cabra?

—Totalmente. —Edward deslizó las manos hasta los codos de Bella y, de nuevo, ella tuvo que reprimir el instinto de apoyarse en él—. ¿Has comido estos días?

Bella había tenido algunos problemas con eso. Se había visto obligada recordarse constantemente que tenía que comer, pero ya había pasado por eso antes y conocía el proceso. No era nada que ella no pudiese controlar y superar, pero no deseaba hablar de ello.

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

—Necesito saber que estás bien. —Edward bajó las manos, privándola de la calidez de su tacto—. En mi vida he hecho algunas cosas de las que no me siento muy orgulloso, pero nunca le había jodido la vida a una mujer inocente. Yo te lo he hecho y lo siento. —Edward la miró a los ojos, y a Bella le pareció que podía leer su mente—. Quiero asegurarme de que te vas a poner bien, y quiero ayudarte a quitar esas fotos de Internet. Te lo debo.

Al parecer, la única razón de que hubiera venido a su casa era que se sentía responsable de ella. Como si estuviese en deuda con Bella, y ella fuese solamente otro de los trabajos que debía terminar para poder tacharlo de la lista y borrarlo de la memoria.

—No me debes nada. Puedo contratar a alguien que me ayude en el tema de Mike. Y no tenías por qué venir hasta aquí desde Alexandria sólo para asegurarte de que estoy bien. Podrías haber llamado para eso.

—Estoy de paso hacia Charlotte.

—Ah.

Bella había sido una parada en su trayecto hacia otro lugar. El dolor que eso le provocaba la avergonzó.

—Habría venido de todas formas.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú y yo hemos... Nosotros... —Edward luchó para encontrar las palabras, como había hecho aquella tarde en el _Dora Mae _para dar con una expresión más educada—. Pensé que nos llevábamos mejor. Que teníamos una relación más amistosa, quiero decir.

Sí, ella también diría que hacer el amor era más amistoso. Se preguntó a qué se referiría Edward en realidad. Si es que se refería a alguna cosa. Con Edward era difícil saberlo.

—¿Intentas decirme que quieres que seamos amigos?

Edward cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho y apoyó el peso del cuerpo en una pierna.

—Ser amigos está bien —dijo, aunque no parecía especialmente feliz con la idea—. Podemos ser amigos.

El hombre que la había mirado desde el umbral como si quisiese devorarla allí mismo no había venido por amistad. Pero el hombre que se encontraba ahora delante de ella le recordaba a ese Edward que le había dicho que ella podía pasearse desnuda sin que él sintiera nada en absoluto.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez a una mujer como amiga?

—No.

—¿Estás seguro de que podrás ser sólo un amigo mío?

—Seguro.

Bella colocó un tulipán en el jarrón y lo miró de reojo.

—Porque todavía recuerdo varias ocasiones en que me besaste y en que tus rápidas manos me desabrocharon la ropa.

—Puedo mantener las manos quietas —le aseguró—. ¿Puedes tú?

—No hay problema.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y la estudió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Segurísima.

—Porque todavía recuerdo una ocasión en que me metiste mano y me agarraste las pelotas.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta y él sonrió. Ella había olvidado lo vulgar que Edward podía ser.

—Bueno, eso fue sólo porque pensaba que me iba a morir. Y como no tengo previsto encontrarme en esa situación nunca más, tus... tu cuerpo está a salvo. —Bella levantó la barbilla—. Sí, creo que podemos ser sólo amigos —concluyó.

Pero ¿podrían? ¿Qué sentía ella por Edward en realidad? Confusión, bá sicamente. ¿Y qué sentía él por ella? Bella no tenía la menor idea.

—Nunca he tenido como amigo a un hombre. Bueno, a un hombre que no fuera gay, así que esto puede ser interesante.

Bella puso el resto de las flores en el jarrón y se preguntó si Edward y ella podían ser amigos después de todo la que habían pasado juntos. ¿Sólo ami gos? Quizá, pero tenía sus dudas. No sabía si podía ser amiga de un hom bre que, sexualmente, la había hecho soltar chispas.

—Bueno —dijo Bella—, ¿por qué no asas el pollo en la barbacoa, en el patio, mientras me cambio? —Bella pasó por delante de él y se detuvo en la puerta—. ¿Vamos a llamarnos «colega» a partir de ahora?

—No, tú me llamarás Edward y yo te llamaré Bella.

La parrilla eléctrica humeaba cuando Edward levantó la tapa y dio la vuel ta al pollo. Echó salsa de barbacoa a las pechugas y los muslos y se fijó en la caseta de perro de _Baby, _o más bien el castillo de perro de _Baby. _Estaba en una parte cubierta del jardín, rodeado de plantas en flor rosas y púrpu ras, un entorno de cuento de hadas. El castillo era de color azul y lavanda y sobre él ondeaban pequeñas banderas. Era aproximadamente de un metro de ancho por uno y medio de largo y tenía un puente levadizo por puerta. Aparte del interior de la casa, era prácticamente la cosa más cursi que había visto nunca.

Durante el viaje hacia el sur, Edward se había preguntado cómo sería la casa de Bella y no se había equivocado mucho en sus suposiciones. Colo res pastel como los del algodón de azúcar, cojines con encajes en sofás de piel de un violeta oscuro y cortinas con puntillas. Alfombras blancas y papel pintado de flores. Era la clase de casa que lo vaciaba a uno de testosterona y le encogía los cojones si no se andaba con cuidado.

Edward miró al perro que estaba a sus pies.

—¿No te hace sentir eso como un mariquita? —le dijo, señalando el castillo con las pinzas de la carne.

_Baby _ladró, moviendo las cejas.

—Si no tienes cuidado, acabarás con las uñas pintadas de color rosa y con lazos rosas en las orejas.

—_Baby _no tiene dudas sobre su masculinidad —aseguró Bella, que en ese momento atravesaba la puerta de dos hojas y entraba en el patio de ladrillo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y dio la vuelta a un muslo de pollo.

—Bonita, tu perro tiene el seso sorbido. Probablemente por eso es un resentido. —Echó un vistazo a Bella y no hizo más comentarios. Ella se di rigió hacia él con un vaso de vino en una mano y una botella de Samuel Adams en la otra. Llevaba unos _shorts _tejanos tan holgados que le caían por la cadera y una camiseta blanca. Pero no era una camiseta cualquiera. Le venía tan ceñida que se le ajustaba como una segunda piel, y a la altu ra del pecho, en un color verde neón, unas letras decían: «Cómeme en St. Louis.»

—Bonita camiseta.

Bella la miró y sonrió:

—Un amigo mío abrió un restaurante en Saint Louis hace unos cuan tos años, y éste es el nombre que le puso. —Le alargó la cerveza a Edward—. Divertido, ¿no?

—¿Un novio?

—No, Chuck es gay. Hice un poco de publicidad gratis para él en tonces y él organizó una fiesta en mi honor. El restaurante se cerró, pero todavía tengo la camiseta. Es una de mis favoritas aunque, por supuesto, no me atrevo a ponérmela para salir.

Por supuesto que no. Sólo delante de él. Sólo para que a Edward le doliesen los ojos y el cerebro. Sólo para que Edward se preguntase cómo reaccionaría ella si la tumbaba en el suelo _y _aceptaba la invitación.

—¿Cómo va el pollo? —preguntó Bella.

Edward apartó la vista de la camiseta y se fijó en la barbacoa. Esto de ser amigos no iba a funcionar. Edward bebió un trago de cerveza antes de contestar.

—Faltan unos diez minutos.

—Casi he acabado con la ensalada. ¿Quieres comer dentro o fuera?

La mano con que sujetaba la cerveza se le crispó a Edward, que se pre guntó si Bella estaba torturándolo a propósito.

—Fuera.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa inocente, como si no fuese consciente del caos que desencadenaba con sólo respirar.

—Pues voy a poner la mesa fuera.

Edward la observó entrar en la casa y deslizó la mirada por su espalda, su trasero y sus largas piernas. Venir había sido un error. Lo había sabido in cluso antes de cargar el jeep, esa mañana.

Edward volvió a dirigir la atención a la barbacoa y dio la vuelta a un mus lo. El viaje a Charlotte había sido simple y sencillamente una excusa para venir a verla. No tenía que estar en ningún sitio hasta el lunes por la ma ñana, y de hecho, llevaba un billete de avión de ida y vuelta guardado en la maleta. Había reservado ese vuelo unas semanas atrás. No tenía necesi dad de hacer ese largo viaje en coche, excepto para ver a Bella. Quería com probar por sí mismo que se encontraba bien. No saberlo lo estaba vol viendo loco y no le dejaba dormir por las noches.

_Baby _dejó caer un juguete chillón a los pies de Edward, que lo recogió y se lo lanzó. El juguete cayó en un arbusto y _Baby _se internó en él _y _desapareció. Edward paseó la vista por el patio, por la hiedra que trepaba por las altas vallas, por la profusión de rosas y por el pequeño banco situado de bajo de la magnolia. Y se preguntó qué estaba él haciendo allí.

Ella tenía razón. Edward habría podido llamarla por teléfono para asegu rarse de que se encontraba bien, del mismo modo que habría podido lla mar a cien tipos para que se encargaran de ayudarla en su problema con su ex novio. No tenía por qué involucrarse personalmente en eso. Esta era la vida de Bella, su casa, su mundo y él no encajaba allí. Nunca encajaría, él era Edward Masen, agente en la sombra, en un mundo que comprendía. Lle vaba el único tipo de vida que conocía. El único tipo de vida que había querido vivir.

Pero aunque hubiese querido otra cosa de la vida, Edward sabía que no había nacido para eso. Bella no era para él. Bella era una fantasía. Y ¿cuán to tiempo dura una fantasía? Hasta que suena el buscapersonas y él tiene que desaparecer en medio de la noche. ¿Se conformaría ella con un beso dedespedida sin ninguna explicación?

No, Bella no se conformaría. Ninguna mujer la haría. ¿Cómo podía Edward imaginar una vida con ella, si en el mejor de los casos la dejaría viu da a los cuarenta? Edward no era un loco; había tenido suerte, pero en esa pro fesión, los días de un hombre estaban contados. No le asustaba morir, pe ro sí dejar a alguien atrás. ¿Cómo podía esperar que una mujer se conformara con ese tipo de vida? Especialmente una mujer como Bella, que podía conseguir algo mucho mejor.

Bella atravesó la puerta de dos hojas y depositó una bandeja blanca al lado de la barbacoa.

—Edward, hay algo de lo que quería hablar desde la noche que nos fui mos de la isla —le dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa que había en un ex tremo del patio—. Pero estaban pasando tantas cosas que no tuve la opor tunidad.

—¿De qué se trata?

Edward tomó un trago de cerveza y observó el movimiento de los _shorts _mientras Bella colocaba el mantel en la mesa.

—¿Fuiste tú quien hizo explotar el _Dora Mae?_

—Sí.

—¿Cómo? —Bella se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa y se volvió hacia él—. Estaba oscuro y sé que tenías algún tipo de rifle. ¿Disparaste a los de pósitos de combustible?

—No. Cargué un poco de dinamita con cabezas detonantes y la puse dentro de uno de esos condones que había en el yate. Luego la pegué con cinta en la o de _Dora. _Cuando nos encontrábamos la bastante lejos, le dis paré una bala del calibre 50. La segunda explosión se produjo cuando es tallaron los depósitos de combustible.

Bella sonrió y se le formaron unas pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos.

—Me temblaban tanto las manos que casi no podía sujetar el timón. ¿Cómo conseguiste hacerlo en aquella oscuridad?

—Práctica —responió Edward—. Años de práctica.

Bella meneó la cabeza y metió las servilletas a juego con el mantel en unos servilleteros en forma de melón.

—Bueno, eres un chico con sangre fría. Cuando los motores no se ponían en marcha y empezaron a llover las balas, la sangre casi no me llegaba a la cabeza y estuve a punto de desmayarme.

—Sí, parecía que estuvieses a punto de desmayarte. —Edward puso el po llo en la bandeja y tapó la barbacoa—. Pero lo hiciste muy bien.

—No. —Bella negó con la cabeza y colocó cubiertos de plata al lado de los dos platos rojos—. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía pensar, pero tú no tenías miedo en absoluto.

Bella estaba equivocada. Edward había pasado miedo. Había pasado más miedo que en toda su vida. No por sí mismo, sino por Bella. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó la bandeja en el centro, al lado de dos velas en forma de pera

—He aprendido a controlar el miedo —le explicó—. No permito que interfiera en lo que hay que hacer.

—Bueno, pues yo no quiero aprender a controlar el miedo, porque no quiero volver a encontrarme en un barco averiado ni volver a ser blanco de tiro. —Bella entró en la casa y salió poco después con la ensalada y una ces ta con rebanadas de pan francés—. Cuando llegamos a la base, ¿adonde fuiste?

Edward le acercó la silla para que se sentara.

—A la estación aeronaval que se encontraba al lado de las instalaciones de los guardacostas. En una hora me encontraba camino de Washington.

—Ah. —A Bella se le arrugó ligeramente la frente mientras se servía un muslo en el plato—. Intenté esperarte despierta.

Edward se sentó a su lado y puso la ensalada en dos cuencos que figura ban dos cabezas de lechuga vaciadas. Le dio uno a ella y luego se extendió la servilleta sobre el regazo.

—Lo siento —le dijo, como había hecho en todas las ocasiones ante riores con todas las mujeres a quienes había decepcionado durante esos años.

—No, no quiero que lo sientas. —Bella eligió una rebanada de pan y luego le pasó la cesta a él—. Nunca dijiste que vendrías a verme, así que ni tienes por qué disculparte —le aseguró, pero él no la creyó del todo. Bella se llevó un poco de ensalada a la boca y luego tomó un trago de vino— ¿A qué vas a Charlotte? ¿A resolver algún tipo de secuestro del cual nadie sa be nada? ¿A un congreso de espías?

—Nada tan emocionante, me temo. Aro Vulturi me ha contratado para ir allí a comprobar sus sistemas de seguridad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay una amenaza terrorista?

—No. Me han contratado porque ése es mi trabajo. Soy asesor de seguridad.

Bella le clavó los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que tienes un trabajo de verdad?

—Tengo un trabajo de verdad y una empresa de verdad. —Edward se llevo la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó la cartera—. Mira —le dijo, enseñándole su tarjeta.

Bella la estudió mientras masticaba un trozo de pan.

—«Vampire Security». ¿Tú eres Vampire?

—Sí, señora. —Edward pinchó un trozo de pollo—. Ése soy yo.

—Tienes un trabajo de verdad y además haces de agente secreto. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué un hombre en sus cabales arriesga su vida si tiene un tra bajo y un negocio propios? —Bella dejó la tarjeta encima de la mesa—. ¿Por qué exponerte a recibir un tiro o una paliza si no tienes ninguna necesidad? ¿Es por dinero?

—No, pero el dinero no viene mal.

—¿Estás loco, entonces?

Edward se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

—Probablemente.

—Porque no creo que sea normal que a la gente le guste que le dispa ren, Edward.

—No me gusta que me disparen, Bella —le dijo mientras alcanzaba la cerveza—. Pero eso forma parte del trabajo.

—Pues precisamente, tú ya tienes un trabajo de verdad. No tienes por qué lidiar con traficantes de droga o hacer estallar yates.

—Ya sé que no tengo por qué hacerlo.

Edward se sirvió otro trozo de pollo. Ya había tenido conversaciones pa recidas. Con otras mujeres. Aunque Bella era la única que se había entera do de lo que él hacía para el Gobierno, la única que conocía la faceta oscu ra de su trabajo, siempre lo reducía todo a una cuestión esencial: ¿por qué no podía Edward sentar cabeza y llevar una vida normal en las afueras, criar a dos niños y conducir un monovolumen? Edward no tenía otra respuesta que la verdad. Él no era ese tipo de hombre.

Edward levantó la vista y advirtió que ella la observaba. El sol empezaba a ponerse y la luz de las velas titilaba en la mesa, los platos y las manos de Bella. Una ligera brisa acarició los nuevos rizos caoba de Bella, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —dijo él.

—Entonces es que te gusta. Te gusta sentir el aguijón del miedo y quedarte sin aliento. Te gusta la incertidumbre, no saber si vas a vivir hasta día siguiente.

—Sí, me gusta lo que hago —admitió Edward.

—No hay duda de por qué no te involucras en relaciones sentimentales con nadie. Imagino que debe de ser muy difícil mantener una relación seria con una mujer si tienes que marcharte a media noche para salvar el mundo, sobre todo porque no sabes cuándo vas a volver a casa, o si vas a volver siquiera. —Bella sacudió la cabeza y tomó un bocado de pollo.

Edward cogió la cerveza y la miró por encima de la botella mientras be bía. No sabía si Bella pretendía mostrarse sarcástica, pero no lo parecía.

—Mantener una relación es difícil con el tipo de trabajo que tengo, si —respondió, aunque era una forma suave de decirlo. Mantener una rela ción era imposible.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Para mí también. Es muy difícil porque no sé si un hombre quiere estar conmigo porque le gusto o sólo para que lo vean conmigo. —Bella se apoyó en el respaldo con los ojos muy abiertos—. Vaya frase más vanido sa me ha salido, ¿no?

Edward rió. La luz de la vela parpadeaba sobre los labios de Bella.

—Sí, aunque imagino que es verdad.

—Lo que ocurre es que si una persona adquiere un poco de fama, por cualquier razón, siempre hay gente que quiere utilizarla para aparecer en los medios y captar la atención de los demás. No les gustas, sólo quieren que los vean contigo. —Bella se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se la apartó de la frente—. ¿Recuerdas a John Wayne Bobbitt? Su mujer le cortó el pene, lo que le dio fama, o más bien triste fama, a los ojos de la gente, y se rodeó de artistas del _striptease _y reinas del porno. Y es obvio que esas chicas no le habrían prestado la más mínima atención si él no hubiera salido en todos los programas de la tele gozando de sus quince minutos de fama. —Bella cruzó los brazos. Estaba tan indignada que tuvo que reírse—. Quizá John Wayne tenga buen carácter. Quizá sea un tipo simpático. —De pronto se puso seria—. Edward, ese tipo volvió tan loca a su mujer que ella agarró un cuchillo y... —Hizo una pausa e imitó el gesto de cortar con la mano— le rebanó el pene.

—Joder. —Edward aspiró aire a través de los dientes—. ¿Podemos habla de cualquier otra cosa?

—Oh, lo lamento. —Pero no parecía lamentarlo en absoluto. Las co misuras de los labios de Bella se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Supongo que me he dejado llevar. Mis amigas y yo hablamos de cosas así. —Se inclinó hacia delante y comió un poco de ensalada—. ¿De qué hablas con tus amigos?

De nada que Edward quisiera hablar con ella.

—De deportes.

—Qué aburrimiento. Apuesto a que habláis de mujeres.

Edward decidió que era mejor no hacer ningún comentario, así que se concentró en la comida.

—Vamos, puedes decírmelo. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

Edward meneó la cabeza y tragó el bocado de pollo.

—Olvídalo. Si te lo digo, ya no seremos amigos.

—¿Tan malo es? —En lugar de dejarlo correr, Bella insistió—: Te diré de qué hablan las mujeres si tú me dices de qué hablan los hombres.

Edward se había criado sin la presencia de una mujer en casa. Su padre ha bía tenido relaciones esporádicas, pero nunca había entablado una relación lo suficientemente duradera para que Edward recibiera una influencia femeni na. Las mujeres solteras que Edward había conocido hablaban principalmente de su trabajo y de sus relaciones pasadas, y las mujeres de sus amigos hablaban de la agonía del parto. Aunque Edward sentía curiosidad por saber de qué hablaban las mujeres cuando no estaban con los hombres, tenía la sensa ción de que en una conversación así le saldría el tiro por la culata.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con tu ex novio? —le pre guntó, para cambiar de tema.

Bella cruzó los brazos de nuevo.

—Déjame pensar. La última vez que hablé con él fue cuando le ofrecí dinero a cambio de esas fotos. La última vez que lo vi fue en los tribuna les, hace unos cuantos meses. Se presentó con un traje de Armani y unos zapatos de Gucci. Estoy segura de que se los compró con el dinero que es tá ganando a mi costa: lo único que yo deseaba era estrangularlo con mis propias manos.

Edward también quería estrangularlo. Levantarlo por el cuello hasta que sus pies dejasen de tocar el suelo, pero no a causa del traje, los zapatos o la página web. No, más bien porque Bella la había amado. Los celos, obse sionantes e intensos, se le instalaron en las tripas. Edward nunca había senti do celos por una mujer, y no le gustó.

—¿Es que no tenía dinero antes de colgar la página en Internet?

—Cuando yo estaba con él, sí tenía. Pero invirtió mucho dinero nuevas tecnologías y, cuando el mercado se hundió, se quedó sin un centavo. Esa es la razón de que pusiera la página en Internet. Mike ama el dinero. —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Y me odia a mí.

—¿Por qué te odia?

—Porque rompí el compromiso tres meses antes de la boda. No pudo soportarlo. Supongo que me consideraba un objeto de su propiedad.

Edward puso a un lado el plato vacío.

—¿Por eso rompiste el compromiso?

—No, no me di cuenta de eso hasta que rompí. Lo hice porque cuan do quise dejar la carrera de modelo, él no me apoyó. En realidad, intentó sabotear mi recuperación. Él quería a la Bella delgada y bulímica. —Bella separó los brazos—. Ya no soy ésa.

Quizá no, pero a él le parecía muy bien. Tan bien que le costó formu lar la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Dónde vive Mike?

—Vivía en Manhattan, pero cuando perdió el dinero tuvo que mu darse. Según las últimas noticias que tuve, vive en Baltimore y trabaja pa ra sí mismo. Ahora se gana la vida con el comercio y con la página . —Bella terminó el pollo y apartó el plato. La luz de la vela le acariciaba la cara y bailaba sobre la camiseta—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Todavía no la sé —respondió Edward.

Las rosas y las magnolias perfumaban el aire de la noche y Edward se pre guntó de nuevo qué estaba haciendo allí, sentado en el patio trasero de Bella escuchando su voz mientras el perro saltaba persiguiendo luciérnagas. Normalmente, los viernes y los sábados por la noche Edward jugaba a los dar dos con los colegas en bares oscuros donde tomaban cerveza fría y tocaban temas calientes. Eran lugares donde se tiraban las cáscaras de cacahuete al suelo y donde las peleas a puñetazos eran algo frecuente.

—Debo averiguar algunas cosas. Saber exactamente dónde vive y si trabaja fuera de casa. Conocer su agenda. Adonde va y qué hace.

—Es un fanático del béisbol. Si todavía está en Baltimore, seguro que tiene entradas de temporada para ver jugar a los Orioles.

—Lo comprobaré.

—¿Vamos a espiarlo?

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí, yo formo parte del plan.

—No, tú no.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante y le cogió la mano.

—Edward, quiero ayudarte a darle su merecido.

Edward apartó su mano de la de Bella y cerró el puño para que no se es capase la calidez de su tacto. ¿Qué tenía Bella que le hacía decir que sí incluso cuando quería decir que no? Era algo más que su cara bonita o su cuerpo, aunque a veces costaba ver más allá del envoltorio para conocer lo que había en el interior. Pero él lo había visto muchas veces.

La última noche que habían pasado juntos, Edward lo había visto. Bella era una guerrera. Era una guerrera de pechos grandes, culo hermoso y labios suaves que pedían un beso; pero en su interior era una guerrera. No se le daba muy bien, pero en la esencial era una luchadora igual que Edward.

—Tienes que hacer exactamente la que yo te diga, Bella. No debes per mitir que tus emociones se inmiscuyan. Si lo haces, nos pillarán inmedia tamente.

—No lo haré.

En la oscuridad, a la luz de la vela, Bella sonrió.

—Lo único que quiero que digas es «sí, Edward».

Bella frunció el ceño pero asintió.

—Vale. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Cuando regrese de Charlotte.

—¿A qué hora tienes que irte esta noche?

—No tengo que encontrarme con la gente de Aro hasta el lunes por la mañana. Alquilaré una habitación por aquí y saldré mañana por la mañana.

—Es un viaje de sólo dos horas y media. ¿Qué vas a hacer hasta el lu nes por la mañana?

—Investigar la zona —mintió.

Cuando había cargado la maleta en el coche, Edward no tenía ningún plan, sólo la vaga intención de ver a Bella y quizá pasar un rato con ella, ase gurarse de que estaba bien. Y sí, abrigaba la esperanza de terminar desnu do y encima de su escote.

—Puedes quedarte aquí. Tengo una habitación para invitados.

Vale, quizá no tenía la menor posibilidad de acabar revolcado y des nudo en su cama, pero ése no había sido el único motivo de su viaje. Edward podía tener las manos, y el resto de su cuerpo, quietos. Podía portarse bien, pero no pegaría ojo en toda la noche.

—Suena bien.

—Estupendo. Hace años que no se queda a dormir un amigo en casa. Será divertido.

Edward agarró la cerveza.

—Depende de la que entiendas por divertido —gruñó.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Bella se puso de pie y recogió los platos. Pasó por detrás de la silla de Edward y cuando éste se disponía a levantarse, le posó una mano en el hombro, impidiéndoselo.

—Deja, ya lo hago —le dijo, inclinándose por encima de él.

El vientre de Bella rozó la espalda de Edward, y si éste hubiera vuelto la ca beza, habría enterrado la nariz en el pecho de ella.

—Hagamos algo divertido esta noche.

Vale. A Edward se le ocurrían unas cuantas cosas divertidas. La primera de ellas consistía en comerse la camiseta de Bella.

—¿Como qué?

—Como hacer palomitas y ver _Orgullo y prejuicio. _La tengo en video. Dura seis horas, pero pasaremos directamente a las partes interesantes. —Bella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Mañana es la reunión de mi familia. No tenía intención de ir, pero ahora que estás aquí, podemos ir juntos. —Le dio un apretón en el hombro—. Te va a encantar.

Edward cerró los ojos. Jesús, Bella la estaba torturando a propósito. Esta ba vengándose de él por haberla atado y amordazado y por haberla ame nazado con lanzar su perro por la borda del _Dora Mae._


	14. Si de pretextos hablamos

**¿Ohaio...**

**Ya casi para irme a descansar... les dejo otra chukiaventura de eddie y bells... y baby...**

**Matta ne!**

**Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo**

* * *

><p><strong>13: Si de pretextos hablamos...<strong>

La reunión familiar de los Swan siempre se celebraba el primer sá bado de septiembre, en conmemoración de aquel primer sábado en que los yanquis atravesaron Carolina del Norte a caballo e incendiaron el hogar de los Swan. Lo de menos era que ese «hogar» no fuese más que una chabola, que los Swan durmiesen con sus gallinas y que la guerra hubiera terminado en 1865. Los hombres Swan habían luchado y perecido en la guerra contra el Norte, y esa memoria genética continuaba viva en las al mas de la generación actual.

Este año la reunión se celebraría en casa de los padres de Bella, para aflicción de su madre. Había algunas ovejas negras en la familia Swan, y a la madre de Bella no le entusiasmaba la idea de que su jardín se llenase de bebedores de cerveza y camorristas. En realidad, se sentía un tanto atemo rizada ante esa clase de hombres, aficionados a la caza y a escuchar a Lynyrd Skynyrd en radiocasetes baratos mientras abarrotaban su camioneta de bo tellas de cerveza vacías.

Además, nunca entendería a esas mujeres que ponían a esos tipos en un pedestal y les servían patatas fritas para que disfrutasen del partido de fútbol mientras ellas hacían callar a los niños. Mujeres cuyo peinado resis tía una carrera en camioneta con la ventanilla abierta. Aunque, si su ma dre hubiese sido sincera consigo misma, habría tenido que admitir que su propio peinado podría resistir un tornado de Oklahoma.

El jardín de los Swan, de dos mil metros cuadrados, estaba sombreado por viejos arces y enormes robles. Largas mesas soportaban el peso innumerables bandejas de pollo frito y pan de maíz, jamón, salsas, estofados y encurtidos caseros. Una de las mesas estaba repleta de ensaladas y cazuelas. Había otras tres dedicadas a pasteles y dulces.

Como en todas las familias, algunos parientes seguían fieles a sus orígenes pueblerinos, mientras que otros tenían empleos en grandes empre sas y vivían en barrios exclusivos de Chapel Hill. Las camionetas y camio nes oxidados con banderitas de la Confederación se encontraban aparcados al lado de flamantes Cadillac y brillantes cuatro por cuatro.

Pero todos habían acudido con sus mejores galas. Las mujeres lucían ves tidos y camisas de estampados florales; Bella llevaba un sencillo vestido largo de seda de cuello cuadrado y manga corta. Los hombres iban con elegantes pantalones y camisas de vestir, pero ninguno de ellos tenía tan buen aspecto como el acompañante de Bella, que no le quitaba la mano de la cintura. La camisa de Edward era del mismo color azul del cielo, y los pantalones de co lor gris marengo. De corte europeo, eran más anchos a la altura de los muslos y caían sobre los mocasines cosidos a mano. Alto, bronceado y guapísimo, es taba para comérselo, y Bella pensó que no le disgustaría clavarle los dientes.

Poco después de llegar, Bella presentó a Edward a sus padres; Edward pareció un tanto desconcertado cuando el padre de Bella le estrechó la mano, le dio una palmada en el hombro y le agradeció que hubiese cuidado de su «pe queña». Su madre no cesaba de expresarle su gratitud por haberles devuel to a su hija sana y salva y, en cuestión de minutos, todos los asistentes a la reunión supieron que Edward Masen era el héroe que había salvado a Bella de una muerte segura a bordo de un yate averiado.

—Olvidaste contarles algunos detalles de la noche en que nos conocimos—le susurró Edward al oído mientras cruzaban el césped en dirección las tías abuelas de Bella, que les hacían señales con la mano como locas.

—¿Te refieres a cuando me ataste con mi propia falda?

Bella sintió el roce de sus labios en la sien cuando Edward sonrió y respondió:

—Sí, y de cuando disparaste la pistola de bengalas contra mí.

Bella no se molestó en decirle que la pistola de bengalas se había disparado por accidente. Pensó que era mejor no sacarlo de su error.

Bella presentó a Edward a sus tías abuelas Leah y Emily, que se encontraban sentadas fumando unos Viceroy y tomando _bourbon _con agua mientras distribuían copias del árbol genealógico de los Swan.

Ellas mismas lo habían confeccionado y habían añadido una lista de los fallecidos el año anterior además de algunas historias basadas en sus recuerdos más antiguos. Leah no había escrito gran cosa a causa de «la azucarbetes». La relación entre la deficiencia de insulina y la mala memoria era algo de lo que nadie estaba muy seguro, excepto por el hecho de que dicha deficiencia siempre eximía a Leah de hacer cualquier cosa que no le apete cía hacer.

—Tías Leah y Emily, os presento a mi amigo Edward Masen. —Ambas tías eran octogenarias—. Edward, estas dos damas son mis tías.

—¡Oh! Un _latin-lover_—exclamó Leah, convencida de que el hecho de que Bella hubiera posado en ropa interior significaba que era ligera de cas cos y, por tanto, no cabía duda de que Edward era su amante—. ¿Habla us ted español?

—_Sí. Buenas tardes, señoras Leah y Emily. ¿Cómo están ustedes?_—dijo Edward en español, con perfecta fluidez.

Las dos tías lo miraron como si, de repente, se hubiera convertido en Julio Iglesias. Emily vació su vaso de _bourbon._

—Es usted muy atractivo —le dijo con su voz ronca, producto del consumo de tres paquetes. Encendió su bic, dio una calada y volvió a cen trarse en lo importante—: ¿De dónde es su familia?

—Casi toda de Tejas, señora —respondió Edward, deslizando la mano hasta la cadera de Bella.

Todo el mundo sabía que los téjanos también eran sureños, pero nada era comparable a ser de Carolina del Norte. Aunque, obviamente, tía Leah tenía en muy buen concepto a los téjanos.

—Una vez salí con un chico de Tejas —dijo—. San Uhley. ¿Conoce usted a los Uhley?

—No, señora.

—Recuerdo a San Uhley, —terció Leah—. ¿No era ese al que le gustaban las braguitas de seda?

—Sí. No podía soportar la ropa interior de algodón. Desde que salí con Leah llevo braguitas de seda, o nada en absoluto.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par y se esforzó para que la impresión que eso le había producido no se le notara. Edward simplemente se rió.

—¿A usted le gusta la seda? —le preguntó Leah.

—Bueno...

—Tenemos que irnos —interrumpió Bella—. Edward todavía no conoce a Angela—añadió, refiriéndose a su hermana.

—Ha sido un placer conocerlas, señoras —consiguió despedirse Edward mientras Bella tiraba de él.

—Creo que mis tías intentaban seducirte —comentó Bella mientras pasaban al lado de un grupo de niños que se atizaban golpes con raquetas de bádminton.

—Son unas señoras muy agradables.

—Están locas. Entre las dos, suman once matrimonios. Tienen debilidad por el tabaco, el _bourbon _y los maridos. Y no necesariamente por los suyos. Es inexplicable que no hayan muerto de cáncer de pulmón, cirrosis o a manos de alguna esposa celosa —respondió Bella al tiempo que locali zaba a Angela y su marido Ben al lado de una de las mesas.

Angela llevaba en brazos a su hija menor, Vanessa, de dos años, y Bella la cogió en volandas.

—Hola, pequeñita —le dijo cariñosamente mientras le hacía cosqui llas en el cuello con la nariz.

La niña olía a colonia infantil y a algodón limpio. Bella miró alrededor y se preguntó si ella era la única mujer mayor de veinticinco años que no se había casado todavía. Apostaba a que sí; y se preguntó por qué. Era atrac tiva, había tenido éxito en su carrera y conservaba la dentadura completa. A pesar de todo, estaba sola. Eso no le habría importado un año antes, ni siquiera un mes antes. Pero le importaba ahora.

Bella quería algo más. Algo más que su trabajo y que el amor que sen tía por su perro. Quería un hombre que la amase y una familia propia. Te nía treinta años, pero no se trataba de que se hubiese disparado la alarma de su reloj biológico. Era otra cosa. Después de lo que había pasado la se mana anterior, sabía que su vida podía serle arrebatada y que todavía no la había vivido plenamente.

Miró a Edward. Observó su perfil y las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos verdes. Bella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, como si se encontrara en la montaña rusa. El corazón dejó de latirle, a la espera de una de sus sonrisas. Reconocía esos sentimientos. Se moría por Edward. Era ob vio que él se sentía cómodo entre sus familiares. Les hablaba de su empre sa de seguridad, pero les decía poca cosa sobre sí mismo. Bella se moría por un hombre que guardaba sus secretos bajo llave.

—¿Quieres sostener a la niña? —le preguntó Bella.

Edward la miró como si Bella le hubiera hablado en un idioma que él no comprendía. Negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Bella se moría por un hombre que, seguramente, no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Un hombre que prefería una vida de riesgo en la que no sa bía si el día siguiente sería el último para él.

El teléfono móvil que Edward llevaba sujeto al cinturón sonó.

—Perdonen —se excusó, y se alejó un poco para responder a la lla mada.

Bella se moría por un hombre que recibía llamadas de agencias secre tas del Gobierno. Un hombre que podía desaparecer para, quizá, no re gresar jamás. Un hombre que prefería vivir a la sombra.

—¿Has comido bien? —le preguntó Angela.

Bella se obligó a prestar atención a su hermana. Ése era el problema de haber sufrido un trastorno alimenticio: todas las personas que la querían la vigilaban para que no se saltara una comida o para que no se escabulle se al baño inmediatamente después de comer. No importaba que Bella se hubiera recuperado hacía años, aunque lo cierto era que se había recupe rado de verdad. Había tenido una semana difícil, pero no había permitido que eso la arrastrara al círculo vicioso otra vez. Esa etapa de su vida ya había quedado atrás.

—No, todavía no hemos comido —le respondió.

—Tía Rachel ha traído su cazuela de guisantes otra vez.

—¿La has probado?

—Ya sabes cómo se pone. He tenido que probarla. Pero si no la miras, no está tan mal.

Vanessa extendió los brazos hacia Angela, y Bella se la devolvió a su madre.

—Bueno, te haré caso.

Edward volvió y la rodeó por la cintura. Bella apoyó la espalda contra su pecho y se habría derretido si Edward no le hubiera susurrado:

—Tengo que hablar contigo a solas un momento.

Bella se quedó sin respiración y cerró los ojos. «Ya está —pensó—. Ahora se marchará y no volveré a verlo nunca más.» ¿Se enteraría ella si lo mataban? ¿Se le ocurriría a alguien comunicárselo?

Edward le tomó la mano y ambos se alejaron del grupo, hacia uno de los robles. La sombra de las hojas caía sobre la frente de Edward y el sol le acari ciaba los labios y las mejillas.

—Tienes que irte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella antes de que él dijera na da—. Tienes que irte a una de tus misiones descabelladas para que te apa leen y te disparen.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella.

—No me apalean.

Sólo le disparaban.

—Te olvidas del aspecto que tenías cuando te vi por primera vez.

—Eso fue una excepción. —Edward le puso las manos sobre los hom bros—. Normalmente, no me pillan ni me torturan. Ésa fue la única vez

—¿Torturan...? —Bella le apoyó una mano en el pecho y con dificul tad agregó—: ¿Te torturaron?

Edward apretó los labios.

—Sólo me maltrataron un poco; querían asustarme.

Ya era bastante malo que le dispararan y lo apaleasen. Pero ¿también lo torturaban? A Bella le entraron ganas de llorar, pero se resistió a aban donarse al llanto. No lloraría por él. No lloraría por un hombre que asu mía un riesgo tan estúpido en su vida.

—¿Por qué tienes que dejarte maltratar? ¿No puede ir alguien más?

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—Entonces explícamelo —le rogó, porque Edward tenía razón: ella no lo entendía.

—Eso es lo que yo hago, Bella. Forma parte de mí. —Edward aspiró pro fundamente y continuó—: Si no lo hiciera, no sabría quién soy.

—Serías alguien que viviría para ver salir el sol.

—Eso no es vivir.

Bella apartó la vista de sus ojos verdes. ¿Qué podía responder a eso? Por alguna razón, Edward consideraba que tenía que salvar el mundo, o al menos una porción de él. Lo cual no estaría nada mal si él fuera Superman y las balas le rebotaran en el pecho. Parecía decidido a hacerse matar, y el pro blema de Bella era que eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos hacia él. ¿Quién estaba más loco de los dos?

—Nada de eso importa ahora. Era el móvil, no el busca. —Edward le pu so los dedos en la barbilla y le levantó el rostro—. Encargué a un tipo que localizara a tu ex novio. Tienes razón. Vive en Baltimore. Tengo su direc ción. Cuando vuelva de Charlotte el miércoles, investigaré la zona.

Una ligera brisa transportó hasta Bella el olor de la camisa almidonada y la fragancia de la colonia de Edward. No se marcharía para salvar el mundo. Aunque se sintió un poco aliviada, también sabía que cualquier día sona ría el móvil o el buscapersonas y él tendría que marcharse. Si lo mataban en cualquier país extranjero, o durante una misión secreta, ¿se enteraría ella? ¿O, simplemente, nunca más tendría noticias de él?

—Esta noche pensaremos un plan para que recuperes las fotos —dijo Edward.

De repente, Bella se sintió muy pequeña. Edward estaba ofreciéndole su ayuda. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse para ocuparse de su problema con Mike. Además, contaba con ella, cuando él prefería trabajar solo. Se merecía algo más que la ira de Bella. Edward era Edward. No podía pedirle que cambiara sólo para satisfacerla; lo único que podía hacer era blindarse el corazón.

A una distancia de varios coches, Edward siguió al ex novio de Bella has ta Camden Yards, en el centro de Baltimore. Los Orioles iban a jugar en Toronto el primero de tres partidos antes de salir de la ciudad. Edward vio el coche de Mike entrar en Oriole Park y dio marcha atrás hasta la sencilla ca sa blanca de las afueras. Aparcó en la calle bajo la sombra de un roble. Edward alcanzó el móvil y llamó a Bella.

Bella respondió al tercer timbrazo y el sonido de su voz bastó para que Edward sintiese un retortijón en el vientre.

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó.

—En el trabajo —suspiró Bella—. ¿Dónde estás tú?

—A unos treinta metros de tu ex. Está en el partido de los Orioles, tal como sospechabas. —Edward miró su reloj—. Voy a esperar a que anochez ca para acercarme y echar un vistazo a su sistema de seguridad. Averigua ré qué juguetes necesitaré pasado mañana.

—¿Un arma?

—No creo que haga falta un arma.

—Vaya —dijo Bella.

Sonaba decepcionada.

—A lo mejor llevaré una pistola de descargas eléctricas —añadió Edward para arrancarle una sonrisa a Bella.

—¿Podré zumbarle con ella?

—Espero que hayamos salido ya cuando él vuelva a casa.

—Me habría encantado zumbarle.

Edward rió.

—Estás sedienta de sangre. Pero te diré qué haremos: si te portas bien, te dejaré ver el arma. —Bajó un poco la voz y añadió—: Quizás incluso te deje tocarla.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que Bella dijo:

—¿Estás hablando de la pistola de descargas, Edward?

—Sí.

—Vale —contestó Bella, pero no parecía convencida—. Entonces nos vemos el viernes.

—Sí, te recogeré en el Ronald Reagan a las seis.

Edward repasó rápidamente el plan del que habían hablado durante el fin de semana. Había cambiado de opinión respecto a disimular el aspecto de Bella para que pudiese entrar y salir de la ciudad sin que nadie la recono ciera. Cualquier disfraz la haría aparecer como culpable, y cuando Mike se diera cuenta de que alguien había borrado su disco duro y de que las fotos habían desaparecido, ella sería la primera persona de quien sospecharía. Edward pensaba ser la coartada de Bella, así que no les convenía en absoluto dar la impresión de que se estaban escondiendo.

Imaginaba que la policía interrogaría a Bella (y también a él), pero no tendrían ninguna prueba que los relacionara a ambos con el caso. Sin prue bas, el caso quedaría archivado y sería uno de tantos sin resolver en una zo na en la que se cometían bastantes delitos.

—¿Estás seguro que es lo mejor? —preguntó Bella cuando Edward hubo terminado.

—Sí. Nos esconderemos a la vista de todo el mundo. Deja que todo el mundo se entere de que te encuentras en la ciudad.

Edward pensó en el vestido rojo que Bella llevaba la noche que él la había visitado en su casa. Le había gustado ese vestido. Era elegante y atrevido al mismo tiempo. Luego, Bella se había puesto unos _shorts _y una camiseta, y Edward había estado a punto de volverse loco.

—Podríamos comportarnos como si no pudiésemos quitarnos las ma nos de encima el uno al otro. Como si estuviéramos muy calientes. Así, cuando nos vayamos de un bar que conozco, la gente creerá que nos va mos directamente a la cama en vez de a casa de tu ex.

—Aja. ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

—Sí, estoy seguro. Así que ponte algo memorable —añadió antes de colgar.

Edward dejó el teléfono en el asiento del copiloto y se dispuso a esperar el atardecer. Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo, cerró los ojos e intentó dor mir un poco, pero sus pensamientos sobre Bella le impedían conciliar el sueño.

Al final, había estado todo el fin de semana con ella, y tenía la sensa ción de haber pasado casi todo ese tiempo en el sofá púrpura, rodeado de esos cojines con puntillas mientras _Baby _le lamía la oreja.

Bella no lo había obligado a pasar seis horas viendo _Orgullo y prejuicio _como había amenazado con hacer, pero había puesto una peli de Kevin Costner sobre un tipo que construía un barco. Edward se había quedado dor mido, pero Bella lo había despertado para que viera otra película, una en que Mel Gibson leía la mente de las mujeres. Esa última le gustó, más o menos, aunque su peli favorita de Mel siempre sería _Arma letal._

La reunión de los Swan no había resultado ser la tortura que se ha bía imaginado. En realidad, todos parecían tener los pies en el suelo y, por alguna razón, él les había caído bien. Edward suponía que eso tenía mucho que ver con Bella y con que ella lo había pintado como un héroe que la ha bía salvado de una muerte segura.

Después de la comida, Bella y él habían vuelto a su casa y esbozado un plan de operaciones. Luego se habían ido a la cama.

Solos.

Y por segunda noche, Edward apenas había podido conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente había salido temprano hacia Charlotte y buscado un hotel para dormir un poco antes de ver a la gente de Duke el día siguiente.

Estaba obsesionado con Bella. Cuando no estaba con ella, no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Había pasado sólo dos días en Charlotte, pero le había parecido una eternidad. Durante la reunión con los directivos de Duke Power Company, no había podido concentrarse. Eso nunca le había sucedido antes. Siem pre había sido capaz de dedicar toda su atención al trabajo que tenía entre manos.

Pero en esa ocasión, después de pasearse por las instalaciones de Duke y de señalar los puntos débiles del sistema de seguridad, imágenes de Bella empezaron a colarse en su mente. La manera en que Bella había apare cido en el patio, el reflejo de la luz de la luna en su cabello corto. También recordó detalles sencillos: la sonrisa de Bella al acercarse a él y tenderle las manos.

Cuando hubo terminado el trabajo en Charlotte, pensó en hacer una breve parada en Durham. Iba camino de casa y tenía la excusa de repasar los últimos detalles del plan con Bella. Pero al final, se pasó la salida. No ce dió a su debilidad.

Sí, no cabía duda de que estaba totalmente obsesionado. Y sólo había una cosa que pudiera hacer al respecto. Tan pronto como solucionara el problema de Bella, tan pronto como le devolviese las fotos, tenía que ale jarse de ella. No más excusas.

No volvería a hacerse el héroe sólo para aparecer en su vida. Tenía que alejarse antes de enloquecer más, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de cometer el disparate de renunciar a su estilo de vida con tal de estar con ella. Antes de hacer lo que fuera para encajar en el mundo de Bella. An tes de cambiar tanto que ni él mismo supiese quién era. Antes de que quedase reducido a nada.

Sí, en cuanto la embarcase en el vuelo a Durham, él volvería a su vida de siempre.


	15. Chicos malos muy malos!

**Ohaio Girls!**

**Pues me he tardado mucho... y se que merezco morir derretida en leña verde... **

**He tenido mucho trabajo... no es una excusa... pero en fin!**

**Le dejo el capítulo 14... ya merito llegamos al final! Un besote y gracias , mil gracias por leer!**

**Esta es una adaptación. Nada, con excepción del placer por adaptar y publicar, es mío.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo**

* * *

><p><strong>14: Chicos malos... muy malos!<strong>

Los contundentes bajos de la música rock llenaban el Foggy Bottom, golpeaban las paredes y resonaban en las plantas de los pies de Bella, calza dos en unos zapatos de piel de serpiente de color lavanda, como si fueran los latidos de su corazón. El aire en el interior del bar de Alexandria era denso y estaba cargado de humo de tabaco y del olor de la cerveza. En la habitación del fondo, una lámpara de techo iluminaba directamente la me sa de billar, y cuando Bella se inclinó lentamente para preparar el tiro, una parte de ella entró en el círculo de luz. Bella miró al hombre que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, medio oculto entre el humo y las sombras. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de su camiseta de mari ne, y los músculos se le marcaban. Sostenía el taco con una mano. A la luz de la lámpara, lo único que Bella alcanzaba a distinguir era que tenía las ce jas fruncidas por encima de los ojos verdes.

Bella se mordió el labio y sintió como si unas mariposas le revolotea ran en el estómago. Se dispuso a tirar e intentó no pensar en lo que ella y Edward iban a hacer más tarde esa misma noche. Aunque le habría encanta do zumbar a Mike con una pistola de descargas, lo último que necesitaba era que la pillaran allanando su casa. Tenía los nervios de punta, y el mal humor de Edward empeoraba la situación.

—Bola seis en el agujero de la esquina —anunció Bella, aunque duda ba que alguien pudiera oírla. Las bolas chocaron y la bola seis entró limpiamente en la tronera más próxima a la pierna derecha de Edward. Bella se incorporó, frunció los labios como si estuviera posando para un anuncio de pintalabios y sopló la punta del taco. Tal como había supuesto, la ex presión de Edward se volvió un poco más ceñuda. Bella tomó la tiza y se diri gió hacia él, pisando cáscaras de cacahuete con los tacones de diez centí metros.

—Ya te avisé que soy un _crack_—le dijo mientras se detenía a su lado-. Puedes pagarme ahora.

—Tienes que dejar de inclinarte sobre la mesa de esa forma —res pondió Edward—. Todo el mundo te está mirando.

—Creí que en eso consistía nuestro plan de operaciones —le recordó ella—. En llamar la atención. En escondernos a la vista de todo el mundo, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero nunca hablamos de que enseñaras los pechos y el culo.

Bella se miró el vestido. Observó el top de color púrpura ligeramente es cotado que le llegaba al ombligo, así como la minifalda de pitón. Debajo de la minifalda, llevaba un tanga de color púrpura para que no se le marcara, y debajo del top, un sujetador púrpura para llevar los pechos bien colocados, aunque los aros le presionaban las costillas.

Su asignatura pendiente: _confeccionar__un__sujetador__que__resultase__totalmente__cómodo._

—Dijiste que tenía que asegurarme de que todo el mundo me viera. Creo que me han visto.

—Se suponía que tenías que venir aquí y sacudir la cabellera, como ha cen todas las modelos de moda. —La miró y suspiró, desesperado—. Pe ro esto es otra cosa. ¿A qué viene ese peinado? Parece como si acabaras de acostarte con alguien.

Bella sonrió y se pasó los dedos entre los rizos.

—Pensé que también se trataba de eso. De que la gente pensara que estamos juntos. ¿Es que soy la única que recuerda el plan?

—No, yo lo recuerdo. Es sólo que no tenía ni idea de que bajarías del avión vestida solamente con una diminuta piel de serpiente.

—Es de Dolce & Gabbana.

—Pues parece una pitón púrpura enrollada alrededor de tu culo. —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca debí dejarte bajar del coche vestida así.

—Edward —resopló Bella, ahora tan exasperada como él—, tú no eres na die para decirme cómo tengo que ir vestida. Así que ni lo intentes.

Edward dirigió la vista más allá de Bella, hacia el bar.

—Pues tendré que partir algunas cabezas antes de que podamos irnos deaquí esta noche, y no estoy ansioso por hacerlo.

Bella se giró y observó el interior oscuro del bar. Se fijó en el rótulo de Miller iluminado y en la fila de lámparas en forma de guindillas que col eaban por encima del gran espejo situado detrás de la barra. Sí, la gente es taba mirando, pero nadie parecía tener la intención de acercarse a ellos. Más que nada porque Edward les clavaba los ojos como si buscara bronca.

Cuando ella y Edward habían entrado en el bar, varios hombres los ha bían saludado a gritos, pero ellos no les habían hecho caso.

—Me dijiste que esta gente eran amigos tuyos.

—Lo son. Me saqué el título con algunos de ellos. Ese que está ahí sen tado con una camiseta que pone «perro malo» es Tyler Crowley. Era mi compañero de natación, y un gran fan tuyo de la época en que salías en _Sports__Illustrated._Estoy seguro de que le encantaría conocerte.

—Bueno, pues ¿vas a presentármelo?

—No, la música está demasiado alta.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y dirigió la atención de nuevo a la mesa. La música no estaba demasiado alta. Edward sólo quería llevarle la contraria.

—Bola cinco en el agujero lateral —anunció, y preparó el tiro. Inspiró con fuerza pero no consiguió calmar los nervios. Estar tan cerca de Edward, oír sus gruñidos, ver su atractivo rostro y sus ojos verdes posados en ella, todo eso sumado a la perspectiva de lo que les esperaba esa noche, la hacía sen tir ansiosa e insegura todo el rato.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó Edward.

Bella se sobresaltó y falló el golpe.

—Se supone que no tienes que decir nada cuando alguien está tiran do —protestó Bella, enderezándose—. El plan no está funcionando. La gente va a creer que nos odiamos mutuamente y, cuando nos vayamos, no creerán que nos retiramos porque estamos muy calientes. —Lo señaló con el dedo—: Y todo es por tu culpa, idiota.

Edward la agarró por la muñeca y se llevó la palma de su mano a los la bios.

—Eres tan hermosa que me vuelves loco.

Vale, quizá no fuese un idiota.

—Ahora todo el mundo creerá que eres un esquizofrénico.

Edward negó con la cabeza y le rozó la piel de la muñeca con los labios.

—Una riña de amantes.

Bella notó un cálido cosquilleo que le subía por el brazo.

—No somos amantes.

Edward tiró de Bella y la hizo rodearle el cuello con el brazo.

—Todavía no —le dijo con una sonrisa tan sensual, carnal y masculi na que a Bella se le aceleró el corazón—. Pero podemos serlo si te portas bien yme dices cosas sucias.

Eso no iba a suceder. Ella no decía cosas sucias, o por lo menos eso creía, y si alguna vez hacían el amor de nuevo, cosa que no le parecía una buena idea, él tendría que dar el primer paso, cosa que no se había preo cupado de hacer desde que ambos habían abandonado la isla.

—Edward, yo no digo cosas sucias —replicó.

—Sí, sí lo haces.

—No, a mí me enseñaron que una señorita nunca debe utilizar un len guaje vulgar.

Edward se rió y agarró su taco.

—Bueno, cariño, recuerdo claramente una ocasión en que te olvidas te de ello.

Bella lo observó mientras él se dirigía a la mesa y se preparaba para ti rar. Debía de referirse a cuando habían hecho el amor. Ella no recordaba haber soltado palabrotas, pero supuso que era perfectamente posible te niendo en cuenta que estaba tan asustada que había perdido el control. Y si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que Edward la había puesto a cien esa noche. Sólo de pensarlo, estaba poniéndose a cien otra vez.

Edward apuntó al agujero que se encontraba al lado de la cadera izquier da de Bella y golpeó la bola. La bola once entró limpiamente en la tronera y Edward levantó la vista hacia ella. Mientras preparaba el siguiente tiro, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y los ojos le centellearon.

Bella no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Si había alguien más com petitivo que Edward, era Bella. Se apoyó en el borde de la mesa con las palmas de las manos y lo miró. En su época de modelo, cuando tenía que seducir desde las páginas de las revistas, utilizaba algunos trucos. Uno de ellos con sistía en pensar en el mejor amante que había tenido. Ahora, años más tar de, ese truco le vino a su memoria. Era como ir en bicicleta, y ahora no le costaría mucho pensar en un candidato. En ese preciso momento, él la estaba mirando. Bella imaginó que recorría el cuerpo desnudo de Edward con las manos, sintiendo las distintas texturas de su piel con las yemas de los dedos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y los entreabrió para inspirar lige ramente. Bajó los párpados y Edward falló el tiro. Edward se acercó a Bella, que se incorporó.

—Buen golpe, Edward —le dijo ella.

—Me he distraído un poco con tu escote y esa mirada tipo «hazme tu ya sobre la mesa de billar».

Bella rió y no intentó negarlo.

—Ha funcionado.

—Sí, es una pena que yo no tenga ningún truco que funcione tan bien contigo.

Edward se equivocaba de medio a medio. Sólo con pensar en él, Bella se ruborizaba.

—Edward, siento mucho haberte llamado idiota.

—No te preocupes. —Edward le deslizó la palma de la mano desde la es palda hasta la nuca—. Estaba comportándome como un idiota.

—Es verdad, pero no debería haberlo dicho. Estaba muy nerviosa.

—¿Por lo de esta noche?

—Sí.

—No es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

—No. Quiero hacerlo. Lo necesito.

—Yo te cuidaré. —Edward dejó el taco encima de la mesa y la atrajo ha cia sí—. No pasará nada.

Bella le creyó. Él conseguía convencerla siempre de que podía proteger la de cualquier cosa, como si su corpulencia y su fuerza de voluntad bastasen para evitar que sucediese nada malo. En el pasado, los hombres que habían pretendido cuidarla habían cometido el error de creer que ella era demasia do tonta como para cuidar de sí misma. Edward no. Él escuchaba lo que Bella tenía que decir. Mientras discutían el plan de esa noche, él había escuchado sus ideas, aunque había decidido hacer exactamente lo contrario. Él la había escuchado, y Bella temía haberse enamorado perdidamente de él, y no ha bía nada en absoluto que pudiese hacer para impedirlo. Era como bajar por una cuesta pronunciada donde no hay nada a lo que uno pueda agarrarse para frenar su caída y donde uno no sabe qué se va a encontrar al final.

No, eso no era cierto. Ella sí lo sabía. Encontraría dolor, porque ella no podía adaptarse al estilo de vida de Edward ni pedirle que cambiara. Bella lo miró a los ojos, que ahora le resultaban tan familiares.

—Odio tener miedo, Edward —confesó.

Pero en ese momento, Bella no sabía qué la asustaba más: que la des cubriesen entrando en casa de Mike o enamorarse de Edward.

—Pobrecita, deja que te ofrezca algo en lo que ocupar tu maravillosa cabecita —le dijo, y bajó los labios hacia los de ella.

Una de sus manos se posó en el trasero de Bella, y la otra subió hasta su nuca. Los dedos de Edward juguetearon con su pelo mientras la apretaba contra su fuerte cuerpo.

Entonces, allí mismo, en la habitación del fondo, donde estaba la me sa de billar del bar Foggy Bottom, bajo la luz de la lámpara, Edward le hizo el amor con la boca. La besó con insaciable deseo, como si quisiera devorar la por entero. Y ella se lo permitió. Le dejó posar la mano grande sobre su nalga, y Bella ladeó la cabeza mientras él introducía la lengua en su boca. Un gemido salió de la garganta de Edward y el palo de billar cayó al suelo. Bella palpó todas las partes del cuerpo de Edward que estaban a su alcance, los músculos de sus brazos, hombros y espalda. Edward era una mezcla de fuerza y pasión que encerraba un corazón que lo impulsaba a salvar a un perro que no le inspiraba especial cariño y a trenzarle una ramita de flores en la pierna. Esa combinación resultaba tóxica e irresistible, y Bella sintió que se deslizaba cuesta abajo cada vez con más rapidez.

La alarma del reloj de Edward sonó al lado de la oreja de Bella, y él se apar tó, con los labios húmedos y los ojos entornados.

—Es hora de ir a trabajar.

Bella notó la boca ligeramente hinchada. El deseo le latía entre los mus los y sentía que las rodillas le fallaban.

—¿Estás lista?

¿Estaba lista para allanar la casa de Mike? En realidad, no, pero sólo po día responder una cosa.

—Sí, Edward.

Durante el trayecto de cuarenta minutos a Baltimore, Bella se pasó al asiento trasero del jeep de Edward y abrió su maleta. Se puso unos téjanos ne gros, un jersey de cuello vuelto y un par de botas de caña alta de Jimmy Choo que había comprado para la ocasión. Edward sintonizó una emisora nostálgica y el coche vibró al ritmo de _Sympathy__for__the__Devil._Mientras se dirigían hacia el norte por la autopista 95 y Mick Jagger cantaba a grito pe lado: _«Pleased__to__meet__you...__hope__you__catch__my__name»,_Bella se cubrió el pelo con un gorro negro.

Echó un vistazo hacia delante, al retrovisor, y vio que Edward tenía el rostro en sombra. Desde que se habían marchado del Foggy Bottom, era como si algo se hubiese apagado dentro de él. Su tacto se había vuelto im personal. Hablaba en un tono de voz formal. Bella no era tan afortunada.

Todavía tenía los sentidos embriagados por él. El olor de Edward llenaba el vehículo, penetraba en sus pulmones y le calentaba el pecho. Bella intentó apartar de su mente su deseo y sus emociones, su temor por lo que pudie ra suceder esa noche y su futuro con Edward. Se concentró en el plan.

Saltó al asiento delantero y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Ella tam bién podía ser una profesional. Tal y como Edward le había dicho la noche en que aceptó ayudarla, el fracaso no era una opción. Ella no lo decepcionaría.

—¿Vas a ir con esos tacones? —le preguntó él mientras tomaban una salida y se dirigían a las afueras.

—Sí, pero sólo miden siete centímetros.

La luz dorada del salpicadero iluminaba el pecho y la garganta de Edward. Soltó algo en español y Bella pensó que era mejor no pedirle que se lo tra dujera.

—Me dijiste que llevara unos zapatos que no dejaran ninguna huella distintiva —le recordó.

—También te dije que llevaras unos zapatos con los que pudieses correr.

—Puedo correr con éstos.

Edward emitió un resoplido burlón y ninguno de los dos dijo una pala bra hasta que enfilaron una calle secundaria y aparcaron.

—La casa de Mike se encuentra a una manzana de aquí. Todas las fin cas de esa calle dan al bosque —dijo Edward, y miró a Bella.

En la oscuridad del interior del vehículo, Edward podía distinguir sola mente la silueta de su rostro y sus ojos.

—Vamos a entrar por detrás. —Edward alargó el brazo y cogió su mochila de debajo del asiento—. Mantente justo detrás de mí, igual que hiciste en la isla. No hables hasta que estemos dentro. —Edward sacó las llaves del contac to y apagó las luces interiores—. Una vez que entremos en la casa, cortaré la corriente del sistema de alarma. Eso dejará sin luz el resto de la casa.

—Sin luz, ¿cómo vas a borrar el disco duro del ordenador de Mike?

—Tiene una batería auxiliar que funcionará durante media hora. Ha bré terminado en la mitad de ese tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya has estado dentro de la casa?

—Por supuesto. Yo no trabajo totalmente a ciegas.

Edward abrió la puerta del coche y la cerró detrás de sí sin hacer el menor ruido. Bella se reunió con él delante de la rueda delantera derecha y, jun tos, se alejaron de ese lado de la calle. Unos segundos después, ambos se habían adentrado en el bosque de Maryland.

La vista de Edward tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Bella tropezó dos veces y, al final, metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de los Levis de Edward. La calidez del tacto de Bella se extendió por el trasero de Edward y le abrasó la entrepierna. Se preguntó si ella tenía idea de lo que estaba provocando en él, de la tortura que eso suponía para él. Se preguntó si se imaginaba que al verla en el aeropuerto, saliendo por la puerta y dirigién dose hacia él, había estado a punto de arrodillarse para pedirle que le per mitiese amarla.

Edward cogió la mano de Bella y la sacó del bolsillo. Sin soltarla, le dio un ligero apretón. Quitar la mano de Bella de su bolsillo era un paso más pa ra apartarla de su vida. No más torturas. No más celos. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de una vida sin torturas y sin celos lejos de ella no lo hizo sen tir mejor.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Edward y Bella se encontraban en el patio tra sero de Mike. Ambos se pusieron guantes de piel y fueron al garaje a ase gurarse de que Mike se había marchado. Estaba vacío. Edward y Bella se des plazaron hasta la parte más oscura de la casa y se agazaparon al lado de una de las ventanas del sótano. Edward sacó unas tenazas de su mochila y cortó los cables de la corriente. La luz de lo que Edward sabía que era la cocina se apa gó. Introdujo el cuchillo K-Bar en el marco de la ventana e hizo saltar el pestillo.

La ventana se abrió sin emitir ni un sonido, y Edward entró primero. Lue go ayudó a Bella a entrar y la tomó de la mano. Ambos atravesaron el sóta no oscuro y subieron las escaleras hasta la cocina. La luz de la luna entra ba por la puerta trasera mientras Edward guiaba a Bella hacia una de las habitaciones.

—Cierra las cortinas —susurró Edward, y se dirigió hacia una mesa arri mada a la pared. Se oía el suave zumbido de un ordenador y la luz del equi po de corriente auxiliar parpadeaba debajo de la mesa.

Cuando Bella hubo hecho lo que le había pedido, Edward sacó una lin terna de la mochila y se sentó. Se colocó la linterna entre los dientes, en focó el teclado con ella e introdujo un disquete en la unidad.

—Edward —musitó Bella, arrodillándose a su lado. Le puso una mano sobre el muslo y se colocó tan cerca de él que Edward notó su aliento en su mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa?

Cuando apareció la línea de comandos del MS Dos en la pantalla, Edward tecleó «wipeout d:» y pulsó Intro; luego se sacó la linterna de entre los dientes.

—Ésta es la peor pesadilla que tu ex pueda tener. Una bomba nuclear. Es el programa que el Departamento de Defensa utiliza para borrar los da tos de sus discos duros. O los discos duros de cualquier gobierno, terrorista o dictadorzuelo. —Edward hurgó en su bolsa y extrajo una linterna pequeña—. Busca por ahí los originales de las fotos y los negativos. No los encontré cuando estuve aquí la otra noche —le dijo, dándole la linterna.

Estaba seguro de que Bella no las encontraría tampoco, porque creía que estaban en la caja fuerte que había en el lavabo.

—Tráeme también cualquier disco de respaldo que encuentres.

Mientras Bella rebuscaba en el archivo, Edward borró todo lo que había en los otros discos duros. Se aseguró de que no quedara nada que pudiera ser recuperado, al tiempo que lanzaba miradas furtivas a la silueta de Bella: no sabía cómo la encontraba más sexy, si con la piel de serpiente que se había puesto esa noche o con ese jersey de cuello vuelto y esos téjanos.

—Lo único que he encontrado es esta caja de CD. —Bella se acercó a Edward.

—Ponla en la bolsa y sal al pasillo —le ordenó Edward mientras sacaba el disquete con el programa de borrado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a hacer estallar la cerradura de la caja fuerte.

Edward se levantó, pero Bella lo agarró del brazo.

—Quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

—Bella, por favor, sal al pasillo. Yo vengo enseguida.

Edward pensó que Bella se lo discutiría, pero al final ella dio media vuel ta y el tenue sonido de sus tacones se alejó cuando abandonó la habitación. Edward cogió su mochila y se dirigió al lavabo. Abrió las puertas y encendió la linterna. Era una caja fuerte estándar de unos cincuenta centímetros, que debía de pesar unos ciento veinte kilos y tenía una cerradura de combina ción común y corriente.

Si Edward hubiera tenido más tiempo, habría utilizado un aparato de es cucha electrónico para detectar la combinación correcta de la caja. Pero no tenía tiempo, así que rodeó la cerradura con un delgado cordón de espu ma explosiva que penetró en las ranuras de la rueda de la combinación. Luego adhirió un taco de explosivo plástico del tamaño de medio chicle a la parte inferior de la rueda, insertó un dispositivo de detonación de diez segundos y salió al pasillo. La explosión hizo más ruido del que Edward hu biera querido, pero no creía que los vecinos hubiesen oído nada.

—Vamos —le dijo a Bella.

Sin esperar a que el humo se despejara, Edward entró en la habitación La cerradura había estallado y la puerta de la caja fuerte estaba abierta. Edward iluminó el interior con la linterna: había dinero en metálico, cajas de discos y varios archivos. Se colocó otra vez la linterna entre los dientes y revolvió entre los archivos.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó, y le pasó a Bella un paquete de fotos con nega tivos incluidos.

—Gracias, Dios —susurró Bella.

—Edward —la corrigió él mientras metía todo el contenido de la caja en la mochila.

—¿Qué?

Edward se quitó la linterna de entre los dientes y se puso de pie.

—Gracias, Edward.

—Sí, gracias, Edward.

Edward guardó las infames fotos en la mochila y la cerró.

—De nada —le respondió él, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios—. ¿Lista para salir?

—Oh, sí.

Edward la tomó otra vez de la mano y desanduvieron el camino por don de habían entrado. Incluso cerraron la ventana del sótano detrás de sí, y, cuando se encontraban en el bosque que lindaba con la parte trasera de la casa de Mike, Edward consultó el reloj.

Treinta minutos.

Habían hecho el trabajo en dos minutos menos de lo previsto.

Ya estaba. Se había terminado. Ahora ya no había más excusas.

Bella ya no lo necesitaba. En doce horas y cuarenta y siete minutos, Edward la embarcaría en un avión con destino a Carolina del Norte. Le diría adiós por última vez. Debería sentirse aliviado. Una parte de él lo estaba. Pero, por encima de todo, Edward sentía el peso de lo inevitable y, pese a ser un hombre a quien le gustaba seguir sus propias reglas, lo inevitable lo sa caba de quicio.


	16. Y entonces, ahora ¿qué somos?

**Ohaio!**

**Nenas! Tengo una mala noticia… Este es el penúltimo capitulo de la adaptación….u_u**

**Lo sé… yo también quiero llorar… esta ha sido una historia tan maravillosa… llena de mucho acción y romance, con toques de humor y momentos emotivos… **

**Y definitivamente ¡Baby es el rey de la colonia! **

**Jajaja…. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo…a todas y cada unoa de ustedes**

**Disfruten el capitulo!**

**Matta me!**

****Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo****

* * *

><p><strong>15: Y entonces, ahora… ¿qué somos?<strong>

—Edward, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el dinero de Mike? —le preguntó Bella, en el asiento del copiloto del jeep.

Por si acaso los paraban, Edward le había indicado que volviera a poner se la falda y el top que llevaba antes.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

Bella lo miró mientras se quitaba las botas.

—Donarlo a la beneficiencia —respondió, y tiró las botas detrás del asiento—. Quizá deberíamos meterlo en el buzón de alguna iglesia. —Bella se desabrochó los téjanos, que fueron a parar al mismo sitio que las botas.

Bella echó un vistazo rápido al perfil de Edward mientras se embutía en la falda de piel de pitón. Edward, en actitud profesional, mantenía la vista cla vada en la carretera.

Ella todavía tenía la piel de gallina, y el corazón le latía deprisa. Recu perar esas fotos le había producido una descarga de adrenalina, y era una experiencia que a Bella no le apetecía en absoluto repetir. A diferencia de Edward, ella no tenía madera para embarcarse en misiones secretas y opera ciones clandestinas. Moverse en la sombra y hacer estallar cajas fuertes no era lo suyo. Lo único que quería era recuperar el aliento.

Cuando se quitó el jersey vio que el sudor le bajaba por el escote.

—¿Cuánto había en la caja? —le preguntó a Edward mientras introducía los brazos por el top y se lo ajustaba encima de los pechos.

Al no recibir respuesta, Bella levantó la vista hacia él. A través de la oscuridad del jeep, él la estaba mirando.

La examinó rápidamente, fijándose en la cabeza, los pechos y la falda que le llegaba a la parte superior de los muslos, peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna y del tanga.

—No estoy seguro —respondió en tono distraído, como intentando distinguir el color exacto de sus bragas—. Quizás unos mil.

—Seguro que ha ganado ese dinero con mis fotos —dijo Bella alisán dose la falda.

Se puso de rodillas encima del asiento y, mostrándole el trasero cu bierto con la piel de pitón, se inclinó sobre la parte trasera y guardó su ro pa en la maleta. Luego la cerró, se giró y volvió a arreglarse la falda, aun que no había gran cosa que arreglar. Se calzó los zapatos y bajó la visera del copiloto para mirarse en el espejo.

—Creo que de todo esto tiene que salir algo bueno —comentó mien tras se atusaba el pelo con los dedos.

—¿Llevas un tanga?

—¿Has estado mirando?

—¿Mirando? Hablas como si no hubieses hecho todo lo posible por enseñármelo.

Bella colocó la visera en su lugar y se volvió hacia él.

—Yo no te he enseñado nada.

Por supuesto, tampoco había hecho el menor esfuerzo por no ense ñarle nada.

—Prácticamente me lo has restregado por la cara.

—Eres un retorcido.

—Y tú una provocadora.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada hasta que Edward aparcó el jeep delante de un edificio de piedra viejo con una pared recubierta de hiedra. Bella lo observó mientras él se ponía de nuevo los guantes de piel, sacaba el dinero de la mochila y se encaminaba a la puerta. Edward introdujo el dine ro en el buzón.

—¿Qué lugar era ése? —le preguntó Bella cuando estuvieron en la ca rretera de nuevo.

—La organización benéfica Breaking Dawn—respondió Edward al tiempo que dejaba caer los guantes al suelo, junto a sus pies—. Ofrecen a los chi cos de la ciudad material escolar y tutoría. Tienen un estupendo programa de orientación.

Bella no se habría sorprendido más si Edward le hubiera dicho que él era un cura.

—¿Tú eres un tutor? ¿Y qué es lo que les enseñas, a volar el colegio?

—Muy gracioso, Bella. —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Sólo les envío un poco de dinero de vez en cuando.

«Posiblemente, más que un poco», pensó Bella. Y, acto seguido, se le ocurrió otra pregunta:

—¿Por qué no quieres tener niños, Edward?

—¿Quién ha dicho que no quiero?

—Tú lo dijiste, cuando estábamos en el _Dora__Mae._

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la parte inferior del rostro de Edward.

—Sería un padre horroroso.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Paso muy poco tiempo en casa.

Eso les sucedía a muchos padres.

—Es una mala excusa. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

—¿La verdadera razón? —Edward la miró por un momento y volvió a centrarse en la conducción—. No me gustaría decepcionar a un niño, y eso es lo que pasaría. Yo me crié así, esperando que se cumplieran prome sas que nunca se cumplían. Siempre esperaba que mi padre llegara a casa y me llevara a pescar o al cine, o que simplemente se sentara conmigo a ver la tele, pero nunca lo hizo. Siempre me hacía grandes promesas, cosas que él y yo haríamos juntos algún día, y lo más extraño es que yo le creía, sin importar cuántas veces incumpliese sus promesas, cosa que hacía en el no venta y nueve por ciento de los casos. Yo siempre le creía.

Ahora Bella se sentía culpable por haberlo llamado «retorcido», así que le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—No lo sientas. Me has preguntado y yo te lo he contado. Tengo cien tos de historias como ésa, cada una más triste que la anterior.

—Creo que serías un padre maravilloso. El tipo de padre que consigue que un niño se sienta seguro.

Edward dirigió la vista hacia la mano de Bella y, de ahí, a su rostro.

—¿Estás intentando decirme algo?

Bella tardó unos instantes en comprender lo que él le preguntaba.

—No. ¡No! Ya te dije que llevo un DIU.

—¿Te ha venido ya la regla?

Bueno, Edward no se cortaba un pelo. Bella retiró la mano de su hombro

—Sí, al cabo de pocos días de haber vuelto.

—Gracias a Dios.

El alivio tan evidente de Edward sentó a Bella como una bofetada. En esos precisos instantes quedarse embarazada no habría sido una buena idea, pe ro Edward no tenía por qué comportarse como si lo hubieran indultado.

—Tampoco hace falta que actúes como si eso fuera un destino peor que la muerte. —Bella cruzó los brazos y miró por la ventana los árboles y los coches que desfilaban por la carretera. Bella había intentado hacer sen tir bien a Edward y él la había hecho sentir fatal—. Tampoco estoy tan mal.

—No estás mal en absoluto —le aseguró Edward.

—Vaya, gracias.

El jeep enfiló un camino que conducía a una casa de ladrillos y Edward pulsó el mando de la puerta del garaje. La planta baja y el primer piso de la casa estaban iluminados, como si hubiera alguien dentro.

—¿Todavía piensas irte mañana por la tarde? —le preguntó Edward mientras la puerta del garaje se cerraba detrás de ellos.

—Sí.

Edward agarró la maleta de Bella y su mochila, y ella lo siguió por las es caleras y por la cocina de la casa, que estaba a oscuras. A la luz del porche, que entraba por una de las ventanas e iluminaba el fregadero, Bella vis lumbró el viejo papel de pared y el gastado linóleo mientras seguía a Edward por el vestíbulo hasta el salón. Las cortinas, de terciopelo marrón, estaban cerradas, y una bombilla desnuda colgaba de una lámpara de cristal rosa. Los suelos de madera estaban recién pulidos, pero el papel de pared, de mo tivos rojos y dorados, estaba a medio arrancar. Los muebles y las mesas de roble, de un color beige con rayas azules, estaban totalmente fuera de lu gar en esa habitación sin decorar.

—Ponte cómoda—le dijo Edward, mientras se arrodillaba delante de una estufa de leña empotrada en la chimenea.

Bella se hincó a su lado mientras él prendía el fuego. En unos pocos mi nutos, Edward encendió un buen fuego y ambos se dedicaron a alimentarlo con todo lo que se habían llevado de casa de Mike.

Edward le dio a Bella las fotos que tanta vergüenza y dolor le habían cau sado y, de una en una, ella las echó a las llamas. Parecía que cada lengua de fuego que prendía en las fotos y en los negativos le quitase un peso de cua tro kilos de la espalda, reduciéndolo a cenizas. Bella era libre. Por fin. Gra cias a Edward.

Edward cerró la puerta de la estufa y el fuego siguió ardiendo dentro. Nunca un hombre había arriesgado tanto por ella, y Bella no sabía cómo compensarlo por ello.

—No me has dicho cómo puedo pagarte lo que has hecho por mí es ta noche.

—No te preocupes por eso —Edward se puso de pie y ayudó a Bella a ha cer lo mismo—. No me debes nada. Desde esta misma noche, puedes li brarte de mí.

¿Librarse de él? La idea de no volver a ver a Edward le oprimió el pecho y sólo cuando notó que esas palabras le dolían en él corazón se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento, entre el beso en el Foggy Bottom y ahora, se ha bía enamorado por completo de él. O quizá no había sido esta noche. Qui zá se había enamorado de él el día que abrió la puerta de su casa y lo vio ante sí, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano.

O quizás había ocurrido antes de eso. A bordo del _Dora__Mae,_cuando él había permanecido a su lado durante la tormenta, o la noche en que se dirigían a Florida en la lancha de los traficantes y él la había tapado con la única manta que había. O quizá se había enamorado de él un poco en ca da una de esas ocasiones hasta que ese amor la invadió por completo.

El quería que cada uno hiciera su vida, pero Bella no podía imaginar la suya sin él. Abrió la boca para comunicarle lo que sentía en lo más pro fundo del corazón, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la gar ganta. Edward se dio cuenta de que le sucedía algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —le preguntó.

Bella sacudió la cabeza como si no tuviera la menor idea. Pero lo sabía. Debajo de esa lámpara de cristal rosa, sentía que enamorarse era muy do loroso y terrorífico.

—Edward —dijo, y le posó la mano en el pecho—, yo no quiero librar me de ti. Por favor, creía que éramos amigos.

Edward exhaló todo el aire de los pulmones, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Miró la mano de Bella sobre su pecho y murmu ró, como si no le quedara aliento:

—¿Amigos? Dios, ¿es que me torturas a propósito?

Bella contempló su rostro, su cabello cobrizo, el arco perfecto de sus cejas, el profundo sur co que tenía encima del labio superior y sus hermosos labios.

—¿Estar conmigo es una tortura?

—Sí —contestó él con la voz ahogada.

Bella retrocedió un paso, pero Edward la atrajo hacia sí.

—Estar cerca de ti es la peor de las torturas —le dijo al oído—. Estoy obsesionado contigo, con el olor a fresas de tu cabello y el tacto de tu piel. Cuando te me acercas tengo miedo de perder el control.

No era una declaración de amor, pero se le aproximaba tanto que Bella concibió una esperanza y sintió una profunda calidez en el corazón.

—Quiero que pierdas el control.

Edward le acarició la espalda desnuda por encima del top.

—Cariño, eso es algo que no puedes querer.

—Estás equivocado. —Bella le besó el cuello—. Quiero que pierdas el control y que me lleves contigo.

—No quiero hacerte daño. —Edward le puso la mano en la mejilla y se apartó un poco para mirarla a la cara—. Me temo que una vez no será su ficiente. Que no voy a ser capaz de dejar de amarte hasta que uno de los dos muera.

Bella le agarró la muñeca yle besó la palma de la mano. De repente, le dio un mordisco.

—Eso suena bien, Edward —susurró.

Edward tomó la barbilla de Bella con los dedos, le levantó el rostro y bajó los labios hasta los suyos. La lengua húmeda de Edward invadió la boca de Bella e incendió sus venas con un ardor que le llegó hasta la boca del estóma go. Bella enredó los dedos en el pelo de Edward y le sujetó la cabeza. De pie allí, en el salón a medio amueblar, Bella detectó el instante en que Edward per dió el control. El beso fue más caliente, más húmedo. La besó como si só lo de ella pudiera obtener el aire necesario para sus pulmones. Sus manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo y llegaron a todas las zonas posibles: los brazos de Bella, su cintura y su espalda, por encima y por debajo del top. Su tra sero y sus caderas. La acarició por encima de la falda hasta que, finalmen te, le abrió la cremallera y la falda se deslizó por las piernas de Bella hasta sus pies.

Un profundo gemido salió del pecho de Edward. Éste apartó los labios de los de Bella y las miradas de ambos, encendidas, se cruzaron. El único so nido que llenaba la quietud del aire era la agitada respiración de los dos.

Edward agarró el top de Bella por la parte inferior y se lo quitó por la cabeza.

—¿Esto es loque quieres? —le preguntó mientras arrojaba el top al suelo.

—Sí.

Bella le sacó el faldón de la camisa de la cintura de los pantalones y también se la quitó por la cabeza. La camisa de Edward cayó encima de la de Bella, que recorrió su pecho desnudo con las manos, enredando los dedos en el fino vello. Bella apartó a un lado la fría cadena de oro de Edward, llevó los labios a su cuello y chupó con fuerza.

—Entonces, agárrate fuerte —le dijo Edward, y acto seguido se agachó y, con el hombro a la altura del vientre de Bella, se la echó a la espalda y se irguió, como si ella no pesara nada—. Esto se va a poner movidito.

—Edward, ¿qué haces?

—Llevarte a la cama antes de que pierda el control del todo y te tum be en el suelo.

—Puedo andar —protestó ella mientras Edward la llevaba a la habitación.

Primero uno y luego el otro, los zapatos cayeron al suelo.

—No por mucho tiempo —le contestó Edward, y le dio un beso en la nal ga desnuda.

Bella le puso las manos en la rabadilla mientras él la transportaba esca leras arriba, pasaba de largo de una serie de puertas cerradas y llegaba a la habitación del fondo de la casa. Entraron y Edward cerró la puerta de un pun tapié. La luz de la luna penetraba por la gran ventana arqueada y caía so bre la cama de hierro forjado cubierta por un edredón de cuadros. Edward de jó a Bella de pie en el suelo y ella quedó frente a él, vestida únicamente con su bustier púrpura y el tanga.

Durante un interminable instante, Edward no dijo nada. Sólo la miró con ojos hambrientos mientras tiraba su billetero y el buscapersonas sobre la mesita de noche. Luego se desató los cordones de las botas y se las quitó.

—Menos mal que no sabía qué llevabas debajo de la ropa cuando es tábamos en el bar. —Edward se bajó los pantalones hasta los pies y los empu jó a un lado—. Ya me resultaba bastante difícil tener las manos quietas y no bajarte ese top para ofrecerle un inolvidable recuerdo a Tyler.

Bella miró los lazos de satén de su bustier.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí. —Cuando Bella levantó la vista, Edward se encontraba completa mente desnudo y se dirigía hacia ella—. Me gusta, y me gustas tú.

Bella se estremeció cuando Edward la sujetó contra su cálido cuerpo y apretó su pene caliente contra su vientre desnudo.

Edward hundió los dedos en el cabello de Bella y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Le besó los labios, el cuello y los labios otra vez. Entre beso y beso, Edward murmuraba las cosas que quería hacerle. Cosas que la habrían hecho sonrojar de no ser porque lo deseaba tanto. Eran palabras tan explícitas que Bella no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se arqueara contra el de él. Edward introdujo el muslo entre las piernas de ella y arrimó la rígida erección a su entrepierna.

—Edward —susurró Bella al sentir que él se apretaba contra ella y que toda su sensibilidad se concentraba y se humedecía detrás de la barrera de seda que todavía la separaba de él.

Las rápidas manos de Edward desabrocharon los corchetes del bustier de Bella, uno a uno, hasta que sus pechos quedaron libres. Antes de que el bus tier llegara al suelo, las manos de Edward estaban sobre ella. Tocándola, pose yéndola, friccionando un pezón con la palma de la mano. La boca de Edward la colmaba de besos apasionados y hambrientos mientras aferraba la parte trasera de su muslo con una mano para que le rodease la cintura con la pier na. La erección de Edward presionaba el tanga, ahora empapado de deseo por él. Edward llevó las dos manos a las nalgas desnudas de Bella, apretándola contra su cuerpo, pegando los pechos de ella al pecho de él.

Sin separar las manos del trasero de Bella, Edward la llevó hasta la cama y ambos se dejaron caer en ella. Edward quedó encima de Bella, inmovilizán dola con su peso y su deseo. Edward le puso las manos en los hombros, se in corporó un poco y la miró con ojos hambrientos. La medalla de oro col gaba entre ambos y rozaba la barbilla de Bella. Bella rozó con las uñas los tensos músculos del vientre de Edward, del abdomen y del pecho, hasta las te tillas planas y oscuras. Edward exhaló con fuerza al sentir los dedos de Bella frotando su pecho.

—Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Edward.

Bella lo empujó hasta que Edward quedó boca arriba, debajo de ella, y lo miró a la cara, a los ojos verdes, entrecerrados por la pasión. Edward tenía la mandíbula apretada y los labios húmedos de los besos de Bella.

—Mirarte me pone caliente y hambrienta.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante, y sus tetas rozaron el pecho de Edward mien tras Bella le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Me dan ganas de morderte en todas partes.

En un instante, Edward cambió de posición y Bella se encontró otra vez debajo de él, con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

—Esta noche me toca a mí morderte en todas partes. —Edward besó sus párpados, su nariz y su mandíbula—. Y voy a empezar por aquí.

Edward empezó a besarla en el hoyuelo del cuello y fue bajando. Pasó los labios mojados por el pecho de Bella y lamió la punta con la lengua calien te. Bella percibió el gemido de excitación y deseo que nació en el pecho de Edward. Edward chupó uno de los duros pezones rosados, apretó ambos pechos con las manos y hundió los labios entre ellos. Continuó besándola en el es tómago, el ombligo y el bajo vientre. Cuando llegó al tanga, lo deslizó por sus piernas y lo tiró al suelo.

Edward se colocó entre los muslos de Bella y le dio un beso húmedo en la parte superior del vello púbico. Una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Bella. El tacto de Edward parecía distinto de cuando habían hecho el amor la últi ma vez. Más íntimo. Más posesivo. Bella notaba el contacto con él de forma más profunda, y esa sensación la llenaba y le crecía en el pecho. Bella se sen tía a punto de levitar.

—Edward —susurró—, me estás matando.

—Todavía no.

Edward llevó los labios a la parte interna de los muslos de Bella y le puso las manos en las nalgas. La levantó un poco y, simplemente, la contempló. Bella pensó que nadie que no tuviera el título de médico había visto nun ca tanto. Cuando ese escrutinio en primer plano empezó a incomodarla, Edward la miró a los ojos y la condujo hasta sus labios. Sentir la succión de los labios calientes de Edward le quitó el aliento y Bella agarró con fuerza las sábanas de la cama.

Edward la besó entre los muslos tal como le había besado el resto del cuer po, con pasión y calidez, y de la garganta de Bella surgían gemidos de pla cer. Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo una fiebre de deseo por toda la piel que le hizo perder el control. Seguramente, Edward no era romántico ni muy hábil en sus relaciones. Tampoco era tan encantador como se creía. Pero sí sabía cómo dar placer a una mujer.

Edward acarició a Bella con la lengua, haciendo presión sobre su carne húmeda en un beso tan delicioso que puso a Bella en el filo del éxtasis. Re petidamente la llevó al punto del orgasmo para retirarse y rozar con los la bios el interior de sus muslos. Cada vez la conducía un poco más allá, y jus to cuando ella estaba a punto de correrse, Edward se detenía.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos, vio que Edward, encima de ella, alcanzaba la billetera que estaba encima de la mesita de noche. Con una destreza que demostraba mucha práctica, Edward sacó el condón del envoltorio y se lo co locó en la punta del pene. Lo desenrolló por el largo miembro hasta la ba se y clavó en Bella una mirada de lujuria y avidez. Bella levantó los brazos hacia él y Edward, acodándose sobre el colchón a la altura del hombro de ella, la besó en la boca mientras penetraba su cuerpo tan a fondo que empujó a Bella hacia la cabecera de la cama. Una y otra vez, Edward se hundió en Bella con fuerza, y ella arqueaba la espalda para recibir cada embate de sus caderas. La agitada respiración de Bella se añadió a la de Edward hasta que el cli max la atrapó y Bella no pudo respirar. Una tras otra, unas olas de frenesí recorrieron el cuerpo de Bella hasta que de lo más profundo del pecho le brotó un profundo gemido de placer.

Edward maldijo en español y en inglés, y en los mismos idiomas alabó a Bella. Ella le abrazó colgándose de él mientras Edward se hundía en ella una última vez. Al fin, Edward se desplomó encima de Bella y ella lo retuvo cerca de su corazón, como si éste sólo latiera para amarle.

Cuando la respiración de los dos se normalizó, Edward se separó de su cuerpo y se dirigió al lavabo contiguo a la habitación. Cuando regresó, un rectángulo de luz salía de la puerta del baño y se proyectaba a los pies de la cama. Edward apartó el edredón y se reunió con Bella debajo de las sábanas. Tumbados el uno frente al otro, Bella acariciaba sus anchos hombros y su pecho. Nunca había amado a un hombre como amaba a Edward. Le parecía que todo el amor y la felicidad que había experimentado durante su vida había sido sólo un preludio de lo que sentía en ese momento. No quería pensar en el mañana. No quería arruinar lo que ambos compartían esa no che preocupándose por un futuro incierto.

—Edward, ¿hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que estabas obsesionado con migo?

Edward se tumbó boca arriba y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Es una pregunta con trampa? Si digo que sí me acusarás de ser un obseso, y si digo que no, te ofenderás.

—No —rió Bella—. Sólo quiero que seamos siempre sinceros el uno con el otro.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

Edward le pasó uno de los rizos por detrás de la oreja.

—He desarrollado una obsesión por los pequeños sonidos guturales que sueltas cuando te hago el amor.

—¿Suelto sonidos guturales?

—Sí. Y tengo una especial predilección por el peso de tus pechos en mis manos.

—Edward.

—¿Mm?

Bella quería preguntarle qué sentía por ella, no por los sonidos guturales ni por el peso de sus pechos, pero no se atrevió. En lugar de eso, pasó las yemas de los dedos por el medallón de oro que reposaba entre el oscuro ve llo del pecho de Edward. Estaba tan gastado que no se apreciaban los detalles.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un medallón de San Cristóbal. Era de mi padre. Me lo dio cuando tenía dieciocho años.

—¿Por qué?

Edward sonrió.

—Creía que yo necesitaba protección de las mujeres.

—No soy católica, pero sé que San Cristóbal es el patrón de los viaje ros. —Bella tiró con suavidad del vello de su pecho—. No es el patrón de los chicos que necesitan protección de las mujeres.

—Ay, Jesús, creo que me has arrancado unos cuantos pelos. —Edward le vantó la mano de Bella para comprobarlo.

—No cambies de tema. ¿Por qué te lo dio a los dieciocho?

Edward le besó los nudillos.

—Aparte de la ropa, eso era todo lo que mi padre tenía cuando se fue de Cuba. Llegó sano y salvo, así que pensó que daba suerte. Cuando me alisté en la Marina, me lo regaló.

—Y está claro que a ti también te ha dado suerte.

Edward sonrió con la mano de Bella pegada a sus labios, y unas finas arru gas se le formaron en las comisuras de los ojos.

—Mucha suerte.

—No me refería a ese tipo de suerte.

—Yo sí. ¿Sabes qué representa para un chico como yo estar aquí, con tigo?

—No. Pero sí sé qué representa para una chica como yo estar aquí contigo.

—No es lo mismo. Eres tan hermosa, que podrías...

Bella puso un dedo sobre los labios de Edward.

—Te deseo. —Bella posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Edward y lo miró a los ojos. Lo amaba tanto que le dolía. Ese sentimiento le pesaba en el pe cho cada vez más, hasta que no pudo contenerse—: Te quiero, Edward.

Edward se quedó quieto y la observó durante largo rato. Finalmente, con gran claridad, replicó:

—No, no me quieres.

Bella no sabía qué esperaba que le dijera Edward, pero ciertamente no era eso.

—¿No te quiero?

—No. Sólo estás pillada en la sensación del momento.

Bella no daba crédito a sus oídos. Se apoyó en un codo y clavó la vis ta en él.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre sucede después de un buen polvo. Cuando uno se queda agotado y no puede pensar con claridad.

—¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?

—No.

Bella se incorporó y se tapó los pechos con la sábana.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien. —Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos y para intentar comprenderlo bien, por si acaso Edward no es taba diciendo lo que a ella le había parecido oír—. ¿Crees que te he dicho que te quiero porque estoy bajo los efectos de un soberbio polvo gracias a tu maestría sexual?

Edward también se sentó y la ojeó con cautela, como si temiese que Bella le saltara encima en cualquier momento.

—Creo que es posible que eso tenga algo que ver —respondió, como si no fuera la primera vez que mantenía esa conversación.

—¿Te sucede a menudo?

—¿El qué?

—Que las mujeres se enamoren de ti por... por... —Bella hizo una pau sa y le señaló con el dedo—. Porque las atontas con tu maravillosa polla. —Era tan engreído. Era una maldición que Bella lo amase más que nunca. Todo sería más sencillo si no lo quisiera.

Edward no le había dicho que la amara. Le había dicho que estaba obse sionado con ella, sí, pero no que la quisiese. Saber qué sentía él de verdad por ella la enfadaba casi tanto como le dolía.

—¿Sabes? —empezó Bella, echando las sábanas a un lado—. Me pare ce muy insultante. Te digo que te amo y me dices que estoy confundida. Como si fuera una estúpida que no sabe diferenciar el sexo del amor. Ten go treinta años. Conozco la diferencia, Edward.

Bella se dirigió al lavabo, abrió las puertas, encendió la luz y se dijo que no iba a llorar. Se sentía herida y le dolía el pecho, pero con enorme alivio se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado enfadada para llorar. Y se sentía co mo una estúpida por haber expresado sus sentimientos.

—Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es dar las gracias —continuó Bella mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas—. Eso es lo que yo siempre he hecho cuando me he encontrado en tu situación. Cuando alguien se comporta como un estúpido y me dice que me quiere y yo no le correspondo. —Bella descolgó una bata de seda negra de la percha y se la puso. Ya le habían ro to el corazón en alguna otra ocasión, pero nunca se había sentido así—. Y para que lo sepas —prosiguió dándose la vuelta y anudándose el cinturón de la bata a la cintura—, me enamoré de ti antes de tu actuación de esta noche. Me enamoré de ti por muchas cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el sexo.

Edward estaba sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos.

—Yo no creo que seas estúpida, Bella —dijo en voz tan baja que Bella casi no le oyó.

—Olvídalo. —Bella se giró hacia la puerta del lavabo—. Olvida lo que te he dicho. Lo retiro.

Justo cuando Bella abrió la puerta, Edward se colocó detrás de ella y la ce rró. Con la mano apoyada a la altura del rostro de Bella, Edward le dijo cerca del oído:

—No puedes retirarlo ahora.

—Sí, sí puedo.

—No. —Edward apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, presionándola contra la puerta—. Te he oído. —Bella notó el cálido aliento de Edward en la sien—. Me amas, Bella. No dejaré que lo retires. Nunca podrás retirarlo.

Algo en la voz de Edward aplacó el enfado de Bella: un profundo anhelo, un ruego mudo que se percibía en su tono, no en sus palabras. Se percibía en la mano con que le acariciaba su cadera y el vientre.

—No te vayas. —Edward apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta—. Soy un idio ta, lo sé, pero no te vayas, Bella.

—No pensaba irme a ningún sitio. Sólo iba a buscar mi maleta.

—Ah. —Edward se apartó un poco y Bella lo miró.

—Pero es gracioso. Cuando has creído que me iba, has saltado de la cama como un rayo.

—Ha sido un calambre.

—Claro. Creo que te importo más de lo que estás dispuesto a recono cer. Creo que estás asustado. Yo también lo estoy.

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—Que me he enamorado de ti —respondió— y que lo nuestro no tie ne futuro. Que has aparecido de repente en mi vida hace muy poco tiempo. Que todo ha ido demasiado rápido y que te marcharás de la misma for ma en que apareciste. Un día me daré la vuelta y te habrás ido.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y respiró con fuerza.

—Mira, yo no sé qué va a suceder mañana, o pasado, o la semana que viene. Sólo sé que cuando no estoy contigo pienso en ti. Nunca había de seado tanto a una mujer como te deseo a ti. Y no es sólo algo físico. —Edward le puso las manos a ambos lados del rostro—. Me gusta el olor de tu piel y el tacto de tu cabello entre mis dedos. Me gusta tu coraje y tu tenacidad. —Edward apoyó su frente en la de ella—. Me gusta estar contigo, y juntos es tamos bien. Y creo que cada vez estaremos mejor.

«Sí, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?», quiso preguntar Bella. Al imaginar a Edward solo en algún lugar, expuesto a los golpes o las balas de los malos, se le caía el alma a los pies, pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? No podía de tenerle, del mismo modo que no podía evitar amarlo.

—No quiero dejarte ir —le dijo Edward en un susurro—. Lo he intenta do y no puedo. Sólo de pensarlo me pongo enfermo.

—Pues no me dejes ir.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Lo sé. —Entonces, Bella confesó su mayor miedo—: Me he ena morado de un hombre que se pone en peligro como si su vida no valiera nada. Pero tu vida significa algo para mí, Edward, y no sé cuánto tiempo po dré soportarlo.

Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, su mirada estaba llena de pasión. Acercó los labios a los de Bella y la besó, por que no había nada más que decir. Edward no era un hombre que hiciera pro mesas que no fuera a cumplir. Le arrancó la bata negra, y a Bella le pareció qué la acariciaba por todas partes al mismo tiempo. Edward le mostró su ado ración con manos y labios, y la llevó a la cama. Le hizo el amor otra vez, pero de forma más desesperada, casi frenética, como si al retenerla en el lecho mantuviera al mundo alejado de ellos.

Y funcionó. Entre sus brazos, enredada entre las sábanas que conser vaban el olor de Edward, no existía nada más. Con la sola fuerza de su volun tad, Edward lograba evitar que la realidad se interpusiese entre ellos.

Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?


	17. Morir para vivir

Ohaio Girls!

Sssnnifff! Ssniff!

Hemos llegado al casi final de la historia...

Una dulce lectora me dio la idea de agregar un capitulo mas a esta extraña y loca historia de amor...

He decidido tomar el reto, tias! asi que me aguantaran un poquillo mas! Pero mi final definitivamente sera cosa de ustedes... ¿que les gustaria que sucediera?

Un besote para cada una de ustedes!

Disfruten el capitulo!

Matta ne!

****Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia... al final les digo****

* * *

><p><strong>16: Morir para vivir.<strong>

Dos días después de entrar en la casa de Mike, Bella y Edward fueron in terrogados por separado por la policía de Baltimore. Bella no llevaba to davía veinticuatro horas en casa cuando tuvo que llamar a su abogado y encontrarse con él en la comisaría de Durham. Edward y su abogado contestaron a las mismas preguntas en Alexandria, pero como no había prue bas que relacionaran a ninguno de los dos con el delito, ambos fueron liberados.

Los problemas con Mike Newton por fin habían terminado. Se habían solucio nado, tal como Edward le había prometido. Edward era su héroe, pero amarlo era al mismo tiempo lo mejor y lo peor que le había sucedido jamás. Y día tras día se enamoraba más de él. Pasaban juntos todos los fines de semana, y a cada hora Bella se perdía más y más en el placer que la invadía al estar con él. El placer que le ofrecían sus cálidos labios y sus fuertes manos. El potente pecho de Edward contra sus pechos. Envuelta en la calidez de Edward, Bella se sentía segura y protegida, como si nada malo pudiera suceder mien tras estuviesen juntos. Cada vez que Edward le daba un beso de despedida, la abrazaba con más fuerza que la vez anterior. La retenía más cerca, como si intentara absorberla al máximo.

Edward no le había dicho que la amaba. Todavía no. Sólo hacía tres se manas que ella le había confesado que lo quería, pero Bella estaba con vencida de que Edward le correspondía. Ningún hombre podía mirar a una mujer y acariciarla como Edward sin estar enamorado. A pesar de eso, Bella deseaba escuchar esas palabras de sus labios.

Durante la semana, cuando no podían estar juntos, Edward la telefoneaba cada noche y, de día, mientras Bella se encontraba en el trabajo. Algunas veces sólo le preguntaba si estaba diseñando lencería comestible.

—¿Tienes hambre, Edward? —le preguntaba Bella.

—Sí —respondía invariablemente—. Tengo hambre de ti.

Al cabo de muy poco tiempo, Bella sólo vivía para recibir sus llamadas aunque las temía en igual medida. Cada vez que recibía una, Bella tenía miedo de que Edward le anunciara que se iba a Bosnia, Afganistán o Irak, aun que suponía que no le revelaría su destino.

La vida que Edward había elegido estaba fuera del control de Bella. Ella nunca le pediría que cambiara por ella. Sólo podía esperar que, a causa de los problemas que Edward había tenido en Nassau, el Gobierno le hubiera qui tado la tabla de códigos y hubiera tachado su nombre de su agenda secreta.

Bella sabía que Edward llevaba un buscapersonas en todo momento, pero tenía la esperanza de que el Gobierno hubiera perdido el número. Aun así, en lo más hondo, Bella sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que ese maldito aparato sonara. No tenía la menor duda de que eso sucedería.

Por desgracia sucedió antes de que Bella estuviera preparada para ello, durante el desayuno, un fin de semana en que _Baby_y ella habían ido a ver lo. Edward le había tostado un bollo y había preparado café, y habían planea do pasar el día arrancando el papel de la pared de la cocina. Bella le había llevado una foto de ella con _Baby _en un marco de plata que tenía galletas de perro grabadas. Había traído la cámara para hacerle algunas fotos a Edward y sacar una de los tres juntos: ella, él y _Baby._Como una familia de verdad.

Bella no tuvo oportunidad de hacer la foto. El busca sonó mientras él tomaba su segunda taza de café y le daba a _Baby _un trozo de bollo. Las mi radas de ambos, sentados a la mesa de la cocina, se cruzaron, y Bella lo su po. Ya estaba.

Edward, que sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos largos de color blanco, se le vantó y se dirigió a su despacho, instalado en la parte trasera de la casa. En cuanto Bella oyó el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba, el estómago se le en cogió y se sintió enferma. La sangre se le acumuló en la cabeza y el cora zón se le aceleró. Notaba una opresión en el pecho y era incapaz de repo sar la vista en ningún lugar de la cocina. Ni en la cafetera, ni en la batidora, ni en el abridor magnético pegado a la puerta de la nevera. Tampoco en el papel de pared que no iban a cambiar.

Cuando Edward reapareció, llevaba una bolsa de lona y su mochila. Una amarga sonrisa le deformaba los labios, y Bella vio en ella confirmada su peor pesadilla. Antes de que Edward abriera la boca, Bella sabía qué iba a decir.

—Tengo que irme, y no sé cuándo volveré.

Bella tomó a _Baby_en brazos y se levantó.

—Ni cuándo ni si volverás, querrás decir.

—Hablaremos cuando vuelva.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Desde el principio se había preguntado qué ha ría cuando llegara ese momento.

—No puedo hacer esto, Edward. Te quiero, pero no puedo vivir así. No esperaré a que vuelvas.

—No hagas eso, Bella. Podemos conseguir que esto funcione.

Edward dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se dirigió hacia ella. Bella le detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—No —respondió, aunque su corazón le pedía que le echase los bra zos al cuello, que lo abrazara y nunca le dejase marchar—. No comprendo por qué tienes que irte —le dijo, en un tono sorprendentemente tranqui lo—. Sólo sé que te vas. No voy a pedirte que te quedes, Edward. No voy a pedirte que te quedes por mí. Nunca te pediría eso. Además, sé que no lo harías. Y eso es algo que no comprendo. Quizá porque te quiero. Quizá porque tú no me quieres de verdad —acabó Bella, enfrentándose a la posi bilidad de que él realmente no la amara, de que sus propios deseos la hu biesen llevado a creer que en sus besos había más de lo que Edward sentía, más de lo que nunca sentiría—. Quizá si yo fuera una persona más fuerte so portaría verte marchar sin saber si te pegarán, te torturarán o te dispara rán. Si morirás en un país del Tercer Mundo, solo, sin nadie que te coja de la mano. —La voz se le quebró y Bella meneó la cabeza—. No soy tan fuer te, y no quiero pasar por esto una y otra vez sólo para que tú puedas satis facer esa necesidad de arriesgar tu vida por gente a quien no conoces y por un gobierno que te arrestó por un delito que no cometiste, sólo para des hacerse de ti.

—No te vayas así, Bella. —Edward le acarició el cabello. Su expresión an gustiada se le clavó en el alma a Bella—. Hablaremos cuando vuelva. Por favor, quédate.

—Dime algo que me convenza de que me quede.

Edward suspiró, despacio. Bajó las manos.

—Te quiero.

No era justo. Ésas eran las palabras que ella había estado esperando escuchar. Ahora le atravesaron el corazón, destrozándoselo. Bella estaba casi segura de que Edward no le había dicho eso a ninguna otra mujer antes, pero no era suficiente. Sentía lástima por él. Sentía lástima por sí misma. Sen tía lástima por la vida que nunca compartirían.

—Me merezco algo más. Merezco a un hombre que me ame lo sufi ciente para desear envejecer conmigo.

—No es tan sencillo...

—Sí lo es.

—¡No! —Edward cerró los puños—. Me estás pidiendo que abandone mi vida por ti. Me estás pidiendo que me convierta en alguien distinto de quien soy.

—No te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada. Te estoy diciendo que te quiero demasiado para contemplar cómo te dejas matar.

—No voy a morir, Bella.

—Sí, sí vas a morir. Quizá no esta vez, pero vas a morir. Y no pienso pasarme la vida preguntándome si hoy va a ser ese día.

Bella miró por última vez sus hermosos ojos verdes y se obligó a salir de la habitación, dejando a Edward de pie en la cocina asegurándole que la ama ba y pidiéndole que se quedara. Alejarse de él era lo más difícil que había hecho jamás.

Con su perro contra el pecho, Bella subió las escaleras hasta la habita ción de Edward y recogió su bolso de viaje de Louis Vuitton. Su corazón herido le imploraba que se quedara, porque vivir con él era mejor que vivir sin él, así que Bella se vistió deprisa. Casi esperaba oír los pasos de Edward su biendo la escalera para decirle que había cambiado de opinión o para pe dirle otra vez que se quedase con él. Pero no los oyó.

Antes de irse, echó un último vistazo a la habitación. Miró la cama grande con el edredón a cuadros. En la cómoda había una foto de Edward con su padre en un porche desvencijado, de la que colgaba un rosario. Al lado, había una foto de Bella con _Baby._El conjunto resultaba triste y solitario; Bella dio media vuelta, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Edward esta ba en el salón, con la vista fija en la ventana.

Con los ojos secos, Bella observó por última vez la cabeza y los hom bros de Edward, que estaba de espaldas. Si él se hubiera girado y la hubiese mirado, no estaba segura de que hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para salir por la puerta.

—Adiós, Edward —se despidió.

Pero él no la miró, y, con las rodillas y las manos temblorosas, Bella salió de la casa. Dejó el bolso y a _Baby_en el asiento del copiloto del BMW, subió y lo puso en marcha. Sin volver la vista atrás, Bella se alejó. No lloró hasta que hubo recorrido ochocientos metros. No perdió la compostura has ta que llegó a Fredericksburg.

Tuvo que salir de la autopista y detener el coche en el aparcamiento de un hotel Best Western.

Las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas, así que puso las manos en el volante y se dejó ir. Unos fuertes sollozos le agitaban el pecho y le desga rraban el corazón.

Hasta ese momento, Bella no había sabido que el amor podía doler tan to. Bella había estado enamorada antes, pero no de esa forma. Nunca an tes se había sentido como si la hubieran partido en dos.

Bella no supo cuánto tiempo había permanecido en el coche cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer el trayecto de cuatro horas hasta casa. La cabeza le dolía y le picaban los ojos, todavía arrasados en lágrimas. Sacó las gafas de sol del bolso y se dirigió al Best Western. Ella y _Baby_alquilaron una habitación cercana a la máquina de hielo y Bella encendió el televisor en busca de distracción. Pero no había nada que la distrajera del dolor de perder a Edward. Si hubiese creído que Edward estaba todavía en casa, lo habría llamado y le habría dicho que no quería hacerlo. Que había cambiado de opinión, que se quedaría con él bajo cualquier circunstancia durante el tiempo que fuera necesario. Pero Bella sabía que no estaba en casa, y sabía también que si ella no cortaba por lo sano ahora, esa escena se repetiría una y otra vez.

_Baby_gimió y le lamió la cara, como si también lamentara la pérdida de Edward y se sintiese perdido y vacío. Bella se tumbó en la cama y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos. Ese horrible vacío le había abierto un hueco en el pecho, así que alcanzó la guía de teléfono, buscó en las páginas amari llas y marcó un número.

—Es para hacer un pedido —dijo, ahogando un sollozo—. Quisiera media pizza «enamorados», una ración de bastoncillos y una ración pe queña de alitas de pollo. ¿Tienen Pepsi light?

Media hora después, Bella estaba sentada a la pequeña mesa, al lado de las cortinas cerradas, dándose un reconfortante atracón. Se había comido dos trozos de pizza, tres bastoncillos y la mitad de las alas de pollo cuando apartó la comida a un lado.

No le ayudaba en nada. Sólo la hacía sentir peor. Una vieja y familiar vocecilla insistió en que vomitara toda esa comida, pero ella la hizo callar.

_Baby_saltó a la mesa y hurtó algunas lonchas de salami. Bella no fue capaz de reñirlo. Comprendía su dolor.

No había nada que la hiciera sentir mejor, nada que expulsase el sufri miento y el vacío que se habían instalado en lo más profundo del alma.

El C-130 se inclinó a babor y descendió a treinta mil pies. Las luces in teriores se apagaron, sumiendo la nave en la oscuridad. El piloto abrió la escotilla y, dentro del traje de neopreno, el mono de vuelo, el chaleco sal vavidas y los veintidós kilos de equipo, Edward notó que la temperatura ba jaba treinta y siete grados en menos de cinco segundos. Respiró a través de la máscara de oxígeno y notó que las gafas de combate a prueba de niebla se cubrían de escarcha a medida que la rampa del C-130 bajaba.

Tres hombres más se encontraban en el avión con él. Todos ellos eran antiguos miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Marina y estaban sujetos a las mamparas de separación con arneses de seguridad. Edward había trabajado con dos de ellos anteriormente, y ambos eran guerreros experi mentados. Del tercero Edward sólo conocía la reputación. Se llamaba Emmett McCarthy, y se suponía que era el mejor experto en demolición Para esta misión, lo habían asignado como compañero de nado de Edward que esperaba que el chico estuviese a la altura de su fama. Ocho kilóme tros por debajo de ellos, en la isla de Soledad, se ocultaba un grupo de te rroristas antiamericanos con dos cabezas nucleares que habían perteneci do a la antigua Unión Soviética. El gobierno de Estados Unidos quería arrebatar esas cabezas nucleares de las manos de los terroristas aunque, pa ra mantener unas buenas relaciones internacionales, no podía hacer nada abiertamente. Tendría que negar toda implicación, así que se decidió que lo más sensato era enviar a unos agentes secretos. Durante cinco días, Edward y el resto de los hombres se habían reunido con las autoridades y había desarrollado un plan de operaciones para hacer desaparecer las cabezas nu cleares. Por lo menos, ése era el objetivo y, como siempre, el fracaso no era una opción.

Los cuatro hombres empujaron la lancha de goma de combate hasta el extremo de la rampa. Un paracaídas, el equipo de comunicaciones y el equipo de asalto se encontraban atados a la lancha, al igual que el motor y la gasolina para llegar hasta la isla. Edward comprobó el GPS que llevaba en el pecho para asegurarse de que funcionase correctamente y esperó a que las luces verdes parpadearan en señal de que sobrevolaban la zona y de que era el momento de saltar. Volvió a comprobar los cierres del chaleco de asal to y palpó la Heckler & Koch de 9 mm semiautomática que llevaba sujeta al muslo.

Las luces parpadearon dos veces y los cuatro hombres empujaron la lancha fuera del C-130. Edward desató las cuerdas de seguridad, se dirigió al extremo de la rampa y se precipitó al cielo nocturno. Unos segundos des pués, su paracaídas se abrió y Edward sintió el tirón en el arnés. Todo se equi libró, Edward encendió el GPS, corrigió su rumbo y se dispuso a disfrutar del vuelo. O, por lo menos, lo intentó. Por primera vez desde que se había alis tado en la Marina, no lo había invadido la emoción por la acción. No experimentó la descarga de adrenalina que le recordaba que estaba vivo. Por primera vez, no estaba eufórico por haber saltado del avión ni por llevar sus capacidades físicas y mentales al límite de la resistencia. Por primera vez, pensar en la misión imposible no lo ponía automáticamente a cien. Por primera vez, lo único que quería era acabar el trabajo y volver a casa. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró las estrellas. Normalmente, ésta era la parte de la misión que más habría disfrutado. La calma antes de la tormenta. Pero esta vez no. Estaba demasiado enfadado desde el día en que le había declarado a Bella que la amaba y ella se había marchado. No, «en fadado» era un término demasiado suave. Lo que sentía le corroía los in testinos como el ácido y lo llenaba de una rabia impotente. Siempre había sabido que cualquier vínculo con ella le causaría dolor. Había luchado por no amarla, pero al final había sido como luchar por no respirar. Al cabo de un tiempo, resultó imposible.

_«No voy a pedirte que te quedes, Edward. No voy a pedirte que te quedes por mí —le había dicho—. Además, sé que no lo harías.»_

Al final, había sucedido lo que él siempre había sabido que ocurriría: ella había deseado que él abandonara su trabajo como agente del Gobier no por ella. Por una vida en las afueras. Había acertado, pero eso no lo con solaba.

_«No quiero pasar por esto una y otra vez sólo para que tú puedas sa tisfacer esa necesidad de arriesgar tu vida por gente a quien no conoces y por un gobierno que te arrestó por un delito que no cometiste, sólo para deshacerse de ti.»_

En esos momentos, la necesidad de arriesgar su vida por un gobierno desagradecido no era nada en comparación con el deseo de volver hacia Carolina del Norte y arrancarle el corazón, del mismo modo en que ella había roto el suyo. Dios santo, era mala. Bella había esperado a que ya no le quedara un solo pensamiento que no girase en torno a ella y, entonces, se había marchado. Había esperado a que él se enamorase para clavarle el cuchillo en el corazón. Había esperado a que él le dijera que la quería pa ra conseguir su objetivo.

Era mala y perversa.

Edward consultó el altímetro y se quitó la máscara de oxígeno. Aspiró el aire fresco, pero con ello no consiguió aclararse la mente.

«Me merezco algo más. Merezco a un hombre que me ame lo suficiente para desear envejecer conmigo.»

Edward siempre había creído que ella merecía algo más. Siempre pensó que ella podía llevar una vida mucho mejor que la suya. En eso también había acertado, pero eso tampoco le consoló. Sólo pensar que ella podía estar con otro hombre le clavaba el cuchillo tan hondo que no creía que nunca pudiera sacárselo.

Era mala, perversa y rencorosa.

Si lo que ella había querido era vengarse por lo del _Dora__Mae,_o por cualquier acontecimiento posterior, había hecho un buen trabajo. Brillante. La primera vez que él le dice a un mujer que la ama, y ella le responde que no es suficiente. Bueno, eso le enseñaría a dejarse llevar por cualquier parte de su cuerpo que no fuese s cabeza.

A unos ocho metros de la superficie del agua, Edward cortó el paracaídas Llevaba suficiente peso como para hundirse hasta el fondo, así que buscó el dispositivo para hinchar el chaleco. Entonces cruzó los brazos sobre pecho y se preparó para zambullirse.

Durante treinta y seis años había vivido sin Bella Swan. Viviría sin ella treinta y seis más.

Bella se puso el lápiz detrás de la oreja y se dio un masaje en la nuca. Sentados a la mesa de conferencias, a su derecha, se encontraban los cua tro representantes de los departamentos de compras y marketing ysu dise ñadora jefe, Alice. A su izquierda se encontraba el director creativo. Se ha bían reunido todos en una sesión a fin de encontrar un nombre nuevo para la línea sin costuras de Bella Wear, Inc.

«Casi Nada» era la decimatercera idea en toda la tarde. Y la décima tercera que no le decía nada a Bella.

—La nueva línea es tan cómoda como una segunda piel —dijo—. Suave y muy sexy. Queremos que eso quede reflejado. Necesitamos algo breve y contundente. Algo que signifique «estoy cómoda pero sexy».

—¿Qué tal si utilizamos algo con tu nombre, Bella? —dijo Alice, y co menzaron a llover ideas, a cual más disparatada.

—«Diáfana Bella.»

—«Bella translúcida.»

—«Diáfana Bella» no está mal —dijo—, pero creo que podemos pen sar algo mejor. Algo como...

—Podríamos llamar a esa línea, simplemente, «Lolita» —soltó alguien.

—Sí.

—Creo que me gusta.

—¡No! —repuso Bella, con más energía de la que pretendía. Todo el mundo la miró y ella se sacó el lápiz de detrás de la oreja—. Lo siento, no me gusta «Lolita».

Edward la había llamado Lolita. Sólo con oír ese nombre, le habían en trado ganas de llorar. Ahora ya hacía más de una semana que Bella se había ido de casa de Edward, y su corazón ni siquiera había empezado a recuperar se. Y no se recuperaría si tenía que oír constantemente el nombre de Loli ta, verlo en el catálogo y leerlo en las etiquetas.

La puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió, y la ayudante de Bella, Angela Webber, se acercó a ella.

—Hay un caballero que desea verte —le susurró al oído—. Dice que no se irá hasta que hables con él.

Bella imaginó que el caballero en cuestión podía ser uno de dos: o bien Mike, su ex novio, cuyas numerosas llamadas telefónicas no había contes tado, o bien el diseñador gráfico con quien tenía que encontrarse en breve.

—¿Te ha dicho su nombre?

—Mike.

Lo primero que pensó Bella fue que Mike había descubierto que ella es taba relacionada con la desaparición de las fotos. Pero si ése fuera el caso, sería la policía quien estaría allí y no él. Después se le ocurrió que quizás él hubiese encontrado algo nuevo para utilizar en su contra, en cuyo caso Bella tenía dos opciones: despacharlo rápidamente o pedir a los guardias de seguridad que lo echaran. Bella se tomó un momento para repasar las op ciones y decidió que lo mejor era escuchar lo que él venía a decirle, sólo por si él tenía preparada alguna sorpresa desagradable o algún chantaje. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que Mike era capaz de todo.

—Acompáñalo a mi despacho —le dijo a Angela, mientras se ponía en pie y se excusaba de la reunión.

«No puede hacerme más daño», se dijo, pero cierta aprensión le hizo un nudo en el estómago mientras atravesaba el pasillo en dirección a su despacho. Antes de entrar, echó un vistazo al vestido blanco de ganchillo y desplegó la agradable sonrisa que había perfeccionado con los años. Mike no la vería sufrir. Cuando entró en la habitación, le encontró esperándola.

—Mike —dijo, dejando la puerta abierta por si acaso—. ¿Qué te trae por Carolina del Norte?

Él guardó silencio por un largo instante y se limitó a mirarla. Iba un poco más desaliñado de lo que ella recordaba. Quizás ahora que ya no hacía dinero a su costa no podía permitirse mandar almidonar las camisas. Qui zás él mismo había tenido que planchar esa arruga en los pantalones de ga bardina. El pelo rubio le caía hasta el cuello de la camisa, un poco revuelto y estratégicamente descuidado. Antes Bella lo encontraba guapo y excitante. Creía que lo había amado, pero lo que había sentido por él ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que sentía por Edward. Lo que siempre sentiría por Edward.

Mike habló y ni siquiera se preocupó de disimular el enfado en su voz.

—Entraste en mi casa —dijo.

—No parece que la policía piense lo mismo.

Bella pasó por su lado y se quedó de pie detrás de su mesa de trabajo, el lugar donde siempre se sentía poderosa y con el control en las manos. Cuando había empezado su negocio, Mike había sido una de las personas que le habían dicho que estaba cometiendo un error. Ahora, rodeada por las pruebas de su éxito, sintió que se relajaba un poco. Podía con cualquier cosa que Mike le dijera.

—Estoy segura de que sabes que yo estoy fuera de toda sospecha —añadió.

—Eso no significa que no hayas contratado a alguien para que entra ra en mi casa, destruyese mis posesiones y me robara.

Bella cruzó los brazos, esperando a ver si él tenía alguna bomba que lanzarle.

—Claro, y eso habría sido traicionero y turbio. Un poco como lo que hiciste tú al colgar esas fotografías en la página de Internet. Pero yo no en tré en tu casa —le dijo, lo cual era una verdad a medias. Era Edward quien ha bía hecho el trabajo; ella sólo lo había seguido alegremente—. Tengo un testigo.

—Sí, me he enterado. Estabas con tu nuevo novio.

¿Había sido Edward alguna vez su novio? No, había sido mucho más que eso. Durante un periodo muy breve, se había convertido en su vida.

Aguardó a que Mike dijera algo más. A que le pusiese la zancadilla de alguna forma. A que expresara el objetivo de su visita, pero como no lo hi zo, ella preguntó:

—¿De qué se trata?

El silencio se prolongó y, por la expresión de su cara, Bella se dio cuen ta de que no había nada más. Ninguna otra fotografía. Nada que pudiera hacerle daño.

Pero él lo intentó de todas formas; dijo la única cosa que podría sacar la de sus casillas:

—A tu novio le deben de gustar las mujeres gordas.

De repente la sonrisa de Bella se volvió sincera, y se echó a reír. Mike siempre había querido que ella fuera delgada, insegura y que estuviera en ferma, necesitada. Bella ya no era alguien a quien le importara lo que Mike pensara, y ahora que había perdido esas fotos, ni siquiera tenía el poder de hacerla enfadar. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Le gusta mi cuerpo tal como es.

Le había dicho la verdad. El problema con Edward no tenía nada que ver con su peso ni con su aspecto. Sólo con mirarla, la hacía sentir deseada y hermosa. Lo que ocurría no tenía nada que ver con la debilidad ni con la necesidad de que un hombre la cuidara; sólo con la necesidad de Edward de arriesgar el pellejo.

Mike no dijo nada, así que Bella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Has conducido hasta aquí sólo para acusarme de haber entrado en tu casa y para insultarme?

—Sólo quería que supieras que no me engañas. Sé que tienes algo que ver con eso.

—Ahora ya me lo has dicho. —Bella pulsó uno de los botones del te léfono—. Ang, llama a seguridad, por favor. Nuestra visita necesita que le indiquemos el camino de salida.

—¿Me estás echando?

—Pues sí. —Bella soltó el botón—. Y si vuelves otra vez, voy a de nunciarte por acoso.

Mientras observaba a Mike irse, Bella se sintió verdaderamente libre de él de una vez por todas.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil deshacerse de sus sentimientos hacia Edward, pensó mientras regresaba a la sala de conferencias. Pero dudaba que alguna vez pudiera olvidarlo totalmente.

Acababa de sentarse otra vez cuando Angela los interrumpió de nuevo.

—Hay otro caballero que quiere verte. Éste no quiere dar su nombre—continuó—, pero me ha pedido que te diga que si no lo recibes pronto, requisará a tu perro.

Bella habría sentido cómo el corazón se le paraba y se le aceleraba al mismo tiempo, si tal cosa fuese posible.

—¿Llamo a Seguridad?

Como si Seguridad pudiera detener a Edward Masen.

—No. —Bella se puso de pie y cerró la carpeta que tenía encima de la mesa—. Vamos a hacer un descanso de quince minutos —propuso—. Acompaña al señor Masen a mi oficina —dijo mientras ella y Angela se dirigían hacia la puerta.

—Me temo que ya se encuentra en tu oficina.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Bella en voz baja mientras recorría el pasillo.

De nuevo, se detuvo ante la puerta antes de entrar y respiró hondo. Tratar con Edward iba a ser mucho más difícil que tratar con Mike. Se puso una mano sobre el estómago revuelto y entró. Allí estaba. De espaldas a ella, tan alto e impresionante como siempre.

Llevaba una camisa azul de seda y unos pantalones caquis; el aire pro cedente del ventilador del techo no conseguía moverle un solo cabello. Al oír la puerta, Edward se dio la vuelta y su mirada se cruzó con la de Bella a tra vés de la habitación.

—Hola, Bella —le dijo.

No tenía ninguna herida en el apuesto rostro, y Bella exhaló un suspi ro de alivio mientras la cálida mirada de Edward le recorría el cuerpo antes de volver a posarse en sus ojos.

—¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto? ¿Un tapete?

Como siempre, el sonido de su voz provocó una ola de calor en el cuer po de Bella. Estaba vivo, pero se le veía cansado. Le parecía tan guapo que tuvo que refrenar el impulso de cruzar la habitación corriendo y lanzarse a sus brazos. Bella reclinó la espalda en la puerta cerrada y se apoyó en el po mo de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?

—He venido a buscarte.

Bella no quería hablar con él, especialmente a solas. No confiaba en él, pero confiaba menos aún en sí misma. Bajó la vista hacia sus sandalias, pues no podía mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a que los suyos la traicionaran y le rogasen que la amase sin condiciones. Temía aceptar cualquier cosa, sin importarle que pudiera destrozarla.

—No deberías haber venido.

—Te quiero.

Bella cerró los ojos e intentó evitar que esas palabras penetrasen en su corazón.

—No importa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «no importa»? —Como ella no se acercaba a él, él se acercó a ella—. He pasado por demasiadas cosas esta semana co mo para que me digas que no importa. He estado a punto de morir y, por primera vez, no me ha dado igual.

Edward la agarró por los hombros y ella levantó la mirada hacia él. El ca lor de las palmas de sus manos atravesó el tejido de punto y le hizo sentir escalofríos hasta los codos.

—No me daba igual morir porque te amo.

Ella intentó soltarse, pero las manos de él la retuvieron con firmeza y él la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Quería que viese la angustia en sus ojos y las arrugas de la frente.

—Cuando me dejaste, estaba tan cabreado que no podía ver nada. Sen tía mucha rabia hacia ti y pensé que me había resignado a dejarte marchar. —Edward negó con la cabeza—. Pero no pude. Por más que lo intentara, aun que tuviese que saltar en paracaídas de un C-130, no podía concentrarme en la misión que me esperaba. Sólo podía pensar en que te habías ido y que eso me había clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. Entonces caí en el mar y el chaleco no se hinchó. Luché para salir a la superficie, pero el equipo que lle vaba pesaba veintidós kilos y me arrastraba hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso? —le preguntó Bella, intentando, sin con seguirlo, contener las lágrimas.

—Porque quiero que lo sepas. Mientras me hundía, luché como nunca he luchado por vivir. Quiero decir que luché como un loco. Luché para vol ver a tu lado. El chaleco, finalmente, se hinchó al cabo de cinco segundos, pero esos cinco segundos fueron como cinco vidas, y me asusté mucho. No quería irme Bella. No quería dejarte. Quiero algo más de la vida que acabar como comida para peces o como carne de cañón. —Edward le enjugó las lágri mas de los ojos y Bella notó que su determinación flaqueaba—. ¿Recuerdas cuando tus padres le dijeron a todo el mundo, en la reunión familiar, que yo te había salvado en el _Dora__Mae?_Bueno, pues eso no es verdad. Tú me sal vaste, Bella. Me has salvado en muchos más sentidos de los que imaginas.

—Vale —murmuró ella, consciente de que su amor por él era más fuerte que el dolor que la atenazaba—. Lo intentaré.

—¿Intentarás qué?

—Intentaré adaptarme a tu forma de vida —respondió Bella, y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta.

Eso era lo que Bella había estado temiendo. Mirarle a la cara y desear lo sin condiciones. Saber que el dolor de verlo llevar esa vida era mejor que el dolor de vivir sin él.

Edward le tomó la cara con ambas manos y se quedó mirando sus ojos marrones. Había conducido como un loco para llegar a ella, y antes que eso había luchado contra los terroristas como un poseso. Y es que lo esta ba. Estaba poseído por las posibilidades de emprender una nueva vida. Una vida mejor.

—No, Bella. Te mereces algo más que eso —le dijo—. He devuelto el busca esta mañana. Ya no trabajo para el Gobierno.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué?

—He decidido que quiero vivir lo suficiente para cuidarte por el res to de tu vida. Prepararte sopa cuando estés enferma. Peinarte el cabello gris cuando te hagas mayor y no lo puedas hacer por ti misma.

—Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma —fue la respuesta, típica de Bella.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero cuidarte. Quiero hacerte feliz y verte sonreír al lado de mi almohada cada mañana. Te quiero, y creo que podemos llevar una vida maravillosa juntos.

Bella escrutó sus ojos, como si estuviera esperando algo más. Algo que él todavía no había dicho.

—Pero Edward, si nos peleamos, o si te cansas de mí, lamentarás haber abandonado algo que durante mucho tiempo te ha gustado hacer. Echa rás de menos que te disparen.

—No hay nadie que eche de menos que le disparen, cariño. —Edward le tomó la mano y le besó los dedos—. He encontrado algo más excitante que los explosivos, algo más dulce que la adrenalina. Algo por lo cual vale la pe na luchar de verdad.

—¿Qué?

—Una hermosa mujer que me hace reír y me hace sentir más vivo de lo que nunca en mi vida me había sentido. —Edward tragó saliva, a pesar del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y del ardor que sentía en el pe cho—. Te he estado esperando toda mi vida, aunque no lo sabía. Tú y yo so mos las dos caras de la misma moneda, y haces que me sienta completo.

—Edward —lloró Bella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos—. Te he echado tanto de menos... Te quiero a pesar de que he intentado olvidarte. Irrumpiste en mi vida, masculino, amenazador y con la cara destrozada. Me ataste, me secuestraste y, a pesar de todo, me enamoré de ti.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a toda prisa. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer a Bella Swan. Nada bueno, eso se guro. Le escocían los ojos y hundió la nariz en el dulce aroma de su cabello.

—Cariño —le dijo—. Yo no te secuestré. Sólo te requisé. Y eso es pre cisamente lo que voy a hacer para el resto de tu vida.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y sollozó.

—No llores. —Edward la apartó de sí y la miró—. Te amo y quiero ha certe feliz. Quiero tener un niño contigo.

Los ojos llorosos de Bella se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Quieres niños?

—Sí. Contigo. —Edward le puso las palmas de las manos sobre el vien tre plano—. Tres, y estaba pensando que también deberíamos tener niñas, teniendo en cuenta tu afición por los tonos pastel. —Le dio un golpecito al hombro—. Y tapetes. Pero creo que deberíamos casarnos antes.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió.

—Probablemente, ésa es una sabia decisión. No quiero que la gente diga que he utilizado el truco más viejo del mundo para pescarte.

Edward acercó los labios a los de Bella y la besó, suave y lentamente, tal como había deseado hacer desde el momento en que ella se había ido de su casa. La había echado de menos y quería bebérsela de un trago.

—Vámonos de aquí.

—Mm. —Bella tenía la vista un poco nublada y asintió con la cabe za—. Edward, vámonos a casa a contarle la buena noticia a _Baby._Estará muy contento.

—Vaya por Dios, me había olvidado de tu perro. Supongo que tendrá que vivir con nosotros.

—Edward Anthony Masen! Sabes perfectamente que adoras a _Baby._

Edward pensó en el minúsculo chucho. Definitivamente, el perro necesi taba una figura masculina en su vida.

—Quizá no esté tan mal.

Bella sonrió y abrió la puerta.

—Llévame a casa.

Mientras salían de la mano al sol de Carolina del Norte, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Edward.

No hacía mucho tiempo, había estado de pie en el puente quemado del _Dora__Mae_creyéndose víctima de una maldición, condenado a cargar con una hermosa modelo de lencería y su afeminado perrito. Siempre ha bía creído que Bella Swan le acarrearía la muerte.

—Nunca llegamos a ver _Orgullo__y__prejuicio_—le dijo Bella, con los ojos brillantes.

Sí, definitivamente lo mataría, pero vaya camino que iban a recorrer.


End file.
